No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)
by starkyoukai
Summary: For Steve to take his mind off his newly complex "relationship" with Tony Stark he accepts a mission that takes him directly to the root of their problem. Old foes have teamed up to eliminate the Stark family long before Tony would ever become Iron Man. Steve Rogers meets the 1980s. Home to a very wild and crazy seventeen-year-old Tony Stark. Heavy language and non con/rape warning
1. Too much love will kill you

For Steve to take his mind off his newly complex "relationship" with Tony Stark he accepts a mission that takes him directly to the root of their problem. Old foes have teamed up to eliminate the Stark family long before Tony would ever become Iron Man. Steve Rogers meets the 1980s. Home to a very wild and crazy seventeen-year-old Tony Stark.

Story starts mature for language but it will get highly explicit in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Too much love will kill you

"He what?" Tony's eyes shot open as he heard the words that slipped from Bruce Banner's mouth. The two were down on the bottom level of the Avenger's Tower. Also known as Tony's work space. They were eating a lukewarm pizza as Tony dissected a cybernetic leg that was found damaged during the most recent battle that broke out.  
For some reason Tony took it upon himself to hold onto the appendage and study it. Bruce said something that interrupted his train of thought and completely threw him off balance.

"I said Steve likes you. Haven't you noticed?"  
Tony blinked.

He blinked again and turned away from his work.  
Of course he's noticed. Steve was having a difficult time hiding his feelings and every damn day it became more and more obvious.

The team was sniffing around asking annoying questions all the time. Tony didn't want to admit to anything tho. He just refused to respond to it. Somewhere down the line their friendship had changed. Their exchanges were ...

"You're getting a little juvenile on me Bruce. It's kiiiinda freaking me out." Tony's grin crept over his face and Bruce just gave an exhausted sigh.  
"It's not juvenile. Everyone on the team notices it and we figured bringing it up with you would be better. I mean you're more open about things than Steve so-"

"What is making you guys think like this? We aren't...I mean." ? Tony couldn't believe this conversation was happening.  
"Well it's been little changes."

"Steve and I are friends. We weren't before and now we are."  
Like hell Tony would ever feed into this bogus conversation. He turned back to the leg that he was working on and he reached for his tool.

"You suuuure you two are just friends? Because if you're something more it's ok. You can tell us."  
"Thanks mom."Bruce laughed and crossed his arms.  
He was waiting for an actual response to his question. Tony wasn't having it. Nope.

Tony gave up working on the cybernetic leg. He gave up entirely and told Bruce that he wanted to get some rest.  
Which is something Tony Stark would never say. So it probably looked odd but whatever he had to dodge this situation.

It seemed every time Tony was alone with a fellow avenger he was being asked about Steve's affection for him.  
First Bruce, then a few days later he was sparring with Clint. Of course halfway through their match the dreaded subject of Steve was brought up again.  
"So what's with you and Steve?"  
"What do you mean."

"You guys aren't shacking up when we're not around? REALLY? because it seems like you are." Clint went for a direct punch to Tony's face but he dropped down and the archer missed entirely.  
Tony would not confirm nor deny.

"You're delusional. Shut up and fight."  
"Come on you gotta admit something is going on. He's not getting as angry with you on or off the field as much anymore."  
"So we see eye to eye about some stuff now. Get over it."

"I dunno Tony. We all know something is up."  
Ohh great blabbermouth Barton continued. Tony stayed on one side of the ring as Clint walked to the other. This changed to a battle of words somewhat suddenly. Tony tried to bite his tongue.

"Steve's made some pretty not Steve like decisions on your account what do you have to say about that."  
"The golden boy questions everything now and I'm to blame. That was S.H.I.E.L.D's doing. NOT ME."

"It cracks us all up how you two dip out during almost all of our movie nights. Steve will leave then two minutes later you do. Then the next night Tony leaves and OOhhhh there goes Steve a few minutes later. It's so obvious."  
"It's just a coincidence."

"RIIGHTT and he even cooks for you now?!"

"I WAS HUNGRY." Tony yelled from across the sparring ring.  
"You two can't be near each other without touching or something. It's so obvious."

"SHUT UP."  
"It's ok if you're sleeping together. We just want you to admit it." Clint tossed his hands up as if he was over this conversation. Tony could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and it was really annoying him.

"The truth shall set you free Tony!"  
All of this was really annoying him.  
He decided not to even grace that accusation with a response.

Well actually he replied with a physical sass.  
He sucker punched Clint when the guy went to go for his water.  
The glove was off too. Tony just wasn't in the mood for shit like that.

The next day he got a strange call from Natasha Romanov.

"Stark I was just wondering if you've sent the specs that we need for the new helli-carrier to Fury yet."  
Her voice was direct and a bit unnerving. Tony thought about the question for a minute.

"Uhh no I'll get to it eventually. You calling me is odd why didn't he just bitch at me about it himself."  
"Ok I lied."  
"You lied?"

"Has Steve asked you out yet? I thought you two would be married by now. It's become legal in a lot more states now you know."  
UM? Tony almost glared. He almost did but he controlled himself.

These people. WHat was their deal?  
"Wow! I didn't peg you as the lovey-dovey type that gave a crap about something like tha-"

"So there is something. Is that what you're saying?" She whipped out that response like it was nothing.  
"I'm not saying shit. Steve and I are FRIENDS. Fuck off." Tony ended the call and he tossed whatever it was that he had in his hand.

Tch how annoying.

Even Pepper was betraying him with this. He was in his suit flying through Malibu when he got a video call from her.  
"Tony are you busy?"

"Not really I'm just out and about. Why what's up?"  
"Steve was just here asking for you!"  
Tony hesitated immediately. OK who has Pepper been talking to and why.

"He was asking for me?"  
"Yes he was asking for you. Is that becoming a normal...thing? between you two?"  
Tony wasn't buying it.

"Why didn't he just ask for me by asking me..why make you the middleman." That makes no sense Steve doesn't do things like that.  
"Well maybe he wanted to surprise you with lunch? DO you two have lunch together now?"  
OK she's painfully obvious at this point. He sighed a very sad sad sigh.

"Who put you up to this? Because all of you have been asking me really stupid questions about Steve."

"Are you guys dating? because there may or may not be a bet going.."  
"Pep I gotta go I just got extremely busy." He ended all communications that could possibly reach his suit.  
WHAT WAS WITH THESE PEOPLE?

It didn't end there.  
Exactly three days later Tony was in the common room. He was making himself a second cup of coffee when Thor came in.

"Anthony! how wonderful to see you."  
"Likewise Sebastian Bach. Yeah Give 'Em Hell." Tony snickered to himself because he knew that Thor had no clue what he was talking about. He took a sip of his coffee and he closed his eyes. The warm sensation crawled down to his stomach. The coffee warmed him from head to toe.

Tony pressed the warmth against his forehead and sighed.  
He was exhausted. He stayed up too late doing..things. And now he was awake too early. His routine (if you could call it routine) was all off now. He wasn't sure if he was usually up at this hour or not.

"Right. Indeed. Well have you seen our noble captain this morning?" Thor asked as Tony kept his eyes closed.  
Great. A fucking question about Steve.  
Maybe Thor was asking just to ask..Tony didn't consider him in the same boat as the others when it came to this whole Steve "thing". Right?  
Thor was on a totally different level than the others.

"What time is it Thor?" He asked as the colossal blonde checked for the time on the microwave.  
"It is almost 6 am Anthony."

"Right. So why would I have seen Steve this early in the morning? Are you assuming I just uhh WOKE UP beside him or something?" Tony grit his teeth a bit. He was tired of this.  
"Well you are seeing me this early in the morning too are you not?"  
Tony took a moment to process.

He stared at Thor and held onto his mug.  
For some reason it felt like he was being conned. Tony glanced over to his right and then he pressed the beige ceramic mug up against his cheek for warmth.  
He stared blankly and thought about responding. In the corner of his eye he saw a figure of some sort... Nope just a shadow. He was tired and a bit cranky because everyone was annoying him lately. And for other reasons but Tony would keep that to himself.

He rubbed his eye and the figure he saw disappeared.  
Oh and Thor was right. He was seeing him that early in the morning so he could have seen Steve.  
An acceptable response would be to say that yeah he did see Steve. And Thor was deemed safe in Tony's opinion so...  
Saaa but still Tony felt uneasy. Maybe he felt sick or something. No he was just exhausted from this whirlpool of stuff he'd recently gotten himself into. Tony was at a cross between giving the guy an answer or just blowing him off completely.

He was lost in his head and Thor's voice brought him out of it.

"The captain asked to speak to me yesterday but I didn't make the time. I feel bad and now I'm afraid I've missed him again."  
Oh. Tony scratched at the side of his head and he looked over his shoulder. Thor looked bummed and it made Tony feel bummed. Plus no one else was around so..

"He's. Steve's on a run."  
"Really? I didn't see him leave when did he go? It's very important I see him."

"He left about an hour ago I'd say. I'm not sure when exactly and he didn't say when he'd be back."  
Tony shrugged his shoulders when he responded and sipped his coffee again. When he realized what he said his jaw dropped open.  
Thor had a huge grin on his face. A mischievous, conniving, sinister looking grin on his face.

"You did wake up beside the captain this morning didn't you metal man?"  
Tony choked up instantly and turned away. Holy shit his face caught on fire and he marched out of the room.

Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. He repeated in his head over and over as he pressed on the elevator button a hundred million times.  
Shit. Shit Shit. Shit Shit shitshitshit SHITTT Thor walked up behind him and the stupid elevator was taking forever.

"Are you alright Anthony? You seem a bit flustered." Thor said with that villainous tone. Tony pressed the button a hundred million more times and he cleared his throat.  
"Uh yeah I'm fine! JUST..uh." He glared up at the numbers indicating the floor the elevator was on.

"Are you flustered because you've become involved with someone? Maybe you woke up next to someone new that we all happen to know?"  
Tony tuned him out. He would NOT confirm NOR deny anything to any of them.

His body was actually trembling. What the fuck seriously. Tony blamed the coffee. He punched the button and the elevator door opened.  
There was a giant lump in his throat the moment he noticed that Steve was standing right in front of him. He was exiting the elevator just as Tony was about to head in.  
Steve was all ...sweaty. The most annoying thing about that exact moment for Tony was knowing that he was looking at Steve in a totally different way. It was infuriating.  
So now Tony was staring awkwardly, Thor was trying not to laugh, and Steve gave a confused smile.  
Tony felt his body melt when he saw that smile. The guy had a smile that could kill cancer or something.

"Hey Tony."  
"Uhmm Hey." Tony tried not to look at him. In fact the cup just got a whole lot more interesting.

"How are you?" Steve asked him as Tony froze up a bit. How was he? ERRhmm his eyes turned in Thor's direction and he cleared his throat.  
It was getting really hot for him and he really needed to get some air.

"Are you doing ok? Tony you look very warm." Steve stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Steve showed a look of concern and touched Tony's face. WHAT THE FUCK. Ahhh.

"Whoaa are you getting sick?" Steve was serious. Tony clammed up and just shook his head NO.  
Yeah he had to get away from him asap.

"Wha? No I'm fine. Really I'm good." Tony turned away from his hand and he avoided eye contact.  
"You sure?"

"You asked to speak to Thor yesterday right? Right Thor? and oh I'm just dandy NEVER BEEN BETTER ok. Excuse me." He shoved his way around Steve and pressed the stupid button again a hundred million times.  
OPEN UP OPEN UP GAHHH…

Thor just started laughing. Tony was glaring wildly at the button.  
"What? I never asked to speak to Thor yesterday. Tony is everything ok?" He felt Steve touch his arm. Steve was standing too close! And he always had to touch him in some way.

Barton's voice rang in Tony's ears.  
_"You two can't be near each other without touching or something. It's so obvious."_  
He was right they always had to touch…it was a dead giveaway.  
Oh dear. Tony had to laugh now.. Wow he was conned. Those bastards..

"THAT'S. That's just great." Tony hurried his button pressing. He glared at Thor. What a LIARRR..  
"Just great. ok BYE Captain of America you have a nice day." the door closed and he sighed.

THAT'S FUCKING FANTASTIC.  
Tony had no idea what just happened but he absolutely hated it.

Steve was staring at the elevator door completely bewildered. He looked at Thor as the taller blonde smiled at him.  
"Good morning Steven!"

"Good morning. That was a bit odd wasn't it?"  
"It was odd indeed. It seems Anthony has a lot on his mind." Thor held his grin and walked away. Steve was still bewildered but he didn't let it bother him.

He continued his morning routine and decided to bring it up to Tony when he saw him later on.  
Tony rubbed his face with his free hand as he walked into his workshop. Fucking really? really Thor?!  
He drank the rest of his coffee as the room lit up brightly.  
Tony resumed his work on the cybernetic leg that he gave up working on days ago.

"JARVIS keep that door locked and make sure no one comes in. I don't want to talk to anyone today."  
"Sir your workshop is secure. I will only alert you in an emergency situation. Well unless Miss Potts uses her override function."  
"Override her damn override. Tch nevermind." Tony got lost in his work and remained lost to the peak of exhaustion. At one point he switched from coffee to single-malt scotch on the rocks.

This whole Steve thing was weighing him down. Normally he'd just forget the comments and move on. But these were his friends and Pepper was the closest thing to a wife he'd ever manage to have.

"YO Dum-E. Get me another drink don't let the well run dry buddy come on." He said to his robotic companion. The robot turned and filled the empty glass with some more scotch. Tony watched but then his mind slipped back to where it went before.  
Pepper asking him about Steve really annoyed him. They decided being in a relationship wouldn't work for them, but they still remained more than close. It started to feel like he couldn't talk to anyone lately without them saying some crap about Steve.

He heard the glass clink as if Dum-E dropped it or something and Tony gasped and looked at what the machine was doing.

"HEY..watch it. Give me that." Tony rolled over and got the glass of scotch for himself.  
Saaa so hard to get service it seemed.

He drank the poison down and cleared his throat. Then he placed the glass back in Dum-E's claw and gave him a second chance.

"It's your last chance buddy. Don't spill any of it or you officially become a yard tool. Ok? and if you take a look around you'll see that I don't really have a yard do I?" He continued to converse with the machine as if it were a real person. After the machine poured his third glass Tony gave it a pat on the back.

As soon as he stopped distracting himself the nagging words filled up his head again.  
_"Maybe you woke up next to someone new that we all happen to know?"_

Oh great. What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was grating on his nerves  
Tony picked another project and became immersed in his work. Dum-E kept filling his drink and he didn't even didn't acknowledge the time. He decided to stop when his eyes grew heavy and his arms grew tired.

Countless hours and single-malt glasses later..Tony was asleep at his workstation.  
"Tony." He heard that deep, hoarse voice behind his head and he woke up instantly. He woke up in a panic.

He saw that figure. The figure had a voice and a face now. It was the devil personified right in front of him.  
Tony wondered if he was losing his mind. Oh wait he was drunk that's what it was.  
He closed his eyes and quickly opened it. There was nothing in front of him.

"AH JARVIS? Is anyone else in here?" Tony's heart was beating rapidly.  
"No sir. You are completely alone."  
Tony had a strong buzz going. He told himself that was the reason why he was hearing voices and seeing Satan. He decided to call it quits.  
He shut down his work area and took the elevator to his room. He needed a shower and to go die in his bed.

When the elevator stopped at his floor he slowly walked out and headed to his room. It was dark because he was hardly ever in the place. Tony grabbed a towel and a change of clothes.

"Jarvis can you open the curtains a bit?" he asked as he rubbed on his sore neck. His body hurt all over. Tony just ached.  
It sucked.

"Certainly sir. You need a bit more light in here." Hah yeah Tony knew that. He frowned and got undressed. Tony turned on his shower and stepped beneath the warm water. He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on all the different things going on in his head. He was drifting in and out and was mainly in a daze.

"Sir Captain Rogers requests permission to access your floor."  
Jarvis's voice caused Tony to wake up a bit. He gasped and forced his face under the water.

Steve wanted to come up? Tony had no idea what time it was.

"Is he alone?" Tony asked as he wiped the water out of his eyes. He reached for the shampoo.  
"Yes. He just took the elevator to his floor. Shall I grant him access to your floor sir?"

"I gave him access to my floor. He just .." Always has to be polite and friggen knock first.  
"Sir?" Jarvis was confused. (if he could get confused) well he sounded confused. Tony sighed and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Yeah let him up."  
He heard nothing more from Jarvis and Tony squeezed the damn conditioner in his hand. He lathered up his hair and tried to ignore the fact that Steve was on his way.  
He was pretty buzzed and it was probably a stupid decision to grant him access. But Tony didn't care he needed to talk to him anyways.

And Steve usually brings him food. Tony had gotten used to Steve doing that and today he decided to only consume scotch and coffee.  
He finished washing his body and turned the water off. Tony watched the water drain and then he stepped out of the shower.

He heard Steve in his bedroom. Tony said nothing and dried off with his towel. He put on a bulky t-shirt and some boxers then he ran the towel all over his hair.  
He wasn't thinking clearly. He just ravaged the towel over his head for a minute or two. He walked into his bedroom and tossed the towel on his floor.

Steve was making himself at home on Tony's bed. He was dressed for sleep too and was equipped with food and what looked like drinks.  
Was it more alcohol? Tony was down he said nothing and walked over to his side of the bed.  
Steve was watching his every move and there wasn't anything said between them until Tony was sitting beside him.

"You've been drinking.." Steve said it so calmly and Tony just laughed loudly after he said it. How the fuck did Steve know GAH it pissed him off.

"No I haven't. And what do you know anyway." hmph Tony laughed a bit and he used Steve's shoulder to support his forehead. His head felt heavy but really he wasn't that drunk!  
"I can tell when you've been drinking. You have a weird sway when you move. Your steps take longer or something."

Tony playfully shrugged his shoulders and he looked at all the food he brought for him.  
"This isn't alcohol. Root beer really?" Tony reached over and stole one of the drinks that Steve brought for him.

"You don't need any more alcohol. Did you eat yet?"  
"Nope."

"Are you going to eat? I brought you a turkey sandwich. It's carved turkey not that sliced stuff."  
Tony's lips pulled into a small smile. He stared down at the food and his stomach immediately started calling for it.

He reached into the bag that Steve had propped beside him and he took out his sandwich.  
Hmphh he smiled again and he took a bite. The mayo and mustard was heaven. Turkey was fucking phenomenal. Steve was eating too but he wasn't as into it as Tony was.  
Tony was definitely going to thank Steve for bringing this up to him. Uhhh yeah he'd be doing him all sorts of favors for sure.  
The root beer was a nice touch too Tony just about died when he felt the soda tingle over his tongue.  
He swallowed the sugary drink and took another bite of his sandwich.

Steve finished first (of course) and started cleaning up the mess that was made.

"So what happened between you and Thor this morning? It felt like I walked in on something very strange."  
Tony's mouth was full but he answered quickly.

"I'm too drunk to talk about it SORRY." he swallowed the bite and quickly took another one. He smiled at Steve but the man didn't smile back.

"Tony you're not that drunk. You're in that perfect in-between drunk that I kinda like."  
WHUT? Tony's face felt warm and he looked over at the blankets that they had kicked aside.

"You like when I'm drunk? " Tony would have never guessed. Steve laughed slightly and shook his head.  
"No. I only like it when you've had a few drinks. You're a real pain in the ass when you're extremely drunk."

"Oh wow thanks. You know Steve I can stop if I want to."  
"Well do you want to?"  
"No."

hahah he rubbed at his forehead and finished up his sandwich. Tony was full and the sandwich was barely halfway done. He was getting mustard all over his hands.  
Steve said nothing in response. He reached into the bag and started helping Tony with his mess.  
Tony got embarrassed because HE WAS NO BABY.

"Ay ay paws off. I got this." He said as he wrapped his sandwich back up and put it in the bag. Steve just watched as if it was entertaining him.

Every time the two made eye contact one of them would look away. Steve looked away first, thinking that he was bothering Tony, and the second time Tony was the one looking away.

"Thanks..you know for the food." He said as he bolted from the bed. Steve watched Tony get up and take the bag of food to his mini kitchen. He couldn't help but notice Tony's exhausted looking posture. Sure he was a bit drunk but he was never this sluggish. Normally Tony was strutting around as if on stage.

"You look tired Tony." He pointed out as Tony rubbed at his forehead and got back into bed.  
He didn't respond to Steve. He just sat back down beside him and shrugged his shoulders in response.

That was unlike Tony. Steve frowned and tried to think of what to say.  
All of this was new to him too. But Tony was the one looking like a train wreck because of it and Steve didn't like it.

They looked at each other. Steve smiled gently and Tony smiled back.

"Hey." Steve leaned in close and kissed Tony on the forehead.  
"Yo." Tony said back. He brought Steve's face in and their lips locked in a soft kiss. It started slow and steady then gradually grew more and more intimate.  
He forced Steve back a bit and debated climbing on top of him.

Tony could feel his temperature heating up. He blamed the liquor. He blamed the liquor for the deep nagging pull to his chest too. Tony pulled away from Steve's lips right when it started feeling really good.

Steve was just in a daze. He wanted to go back to kissing but something obviously spooked Tony.

"About this morning with Thor. He was trying to call me out on something. Well he actually did call me out and I looked pretty stupid." Tony muttered out as he put some distance between him and Steve.  
He didn't want to make this too ...intimate. For some reason he was struggling with what he wanted to do.

"Wait so now we're talking about this?" Steve teased as he pulled Tony into another kiss.

Tony's eyes were wide open because this kiss wasn't expected. He was shocked and debated pushing him away but he instantly changed his mind.  
His eyes slowly closed and he impulsively moved on top of Steve. Steve grabbed at Tony's clothes and pulled him over the rest of the way.

Nothing was stopping their deep kiss. Steve wouldn't allow it even if Tony was acting odd. He wanted it. He could tell that Tony wanted it so what was the problem?  
Steve's hands traveled around Tony's body. He broke away for breath but then immediately started kissing Tony's neck. He bit at the nape a little and it really caused Tony to warm up. Every move that Steve made on him created a different reaction out of Tony. He was getting to know his body and Steve enjoyed doing it.

When he gripped Tony's hips he felt his breath hitch against his ear. Tony almost seemed like his normal assertive self for a moment.

But then for some reason Tony got spooked again. The smaller man moved back startled and started up a conversation for the second time.

"THEY KNOW..ok they all know. And today Thor was just messing with me." Tony was touching the spot on his neck that Steve was just biting. He was rubbing it as if he could still feel it being there.

It appeared like he really liked what he did. Tony's heart was beating fast and he was clearly aroused.  
Steve thought about what he said for a moment. It was really bothering Tony and so in turn it was bothering him.

"They all know what?"  
"What do you think? They know about us."  
"What about us?" He decided to play dumb because he really liked the bashful look Tony had on his face. Steve smiled and tried to just pull Tony back into another kiss.

Tony wasn't having it. He pulled away from Steve and turned his face away.

"Really? they know that we've been having sex and you're gunna just...be stupid about it?"  
"Is that all it is?" Steve questioned and Tony's jaw dropped open.  
Tony rolled his eyes and then looked in every other direction. Steve realized that was actually a really intense question to be asking.

And especially for someone like Tony. He had a reputation that didn't exactly cast him in the best light. He didn't have very good luck with long term relationships and probably had tons of meaningless ones.  
So it looked like the question scared the daylights out of Tony Stark.

The answer could be considered a deal breaker for some. Steve waited for a response. He ran his hand through Tony's messy hair in the meantime while he sorted out his thoughts.

"Is that all it is? Tch.. I. " Tony was trying to talk but apparently couldn't.  
Steve rose up one eyebrow and waited for him to spit it out.

"I. I dunno. Is that all it is to you?" Tony perfectly deflected the question and put it on Steve's shoulders.

So now he was stuck with the deal breaker question. But Steve being Steve he decided honesty is the best policy.

"It's more than sex for me. I think you and I have been getting a little more intimate than we've prepared for but I want that. I want it to be more actually."  
He answered truthfully and Tony cleared his throat. Maybe they should just drop the subject Steve started to feel a little uneasy about what he said.

"Wait so what does that mean? you saying you want to date me or something?"  
"I would date you. I want to date you actually. Can I date you?" Oops. Steve was kidding but Tony's face lit up with fear/anxiety/extreme fright.

"Whaaaaaa? STEVE do you have any idea what kind of pressure that is? We have barely even...They've all been hounding me about it. Every day one of them asks WHAT'S WITH YOU AND STEVE. Are you sleeping with Steve? Has he asked you out? It's driving me crazy. I mean if we date and fight you'd end up hating me and I can't have you hating me. I feel like I'm already dating the entire team because they'd always pick your side and.."

"Tony I already hated you before and we fight all the time. And don't worry I will talk to them about bothering you. I'm sorry they did that."  
"But you hating me would be different if we DATED…gah you're not getting it."

"Tony STOP drowning in a glass of water. Stop damning something before it's even started.. I'm kinda crazy about you. So how bad can it be?"  
Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights. The look on his face was really starting to make Steve worry.  
Steve was trying to stay positive but Tony just got lost in thought. Steve considered what he said to be a mistake but he couldn't help himself.

Before either of them could comprehend what was going on they were growing closer and closer. Steve was hoping for the opportunity to ask Tony out properly but now he felt like he really messed things up.  
His self-doubt swarmed in and he started to sit up awkwardly.

When he sat up Tony moved back over to his side of the bed.  
Tony was having a hard time processing. He was almost having a hard time breathing too. The question that kept swinging around in his head was uhh...

"Why the hell would you be crazy about me?" he accidentally asked out loud and then he clasped his hands over his mouth.

Tony just didn't understand where Steve was coming from. Sure he was Tony Stark. He could list his good qualities and list even more bad qualities. He was his father's son. A business tycoon and WOW he was a superhero now so yeah everyone was supposed to be crazy about him.  
But for someone like Steve?

Steve had a really sad look on his face. He frowned and looked away from Tony and he was really unsure what to say.  
But he had to say it. It had been a nagging thought in the back of his head since the moment he left for his run that day all the way until he brought the sandwiches back to Tony's door.  
He had to get it off his chest even if it was make or break. If it was a deal breaker Steve was content because he needed to tell him.

Steve tried to bite his tongue and say nothing but he couldn't.

"Tony I know without a doubt that I'm in love with you. Maybe this is freaking you out but I just want you to know where I stand with what's been going on."  
Steve just shut up and turned his line of sight to the towel that Tony dropped over on the floor earlier.

Tony went from his hands covering his mouth to his hands covering his face  
He didn't know what to say. Tony's body was tense and his brain hurt. He started rubbing his neck with one hand and he used the other one to chew on his thumbnail.

This whole thing with Steve was freaking him out. It reminded him of another time and another place he never wanted to go back to. Plus there was all this stress with the team and with Pepper that he was trying to ignore.  
Tony decided he needed to sleep on it. Because despite what people believed and Tony's reputation he had never been in an emotional relationship with a guy before. Sure he had some sexual encounters with..

"Maybe I should go." Steve said as he slowly stood up. Tony quickly grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him back.

"NO! no please don't leave. Don't leave ok?" He pleaded to the taller man. Steve stared down at him and he was sad to see that very confused look on Tony's face.  
Steve said nothing.  
"Please don't take off I.." Tony's voice dropped off as Steve sat back down beside him. His hyperactive brain was just on overload.

"I just need some time to process all of this. I need to sleep on it." Tony muttered as Steve nodded his head.  
Steve couldn't really say anything in response because he wanted to take off.  
But he stayed for Tony. Tony remained lost in thought for a long while as he finally relaxed beside Steve. His eyes slipped closed almost immediately and Tony fell asleep.

Steve watched Tony sleep and he thought about leaving. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to go. He had no idea what was going on in Tony's head. Something was wrong.  
Steve made a mental note to talk to everyone because what they were doing was unacceptable.  
This whole thing with Tony was freaking him out.

* * *

Notes: Hello all! I've had this story in my head for quite some time. I've written other stony fics but absolutely hated them. This is the story I'm interested in writing the most. Bear with me for a few chapters while I carve everything out because I'm still not entirely sure what I'll be doing with this story.  
Thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
I'll post another chapter soon.


	2. I'm Going Slightly Mad

Tony and Steve have taken that dangerous leap. The team has caught on that they've started sleeping together. Steve doesn't seem to have a problem with it but for some reason Tony is freaking out. He starts tearing himself down, seeing ghosts, and hiding things. Steve can't figure out Tony's unexpected behavior and he doesn't understand what he wants.

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Going Slightly Mad

Steve decided not to go on a run that morning. Tony had slept through the entire night which was pretty uncommon for him. Steve got up a few times but kept returning to the room to find Tony sound asleep.  
His odd behavior and exhaustion began right after they started sleeping together. It had barely been two months and Tony was almost a different person.  
He was just different. Steve didn't like it.

He frowned and started reading various emails he had from Fury on his handy dandy tablet that Tony gave him. Turns out Fury had a mission for him but Steve was pretty much done helping Fury out.  
Tony was dreaming. He was deep in sleep and dreaming about the avengers. He was trying to make this work with Steve.  
He wanted it to work more than anything. It was different with Steve than when he was with-

_"You remember this one. Right?."_ Satan's voice filled his head. Tony sat up and scared Steve half to death.  
It felt like a panic attack. It had to be Tony couldn't control his breathing. His body felt heavy like he was just underwater.  
He was gasping and trying to get that voice in his head to go away.

"TONY?" Steve grabbed Tony's arms and looked into his eyes.  
Steve? Holy shit there was Steve. Tony completely forgot that he spent the night with him and he honestly expected him to have left.

"Tony are you ok? What is going on with you?" Steve asked panicked as Tony's breathing slowly settled.  
Tony's mind focused on where he was. He was in his bedroom ok good. Steve was right in front of him cool. That was good.

"I. I had a bad dream. Well no it was a good dream it just turned bad and I kinda freaked out."  
"You freaked out. Freaked out why?" Steve's eyes were wide.

He was scared that Tony was having a nervous breakdown or something. And Tony was acting like this for what reason? Them possibly being together?  
It just didn't read right in Steve's mind he needed to know what was going on.

"I dunno." Tony slowly made his way off the bed. He couldn't get up at first it took him a moment to get proper footing.  
"You don't know?" Steve sounded frustrated. Tony ignored him and he went straight for some water.

This was the side of Tony he didn't want Steve to see. His inner crazy was showing and he didn't want it to be.  
He fixed himself a nice glass of ice water and Tony drank it quickly. Ah too quickly he felt a sting in his forehead.

"How do you not know?" Steve asked as he stayed where he was. Tony didn't want to get into any sort of argument with Steve over this.  
"Let's go do something today. Just me and you. I need to get out of this tower for a while."  
Steve thought for a moment as Tony poured Steve a cool glass of water too. Super boy looked thirsty so why not.

"Maybe. I think I need to talk to the team about this situation first. I'm a bit irritated they questioned you like they did."  
Yeah Tony didn't want to hear that.

"I don't want you to talk to them I can handle myself."  
"CLEARLY." Steve said sternly as Tony gnawed on his tongue. What the hell did that mean?

Steve looked annoyed. Well Tony got annoyed too and he poured Steve's stupid ice water down the sink.  
Tch he turned his head and just walked back over to the bed.

Tony grinned after Steve avoided eye contact. He drank his water and set the glass down beside the bed. He moved over Steve's way and climbed on top of his lap.  
Tony playfully started kissing Steve. But the blonde was in his super serious mode and wasn't really responding like Tony wanted him too.

"I know.. let's just have sex. All day long."  
"Tempting. But I think I'd rather figure out what's got you acting so odd."

"You'd dismiss sex just to find that out? Really I'm offering an all-day thing here." Seriously Steve? He wanted to get to the bottom of some mystery? Hahaha Tony was cracking up.  
Tony playfully kissed and bit at Steve's skin. Steve was glad to see him acting normal for once. He finally kissed Tony back and gave into his actions for a bit. Tony was being devious and was starting to enjoy teasing Steve about what he wanted.

"If I start giving you head are you going to think the same way? Or do you really want to waste your time talking about my emotions or something ehh Steve?"  
Steve tried not to smile and he tried even harder not to react to Tony's advances. When he started feeling a bit too aroused Steve grabbed Tony's arms and made the brunette look him in the eyes.

"I want to be able to touch you and be around you without you freaking out. There is something going on with you and I want to know what it is."  
Tony stared at him with a bit of fear in his expression. Steve was being so straightforward and it was kinda intimidating for Tony.

"You want to date me remember."  
"That too. But it can wait."

"It's just.." Tony got quiet and he turned his face away. He didn't forget about the stuff Steve said to him the night before. Steve told him that he was in love with him. They hadn't talked about it since and for Tony that was a good thing.  
He didn't want to get into another conversation like that any time soon.

"Just what?" Steve's voice was calm and soothing. Tony didn't have the right words to explain what his friggen deal was.  
"Tony talk to me." Steve's grip on Tony's arms was bothering him. Tony didn't know what to tell him and he was getting frustrated.

He tried to back away but GRRRRR this guy. Steve wouldn't let him.  
"What the fuck. LET GO." Tony glared at him and then Steve let his arms go.

Gahh Tony jerked away from Steve and got off the bed. He started pacing around and busied himself by looking for some clothes to wear.

"It's just…Previous encounters OK? I've never actually DATED a guy before and there's all this past stuff coming back to me that I'd rather not get into. I don't dwell on that shit but after sleeping with you I can't seem to get it out of my head."  
OR SOMETHING. Tony had a glare on his face as he dug around for a change of clothes.

"But Tony it's been almost two months. From what I've seen you're getting more and more bothered by it. Whatever you've got in your head is getting worse."  
"WELL I dunno what to tell you. I can't help it! It's not like I can shut it off and be like oh hey uhh..stop thinking about fucking things up. Or whatever it is I think about."  
This was dumb. Tony refused to talk about this anymore.

He took his shirt off and put on another one.  
Steve just watched his actions and listened to Tony rant and stomp around like the spoiled brat that he was. But Tony saying he never dated a guy before surprised him. Steve asked Tony the first question that popped into his head.

"Have you ever been in love with a guy?" Steve kicked himself. Why the hell did he ask that he wished he could take it back. It didn't really matter if Tony loved a guy before or not. Steve was just curious.  
Tony froze up a bit. He knew the answer to that question but he couldn't bring himself to tell Steve the truth.

"No. I don't think I've loved anyone in my life as much as I loved Pepper. But…" yeah that didn't turn out right in the end either. And Tony hated lying to Steve but he couldn't bring himself to talk about ..him.  
Satan was slowly creeping his way back into Tony's head. How the hell could Tony tell Steve that his first love had banked on his every misfortune?  
The man used him so much and got him so screwed up it was almost idiotic to talk about it. He couldn't give voice to someone that defeated him. Tony didn't even want to mention his name or think his name because it would bring him back somehow.

Steve got out of bed. He just listened to what Tony said and he didn't say anything in response. Steve started gathering his things.  
"I'm going to talk to the others. Look Tony just forget I asked you that ok? I don't want to bombard you with all sorts of questions."

He walked over to Tony and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Steve felt like he was messing things up left and right and he really thought he should put some distance between them. At the very least for a day or two.  
Tony had a sad look on his face. He didn't want Steve to go. Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him back a little.  
He could tell Steve was leaving and he hated it. Tony pulled him into a kiss. He was desperately trying to make Steve stick around because he hated him leaving on that note. Steve smiled and kissed him back briefly.

"I'll see you later Tony." Steve turned away and left him standing there.  
Tony felt sick. The shit he said was nagging and digging at his chest.  
EVERYTHING SUCKED.

Tony just glared a bit and sighed an exhausted sigh. He needed to get away for a while. Maybe fly to Miami or someplace where he can get the hell away. He didn't have jack shit planned for that day so why not.  
Tony packed up a little travel bag and decided to get the hell out of dodge.

Steve on the other hand headed straight into the common areas and scanned around for any Avenger he could come across.  
First person he saw was Clint.  
Clint waved at Steve and the soldier hardly responded. He stopped in front of Clint with barely an expression on his face.

"I'd like to answer whatever questions you've been asking Tony."  
"Whoa good morning to you too buddy."

"What have you been asking him."  
"Uhh." Clint was scared. Steve looked like he was about to punch him in the face.

Knowing Steve like he did Clint figured he had a chance to redeem himself.  
"I asked him if he was hooking up with you! It's a legitimate question to be asking I'd say." Clint cleared his throat and he waved at Natasha and Thor who were walking into the room.

"Right guys? We just asked Tony if they were together or whatever. The questions were based off our speculations. Harmless stuff! Come on Cap."  
"It's none of your business. If any of you ask Tony anything again you can deal with me GOT IT?" Steve was pissed. The idea of them being nosy was off putting for Steve.  
Sure Natasha tried to hook him up with people all the time and he found it annoying, but hounding Tony about their possible relationship was even worse.

"Cap you're no fun. We're just excited to see you two closer together is all. We knew we wouldn't be able to get anything out of you.." Natasha said as Steve started walking away.  
"Well we are not together. Happy? We've slept together but we are not together. There's your answer." Steve walked away and headed to his personal floor.  
He was just irritated with his friends and irritated with himself because of how he handled things with Tony.

Steve tossed his things down and did the one thing that got him out of the tower and could keep him distracted.  
He called Fury and put in his response for the mission.

About an hour later Steve was meeting Fury at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. It was barely up and running but it was enough for Fury to stay busy.  
"You planning on retiring anytime soon Fury?"

"Possibly. I had a good vacation so I'm good for a little while."  
"Likewise sir." Steve said as he followed Fury into one of the meeting rooms.

"Now Rogers the reason why I emailed you about this mission is because I needed to keep it as confidential as I can. Hydra is showing it's ugly face again and I can't involve too many people."

"I understand sir. What's the mission."  
"I'm only sending two of you in. I'm waiting on your partner in crime to show up then we can discuss what's going on."  
Steve nodded in response. He wondered who Fury was talking about. The door to the meeting room opened and Steve stood quietly when Clint Barton walked in.

"Hawkeye I'm sending you and Captain Rogers on this mission. No one else from the Avengers can know what you're up to they can send all their questions and concerns to me."  
Steve wasn't too thrilled to be working with Clint at that moment but he put it behind him. They all sat down at the table.

"You don't have to worry about me sir." Clint answered first and Steve almost rolled his eyes.  
"Same here."  
"Good. Now let's get you both up to speed."

Fury took a second but then he began his speech.  
"It seems HYDRA still has the information from that data-mining algorithm of theirs and is once again trying to rid itself of those "threats" that you should be familiar with right Captain?"  
Fury looked at Steve. Barton was briefed on the last encounter between Steve and HYDRA so he was on the same page.

Tony was one of those threats. Tony was almost murdered and he knew nothing about it. Steve had an uneasy feeling wash over him suddenly.  
"HYDRA is at it again. This time they are using a company like just like Tony's. Our Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have discovered their plan and with our tech and it's going to be up to you two to make sure they don't get away with it ok?"  
Fury was being vague and Steve absolutely hated it.

"Hold on they are here. These two can explain this better than me."  
Fury pressed a button. In a few moments Maria Hill and James Rhodes walked in. He was dressed in full uniform.

"Rhodey?" Steve said out loud and he suddenly felt under-dressed. Rhodey gave Fury a smile then waved at Steve.  
Was he joining them on this mission?  
Steve was beside himself.

"What's going on?" He finally asked as Fury spoke.

"James has come across some information that's strictly classified. He brought it to our attention because it concerns Tony Stark."  
Steve looked at Rhodey quizzically. He was understanding but he immediately had a lot of questions.

"What sort of information?" he asked as Rhodey took over the conversation.  
"We are keeping Tony in the dark about this. Only us five know about this mission and we have to keep it that way. If Tony finds out or suspects he will FREAK."  
Fury interrupted..

"And we don't want to deal with one of Stark's crazy temper tantrums. Hell no I will kill him if I'm forced to deal with any of that bullshit again."

Steve was about to speak in Tony's defense. But he decided to keep quiet and listen instead. Rhodey just kept the conversation slightly to the point.

"You ready to hear about some Dr. Who Star Trek ..real time shit guys?" he asked as Steve got even more confused.  
He watched Star Trek with Tony. He didn't really get into Dr. Who. But he understood the reference a bit.  
Both Steve and Clint nodded. Then Rhodey continued on.

"I have intel that a rival corporation called ROXXON, which is funded by HYDRA, has managed to develop a machine that can take them back in time. We don't know how they were able to make it happen but they did.. The company has been a LONG time enemy of Tony's. They are the business that is actually responsible for his parent's death." Rhodey stopped there and Steve listened intently.

A…time machine? And this ROXXON is responsible for Howard's death? Steve grew angry..he got annoyed.  
"What are they doing with the machine?" Clint asked and Steve started to wonder himself.  
Why exactly where they keeping Tony in the dark?  
Fury interrupted again which caught Steve by surprise.

"Long story short we sent Maria in and stole the blueprints to the machine. Without Stark's knowledge we've developed a machine of our own."  
"Why are you not including him in this?" Steve asked with a very confused expression.

"We aren't including him because they are planning to use the machine to kill Tony. They can't touch him now..He's Iron man. But back in the day they murdered his parents because they didn't think he'd grow up to be who he is today. It would be so much easier to wipe the entire family out and ROXXON would be even bigger than Stark Industries. That was their original plan to begin with." Maria explained as Steve's jaw dropped.

Clint started laughing..everyone except Steve looked at him with an irritated expression.  
"Oh come on. Time travel? Are we serious here?"

"The machine is still in development. ROXXON doesn't have our technology. I went in and retrieved the blueprints and discovered the plans for the machine. But the company caught wind of me and they shut up shop. They moved their machine somewhere else. We know what they are planning but we're drawing straws on how and when it's going to be executed. THEY ARE going to use the machine. But we don't know anything else." Maria tried to explain it as best she could.

Steve was processing..this.  
This was insane. But in this line of business he wasn't all that surprised.  
"Tony was at MIT when he was a teenager right? In Massachusetts?"

"According to the information that Stark Industries wants the world to know yes. There was a Tony Stark at MIT getting Master's degrees and being a very good student. But that is just a fabricated story the board and Howard came up with." Fury answered as he tossed two files down on the table. One file was for Steve and the other for Clint.

Steve opened it and he saw a picture of a very roughed up looking Tony. He had wild eyes and he looked drunk. He was so young. Probably not even twenty years old. Clint was looking through the folder as well.  
Steve started reading the pages behind the picture.

"As I said..Howard and his board members came up with a story and he had his son placed in protected custody. Tony was given an alias at age seventeen and he had a look-alike pose as him in Massachusetts. We're sending you two to protect him. You will intercept ROXXON and basically HYDRA's attempt to take his life. We think they will plan on killing him during his hardest year. The year his father sent him into protective custody. It's what makes the most sense to us."

What if they were wrong. How the hell are they supposed to intercept something so vague.  
"Is that all the information you have about the attack? You don't know when they are going to kill him?" Steve asked as he looked at the picture again.

"All they have to do is take out the fake one studying at MIT. Then all ROXXON has to do is kill the real Tony hiding out in Los Angeles going by a different name. Obadiah Stane can be convinced to do that… He wants the company and he's the person that takes Tony under his wing. How can that plan not work." Rhodey spoke up after a long stretch of silence.

"After Tony was taken out of MIT he was at his most vulnerable point in his life. If I was going to kill someone I'd pick a time when young and stupid, heavily intoxicated, and surrounded by people who don't give two shits about you. His parents are killed in a car accident a few years later?"  
It did make sense.

Steve still felt a little blind and he didn't like the mission at all. But if it was to protect Tony he had to do it. No question.

"We'll send you two to protect Tony. You'll give the younger me a message to protect the decoy at MIT and then we will find ROXXON's new hideout and shut them down completely on our end. Understood?" Fury said as Steve and Clint looked at each other.  
They were both a bit bewildered. But they both agreed.  
Steve turned to Rhodey. There was something that was still bothering him.

"So why are we keeping Tony in the dark about this operation? Don't you think he should be included in this in some way?" Steve asked as Rhodey and Fury both shook their heads.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. If Tony had ANY idea we had this file, or that we sent his two teammates back in time to see him in this state he'd probably kill us all. No no there is no way he can know about this operation even if it's to save his own life. Tony would FREAK..OUT. Steve he doesn't even know that his alias is documented information. He thought he was off the grid during this time. I'm his best friend and he doesn't know that I know.."

Steve felt uncomfortable with this. But he had to agree and go with what they said. He had his doubts but he had to trust the only plan they had.  
"You're right. So when do we do this?" he asked as Rhodey stood up. He looked over at Fury and they both looked at Steve and Clint.

"Our machine is fully operational and we planned on sending you two tonight."  
Steve had a nervous feeling swelling about beneath his chest. That soon? Just like that he'd be sent back in time. He was afraid to go to some strange new place.

"How long are we going to stay there?" He asked with an unsure expression. Steve didn't want to get stuck in another time ever again. It was a horrible feeling.  
"You have to stay until we're sure Stark is safe. Either until you intercept the threat on Tony or wait until we shut down the operation on our end. We don't know how long to be honest."

Well that didn't sound very promising. But Steve understood and just nodded his head.

"You ready to meet an out of control Tony Stark?" Fury asked and Steve couldn't form an answer.  
He looked at the picture of Tony again. How out of control could he be? Steve wondered what exactly he was getting himself into.

"Please just don't let me get stuck in a different time." That was all Steve asked. He'd protect Tony with his life that was without question.  
"You can't let Steve get stuck in the Eighties. hahah." Barton said and Steve didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Oh and watch out guys. I was keeping an eye on Stark for his father so I know what you're going to be dealing with. He was one slippery little son of a bitch. You'll have your hands full that's for sure. "  
Steve and Clint looked at each other..

They were confident they could handle a teenage Tony Stark. How bad could it be?  
"We'll reconvene in two hours. That should give you plenty of time to prepare wouldn't you say?" Fury asked as he stood up to leave.

Steve thought to himself that he had to see Tony before he left. He didn't know how long he'd be gone and he couldn't just take off on him.  
"Sure sounds good to me." Clint said as Steve stayed silent.  
He was thinking about Tony.

"Captain Rogers? Is that ok with you?"  
Steve looked up. Rhodey, Maria, and Fury were all waiting for his response.  
"Two hours. Yeah that's fine with me."

Steve got up and left the room. He headed down the long hallway and headed outside.  
"HEY STEVE!" He heard Clint calling after him. Steve kept walking for a moment but he eventually turned around to see what he wanted.

"Shouldn't you tell Fury that you and Tony are..kinda seeing eachother? I'm not saying you wouldn't protect Tony don't get me wrong but.."  
Steve completely blew the archer off and he didn't bother responding. He turned away and put his helmet on. He got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Guessing that's a no." Clint stood there and then eventually walked back into the facility.  
Steve drove all the way to the tower and went straight to his floor. He called Tony.

Tony was in his suit flying to Miami. He saw that Steve was calling him and he answered right away.  
"Let me guess. You've reconsidered my offer to have sex all day long?" Tony teased as Steve stayed silent for a moment.

He grabbed a duffle bag and started putting random things in it.  
"Steve? Ello?" Tony spoke up hoping for a response.  
"Where are you Tony?" he asked trying not to sound like he was bummed.

"I'm flying to Miami. Why you miss me already?"  
"I do. Listen I've taken on a mission for Fury. I'm not going to be around for a few days. Just thought I'd tell you before you started putting up missing posters or something."  
Now Tony was the one that was silent.

Steve continued to pack as he heard nothing back from Tony. He switched his phone to his other ear and kept waiting for a response.  
"Well ok cool. Yeah whatever I'll see you when you get back. I was planning on getting a tan or something. Stay in Miami for a little while.."  
Their conversation was awkward. Tony's tone was moody and Steve wasn't really thrilled that this was happening himself.  
It felt like they were leaving things in an odd place.

"Ok enjoy Florida. I'll take you out when I get back ok? It will be just you and me." Steve winced after he said that last part. He remembered that Tony wanted to spend time with him but he decided against it.  
It felt like he was screwing everything up again with his stupid words.

"Right. Sure ok."  
"Ok bye."  
"See ya." The call ended and Steve thought about crushing the phone.  
He wanted to hurt something because he felt so god damn stupid.

* * *

Notes: THE PLOT ARRIVES! I hope you guys like this turn of events. muaa ha haa.  
Thanks so much for reading and please provide feedback if you can! another chapter will be up soon!


	3. I Want to Break Free

Chapter 3: I Want to Break Free

Steve was nervous. He met back with the others in exactly two hours after their meeting. He had a small duffle bag full of clothes. That was it.

He was being sent to another time and place. Steve didn't like the idea one bit. In fact his stomach was in knots. Tony talked about being under pressure? Well Steve couldn't get one thing right and in his opinion he ruined whatever it was budding between them.

Now there he was on a mission that Tony could know nothing about.  
"Barton, Rogers, we need to come up with names for you guys. You can't see Howard Stark saying Hi remember me? I'm Steve Rogers. Your long lost dead friend."

Fury mentioned seeing Howard. Steve immediately started wondering if he could handle seeing his old friend.

"Fury he will recognize me. Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Howard has his hands full trying to get Tony to stay in protective custody. If he recognizes you just tell him you aren't Steve Rogers. Make up an alias and stick too it."

Steve sighed. How the hell was he going to convince Howard Stark that he wasn't Captain America? There were too many variables going against him in this mission.

Steve started to think about a name. He looked at Clint and said the first name that came to his mind.  
"Uh Bruce…Barton?" was that a good name? Fury rolled his eye and Clint jumped on that bandwagon.  
Clint pointed at Rhodey the moment he walked up.

"OOH OHH I'll be JAMES ROMANOV." Yeah Clint was proud of himself. Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and James Rhodes all shook their heads.  
"You guys are sending us to the eighties. Steve you better be able to handle this! Goin back to Cali, cali, Cali. Goin back to Cali. I don't think so." Clint was singing some strange song that Steve decided to ignore. Clint was too excited about this mission.  
This wasn't a damn game.

"Ok LL Cool J. Calm down a bit because this is no pleasure cruise. You need to wait for Howard or Obadiah Stane to tell Tony who you are because if he finds out you're there to protect him first he will probably take off. He did not like the idea of having body guards or any form of protection. Basically he raised hell and caused more drama than his father needed." Fury said and his voice just dripped with a bias resentment.

Fury always spoke about Tony in a negative tone. He never tried to understand Tony and it really bothered Steve. But he ignored that nagging feeling he had to put him in his place.  
"Tony's alias is Julian Wells. Don't call him Tony because he will know right off the bat you're working for his father."  
Julian? Steve took a second to process all this. His nerves were officially shot.

"So how do we stay in contact with you guys?" Barton asked as Maria handed him a device.  
"Think of this as a pager. It's a transmitter and every twelve hours we will send you a transmission letting you know if we've neutralized the threat on our side. When we need to bring you back I will send you the coordinates." She said as Barton handed the transmitter/pager thing to Steve. Steve put it in his bag and wondered to himself what the hell a pager was.

He didn't find it important enough to ask.  
"I just have one question. Why are you sending us?" Steve asked as Fury looked his way.

"Rogers you know that you're my go to guy. Barton is the best fit to help you adapt to the change in culture but ultimately _you_ are the person best equipped to deal with Tony. You have a way with him. Maybe you don't see it but everyone has decided you're the best bet."  
Steve tried to appear unaffected by Fury's words. The answer really threw the solider for a loop. Steve decided at that moment to forget about his anxiety regarding the mission.

Tony needed him.  
"Let's do this." Steve said as Clint hopped up a little.  
"HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONEEEEeeee. Fuck yeah I'm so excited." Clint was singing again and his smile was hard to ignore. Steve warmed up to the idea of going and started thinking a little more in Clint's direction. His excitement was infectious.

Steve was curious to see the way Tony was. He was curious to see what the hell "the danger zone" meant.  
"Follow me and we'll get you guys ready." Fury said as Steve followed the group.  
He was led to this odd shaped contraption. It was black and oval shaped. Steve was reminded of the machine he was placed in when the serum was put into his body.

"Everything is good to go. You two can get in when you are ready. Here's enough money to get yourselves some things that you'll need." Steve took the money that Fury handed him and he smiled with gratitude.

Steve was ready. It felt like he was being sent to the wolves armed only with a duffle bag stuffed with jeans and clean socks, and overly excited side kick, and some spending cash.  
But he was ready.

_Meanwhile in Miami_

Tony stark was sitting by himself on a secluded part of the coast. He was attempting to see how long he'd last with no electronic contact. No Dum-E. No Jarvis. No Avengers. No pepper. And definitely no Steve.

He needed to take some time out for himself. He had let things get a bit carried away and decided going MIA was best.  
Shit was so awkward with Steve. Tony was pissed off he failed to be honest and acted like an idiot because Steve meant no harm.

SO. FUCKING. FRUSTRATING. He tried not to think about it but then more thoughts would pile into his head. He'd think about how out of nowhere it started feeling like they were a married couple or something. Around Steve every door was opened for him. Every chair he went to use was pulled out just for him. He no longer had to feed himself or even worry about acquiring food.

It was nice. Sure Tony had his robot companions that did his bidding but with Steve it was different.  
Steve actually cared about him. Steve nurtured him in a way that even Pepper couldn't do. Tony just stared off at the ocean and tried not to smile. Stupid Steve.

After a while Tony stopped staring at the ocean in a daze. He took off in his suit to the nearest fruit market. He was going to buy hella fresh fruit and make himself the most divine drinks he could muster.

Hello tequila cocktails. How have you been?

_Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility_

Steve was lying inside the time travel contraption and Clint was beside him. There was an awkward silence between them. Steve was still obviously annoyed with Clint and didn't feel like talking to him. But he had to let it go for the mission so he glanced in the archer's direction.

"Oh hey what's up Steve?!" Clint said with a huge grin. He was being a smart ass and pointing out the fact that Steve was barely speaking to him.  
Too bad. He didn't really have anything to say to him to begin with. He heard talking outside the machine so he paid attention to that. Steve heard a bunch of strange sounds.

"This is crazy huh Steve? Just think we are entering the STARGATE or something hahah I'm so happy."  
"What's a STARGATE? I hope you'll become serious about this mission at some point." Steve mentioned as he held onto his duffle bag.

"I am taking this seriously! I'm excited and serious at the same time. Don't worry man I'm in this one thousand percent."  
Steve listened to Clint and he said nothing. He hoped the archer was telling the truth. Well Steve knew that Clint always did well during missions and always stayed on task.  
But this was Tony's life being put at stake. This wasn't just another mission for Steve and he expected the same thing out of Clint.

"By the way…I give you and Tony five minutes before you two start eye fucking eachother. I'm just going to put that out there now and get it out of the way." Steve elbowed Clint hard in the stomach after he spoke. He didn't mean to do it but he couldn't help himself.  
What an inappropriate comment to make. Steve was there to work.  
"FIVE MINUTES. Just saying buddy." Clint choked the words out and Steve sighed.

In a few moments the noises stopped.  
There was silence for a little while and then the machine opened up in front of them. Steve looked around and instantly noticed that they were in a different room. He stepped out and Clint followed.

"Welcome gentlemen. Seems future me has sent some recruits." Steve's eyes followed the voice and he stopped at a much younger Nick Fury. He had both eyeballs and was wearing blue instead of black.  
His hair looked like one of those microphones? Steve wasn't understanding his hair.

Clint Barton started laughing immediately. He was laughing very loudly.  
"NICK FURY? WITH AN AFRO ? OH DEAR GOD THIS IS AMAZING." He immediately grabbed his camera phone and started taking pictures of Fury from every angle.

"The hell you doing?" Fury asked as he crossed his arms.  
"Your future self is going to shit his pants after I'm done posting these pictures all around the new building ahahaha can't wait to show Nat." Steve glared at Clint and then the archer stopped.  
"Sir we're here to pro-"  
"I know why you're here. I'm going to take you where you need to go right now. Then I'm on my way to MIT."

Fury was as direct and to the point as always. They followed and Fury took them to a small Honda.  
"You guys will be using this while you are here. Tony's other babysitter has a vehicle and he will be around to help you as much as possible too. You'll get all the details from him. Howard Stark is waiting for you so let's go."  
They got in the vehicle and took off immediately.

Steve's nerves started going a bit haywire. Seeing Howard again in the flesh and seeing Tony in this situation started making him feel uneasy.  
They arrived at some small building. There were people crawling all around the place. They were all dressed very oddly and some of them had the most bizarre looking hairstyles.  
Some of the people Steve looked at appeared normal. Only their clothes were too big for their body.

"Keep your things in this vehicle. Here are the keys." He tossed the keys to Clint. They all got out and followed after Fury.  
Steve immediately started scanning the faces for Tony. He watched Fury walk up to Howard Stark.  
Howard was outside the building smoking a cigarette. Steve turned away for a moment and wasn't sure if he should hide.

"Hey Steve its gunna be ok. Wait you're Bruce Barton remember?"  
"This is stupid he will recognize me instantly."

Steve had his doubts. He looked back at Howard. He was a lot older but still looked as strong, cocky, and confident as ever.  
He saw so much of Tony in Howard at that moment.  
"Howard. These are the two we've got to protect Tony."  
"Obadiah is trying to get Tony out of this shitty night club. My damn kid isn't cooperating with anything I try to do. He thinks I'm trying to control him. All I'm trying to do is save his goddamn life for Christ's sake." Howard was very angry as he spoke. He flicked the cigarette butt away and turned towards Steve and Clint.  
Howard took one look at Steve and his mouth fell open.  
"Holy shit."

Steve took a second to look away. He looked at Clint and then he looked at some woman that was wandering drunk through the street. Howard was staring at him.  
"Hey you. What's your name?" He pointed at Steve.  
"My name? My name is Bruce. Bruce Barton."

Howard took a step closer and looked him over.  
"You look just like someone I knew. Crazy world huh Fury? He looks just like Steve Rogers." Howard had a smile all of a sudden. That same cocky smile that Tony had.

"Yeah he does. Maybe it's that reincarnation bullshit. I'll go get that brat son of yours. I'm getting sick and tired of this kid making me run around all fuckin crazy." Fury mumbled to himself as he headed into the night club.

Howard shook Steve's hand and he shook Clint's hand.  
"My name is Howard Stark. I was aware that ROXXON was looking into ways of eliminating my family business but I didn't think they would stoop this low. Fury has informed me that their threat has moved to my son and well I'm trying to up his protection. He hates me for it but that's life." Howard shrugged his shoulders and frowned a bit.

Steve felt better now that Howard was over him looking like …himself. It was so odd for Steve he was really unsure how to behave. Steve and Howard made eye contact and it was like looking at him from back in the day.

Steve was going to have a difficult time adjusting to this. There were so many things he wanted to say to Howard and ask him. But he could do nothing of the sort.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark your son is safe with us. Bruce and I are the best you don't have to worry." Clint gave Howard an honest smile.  
"Thank you. I hope so but don't let him jerk you around. Tony can be very persuasive when he wants something. What is your name?" He asked Clint as Howard lit up another cigarette.

"My name is James Romanov!"  
"Are you Russian?" Howard asked as Steve tried not to laugh. Way to go Clint. Wow.  
The archer just shook his head no and Howard looked back at Steve.

"I had a very dear friend that looked just like you. Don't mind me but it's really freaking me out. My son is in there. I'm having him stay with one of my business partners until this whole threat blows over. But Tony is not adapting in a way we'd all like him too."

Towards the entrance to the club Steve and Clint heard loud yelling and screaming from someone. Steve recognized the voice instantly. They watched in shock as Nick Fury carried Tony Stark out of the club. Tony was kicking and screaming like a wildcat. Steve saw Obadiah Stane following them and he stopped beside Howard.

"CALM DOWN NOW KID OR I'M GUNNA HAVE TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" Fury yelled as he tried to keep a hold of Tony.  
Tony was frantically trying to get free from Nick Fury. He managed to stomp on the guys foot really hard and he pried out of his grasp. He ran from Fury but only managed to get as far as Obadiah Stane.

Obadiah grabbed Tony by the wrists and overpowered him.  
"You're high as a kite right now kid. WHY DON'T YOU SETTLE DOWN A BIT?!" Obadiah yelled at him and Tony tried to pull his arms free.  
"Your father is leaving you here with me because things aren't SAFE for you right now. Can you grasp that? "

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. ESPECIALLY WITH YOU." Tony leaned back and then kicked Obadiah hard right on the thigh and almost fell backward. Howard caught his son and tried to get him to stand straight.  
"Jesus Christ would you calm down?"

Steve and Clint watched. They were completely speechless as they witnessed what was happening before them.  
"Dad I need to talk to you. I don't want you to go and I don't want you to leave me here. If it's not safe then we should stay together RIGHT?! Where's mom and why can't I stay at MIT!?" Tony started crying and acting hysterical.

Steve couldn't believe what was happening. Tony was an absolute mess.  
He watched Howard as he stood before his son.  
"This is what's best because if we stay together then people will try to take us all out at once. I can't protect you and your mother at the same time. It's just not possible. It's even harder when you are making everything difficult!" Howard wiped one of Tony's tears away.

Tony got angry and yelled back at his father.  
"IT'S NOT WHAT'S BEST you don't know jack shit."

"You're running around like a total crazy person Anthony! I need a team of people to monitor and hunt you down because you can't stay put. How are we supposed to protect you?"  
Tony didn't say anything to his father. He just stood there wiping the tears off his face as best he could.

Tony was trembling. His face was pale and he looked like he was starved to death.  
"Stop crying right now. I want you to meet some people. They aren't like the other people I've hired to watch you. COME HERE AND LOOK." Howard dragged his son over and placed him in front of Steve and Clint.

Tony was staring at the sidewalk. He took a minute or two to look up but eventually he looked at Clint and then he looked at Steve.  
Steve stared down at the younger Tony Stark. He looked somewhat pale and angry. His eyes were red from him rubbing his tears away and he was obviously intoxicated. Steve knew the term "coked-out" would be appropriate if he was to describe the way that Tony looked.

Tony stared at Steve for a long time.  
"Hey." Tony said to Steve. Tony looked so unhappy. Steve absolutely hated seeing him in this state. He didn't look "out of control" like Fury said. He looked upset.  
"Hello." He smiled at the younger Tony. Steve didn't receive a smile in response. Tony looked away and glared at the sidewalk.

"They are going to protect you while you stay at Obadiah's. If you want to go out and do something you need to have them with you."  
"I don't.."  
"DO NOT ARGUE." He silenced his son and he left Tony to stand there.

Howard walked up to Fury and Obadiah and started talking to them. Tony was still facing Clint and Steve but he was timid at approaching them. Tony had apparently calmed down enough to not run away. Steve watched him wipe at his nose as he looked over at his father.

Clint made eye contact with Steve.  
"Not even five minutes dude. Hey Julian! My name is James Romanov." Clint spoke rather loudly and his voice caused Tony to wince.  
Tony got this sarcastic look on his face. He pretended to be overly happy and as eccentric as Clint.

"HEY JAMES ROMANOV! CALL ME TONY!" Tony's grin went away. He was staring at his father and he put a stick of bubble gum in his mouth.

Tony was obviously trying to hear what his father was saying. He eventually gave up and looked at Clint and Steve.  
"Either of you have a smoke?"  
Clint and Steve looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"Forget it." Tony said quickly as he looked back at the club. He looked like he was ready to pounce and leave at any second.  
They were there to monitor him now so Steve would not be letting that happen.

Tony walked over to his father and he grabbed Howard's cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He put one in his mouth and he retrieved his lighter. He put the cigarettes back. Howard watched Tony's actions as he talked to Fury but said nothing about it.  
Tony lit the cigarette, inhaled the smoke, and walked back over to his new protectors.

"Hey Yankee. What's your name." He directed his attention to Steve and he was thrown off by the Yankee reference.  
"Bruce. Bruce Barton." Tony took another drag from the cigarette and he blew the smoke in their direction.

"You don't look like a Bruce."  
"Well you don't look like a Julian." Steve said back as Tony's lips pulled into a playful smile. Steve knew that smile very well. Tony looked Steve over. He looked him up and down from head to toe.  
Apparently Tony was flirtatious at any age. He told himself to ignore it. That smile always led to very devious things if he didn't ignore it.

"I'm not a Julian. That's some bullshit codename these control freaks have stuck me with. You can call me Tony I don't care." Tony continued to smoke his cigarette as his father's side meeting ended.  
Tony went back to paying attention to his father.

Clint was at Steve's side immediately whispering his smartass comment.  
"We call that eye sex back home buddy. Two minutes in each other's presence and there is definite eye sex action. Not complaining I'm just saying.." Clint said as Steve elbowed him in the gut. He watched Obadiah Stane as he walked up beside Tony. He looked briefly at Clint and Steve.

Obadiah was a snake. Steve knew this but at this point in Tony's life he had done nothing wrong. It wasn't until after Howard was dead and Tony had control of the company where Stane started showing his true face.  
Steve made a mental note to keep an eye on that one for sure.

"Say goodbye to your dad. Who knows when you two will see each other again." Obadiah said to Tony. Tony inhaled some smoke and purposefully blew it in Obadiah's face.  
"Bet you're thrilled." He walked away from him and stopped right in front of his dad.

Obadiah said nothing in response. He just crossed his arms and watched as Tony and Howard said their goodbyes.  
"You better behave for me. If I hear that anything has happened to you-"  
Howard pulled his son into a small hug.  
"Nothing is going to happen to me. Why the hell would some stupid company waste their time trying to kill me? If you would just LISTEN to what I have to actually tell you then I might not-"

"Anthony you might not see it now but someday you're going to be an asset to your generation. You're so clouded with this idea that everyone is trying to control you blah blah my dad won't let me do my thing. OH my life of seventeen years is so difficult. Just let me protect you and stop snorting that shit up your face. OK? just do that for me then we'll talk about whatever it is you just have to tell me after I know you will be safe." His father interrupted him and then then he got in a different car with Fury.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to his group of baby sitters.  
He tossed his finished cigarette down and crushed it with his foot. Tony was clearly annoyed. He was trying to tell his father something. Howard kept shutting him down every time he tried to tell him.  
Howard Stark was gone. Tony was now left with two strangers and Obadiah Stane.

Was this really the way things were for Tony when he was a teenager? But instead of the two of them being there Tony was just left with…  
"So what's your plan live wire?" Obadiah Stane spoke to Tony as he walked back up to them.  
Tony ignored him and he approached Clint and Steve.  
"Yo Yankee. Do you want to go into that club and dance with me?" He asked Steve but he didn't know how to respond.  
He would be doing no dancing whatsoever.  
"Dance with him Bruce." Clint said with a laugh as he nudged Steve's arm. Steve glared at Clint and that was his only response.

"Did you just call him a Yankee?" Obadiah asked as Tony turned in his direction.  
"Yeah I can spot an east coaster from a mile away."  
"Oh is that what you do now kid? Spot guys from a mile away? Daddy would be so proud."

Tony stared at him and chewed on his bubble gum.  
"Made you proud didn't I? More than a few times I'd say." Tony popped the gum as Obadiah roughly grabbed his arm.

Steve resisted the urge to punch Obadiah in the face. He grit his teeth and watched the two interact.  
"Behave a bit for once and watch your damn mouth."  
He let go and Tony laughed at him.

Steve didn't like the way Obadiah and Tony talked to each other. It was tense and there seemed to be a deep dislike between the two.  
Obadiah was stuck watching Tony. Tony was stuck under his supervision. The two both conversed as if they had no one else to talk to…but at the same time they hated each other.

Obadiah was going to be apart of Tony's life until he was an adult. The two of them …  
An uneasy feeling started to sink into Steve's stomach.

"So Obi can I stay here for another hour? You and the Yankee can keep an eye on me while I watch the show with Mr. James here. I promise I'll be good."  
"Fine. You get one hour. If I see you doing anymore drugs or if you pull any shit we're leaving. Don't fuck with me on this kid."  
"Deal." Tony and Obadiah met an agreement. Steve wasn't fond of them going into the club but apparently Tony was in charge of this show.

Tony turned to Clint and smiled.  
"They have this techno cover band playing tonight. They take songs from like…Queen and other cool bands and mix them up with a different beat. I figured you'd be the one that would hang out and listen to some of the songs with me."

Clint shrugged his shoulders and looked at Steve.  
"I don't see any better way to keep an eye on you than to join in. Sure I'm down."  
Tony looked at Steve.

"The offer goes to you too Yankee. I don't mind you watching but I'd rather see you join in." There was that playful smile again that Steve forbid himself to acknowledge. He didn't respond and it started irritating Tony.

"Is this guy a mute or something?" Tony walked up closer to Steve. Tony had his arms crossed but he quickly put both his hands on his hips.  
He stared at Steve. Steve was just unsure how to communicate with this Tony.  
He didn't understand Tony Stark in any timeframe it seemed.  
"Do you know me from somewhere or something?" Tony asked Steve as he stepped back a bit. He was bewildered by the question.

"Why do you ask that?" Steve finally spoke up and he noticed the smile that crept over Tony's face.  
"Dunno. The way you keep looking at me I suppose. Ease up Yankee I'm not going to bite."

Obadiah walked in between them. He ended this conversation and started taking Tony towards the club.  
"You only have one hour remember? Leave him alone so he can do his damn job. He's got nothing to say to you."

The two walked into the club. Steve and Clint followed.

* * *

Notes: Another chapter bites the dust! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think so far!  
I will update soon thank you thank you! comments are love!


	4. Hammer To Fall

Chapter 4: Hammer To Fall

* * *

The club they entered was packed with people. Crawling with all different sorts there wasn't an inch to spare between two people. Steve watched as Clint and Tony moved their way through this sea of drugged out people and they got close to the small stage.  
All of this was suffocating for Steve. He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. And now he knew how sardines felt.

Tony was so vulnerable in this place what the hell was Obadiah thinking?  
"Are you actually protecting him?" Steve asked loudly as he stood beside Obadiah. They made their way to a mezzanine part of the small club and watched Clint and Tony from above.

"What was that?" The older man turned Steve's way. Steve had his doubts about Obadiah but he couldn't act upon them. It didn't make sense to let Tony enter this club.  
"I SAID are you actually protecting him? Letting him do as he pleases doesn't really keep him safe!" It was hard to talk over all this noise.  
Steve hated the eighties. He had hardly been exposed to it so far but he absolutely hated it.

It was loud and dirty. He actually wanted to go back…home. He wanted to go back to the present and back to where the adult Tony was. It took a while but Steve considered that to be his home.  
"LISTEN the instant Tony doesn't get his way he takes off. You'll see for yourself at some point I'm sure. The kid can't control himself."

There was this loud ringing beep sound coming from the small stage. It was so irritating to Steve's ears. He looked down at Clint and Tony. They were obviously enjoying themselves. Clint better keep his focus.  
It was good that he bonded quickly with Tony because it looked like it was going to be hard to communicate with him at the beginning.  
Steve took this moment to ask Obadiah some questions.

"How long has he been staying with you?" Steve asked but he realized his voice was too soft for this scene.  
"WHAT?"  
"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN STAYING WITH YOU?" Steve raised his voice and he looked over the crowd.

"His father brought him to my place I want to say six months ago. The little shit has run away at least fifty times. The police have picked him up countless times too and we've even found him strung out in some guys condo. He's getting worse."

"Did you say six months?" That was a lot longer than he thought.  
"Yeah maybe seven. It feels like it's been an eternity. Tony's become this conniving, manipulative, hypersexual little junkie. His dad is totally freaked. "

Well that was an odd description. Steve's jaw tensed up and he resisted the urge to shove the man.  
"Well why is he behaving that way? Have you ever thought about finding out?!" Steve's hands were firmly placed on his hips.

Tony's elders had obviously failed to actually determine what the problem was. For Steve that was the obvious thing to do.  
"He's a Stark. His father was the same way until he wised up. That or Tony just really enjoys pressing my buttons."  
That was a bullshit response. He watched Obadiah as he leaned over the flimsy railing that was supposed to prevent anyone from falling. It wasn't durable enough to hold up a fly.

On the bottom floor Tony and Clint were being moved around as the crowd of people swayed with the music that was pounding through the club. Tony was actually dancing to the song while Clint was simply moving with the people.  
He watched Tony as his body moved with the beat.  
"Are you high right now?" Clint asked him as Tony laughed happily.  
"EXTREMELY!" The younger Tony was bumped closer to Clint and the archer held him at a distance.

"Well great! You look like you're enjoying yourself." Tony was beaming. Clint normally didn't like drugs but in this current situation he was glad to see Tony actually happy. The sad thing was that it was a chemical induced happiness.  
The kid was completely miserable. Seeing him in this time and knowing him in the future shined a totally different light on the Tony he knew.

Clint took a moment to look for Steve. He spotted him instantly up on the top level. Steve and Obadiah were the only ones not moving.  
Tony looked in the direction Clint was looking. He saw Steve watching him and he tried to prevent the smile that shaped. Tony couldn't ignore the warm and fuzzy feeling he got.  
"I like your friend." Tony said against Clint's ear. The archer's face lit up with intense excitement. HAHAHA He knew this was coming. He turned back in Tony's direction and it startled him a bit.  
"LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT? Did you have this instant soul mate attraction?" He asked over the music as the Tony laughed and stepped back.

"Dunno."  
"I'm really curious! What do you see in him?" Clint was just overly excited to see that even through time travel Tony and Steve could have a connection. Clint had never seen it before in his life.  
He was convinced they were soul mates.

Tony found the question to be odd but he answered anyway.  
"He's very simple. I think. Maybe that's it. I dunno." Tony looked back up at Steve and then he ran his hand through his hair. His hair was gross. His body was all sweaty and he was burning up. He was starting to feel dizzy. Tony grabbed his small bag of cocaine that he had crammed in his pocket. He grabbed Clint's shoulders and moved him a little. He tried to position him so he couldn't be seen.  
"What are you doing?" Clint asked as Tony dipped down a bit.

He put some coke on the top of his knuckle. He snorted it quickly and then rubbed his face as if it would massage it further into his brain.  
"HOLY SHIT did you just do what I think you just did?" Clint's jaw was wide open. Tony quickly put his stash back in his pocket and he roughly wiped at his nose and face. His eyes were strained and they started to water.

When he looked back up to see Steve his eyes only saw Obadiah. An instant rage flew through his body when the two made eye contact.  
Tony looked back at Clint.

"Sorry ok? It's been fun please don't hate me." He said to Clint as the archer looked back at him confused.  
"DID YOU JUST SNORT COKE?" A surge of energy rushed to Tony's leg. He grabbed Clint's shoulders and kneed him hard right in the groin. He shoved Clint down as he toppled over.

Obadiah yelled loudly when he saw what Tony was doing.  
"HE'S TAKING OFF! That little shit." Steve saw Tony's brown hair as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. Steve instantly hopped over the railing. He landed on the bottom floor and took off after him. He worked his way through all the people.  
Tony ran through the emergency exit. He caused the alarm to go off and everyone started to panic. Steve plowed through and slammed into the open emergency door. He could hear Tony running down the street and quickly followed.

Obadiah made his way to Clint.  
"GREAT JOB ASSHOLE." Clint was in pain. So much painnnnnn he was wincing and trying to get rid of the intense pain that his balls were feeling.  
"Stev-UH BRUCE will catch him. Trust me. Ahh fuck…god damn it alllll my penis hurts." Clint wanted to cry.

The alarm was ringing loudly and Obadiah covered his ears and yelled at Clint.  
"WE NEED TO GET TO MY VEHICLE. We can pick Tony up on the street if he can't catch up with him."  
"Ok. Let's go." He knew without a doubt that Steve would be able to catch him..duh.  
Clint limped his way after Obadiah. The two got to the car and took off in search of Tony.

Tony was running his little heart out. He was running so fast he was afraid his legs were going to give out. He cut from one alley to another. He stopped for one moment to catch his breath.  
The instant all the oxygen started hitting his brain the effects from all the drugs he'd been taking that night washed over him.

He started feeling dizzy. Tony held his head in his hands and tried to stop the spinning. Steve was right behind him. The soldier followed the sounds of Tony's breathing. Tony gasped when he saw him and he started running again.  
Tony ran across the street just as a car whirled between them. The street was busy and Tony didn't think Steve would be able to get across.

Tony took the distance between them as a chance to catch his breath. Steve stayed on his side of the street and watched Tony.  
He was exhausted and he couldn't even stand up straight. The cars were flying between them but that wasn't going to stop Steve from getting to him.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Stop coming after me I don't want any of you arou-"

Tony couldn't catch his breath. That was all his body could manage to say. He grabbed at his side and looked for his next place to go.  
Steve took a few steps back. He jogged up to the street and simply jumped over the traffic that was supposed to be a wall between them.  
Tony backed up against the alley wall in complete shock. He had never seen anyone jump like that and it was the craziest thing he'd ever seen.  
Steve walked up to him slowly.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Tony was backing away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. How the fuck did you jump like that?!." Tony clenched his sides and almost fell into the group of trash cans.  
Steve grabbed him gently and pulled him into a hug.  
"Tony it's ok. I've got you." Steve didn't mean to do it. He hugged the younger Tony to his chest and nothing could stop him from doing it.

He needed Tony to know that he was safe with him. Steve was not going to yell at him and throw him angrily over his shoulder. He would never do that.  
It was the only way he thought he could get through to him.

Tony froze completely. There was something in the way this guy said his name and in the way he was hugging him that made Tony stop moving.  
Why was he being so nice to him? He acted like he knew him or something Tony didn't know what to think.  
His face was pressed against Steve's shirt. His mind was spinning and he was still trying to catch his breath.

Tony slowly lifted his tired arms up and he gripped the back of Steve's crisp clean shirt. He gripped it tightly and returned the hug. Tony started to shiver against Steve's warm chest.  
Why was he hugging a complete stranger? Tony couldn't wrap his head around any of it. He wanted to fall asleep.

Steve turned his head so he could see Tony's face. Tony was staring off into space but when Steve looked at him Tony focused on his eyes. The two studied each other's expressions and Tony's breathing started to mellow out.

"Is everything alright over there?" A voice rang in their direction. Tony and Steve ended their embrace and looked in the direction of the voice. A bright light shined into Tony's eyes and he winced and tried to shield himself from the light.  
A police officer was shining his flashlight on Tony's face. A rush of heat trickled all over Tony's body as an idea molded in his head.

"Everything is fine officer thank you." Steve said to the man as Tony spoke up.  
"NO OFFICER THIS GUY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. MY DAD DUMPED ME OFF WITH PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW." Tony's tears flooded his eyes and he backed away from Steve. That was something that Steve was not expecting.

"No officer I'm actually-"  
"THEY WON'T STOP CHASING ME. MY DAD'S FRIEND DOES WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS TO ME YOU GOTTA GET ME AWAY FROM THEM PLEASE!" Tony's little act convinced the officer to pull a gun out on Steve.

"Sir get away from the kid! Get away from him and we will sort this entire thing out." The gun was pointed at Steve and he didn't know what to say in his defense. Tony painted a very good picture and his tears looked genuine.

"Officer he's just trying to get away I'm supposed to be watching him. He's Howard Stark's son do you know who that is?" Steve didn't know if the Stark name would get him anywhere but he tried.

"I don't care whose son he is. Get your hands behind your head!"  
"He's heavily intoxicated and I need to take him home."  
Steve looked at Tony. Why was he doing this?! Why was he so desperate to run away? Tony took this opportunity to run the instant he knew he could.

Tony ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
"Officer I'm sorry but I have to catch him." Steve walked up to the officer and he knocked him out. Steve headed down the same alley Tony ran down.

Elsewhere Clint and Obadiah were going down each street trying to find Tony.  
"I cannot fucking believe you guys lost him." Obadiah had been bitching the entire car ride and driving Clint insane.  
"Bruce will find him ok? How about you shut up in the meantime." Clint was sick of hearing this guy's voice.

And it was painfully clear to him that THIS ASSBAG was the reason why Tony wanted to run away. Clint wasn't sure how that was going to blow over once Steve caught on.  
He decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Tony crossed someone's front yard and started running across another street. Clint saw Tony plain as day.  
"Holy shit THERE HE IS!" he yelled as Obadiah stepped on the gas. He saw Tony too and immediately headed that way. The tires screeched as he pulled up against the sidewalk that Tony was just stepping onto.

Obadiah rolled the window down and yelled at him.  
"TONY GET YOUR CRAZY ASS IN THIS CAR." He demanded as Tony turned in their direction. Tony summoned up his last ounce of strength and stomped a fat dent in the passenger door.

"You can go FUCK yourself."  
He said as he turned around and walked right into Steve. That crisp clean shirt was right in front of him yet again.  
Tony was completely out of breath and his body was giving out.

"You... you're superhuman or something." he whispered to Steve as he started to fall to the ground. Steve quickly caught him and he held him up. Tony was passed out entirely. Steve checked his pulse because he looked like he just dropped dead in his arms.

Obadiah was out of the car looking over the gigantic dent he had. Clint walked up to Steve and tried to help him with Tony in any way he could.  
"Holy shit." Clint said as he stared down at Tony. Clint tried to support his head. Steve noticed that Obadiah was more concerned about his car and it was really starting to irritate him.

"Yeah no kidding. Help me get him into the car." Steve said as he gently lifted Tony completely off the ground. Tony was out cold and his body was weakly coiled against Steve's.  
Steve got into the back seat of the bulky Mercedes and he held Tony close. Tony was small enough so Steve could keep him secured on his lap.

Clint got in on the passenger side and they waited for Obadiah to get in.  
"I officially hate that man." Clint said to Steve as he grit his teeth.  
"Same here." Steve was absolutely on the same page as Clint. He didn't hate too many people but when he hated someone… They really gave him a reason too.

_MEANWHILE IN MIAMI WITH THE PRESENT DAY TONY STARK~_

Tony could not last an hour by himself. He was on the phone calling anyone he could in order to have some company.  
Rhodey was busy, Bruce didn't answer, Happy Hogan was working, and of course Steve was MIA.  
That left one person for Tony to call.  
Pepper arrived in Miami several hours after Tony called her. She needed some downtime herself so for her it was perfect timing.  
Tony spent the day soaking up the sun and made himself a dozen or so fruity drinks as he waited for her. She met him at his beach house. Jarvis let her in and she smiled when she saw Tony and all his umbrella drinks scattered about.

"Well! Where's my cocktail?" She asked as she took her heels off and set down some of her things. Tony turned her way and buzzed over. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand.  
"Drink is this way." He said as he pulled her towards the massive kitchen.

"Is this a celebration vacation? Or are you just …being you." Pepper didn't really know what to expect honestly. Tony always had something insane going on.  
He really started to change after becoming a part of the Avengers. She thought about how much he had changed since they first met.

He was still crazy, eccentric, and a lush…But Tony.  
"Pep I bought a shit ton of fruit and basically destroyed my kitchen. But take your pick." He showed off all the different drinks he had displayed for her.  
She noticed that Tony ignored the question. She tried not to smile as she asked him again.

"Tony what are we celebrating?"  
"Not celebrating! Just enjoying the fruits of Miami. How have you been Pep? Are you doing ok even after we split the sheets?" He had a drunk dizzying grin. Pepper had to laugh at him because he looked so cute.

"I'm doing well. Not as well as you apparently but I'm doing well."  
"You think I'm doing well?" Tony handed her a drink. She accepted it and started drinking. It was delicious gahhh damn Tony she was going to get drunk.

"I know you're doing well and I'm glad." Tony had a playful roll to his eyes as he grabbed another drink for himself.  
Now was the perfect time. Pepper knew she was going to get Tony to admit his relationship with Steve.  
She knew when he called her that he had been drinking.

"I'm going to go change out of my suit." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed to Tony's bedroom. She quickly changed out of her Chanel suit to some jean shorts and one of the shirts she stole from Tony years ago.  
Pepper was going to be victorious. Thor was the closest one to get Tony talking so far…but she was going to seal the deal.  
She decided to play her cards right and not bring up Steve as quickly this time. She'd let Tony get a bit more liquored up first.

She finished changing and walked back into the room she left Tony. He was in the process of building another army of fruity drinks.

"Why'd you call?" she asked Tony as she drank the rest of her first drink.  
"I needed some companionship. I got lonely." Tony admitted with a playful frown. Pepper held her smile and gave Tony a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ok then. I'm here do you want to play a game?" She asked as she picked up another drink. She watched as Tony finished his drink and he nodded his head a few times. Tony Stark got another drink with an umbrella sticking out of it.  
Unfortunately she had no sodium pentathol with her, but she knew she was going to get what she wanted out of Tony.

"Games are good." He said as she pulled Tony over to a chair. She sat him down and she pulled a chair up and sat down in front of him.

She delicately took a seat and stared at him. Their knees were touching and Tony was trying not to get turned on by this.  
He laughed and swayed a bit in the seat.

"The object of this game is for us to NOT break eye contact. I know you're a little drunk but with your level of intellect I'm sure you can handle a little eye contact. Right?" She asked as she sipped her drink._  
_Tony took a second to answer.

"YES. I can handle eye contact." He laughed and leaned in her direction a bit. He fucking loved Pepper Potts. He absolutely loved the woman before him.  
She was one of his ultimate companions. That was why it didn't really break his heart when they ended their relationship.

She would always be there for him. Relationship or not.  
Tony shook his thoughts and tried to stay still.  
"Ok look into my eyes. The rules of this game is just like truth or dare. But if you break eye contact that means you're trying to mask a lie. Do you understand the rules?"

"I totally understand. Totally." He didn't care about the stupid rules. He was on vacation. The object was for Pepper to read Tony's expressions as she asked him questions. Having him keep eye contact was just a way to have Tony focus more.

Pepper stood up and went back to the kitchen. She scanned his alcohol and smiled when she saw some tequila on the counter. She grabbed some shot glasses and headed back to her seat.  
Yeah she was getting him black out drunk hahaaa  
"Tony if you break eye contact you have to take a shot."

"Wow Pep you're really winning in the awesomeness category today I have to say. You never spoon fed me shots while we were going out." Tony wanted to point that out. He sipped at his drink through the umbrella straw then set his drink back down.

"Ok let's begin our game look into my eyes. Tony you can ask me a question first if you want." She said as she leaned towards him slightly. Tony leaned her way too and they looked into each others eyes.  
Tony was thinking of a question.

He was thinking hard because it was difficult to form words in his head at the moment.  
Well he did have that intellect that Pepper mentioned. Can't disappoint.  
"Have you slept with anyone since we broke up?" Tony started the questions in that direction and Pepper was glad.

Tony had been curious. So of course he asked. Pepper smiled slightly but answered quickly.  
"Yes. Have you?" Tony didn't break eye contact but his face lit up with shock. PEPPER HAS SLEPT WITH SOMEONE?

"Who have you slept with?" Tony asked with a lively grin.  
"YOU can't ask me that! You have to answer first! I said YES. Have you?" Tony sat back and broke eye contact immediately. He cleared his throat and Pepper gasped loudly.  
He drank some of his drink while Pepper got his shot ready.

Tony had an uneasy feeling wash over him. He didn't catch on that Pepper was conning him but it didn't really matter to him at that point.  
"Take your shot." She handed him the small glass. Tony quickly downed the tequila and he coughed a little.

The two went back to the eye contact game.  
"WHO HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH." Tony asked immediately. Pepper laughed at him and shook her head.  
"You didn't answer."  
"OK! Yes. Yes I've slept with someone. Who have you slept with?" Tony was always territorial. He loved Pepper so he immediately needed to know.

"It was Happy."  
"No fucking way." OH WOW Tony covered his mouth with disbelief. His two friends right under his nose hahaha.  
"Yes."

"YOU AND HAPPY? Ahahaha."  
"YES. shut up about it. I'll let that eye contact break between us slide since I can see your shock." Pepper poured herself a shot and she drank the tequila. Tony was just ecstatic. He was actually glad that it was Happy. Happy was such a good guy. A much better guy than he was.

Pepper decided not to ask Tony who he had slept with just yet. She decided to play this game a little longer.  
"Next question Tony look at me." The two stared at each other and Tony tried not to laugh.

"Who was better in bed? Me or this new person?" She asked as Tony's face flushed red. He didn't break his eye contact. Tony stayed strong. But he got tense and was obviously struggling with the question.  
Pepper snickered and waited for him to figure out an answer.

Tony flinched and spit out an answer.  
"The new person. Ahhh shit that's not good to say." Tony shook his hands around and Pepper started laughing.  
"OK who's better me or Happy?!" He quickly threw that question out there.

Pepper didn't have a problem admitting anything.  
"You of course. Happy is too shy at the moment. Who are you sleeping with?" she finally asked as Tony's face went a deep deep shade of red.  
His eye contact was completely gone. Tony turned away and Pepper would not accept it.  
"ANSWER. WHO IS IT." She demanded even though she was laughing at him.

He was practically rosy. His face was just blooming with warmth and there was no hiding it.  
Nope. Sorry Tony Stark.  
"It's Steve. I've been sleeping with Steve." He admitted as Pepper stood up in triumph. She was overjoyed Tony finally gave up fighting.

"I would like to thank the inventors of alcohol. Thank you so much." She laughed again and gave Tony a hug.  
"Calm down PEP caaaaalllllmmmm down. We're not…"

She cut him off by handing him another shot.  
"Don't give me that we're not together crap. If Steve is sleeping with you then you two are definitely together." She was not going to hear any of Tony's negativity.

She was booming with joy.  
"He told me that he loves me." Tony admitted as he hid his face in his hands. He was drunk and smirking against his hand. Saaaaaa…  
Pepper was too excited about this.

"HE SAID HE LOVED YOU? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She was drinking a bit too much Tony finally realized.  
She was a lightweight. Tony was actually embarrassed on her behalf.  
The two continued to drink and talk about Steve the entire night.

He was having a difficult time dealing with his feelings about Steve. So having a drunk Pepper to talk to was what Tony needed the most.

* * *

Notes: Hey guys! another chapter up for you to read! This one took me a bit. It's got a lot of stuff going on. I hope it's easy to follow I apologize if it's not. There are plenty of Tony feels in this chapter and it ends on a light note! Hope you like it. More to come thanks for reading!  
Feedback is very much appreciated.


	5. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 5: The Show Must Go On

WARNINGG!  
This chapter has a pretty extreme rape/non-con scene in it and if you're not into that I recommend you skip it.

* * *

3:42 AM IN THE PAST

It was the most awkward car ride that both Steve or Clint had ever been a part of. The young, extremely temperamental, Tony Stark was almost comatose with his body draped over Steve's.  
Steve's blood was boiling. He knew that something was very wrong with the relationship between Tony and Obadiah Stane.

His brain was bleeding with so much anger he really had to control himself from lashing out at the man driving. And it was a long drive to Obadiah Stane's house.  
Clint was on the same page as Steve. He knew offhand that Tony had grown up with the man driving pretty much from his teenage years to adulthood.

Obadiah is the one that ends up raising Tony into the person he is today. Tony had no one else after his parents were dead.  
But that hostility between them …  
"We're here. He has a bedroom you can put him in there." Obadiah said tiredly as he quickly got out of the car.

The car door slammed. Steve and Clint looked at each other and decided to converse for a bit.  
"Should we ask him why Tony hates him? He kicked me in the friggen dick the instant he looked at the guy. Something is UP Steve." Clint didn't want to see Tony in this state.

He absolutely hated it. He missed the blissful, cocky, arrogant bastard that was back home.  
Steve couldn't really think. He looked down at Tony.  
"All of this happened whether we like it or not. Howard put Tony in Obadiah's care. So whatever happened between them…"  
His voice dropped off and he had an uneasy feeling wash over him.  
"I know that! But this is more intense than we were tol-"  
"We have to accept it. We are just here to keep him safe from the new threat."  
Steve's words surprised Clint. He expected the soldier to have already confronted Obadiah on some level.

Well honestly Steve looked like he didn't have a clue what to do. They got out of the car and Clint walked into the enormous house.  
Steve slowly carried Tony into the house and he looked around. This family and these people were loaded with money.  
Tony had always had expensive things in his life. Steve wasn't jealous in any way. He didn't mind his poor upbringing in fact he cherished it.

But Tony's rich upbringing was a huge part of his problem. He couldn't understand why Howard was letting things go so badly for Tony.  
Was he just not paying attention? Was establishing S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark industries more important than taking care of his son?

He didn't think that Howard would be a father like that. Seeing him before he was frozen he thought he knew the person he'd turn out to be.  
Steve figured that he thought incorrectly.  
"Tony's bedroom is to your right. You can put him in there and let him sleep it off." Obadiah's voice came back into play. Steve ignored him and went straight for the bedroom.

It was a decent sized room. It looked like the Tony that he knew lived there. Some parts were very organized while other areas like the bed and the closet were a mess.  
Steve could picture Tony's room back home and it was exactly the same. His bed a mess yet all his things put perfectly in place.

He tried not to think and he set the younger Tony on the bed. He moved the blankets that were tossed about and he covered Tony with them. Tony started mumbling in his sleep. Steve sat down beside him and took in a deep breath. He wasn't tired but he was very exhausted.

He watched over him for a moment as he slept. But then he heard loud talking in the next room. Steve stood up and he headed out of the room to talk to Clint.

He was in the kitchen that was way too large in Steve's opinion. Clint had started an argument with Obadiah.

"You don't give a crap."  
"I DO CARE ABOUT TONY. I've been out chasing him for months. It hasn't all been bad days you know. THE LITTLE SHIT IS JUST …it's just draining."  
Steve looked at the two. They stopped talking and turned his way.

"James? I'm going to need you to check around the house. We're going to have to make it more secure so we-"  
"TONY is just draining. OK? The kid is all over the place and he's an addict just like his father. He's a different person every five minutes! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Obadiah interrupted Steve and vented his frustrations.  
The man gave up talking eventually and rolled his eyes. He walked away and started doing something in the kitchen.  
Steve wasn't going to respond to anything Obadiah had to say. He wasn't there to be a shoulder for him to cry on.

Howard put Obadiah in charge of taking care of his son. That was a bad decision on Howard's part but you can't change the past.  
Steve didn't think interacting with Obadiah was a good idea.

"Secure the perimeter. I'll stay by Tony." Steve walked back into Tony's bedroom. He pulled up a little chair and set it beside the bed.  
"It's too hot…" Tony said to himself as he sat up. He tore his shirt from his skin and threw it off somewhere in the room. His body was covered in sweat and he looked uncomfortable.

Tony was still asleep and he didn't even realize that there was someone else in the room. He shoved his face against the pillow, kicked away all the blankets, then he turned in all directions. Nothing was comfortable for him so he turned again and again.  
He was like a little whirlwind just turning about and destroying the world around him.

Steve was amused. He watched and smiled slightly.  
He no longer had a shirt on so Tony immediately started to shiver. Steve could see the goose bumps that formed along his back. He fixed the blankets that Tony kicked away and he covered him with them.

"No it's too damn hot.." He said waking up a bit.  
"Spoiled brat." Steve responded as Tony turned in his direction.

It was strange for Steve. He looked down at Tony seeing no glow or scars from the arc reactor. He just saw his pale skin.  
Tony blinked a few times and continued to stare up at him.  
They both were pretty lost on what to say to each other.

"Why do you keep running away?" Steve finally asked as Tony stared quietly. He rubbed at his face and stared off totally dazed.  
"Dunno."  
"Well where do you think you need to be? Do you have a place to run to?" Steve was just engaging Tony in conversation he wasn't really sure why.

He just needed to ask and needed to talk to him. Tony was thinking about the questions that Steve was asking.  
"No. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Outside Clint was checking all the doors and windows.  
He stopped for a second when he realized something. The transmitter. It was in Steve's bag which was back in the car that Afro Fury provided them.

How the hell were they gunna know if it was ok to go home if they didn't have that?  
"Shit." He'd have to borrow Obadiah's car or have him drive back to the club just to get it.  
Clint headed into the house to tell Steve the shitty news.

He walked in and breezed right by Obadiah. The guy had a drink in his hand and a sandwich. He was hungry and pissed off and he said fuck it I'm making me a drink and a sandwich.  
"I'll be in my room." He told Clint as he walked by.

"GOOD." The archer said with a cold tone behind his voice. Obadiah went to his room and slammed the door. Clint walked up to the door that led to Tony's room and he waited for a second.  
He didn't want to barge in there and wake Tony up.

Clint heard Tony's voice the second he walked up to the door.  
"Is Obi mad at me?"  
"A little. You kicked a huge dent in his car." Steve answered and Tony started laughing. He covered his mouth because he didn't want to laugh too loudly.

"I did? Holy shit it's all one big blur. I do remember you chasing me…you're really fast."  
"So are you. I didn't even know that you could run that fast. Actually I don't think I've ever seen you run …now that I think about it." Steve looked up and thought about it.

Had he ever seen Tony run outside the suit? He only flew around so the idea was pretty funny to him. He almost laughed trying to imagine it.  
"Well why would you have seen me run? Have you been watching me for a long time or something?" Tony asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Steve answered in a panic.  
"What? No. No I haven't been watching you until I met you. Before. When we were at that club." Steve's words jumbled up a bit. He knew he screwed up just then.  
He should just not talk because he was bad at it anyways.

Tony smiled at him and sat up a bit.  
"You're weird." He said with a grin and Steve just nodded in agreement.

Clint heard all that and he immediately thought WHAT THE FUCK WAS STEVE DOING?  
Of course he'd never seen this kid run! He's supposed to have just met him.  
Steve had a problem staying in fucking character apparently.  
He knocked on the door and cleared his throat.

"Uh BRUCE? BRUCE BARTON? Hi..uh can I talk to you for a minute I hate to interrupt." Steve turned his way and stood up.

He smiled at Tony and then headed towards Clint. Clint shut the bedroom door behind Steve and he started smacking him repeatedly in the hallway.  
"WHAT THE HELL BRO?" he loudly whispered as Steve blocked his last attempt to smack him.  
"What?"

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT? Clint just stared at him like he was some lovesick IDIOT. He pulled Steve far far away from Tony's room.

"Can you friggen stay in character please ! Listen we left the transmitter back in the Honda. Uh what do we do?"  
Steve sighed and thought of a solution.

Well they had to go get it. That was the obvious thing.  
"Take Obadiah's car and go get it."  
"Oh and leave you alone with Tony so you two can talk about your budding relationship with the other Tony?"  
Steve shoved him. He didn't mean to but he did.

Steve's expression saddened after he pushed him because he instantly regretted it.  
"Sorry. I didn't.."  
"It's cool. Whatever just don't talk to him ok? Tell him to go to sleep. Or give him a sedative I'm sure his amazing babysitter has done that to him already."

Clint was a bit mad but he moved on and headed to Obadiah's room. He pounded on the door and demanded the keys to his vehicle.  
Steve went back into Tony's room. Tony was sleeping again and the covers were kicked onto the floor. He stared at the blankets and sighed. Then sat back down on the chair and he stared off at the window.

It took Clint about an hour to navigate his way back to the club. Obadiah's directions weren't the best and there was no such thing as google maps in the 1980s.

It really sucked for Clint but he managed to make it and he unlocked the car. He sifted through Steve's duffle bag and tossed out the socks and various shirts and things he had packed.  
That was all Steve had packed? Socks and shit? Not a single weapon or anything?  
"What is going on with you buddy?" he said out loud as he hunted for the transmitter.

Steve was totally lost. When it came to Tony the archer was convinced that Steve was 100% LOST.  
That was exactly why he asked him before the mission if he should tell Fury about their relationship.  
His head wasn't right no matter how hard he pretended it was.  
Clint found the transmitter and he inspected it.

The message from Maria Hill stated that they hadn't eliminated the threat on their end. So they would receive another message in twelve hours.  
"Great.." he took the money that Fury gave to Steve and he grabbed his own bag.

His bag was loaded with handguns, grenades, as many arrows as he could stuff in, and of course his collapsible bow. He didn't go anywhere without those essentials Clint felt naked without his arrows.

He quickly put Steve's duffle bag of useless crap back together and brought it with him. He kicked the door closed and got back into Obadiah's car. Clint sighed when he turned the vehicle on and he started navigating his way back.

Steve checked the time. It was just after 5 am. He was sitting against the kitchen counter and waiting to hear Clint return.

Tony had been asleep close to two hours. He stirred in his sleep but then eventually woke up again.  
He saw that he was alone in the room and he didn't like that. So he got up and started to leave.  
Tony realized that he was still in his jeans from the club and he lost his shirt somewhere.

So he pried out of his pants and left them on the floor. He found a pair of shorts that were comfortable enough to sleep in and he left the room.  
Tony was hungry and still half asleep. He wandered down the hallway and migrated into the kitchen.

He saw Steve leaning against the kitchen counter and he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw him. Steve looked in his direction and thought it was best to hold off on having a conversation. Every time he talked to him it felt like he was talking to the Tony he was familiar with.  
"Don't you sleep?" Tony asked as he headed straight for Obadiah's refrigerator.

Steve didn't answer. He checked out the window and continued to wait for Clint to make it back.  
"Earth to Yankee…I said don't you sleep?" Tony asked again with a loud yawn.  
Tony was such a brat.  
"I sleep. But not when I'm working."

Tony set down whatever it was he grabbed from the fridge and he walked closer to Steve.  
"Right..right you're working. Taking care of poor little helpless "Julian" who keeps running away wahh.." Tony faked a sad expression and then he laughed slightly.  
He walked up even closer and tugged on Steve's crisp clean shirt.

Steve looked away and tried not to pay attention to Tony. Every time his eyes looked in his direction he couldn't help but stare a bit.

Steve was already attracted to Tony. He was attracted to him mentally and physically. That much was obvious. So Tony being partially naked standing in front of him didn't help and was a bit distracting.

"I think you need to relax a little." His voice was very charismatic and his expression was very direct. The Tony he was somewhat with had a very sly way of communicating. This Tony was no different.

Steve looked down at Tony's hand.  
The way he was behaving clearly indicated that he wanted to have sex with him. Steve cleared his throat and moved away.  
A light turned on in the hallway. They both looked in that direction as Obadiah walked into the kitchen.

He walked between Tony and Steve and he put his plate in the sink. He sipped the final ounce of liquor from his glass as he looked at Tony.  
Tony smiled at him.  
Obadiah slammed the glass down on the counter. It caused a loud sound to ring through their ears. He continued staring at Tony but then he eventually walked away.

Tony's eyes followed his every move. His bedroom door slammed and Tony shook a bit.  
"I'd say he's pissed." He spoke with a shrug to his shoulders. Tony's hands started to itch. Steve watched as his behavior started to change after seeing Obadiah. He was scratching at his hands and he noticed the sweat on his forehead begin to form.

"You two have an odd relationship." Steve stated as Tony snapped out of wherever his mind took him.

"Huh? Oh." Tony was quiet. He kept looking towards the direction Obadiah went. He started rubbing his hands together as if he needed to do something with them. He most likely needed to cause trouble knowing Tony.  
He smiled at Steve and started walking away.

"I'm going back to bed. You can join me if you want to Yankee." Tony said with a mischievous grin. Steve stayed put.  
There was no way in hell he was going back to that room for a long while. Not while Tony was in that sort of mood.  
Steve looked outside again and wondered where the hell Barton was. Did he get lost?

Tony pretended to go to his room. But what he ended up doing was walking to Obadiah's. He opened the door and saw the older man going to his bed.  
Obadiah heard his bedroom door shut and he looked at Tony.

He didn't say anything to him. He undid the blankets that his housemaid nicely put together. He adjusted his pillows to his liking as Tony walked closer to him.  
"You're gunna hate me for a while this time aren't you?" he whispered to Obadiah. Obadiah looked at the bedroom door and then he looked back at Tony.

Tony was only wearing a pair of shorts. He took notice immediately and looked away.  
"You kicked my car. And your psycho ass has gotten those guys convinced I'm abusing you or some shit." Obadiah's voice was quiet too. He didn't want any of the guys in his house barging in and beating him up or killing him over Tony being in his room.

They were so oddly protective of Howard's son. Especially the bigger one. Obadiah wasn't blind he could see that there was something beyond those two just watching over Tony Stark.  
They cared for him, sympathized with him, and one of them even seemed to love him.

He wasn't interested in the details of their arrangement with Howard. All he cared about was this "extra" threat being over with so they could get the fuck out of his house.  
He wanted it to go back to just being him and Tony.

"Sorry about your car."  
Tony was acting innocent. The cunning little teen had a harmless, innocent look about him that was starting to annoy his guardian.  
"The hell you are." He said back as Tony got even closer. Obadiah touched Tony's arms to keep him back.

"Don't do anything stupid kid." He saw so many different sides to Tony. His guardian had no idea if the kid was going to stab him sometimes or…  
He watched Tony drop to his knees and he started taking off the pants that Obadiah was wearing. The kid continuously changed his thought process Obadiah was convinced he was insane.

"Jesus Christ you're fucking crazy." He said quietly as Tony took his guardian's cock in his hand. He slowly stroked it and he massaged every inch of the sensitive skin that was in his path. The older man was aroused almost immediately.

He hated the person that was in front of him. In Obadiah's opinion Tony was an annoying, deceitful, devious little monster. He HATED him but at the same time he couldn't deny finding him attractive. He also didn't mind being pleasured by him.  
Obadiah closed his eyes once Tony took him deep in his mouth. He inhaled sharply and ran his hand over Tony's head.

Tony licked at the tip and took his cock deep into his throat. Obadiah grabbed his hair roughly and held him there. Motherfucker… The older man pumped his hips crudely and it pissed Tony off.

Tony couldn't breathe and he clutched Obadiah's legs. He squeezed them hard telling him to stop holding his head like that. Obadiah let go and Tony gasped and sat back.

He wiped his mouth and went to leave. If he was going to be rough Tony wasn't having it.  
"Finish yourself off.." he muttered as he stepped away but Obadiah grabbed his arm and yanked Tony back.

Steve was still in the kitchen. He was staring blankly because he was a bit unsure what to do.  
As soon as he went to leave to check on Tony he saw the lights from the car that Clint took to get the transmitter.  
Steve looked down the hallway but then left the house. He walked over to Clint as he started getting out of the car.  
"They haven't eliminated the threat yet."  
"Wonderful..." Steve sighed and stared at the ground.

"I brought you your socks." Clint tossed him his duffle bag. Steve caught it and set it beside his feet.  
Clint tossed his own bag over his shoulder and he held onto his bow. Steve was staring off into space.  
"You ok big guy? You look kinda out of it." Steve continued staring.

Clint was officially worried at this point.

In the house Obadiah jerked Tony around and then shoved him over towards his bed.  
"DON'T. You stupid fuck they will kill you if they hear." Tony uttered out as his guardian pushed his torso against the side of the bed.  
Tony tried to keep him away but the man was massive in comparison to him. Obadiah said nothing. He grabbed Tony's hands and pinned them behind his back.

He held his wrists together with one hand and he shoved his shorts down with the other.  
"Obi knock it off!" Tony said with a hiss because Obadiah was hurting his arms. The man reached over to his belt that was on his dresser beside the bed.

He ripped Tony up by his hair and gagged him with the belt. Strapping it secure and latching it against his brown hair.  
Holy fuck Tony started freaking out as his guardian pinned him back down.

"You always have to press my buttons. Hold still you little prick." The object of gagging Tony was to keep this as quiet as possible. Obadiah puts his fingers in his mouth and reached down to Tony's lower half. He didn't hesitate at all as he forced his finger inside Tony.

The younger man cried out but Obadiah shoved his face hard into the bed. He wedged in a second finger. After several seconds Obadiah grew angry and felt that Tony didn't deserve any form of sympathy from him.

He barely prepped Tony. He opened up his two fingers then plunged his fully erect cock slowly between them. Once he was fully housed he thrust hard into the struggling body below him.  
He was sick of Tony's games. Tired of Tony acting like he could get away with being a total fuck up, and most of all he was sick of his teasing.

Tony was crying against the bed. It felt like a solid brick was just violently shoved up his ass. The thing with the blowjob happened all the time between them. Why the fuck was Obadiah freaking out?!

Tony would piss him off then they'd mess around until Obi felt better. He had made the mistake of sleeping with Obadiah a few times when he was high off ecstasy or friggen cocaine...  
But he never expected that his actions would upset him to this point.

He was raping Tony and Obadiah obviously didn't give a shit if he was heard or not. Tony tried to relax his body so the pain would go away.  
Where the fuck was the Yankee? Wasn't he right there?!  
Tony could do nothing but wait for Obadiah to finish having his way with him. The older man was trying to make a point and Tony got it loud and clear.

Every merciless thrust felt rougher than the previous one. It felt rougher and ten times deeper.  
Obadiah was keeping quiet, but every now and again he'd breathe loudly or suppress a moan by biting Tony on his shoulder blade.

Outside Clint mentioned that he didn't think Steve was in the right mind for the mission. Steve obviously took it the wrong way and the two began arguing.

"YOU BROUGHT SOCKS…on a mission. Dude? Your mind is all over the place!"  
"I always feel abnormal not having my uniform or shield. Howard couldn't know who I really was so…I had no idea what I should bring."

Steve didn't see bringing socks as a problem.  
He would need to change his socks at some point. Did Clint never change his socks?

"You keep confusing which Tony you're talking to. That is VERY BAD. OK? I think we need to pull you from this…we can get Nat."  
"NO. I can handle it." Steve's voice was straightforward.

"STEVE it's ok if you can't handle something. That's what your teammates are for. We don't expect you to be able to handle everything!" Steve didn't want to hear it.

He took his bag and headed back into the house.  
The instant he walked in the door he heard what was going on in the room.  
He froze for a minute.

Obadiah's voice was hoarse as he slowed down his pace. He forced Tony onto his back and shoved Tony's legs to his chest. He held his body in place and began thrusting quickly again.

"You wanted to fuck around with your blonde Yankee didn't you? That's why you came in here." He faintly said as he began crushing Tony's legs against his chest. Tony was suffocating beneath him but he lacked the strength to even lift his arms.

Obadiah eased up and continued to taunt him.  
"He's a bit out of your league kid. Someone that clean cut wouldn't go for a trashy little brat like you." Obadiah was enjoying himself so much at that point he failed to control how loud he was being.

He couldn't withhold it as he started to moan. Tony's breathing sounded almost similar.  
To Steve it sounded to him like they were merely having sex.

He was the one with the enhanced hearing so he could catch more of it. But Clint caught on quickly as soon as he was in the house.  
The archer's mouth was hung open in total shock.  
"Are they fucking?"

Steve felt ill. He walked back outside and started pacing around. Clint hurried after his teammate and was totally lost on what to say.  
NO WAY. Holy shit the archer was in shock.  
Steve just kept pacing.

He knew that something like that was going on between them but he couldn't bring himself to accept it. From the moment he saw them interact he could tell that Tony was sexual with him.

He just had this way of behaving with people he was intimate with. The way he looked at Pepper. It's just how Tony was.  
"Steve? Are you ok? Come on buddy you're freaking me out."

Steve started feeling very ill. His stomach felt so heavy and it felt like he was going to throw up.  
"That was why he was acting so strangely. He said he'd never been… how long have they been doing that? And Tony stays with him until he becomes Iron man? How? How the hell did Howard not see? Did FURY KNOW and did he just ignore it…"

Steve was FREAKING OUT.  
"I can't do this. I can't be here Clint is there a way to send me back?!" Steve yelled as he got close to the ground.  
His stomach was in knots and he felt actual tears in his eyes.  
Steve had never really gotten this emotional after being defrosted. Nothing of his new life had made him feel as out of control as this.

Steve was huddled close to some tree he stumbled upon while pacing. He couldn't contain this tension and frustration he's had about his failed relationship with the Tony he knew, this mission, seeing Howard, and seeing a younger Tony so fucked up. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He hunched beside the tree and puked his guts out.

Steve Rogers threw up for the first time since he was a little kid.

* * *

This chapter was REAAAAAAAALLLLLYYY hard for me to write. I'm sure you guys know why. More to come! Thanks for reading and comment if you can.  
Feedback is love.


	6. Princes of the Universe

Chapter 6: Princes of the Universe

* * *

**6:38 AM IN THE PAST**

After Steve finished throwing up Clint thought it was best that they take a long walk. During a mission taking a walk was unacceptable but in this situation it was necessary to clear Steve's head. Clint knew that this mission was too much for Steve and he had to see if there was a way to send him back.  
Steve agreed on a small outing to get him away from the house. But he was barely coherent as they walked.

He just WAS NOT paying attention. Steve could not focus on anything even if it was to save his life.  
They couldn't protect Tony that way. He was just walking along; clutching his duffel bag like it was a hurt animal or something.

"Steve send a message to Maria on the transmitter. Maybe they can tell us how to get back. Afro Fury is at MIT so he's no help."  
"I sent her a message already. I'm just waiting for a response." Steve said quietly as he stared off into space.

"What did you say?"  
Steve took a moment and dug the transmitter out of his bag. He checked for a response.

"I told her that I needed to leave."  
He couldn't be around a seventeen year old Tony knowing that he was constantly having sex with this … repulsive older man. He just couldn't do it.  
Steve knew how Tony was and so he knew exactly how things were probably going on behind closed doors.

That was the one hand. On the other hand he knew that he was sent there to keep Tony safe. He felt like he was abandoning him and leaving him there with that horrible person to take care of him.  
Steve could not change the past. He had to accept that this is the life that Tony Stark was living.  
But this is not what he signed up for. Not in any shape or form.

"I've never left a mission before. I've never abandoned an-"Steve couldn't finish. Clint scoffed at what he said.

"You're not abandoning SHIT. You can eliminate the threat on the other side way faster than Fury and Maria Hill can. Fury just thinks you can handle everything that comes your way. That's not fair to you so I say stay with the mission just not around this Tony."

"But it's the same Tony. They are the same person." That sick feeling dropped into his stomach again.

Clint refused to talk about that.  
"Let's head back for now. We'll just ignore what's happening and just keep an eye on Tony until we hear back from Maria. Deal?"  
Steve said nothing. He was hardly listening to Clint.

Back at the house, Obadiah finished having his fun with Tony. He unlatched the belt that was tightly gagging him and he tossed it aside.  
Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed and Obadiah was standing beside him. He was putting his pants back on.

There were deep lines across Tony's face showing indentations of where the belt was. His face was covered with sweat and tears and his entire body was trembling.  
Tony could not stop shaking.

Obadiah grabbed Tony's chin and looked over the markings on his face.  
"Should be ok. It didn't scratch you so …" Tony jerked away from his touch and glared at the wall.

Tony had no idea if he could walk or not. His legs were in pain and he didn't think he would ever be able to sit on a hard surface again.  
"It's time for you to go take that walk of shame kid. GET OUT." Obadiah said loudly and caused Tony to flinch.

Tony was more than happy to leave. He stood up and went for his shorts that were practically torn off of him. It hurt to stand, it hurt to walk, it hurt to bend down for his shorts, and it even hurt to breathe.  
Tony could feel the older man's eyes all over his body as he stepped back into his shorts. He pulled them up slowly but winced.

His lower body was so swollen he had to pry the shorts up the rest of the way. Tony started to cry because the reality had really sunk in and he started leaving at a faster pace.  
"Yo Tony." Obadiah said just as Tony got to the door.

He froze for a moment as his guardian threw something at him. A shirt hit him right on the shoulder and Tony watched as it hit the floor.  
"Put some fucking clothes on." His voice was cruel and the look on his face was even crueler.

Tony complied with what he said. He ignored the pain and picked up the shirt. He pulled it on over his head and then walked out of the room.  
He made it to his bedroom and he hid beneath the blankets.

Tony had no energy to do anything but sleep. He shivered beneath the blankets for several minutes, thought about throwing up because he could still feel Obadiah all over his body, and then he drifted off to sleep.

Eventually Steve and Clint made it back to the house. Clint went in first because Steve refused to go in. The archer walked to Tony's room and saw him asleep in the bed.  
He stepped further into the room to really check on Tony. Was he kinda grossed out that Tony was screwing around with someone his father's age?

Wait Obadiah was probably in his forties.  
Yikes. Clint shuddered at the thought.  
Uh yeah… but Clint wasn't going to judge him or say anything about it. Especially not to the adult Tony yeahhhh he'd never bring it up.

He walked back outside and sighed when he saw how badly Steve was taking this. Steve would not snap out of it.  
"Tony is in his room. He's totally passed out maybe he will actually stay asleep this time."

"I'll just stay out here. I'll watch out here Clin- uhh JAMES. You stay inside and make sure…they…" He didn't even want to say anything that put those two in the same thought process.  
Steve just shook his head and turned away. His skin was crawling just thinking about what he heard.

"Ok I'll do that. Let me know if anything happens with the transmitter." Clint disappeared into the house. Steve perched himself outside in a location where he could see the entire house.  
With each passing moment Steve found it harder and harder NOT to throw up again.

**8:57 AM in the present.**

Tony Stark was now wide awake tinkering with a busted up lamp that was set firmly on his lap. Pepper had broken it while she was flailing around drunk in his living room.  
She was still asleep in his bed and Tony had a little work area set up in his kitchen.

He tinkered with the stupid thing because he was still a bit drunk and restless.  
A few hours of sleep was all he needed and besides he had too much on his mind.

Tony had a warm sensation throughout his stomach after finally confessing what had been going on to Pepper.  
The two talked the entire night and now Tony had some form of direction in his life. Well heavy emphasis on _some_ form of direction.

He still didn't know how things would work out with Steve once all the warm and fuzzies were out of the way.

Because at the end of the day they were both two very different people who kinda had to work together. When Tony was alone in his head he had very high doubts.  
He chose to ignore them and talk to him about a possible relationship when he saw him again.  
Tony suddenly had this nagging idea that calling Steve at 9 am was a terrific idea.

Nah.

Ok Tony called him.  
Maybe he'd answer even if he's on a stupid errand for Mr. Nick failure and no longer in charge Fury. Steve didn't answer and he frowned.  
"Jarvis?" He spoke into the night as his AI answered immediately.

"Sir?"  
"Run Fury's logs for yesterday. If they are encrypted files then hammer through um. He has to have some form of a log on what his people are up to."  
Tony wanted to see where Steve was deployed if he could. He was just curious.

"Any specifics I should be looking out for?"  
"Rogers. Steve. Captain America. Soldier boy. The Golden Child that Fury could never have. Come on Jarv really?" Tony laughed all on his lonesome as he sat up on the kitchen counter.  
Chairs were overrated. He had some tools on hand and he was fixing the light fixture on top of the kitchen cabinet.  
It made perfect sense to him so?

Anyway, Jarvis ran the logs only to come back with nothing related to Steve.  
"No record of Steve Rogers reporting to Nick Fury and company sir. Shall I try something else?"

Hmm Tony scratched his head.  
"It's not like the boy scout would lie to me. Why would Fury be hiding Steve's send out details?"  
"Perhaps he knew you'd go snooping."

Tony agreed with Jarvis but he didn't voice it. Tony grabbed his phone that was set beside his foot. He checked the time that Steve called him that afternoon.  
He set his phone down and picked up the light fixture again.

"Ok Jarvis. Show me any of yesterday's video feed you've got over at Fury's new NOT SO S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Show me the feed from 2pm and onward." Tony would just take a peek at who was where and when.  
"That might take some time."

Tony had the time. He was busy trying to re-wire the busted lamp and basically had all the time in the world.  
Ehh who was he kidding. Tony was the most impatient person ever.  
"Now please. I don't have all night." He said as he held his tool in his mouth. He twisted some of the wires together and waited for Jarvis's response.

"Here you are sir. Yesterday's video feed." Tony tossed the junk away and he turned to the invisible screen. He adjusted angles and fast-forwarded.  
OOPS he went too far. He tried to go back but then he gasped when he noticed a familiar face on the screen.  
Tony stopped the screen and stared in shock.

"What the hell is Rhodey doing at Fury's new stupid hideout?"  
Something was up. That sent up a million and one red flags in Tony's brain. He continued scanning the video feed.  
"Barton walked in. Steve went in. Why the fuck was Rhodey there?" Tony's eyes squinted when he saw that even Maria Hill was present. All of their names weren't on the logs so that could only mean…

"Sir you have an incoming call from Director Fury." Jarvis said as Tony laughed to himself.  
"Director of nothing? Put him through." He said as a video screen of Fury showed up.

"OH hello there Hollywood! Having fun browsing through shit that doesn't concern you?"  
"Your encryptions suck. And why wasn't I invited to the sleep over?" Tony was still sitting on his kitchen counter fully clothed in sleep wear.

"Mind your business STARK."  
Tony went to the screen that had the video feed. He skimmed through and stopped at an image of Steve walking in. He turned the screen so Fury could see Steve's adorable face.

"YO CAPTAIN AHAB Steve's even carrying a friggen duffel bag. Did you all bring pillows and little blankies? And Rhodey being there is a dead giveaway. Seriously why wasn't I invited what's going on?"  
Tony was clowning around but ultimately he was very serious.  
There's the obvious fact that Rhodey would not be involved in Fury's dirty work without telling him.  
There was just no way.

"You're not needed for this mission Stark just leave it at that. Don't let that big ego of yours-"  
"Ohh now I'm even more intrigued. I just wanted to see where Steve was sent but it seems something big is going on. Just fill me in now because you know I'm going to find out."

Fury was getting pissed off Tony could always tell.  
"Colonel Rhodes gave us some intel and your involvement isn't necessary. I already have reliable people on the mission. Long story short Hollywood… you're not my first draft pick."

Tony acted offended but really he didn't care if Fury wanted him on his team or not. He didn't trust a word he said EVER so why start now?  
"That's hurtful. Especially coming from a half-blind old guy who's partially unemployed. So you say everything is right as rain? ok that's cool. You won't mind me digging around then ..."  
"HAVE ANOTHER COCKTAIL OR TWO STARK!"  
Tony just ended the call and he got off the counter.

His feet touched the cold floor and he shivered a bit. Yeah he was being a nosy pain in the ass.  
What else is new? Hahaha Tony had Jarvis dig up everything he could before Fury could interfere.  
"I want a full log and timeline telling me what Rhodey has been up to lately. Make it snappy Jarvis it's become a race."  
A race he'd win cuz…duh.

**9:15 AM IN THE PAST**

A small van drove up and Steve was right beside it when it parked. A very tiny Hispanic woman got out of the vehicle and she opened up the back.  
"Who are you?" Steve asked as the woman picked up a bag of what appeared to be groceries.

She looked at Steve like he was a big scary stranger that was asking her questions.  
"I to work for Obadiah." She said in response but her accent was very thick. Steve smiled at her and he looked at all the groceries that were in the back of the van.

"Can I help you?"  
"Si." She said with a smile as Steve picked up the bulk of the bags. The two walked into the house and Clint frantically watched.  
DEAR….FUCKING…GOD. Steve Rogers made a lady friend and was helping her with the groceries.

Clint sighed a VERY exhausted SIghhhhhhhhhhhhh and he rubbed his tired eyes.  
"Is this really happening.." Clint asked as he watched completely mortified as Steve helped the woman put the groceries away.

"I to cook Mr. Obadiah his breakfast. Escuse me." She said to Steve as she started setting up the kitchen. Steve complied and gave her some space.  
She started cooking up a big meal and Clint tried to ignore his hunger.  
Close to 10 AM he heard movement in the bedrooms. Obadiah was up first and Clint cringed the moment he saw him.

Obadiah had a towel over his head as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Guys this is Adelina. I think what she does is self-explanatory." He spoke to Steve and Clint but he didn't really look at them.

Was this guy just nonchalantly comfortable fucking a seventeen year old? Was that acceptable in the 1980s?  
Clint had a sickened look on his face. Steve said nothing.  
"What's not "self-explanatory" is this confidence you've got with STATUTORY RAPE? Mind …explaining that?" Clint couldn't help it.

He wanted to kill this guy and he'd be happy to do it. He'd be thrilled.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Obadiah said confidently as he made his morning coffee.  
Clint's body got hot. He was about to HULK out and punch the guy.

Steve intervened and that look on his face clearly meant STOP.  
Why the hell should they let this asshole do as he pleased? It made Clint absolutely SICK.  
"You're a pig." TCH that's all he had to say. Clint crossed his arms and he looked down the hallway.

Tony could smell food and it woke him up. He looked at the ceiling with his tired eyes. Tony moved his legs slowly just to make sure he was able to do so.  
He could move them but all his muscles were sore. Tony crawled out of bed and headed to his bathroom.

It took so much energy to walk into the next room. Tony felt like an old man. This was not cool.  
He needed to take a hit to even have the energy to function that morning apparently. It would help him ignore the pain his body was feeling all over.  
Tony looked behind him and then slammed the bathroom door.

He opened the mirror and took out the box of ZEST soap. He dumped out the contents and tossed the box. Tony lined himself up two hits of coke and he took them right off the bathroom sink.  
He knew his mood would pick up so he finished off what he lined out and he hid the stash back in the soap box.

He turned on the water and he splashed his face. Everything started to feel warm so he put the cool water over his face. He rubbed at his nose and then rubbed at the back of his neck.  
Tony looked at the shower. He knew he needed to wash Obadiah off of him but he decided he needed to eat first.

His body felt numb. The cocaine was making everything feel numb Tony blinked a bit and tried to focus. He opened the door and left the bathroom.  
Adelina was there so he'd grab some food then shower. Food then shower. Food then shower. Tony kept that mental mantra going as he headed into the kitchen.

First person he saw was the yankee. Tony froze as if he'd seen a ghost. Luckily for him he wasn't noticed or he was ignored.  
SHIT. Food then shower. Food then shower. Tony turned away immediately and headed straight to Adelina.  
"_Hola Adelina._" Tony said to the woman as she turned around with a smile.

"_HOLA Tony! El pan acaba de salir del tostador._" She looked at Tony's face but Tony turned and went in the direction of the toaster.  
"_Graciassss ...Quieres tomar algo_?" Tony responded and Clint's brain just exploded. Spanish whut? Obadiah ignored them and Steve tried to remain calm.  
Steve had no idea what they said but he knew from Tony's file that he could speak Spanish.

"NO NO NO NO you sit. Obadiah! You need to buy this boy some vitamins. Start buying them for him. Look at these dark circles his eyes he looks very tired." The woman was examining Tony's face but he kept looking away. Tony was putting some butter on the toast and she started giving him a plate of food.

Tony looked at his guardian briefly but then he looked away.  
"I'll tell his daddy to send a check. Do you guys want to eat? she will make enough for all of you." Obadiah said as Clint rolled his eyes.  
"Nah… we both pretty much lost our appetites this morning." Clint shot a death glare in Obadiah's direction.

Tony wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room. He was strictly on a FOOD then SHOWER mission.  
The woman started talking to Tony in Spanish again. (Italics means they are talking in Spanish I don't want to confuse people)

_"Who are these people?"  
"My babysitters. My dad sent them to watch over me." _  
The woman looked over at all of them with a smile. She was happy that Obadiah might buy Tony vitamins and she didn't mind Tony being protected. She knew his family so she understood why Howard would send people to watch him.

_"You need to eat all that food so you can grow up and marry my daughter."  
"HAA WHAT? No no Adelina I'd rather marry you. You can try to make an honest man out of me." _The woman started laughing and Tony was grinning.  
Nobody else in the room had a clue what was going on…

Tony looked in Steve's direction and the two accidently made eye contact. Steve stepped back immediately and decided to leave. He wasn't really sure how to be around Tony at that moment. He'd have to figure it out but for now Steve couldn't even handle eye contact.

"Where's he going?" Tony asked trying not to feel…sad about it.  
Clint shrugged his shoulders.  
"Out. He's staying outside to make sure everything stays secure."

Tony glanced in Obadiah's direction. He noticed that the older man was all smiles.  
"Eat up Tony. You see BREAKFAST provides your body with this thing called energy that keeps you going throughout the day. That's how normal people function you might want to try that instead of alcohol or cocaine."

Obadiah had his smart-ass pants on for the day. Great Tony glared and said the first thing that rolled off his tongue.  
"Well aren't you a FUCKING genius." Tony took a bite off his toast and the woman set some orange juice down for Tony to drink.

She acted like nothing was happening and continued cooking. Obadiah and Tony locked in a glaring contest of death. Tony was the first to look away and everything got silent between the two.  
Clint just held his breath.

Whoaa… tension much?  
Tony finished eating and he stood up. He thanked the woman and headed back to his room. He needed to shower ASAP. He was in his bedroom gathering a change of clothes and his towel.

The phone rang and Obadiah left to answer it.  
Steve walked back into the house and showed Clint the transmitter.  
"Hill says to give them another day." Steve handed the thing to him and then he watched Obadiah as he spoke on the phone.

"Who is he talking to?" Steve asked as he followed after him. The guy looked shocked. Someone was telling him some shocking news.  
"It's Howard. You might want to talk to him." Obadiah said as Steve just grabbed the phone from Obadiah.

"Howard? This is Bruce.."  
"Holy shit you even sound like Steve. Uhm listen you need to relocate Tony immediately. Get him out of Obadiah's house as soon as you can."

Steve listened and then looked over at Clint.  
"What's going on?"  
"His decoy at MIT was shot in the face. Nick Fury was unable to save the decoy so they know that Tony is not in Massachusetts."  
The decoy was killed. This was not good. Steve wanted to hang up immediately and grab Tony.

But Howard's voice stopped him.  
"The man had a metal arm. Fury told me that he was totally ruthless. As soon as he could tell that it wasn't Anthony he shot the kid right in the face."  
Steve's nerves shook with fear.

"Did..did you say a metal arm?" He had to be sure what Howard said was correct.  
"A metal arm. That's what I said. You can ask Fury for more of a description but all I know is that he has a metal arm."

Bucky? Would Hydra really wake up Bucky to kill Tony Stark as a kid?  
Steve remained silent and went over the possibilities in his head.

"I think I know who it is. I will protect your son. Howard you can count on me."  
"Holy shit you need to stop talking because your voice is spot on." Howard commented on Steve's voice and Steve was lost in thought.

Hydra was responsible for killing Howard two years in the future. So it's entirely possible they decided to have the Winter Soldier take out his son as well.  
Now that they know the person he turns out to be..

"I'm just going to believe that you're some miracle reincarnation of my friend sent here magically to save my pain in the ass son. I'm going to hold onto that thought and know he will be in good hands. Please take care of Tony for me."  
"I will. We are leaving right now." Steve hesitated a moment before he ended the call.

He wanted to talk to his friend one last time. But actually talk to him as Steve.  
There was no time. If it was Bucky then they had to get somewhere else FAST.  
Steve hung up and he started heading to Tony's bedroom.

Clint just tossed his hands up. What the fuckkkk he wanted to know why Steve was all of a sudden in Captain America mode.  
He followed.

Tony was about to go in the shower when his bedroom door flew open.  
Steve gasped and turned away. Tony was completely naked and holding onto a towel that he threw in front of his body.

"WOW REALLY?!" Tony yelled at Steve as he forced his eyes closed. Tony grit his teeth and covered his lower half with the towel.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just barged in like that but-" Steve felt awful. Clint was in the hallway trying not to laugh at him. Tony gripped the towel and got a bit snappy with Steve.

"OH DON'T WORRY! Don't worry it's cool I'm kinda used to having ZERO PRIVACY. Yeah. There's that whole not really being able to have my doors closed thing, then there's the always under constant supervision thing , and I've always had to have a bunch of annoying people around me…THING. YOU CATCH MY DRIFT YANKEE?"  
Steve sighed and tried to ignore the very obvious bite marks that were all along Tony's shoulder blade.

He had so many bruises.  
Those were not there when he put him in his bed the night before. Steve cleared his throat and tried to focus and not stare at Tony.  
"I'm sorry. But we have to leave."  
"WHAT? I was just about to take a shower." Tony was instantly pissed there was no way he was leaving.

"Pack up some things. We have to leave now."  
"NO." Tony walked towards Steve and challenged the taller man.

Typical Tony. Steve was very familiar with his challenges. He took in a deep breath and tried to find the words of reason.  
"PACK UP YOUR SHIT OR I WILL CARRY YOU OUT NAKED."  
"Guess I'm going naked then." The two stood at a stalemate.

Clint had no idea which one would back down first hahaha he snuck over to a different angle to watch.  
Would Steve really throw a naked Tony over his shoulder and carry him out? No way Steve was way too modest for that.

Could Tony Stark really get dragged around naked and not bring anything with him?  
Stay tuned hahah Clint kept watching.

Steve made a promise to himself that he would not be like Obadiah or Nick Fury. They just tossed Tony around like a rag doll. He would never make him do something he didn't want to do. He'd never force him…

"Your decoy at MIT was murdered. We have to get you to a new location. You need to leave this house and you need to leave Obadiah's care for now." Leaving Obadiah's care was Steve's decision alone.  
He couldn't protect Tony if he knew that his guardian was lurking about.  
"I wouldn't lie to you for you to behave. There is an honest threat on your life and I'm going to need you to trust me."

Steve and Tony stared at each other briefly. Eventually one of them always looked away.  
Tony was still locked in the thought process of FOOD then SHOWER. But having the Yankee all up in his face he had to focus on what he was actually saying to him.  
Tony's nerves were too energetic and jittery from the coke. He wanted to shower and mellow out but if this meant getting out of Obadiah's house?

Tony was ok with that.  
"Some poser me was killed? You mean some kid actually got murdered pretending to be me?"  
"Yes. And I think I know who did it. And that is exactly why I'm telling you that it's not safe here anymore."

Steve was reasoning with him. Giving him all the details instead of just barking orders and demands at him. Tony Stark did not work that way. He knew that Tony liked to have all the facts and details and to come up with his own plan. He needed to find his own way out.  
"Let me get dressed. I don't need anything from here. BUT LISTEN you better take me straight to a place with a shower. I'm not kidding Yankee I will beat you up. Somehow."

Tony turned to his clothes and left him standing there. Steve sighed a deep sigh of relief and he turned to find Clint.  
Clint was right beside him. Grinning because Steve had such a nice way of dealing with the brat.

"What? Clint this is serious wipe that grin off your face."  
"Welcome back CAP. You scared the shit out of me." Clint was so glad that Howard's phone call knocked some sense into Steve.  
Clint was also glad to know that he wouldn't be seeing Obadiah's disgusting face any longer.  
And they were stealing his car. 

* * *

Notes: Thanks for sticking with the story! Not my favorite chapter... but I declare this chapter "the calm before the storm"  
Thanks for reading and remember comments are love! I had some feedback about the chapter summary so I fixed it up a bit. Let me know what you think about the story and thanks again for reading.


	7. Bicycle Race

Chapter 7: Bicycle Race

* * *

**9:50 AM IN THE PAST**

Tony hurried and gathered some things he thought he'd need for this trip. He made sure he had plenty of clothes and some "essentials" that would keep him going through this.  
He had alot of cash packed up, he packed a toothbrush and some toothpaste, some deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, at least three pairs of shoes, then he shoved his handy dandy battery operated WALKMAN/FM RADIO that his dad gave him for Christmas into his bag, a small box of cassette tapes, and of course he packed a giant zip lock bag full of weed, cigarettes, ecstasy, ketamine, and cocaine that was probably worth the price of a small vehicle. Tony made sure he properly concealed his immense stash of drugs that he would be using off and on.

There was one thing he liked about his essentials, the fact that they made him feel invincible.  
He decided that one more hit for the road would keep him going strong. He pulled one of his many stashes (this one was in a shoe box hidden deep in his closet) then he quickly lined up one hit on top of his dresser.

Tony popped open a pen and used the tube. He plugged up one nostril and inhaled deeply with the other. He could feel the cocaine hit the back of his throat and it made him cough a bit. Whoaa the room spun for a minute or so.. he took that minute to focus and he slowly put the stash back in his closet.  
He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were watering so he rubbed them as if that would fix them.  
Tony took a small inventory of his things before he left his room.  
He wasn't able to shower and that was annoying. The damn Yankee walked in on him naked and that was also annoying.

Well sorta.. Tony hid his grin as he closed his door behind him.  
Steve, Clint, and Obadiah were in the garage waiting for Tony. The lady who worked for Obadiah organized them a box full of food to take with them.

Steve and Clint were very thankful because it saved them a trip to a store. Being seen in public was a huge risk. Steve did not intend on having Tony anywhere he could be recognized.  
"You guys can take my M3. It's a fast car just in case you guys run into trouble." Obadiah mentioned as he handed over the keys.

"Gee thanks." Clint refused to be nice to him. Steve refused to speak to him.

Tony arrived in the garage wearing a Black Sabbath shirt and some dingy jeans. Steve noticed immediately that it was the exact same shirt he'd seen him wear all the time when he's an adult.

There he was with a gigantic bag strapped to his side, wild hair sticking out all over the place, and with no facial hair to be seen. One thing Steve noticed was that he held the exact same playful grin.  
He was so fascinated in the way Tony had grown up. Seeing him now and knowing him in the future Steve couldn't get over how little Tony had really changed.

Sure he matured and all that. But his way of acting and behaving was always so interesting to Steve.  
Something about those Starks… he smiled and tried to shake the thought away.

Steve realized he was staring. And he was really starting to miss the Tony back home.  
"We can take the M3?!" Tony said loudly as he hurried over to the three.

Steve had no idea what M3 was supposed to mean but apparently Tony was very excited.  
"Yes Tony YOU aren't driving it so don't get too excited."  
"AW but these two will probably drive it hella slow." Tony turned to Steve and Clint.

Clint didn't like that remark. He loved to drive. Steve on the other hand preferred his bike.  
And yes he drove it slow.  
"Guys this is the BMW E30 M3. Think of it as a legal rally car. Only 6,000 or so made and Obi got one but of course he made this model with a convertible top. I love this car hahah I steal it all the time." Tony kept rambling about the car but Steve stopped paying attention.  
They needed to leave immediately.

Tony noticed that the Yankee kinda brushed off what he said about the car and he looked down at the garage floor.  
It looked like he was mad. Or…

"It's time to go. Thank you for the use of this vehicle." Steve said to Obadiah but he didn't look at him. He was already handed the keys so he opened it and he put his bag in the trunk.  
Clint followed Steve's lead and he put his stuff in the car as well.

Steve walked up to Tony and he reached his hand out for his bag. He said nothing to Tony and it made him frown.  
Tony chewed on his bottom lip for a second and then handed it over.

"Thank you." That was all Steve said as he walked away. He put the bag in the vehicle and Tony watched with a sad expression. The food was packed in and the trunk was closed.

Tony sighed. Nobody seemed excited about the car but him. And the Yankee was being a damn robot.  
Obadiah watched Steve and Clint get into the car. Clint was driving and Steve sat in the passenger seat.

The garage door was open and Clint started the car.

Tony turned towards Obadiah and decided not to get into the car just yet. He put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and he swayed about from side to side.

His nerves were running a million miles a minute. Obadiah could tell that Tony was a bit too energetic and jumpy. He was obviously high off of something.  
"See ya around Obi. Or not? It's too soon to tell."

"Just don't get yourself killed before I get the chance to kill you myself. Got that kid?" Tony laughed and wasn't really sure how to take that. But he laughed anyway.  
Obadiah laughed a bit too and he stepped closer to Tony. He needed to talk to him and he didn't want the two wonder twins hearing him.

CLINT WAS ABOUT TO HONK THE FUCKING HORN. He was not in the mood to watch those two chit-chat right in front of Steve.  
He took in a deep breath and gripped the wheel.

"I will apologize to you about last night tho Tony. That wasn't how-"  
"Whatever. Look just because we've slept together doesn't mean you get a free pass to do as you please."

Steve could hear everything they were saying. He tried to look elsewhere but it was hard. Obadiah was standing too close to Tony and he was instantly bothered.  
They were sleeping together. BOTHERED. They were talking about it openly. BOTHERED. They were standing too close. BOTHERED AGAIN.

"Just take the damn apology. And take care of yourself too I absolutely hate your guts…but I would be a little upset if you managed to get killed."

"Aw a little upset that's so sweet. Ahah really Obi only a little after all this fun?!"  
"Yeah it's been a real treat. Tell those guys GOOD LUCK keeping you alive. You pain in the ass."

Steve felt sick hearing them. Clint noticed Steve's demeanor change and he frowned.  
Tony put on a pair of sunglasses and grinned up at the older man.

"HEY don't forget those people coming after me? They have to catch me first. Don't you worry asshole I won't go down without a fight." He held that grin and stared at the older man for a moment.

Obadiah said nothing in response. He just smiled at Tony and pulled the kid into a hug. Tony gasped a bit and then slowly hugged him back. He might not see him ever again Tony had no idea what was going to happen.  
So a hug was just…necessary?

This guy could be such a jerk. Then turn around and be so nice.

Tony bit his lip and rest his face against Obadiah's chest.  
CLINT HONKED THE HORN VERY LOUDLY. It startled the two and they turned in the car's direction. Tony stepped back from the hug and headed to the car.

Tony opened the door and got in.  
He made himself at home in the back seat. He decided to be a good little boy and put his seat belt on and everything.

"Do you guys know where you are taking me?" Tony asked as Clint backed the M3 out of the garage. He drove away from the house and he felt a great deal of relief.  
There was no creepy Obadiah to deal with. That guy was beyond scary Clint absolutely hated the fucker.

"My family had property that was abandoned during this time. It's a long drive but it will be a safe place. The perfect spot for us to figure out what we're going to do." Clint spoke to Steve.  
Tony sat back and his eyebrows creased with confusion.  
During this time? He was a bit baffled by what the smaller guy was saying. Why was he talking about "this time" like he was from another galaxy or something.

Steve's voice broke Tony's concentration.  
"If it is Bucky then we are going to have to go completely off the grid. No transactions whatsoever because Hydra will be screening for Tony's face on any camera source."

"True but this is 1989. Is the technology really that advanced in this stupid decade how the hell are we supposed to know what type of tech we're fighting against."  
Tony just stared at the two people that were talking oddly.

UHHHhh… ?  
"Are you guys from space or something?" he asked as they both realized that TONY was not…Tony.  
Not a Tony they could talk to about things like Hydra and Bucky Barnes.

Well Tony legitimately wanted to know if they were from space.

"Is this like Terminator? Did you guys get sent from outer space to save me? OH WOW Did my dad send me two robots." Tony was processing and absolutely excited about the possibilities.

"Holy crap I'm a real life John Conner." He couldn't believe it. Clint and Steve looked at each other and they were both mentally kicking themselves for being so stupid.

"We're not from space." Steve corrected the younger Tony.

"We're just from …Brooklyn. Everything there is different you see!" Clint tried to fix this situation. Well Tony wasn't buying it.  
In fact he unbuckled his seat belt and stuck his head in between the two.

"I was born in Manhattan." He rolled his eyes and started messing with the radio. He turned the knob and tried to find a good station.

"I was actually born in Iowa." Clint thought it was necessary to plug that bit in. Steve suppressed a laugh as he watched Tony mess around with the radio.

He felt a lot better now that they were out of Obadiah's house. Sure it might alter some things in the future but Steve decided that the risk was appropriate.  
He would have left the mission if they continued to stay.  
Tony put it on a station that played a clear song and he became excited. Even though he was in protective custody this was the closest thing to freedom he had felt in a long while.

"AHHH GOOD SONG I've got the cure you're thinking of…Dr. Loveeee ."  
Tony was singing along with the song that Steve didn't recognize.

It was one of those rock and roll songs.  
"And even though I'm full of sinnnn. In the end you'll let me in.  
You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do  
You need my lovin', don't you know it's true." Tony moved up further into the front end of the vehicle and he looked around for the button that puts the top down.

Steve watched him. Tony pressed the button and wiped at his nose.  
"No leave the top closed." Steve's hand touched Tony's. His nerves were very tingly and Tony felt incredibly jumpy. He wanted to jump around and party haha

ROBOT YANKEE stopped the top from opening. Tony jerked his hand away and frowned. The song kept playing so Tony's mind instantly attached itself to the lyrics again and he started singing.  
"The first step of the cure is a kisssss. So call me Dr. Love. Blah blah blah Dr. love."  
He kept singing and he moved back into his seat.

When he sat back down he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. AHhhh his body was slowly feeling the pain from the night before. The cocaine helped suppress it and made him feel flawless.  
He could have been really hurt from Obi forcing himself on him. Tony had no idea if he was or not.

GAHH now that was all his mind would let him think about.  
OBI fucking raped him and Tony let it slide. TCH he started finally thinking about it now that his guardian was long gone.  
Tony started rubbing his legs and swaying slightly.  
Shit that must have been a bad cut of coke. His body was on fire Tony started wiping his nose more and more.  
Steve was watching his behavior. Clint was taking notice but he was driving so he couldn't really do anything.

"Tony? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine! Just peachy don't worry your pretty head." Tony's gaze was sharp and he looked angry. Where was his bag?

Tony started looking around frantically. He needed his bag immediately.  
Holy crap his legs started to feel heavy. Tony kept rubbing them and he whimpered a bit because he was freaking out a little.  
Tony didn't want to be in pain. He was afraid that the pain was going to attack him and he'd just drop dead or something.  
His thought process was shot.  
"Clint pull over." He heard the Yankee say as Tony quickly looked up at him.

What why? Tony was totally fine he wiped his nose and felt the car stop suddenly. What's going on? Tony had tunnel vision. He didn't notice the door beside him open. He felt the Yankee turn his face gently in his direction.

"What?" he said out loud as Steve's face came into view.  
God this guy was really good looking. Tony couldn't hear what he was saying he just stared at his face.  
Steve put a tissue under Tony's nose and was telling him to hold it.  
"Can you hold it? Tony?"

Hold what? Tony's eyes rolled back slightly and he shook his head to stay awake.  
"TONY?!"

Tony woke up with a shock because the voice was so loud. He immediately began to think he was being taken back to Obadiah.

Tony's eyes flooded with tears.  
"I'm free finally PLEASE don't take me back I don't want to go back! KEEP DRIVING ok?! I won't … I won't do anything wrong I'll do whatever you guys want. Just don't go back."

Tony started wiping his face and he noticed an odd taste in his mouth. Steve was saying something to him but Tony was not understanding him.

"Your nose is bleeding. I need you to hold onto this." He felt Steve move his hand over his. Steve guided Tony's hand to his nose. Tony gripped it gently and tried to pay attention.  
"Should we take him to a clinic? Or shit we might need to go to a hospital. He might be overdosing or having a bad reaction."

"I think we have to. But it's too big of a risk." Steve didn't know where any hospitals were.  
It was the damn 1980s and he wasn't familiar with this part of Los Angeles.

"Steve we have to take him somewhere! He won't make it the entire trip if he's hopped up on drugs. LOOK AT HIM."

Clint didn't know how to treat someone that was bleeding from the nose and blacking out. This wasn't a typical wound you just stitch up.  
This was not in his area of medical expertise.

"Hydra just got the decoy at MIT right? That gives us some time because they haven't found him yet. Let's go to the nearest hospital and get him looked at. Then we will take him to my family's home."

Steve nodded and shut the door.  
"Ok go." He sat beside Tony and he made Tony lean his head back.  
Tony tried to pay attention but he couldn't hold onto the tissue like he was asked.

Something James Romanov said…  
Tony tried to bring the words to his mouth. He turned his head and looked at the Yankee.  
"Did he say your name was Steve?" Tony asked and he watched the blonde's eyes fly open with shock.  
He knew he didn't look like a Bruce. Steve was much much better.

**11AM-ISH IN THE PRESENT**

Pepper Potts was hung-over for the first time since she was in college. Was it worth it? Yes. She crawled out of Tony's bed and she made her way to his kitchen.  
"It's so bright. So very bright." The redhead covered her eyes and walked towards some table.

Tony was doing something on some screen. Pepper just walked towards the refrigerator.  
"How do you function like that Tony? You drank more than me." Maybe Tony was superhuman and didn't know it.

She often saw him drink himself into a coma, not so much after becoming Iron man but before she saw him drink profusely. He always seemed to bounce back completely unaffected.  
He was either immune to alcohol's effects or had a really good poker face.  
Pepper started rummaging through the fridge. She needed food, coffee, and a hot bath.

Tony was standing up straight and staring at a bunch of words streaming down the screen that was floating in the middle of the room.  
"Hm what? Morning Pep I slept it off hours ago. How did you sleep?" Tony asked as if he had other things on his mind. She didn't answer and dug out some orange juice too. Coffee, orange juice, food, and then a hot bath.

"The sex was great last night by the way." Tony teased and Pepper almost dropped her orange juice. GAHH his words almost gave her a heart attack.  
"WHAT? We did not have sex shut up."

"I'm kinda wishin we did."  
"What are you working on." She needed to change that subject fast.

The last thing she needed was to jump back into bed with Tony. She missed him terribly of course and Pepper knew he'd always be a part of her life…  
But she just couldn't be with him anymore.

"Rhodey has officially betrayed me. He's been dancing around with S.H.I.E.L.D. behind my back."  
"Oh stop it. Rhodey would never betray you. Can you come help me I'm …" Pepper was a mess. She didn't know to do to get rid of this sick feeling.

She felt sick when she stumbled across all the empty alcohol bottles that Tony hadn't picked up yet.  
Ewww and all that fruit.  
She was about to pass out. Tony stopped what he was doing and he headed over to the damsel.

"Oh my sweet beautiful DAINTY Pepper." He left it at that and he got her a cup of coffee. Tony shoved all the bottles into the recycling dispenser and he took her over to the table.  
Her hair was a total disaster and she looked like a train wreck.

Tony found it attractive. He was a total mess himself so …

"This is what you get when you CON me into confessing things I don't want to confess. Serves you right."  
Tony brought her breakfast and various other things and then he headed right back to work.

"JARV?!" Tony whipped around to the last screen he was at. He read the words again and he sipped on some coffee.  
"Download complete sir. You now have access to Colonel James Rhodes's personnel and personal servers."  
Tony forgot to thank Jarvis he just skimmed over and looked for red flags.

"Tony. How did you get access to Rhodey's files?"

He ignored her too. Pepper knew that Rhodey was going to be very pissed once he found out that Tony was snooping around his files.  
But it's never stopped Tony before. He was on the hunt for anything he could get his hands on that was in regards to Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You have an incoming call from James Rhodes sir."  
"Put him through." Tony said as a screen popped up with Rhodey's face in it.

"TONY WHAT THE HELL."  
"Oh hey pal. Just here in Miami hanging with Pepper. I invited you the other day but you said you were BUSY. What's ROXXON up to?" Tony crossed his arms and continued hunting through Rhodey's files.

Maria Hill came up in one of his reports. Apparently she was helping him with an investigation of the company ROXXON. Tony was very familiar with that company.  
They only …you know MURDERED HIS PARENTS.

"Tony. It's classified information I can't tell you. Why can't you understand that?"  
"Because you know what this information might do to my "mental state" wahh I just can't handle knowing what's going on with the company that killed my dear sweet daddy. Oh nooo Tony's drinking again wahh."

Tony's sarcasm was going nowhere with Rhodey.  
"Knock it off."  
"Where is Steve? You guys have sent him off to do Fury's dirty work. Tell me where he is and I'll back down."

Rhodey clenched his hand into a fist and sighed loudly.  
"Look I dunno where your boyfriend is. I've got a lot of things that I need to be doing."  
"NOT MY BOYFRIEND. I just need you to tell me where he is. Then I'll let it go."

"You'll let it go?"  
"Yes I'll let it go. Is that not what I said? I think I said that." Tony looked at Pepper. She was eating and not paying attention in any way. Nope.

Tony turned back and gave him a sassy glare. He probably looked ridiculous wearing his pajamas and acting all badass.  
"Steve is on a mission for me. A mission that is CCCCCLLLLAAAASSSSIIIIFFFFIIEEEDDD. C-L-A-S-S-I-F-I-E-D. Meaning keep your BIG NOSE out of it. Ok? Gotta go have fun looking around my files."

The call ended and Tony touched his nose. He had a tiny nose what a jerk.  
Pepper laughed at him over her orange juice.

Oh hell no Tony was going to hunt. He was going to HUNT and HUNT and then HUNT some more. First he was doing it because he was annoyed, then he was doing it because he missed Steve's adorable face, NOW he's doing it just to piss everyone off.

"Jarv get my suit ready. Time to shower up and go knocking on Fury's door."  
He was officially done with this shit and decided to deal with it in person.

* * *

Notes: Hello loves! I have returned with another chapter! Thanks so much for reading.  
PLEASEEEE provide feedback if you can. I need to know if you like the direction the story is headed. Thanks again for reading and plz comment and let me know what you think so far!


	8. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Chapter 8: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

* * *

**2:15 PM IN THE PAST**

"We have got to start being more careful with what we say around him." Steve said as he stood outside the room Tony was in. They took him to the nearest emergency clinic they could find. They had to stop and use a phone book to find it. Then they had to navigate their way without the best directions. But they made it regardless.

Clint was sitting in the chair and he looked totally exhausted.  
He knew he screwed up big time.

Now Tony knew Steve's name was Steve and he was convinced they were from outer space.. Oops. He sighed and shook his head. Steve was forgetting that he screwed up too. Tony just didn't notice it.  
"Sorry buddy. I messed up. But HEY you said my name too. " Clint hadn't had any sleep. His groin was still in pain from Tony kneeing him in the club.

"I did?"  
"YEAH you said "Clint pull over." Right before I pulled over!" He mimicked Steve's soft voice and he caused the soldier to laugh quietly. Saaaaa he sighed and roughly crossed his arms.

Steve was exhausted as well. Everyone was just worn out. It was very risky taking him to a hospital or clinic but they didn't have any other options.  
They had him going under the name Julian Wells. Steve was racking his brain over the possibilities of Hydra knowing the alias name.

He was worried about Tony and it was weighing heavy on his thoughts.  
They weren't even on the road twenty minutes and they were in this mess. Now they were going on two hours in a clinic and Tony being knocked out cold.

"The nurse was saying something about keeping him for 24 hours. We'd be in Iowa in that amount of time if this hadn't of happened." Clint rubbed his arm and then he rubbed the side of his face.

"I explained our situation to them. He's in protected custody and we are in the process of relocating him. So I think we're good."

"Wow Good job BRUCE. That's one thing that has run smoothly on this very entertaining mission."  
"They can't keep him that long anyways. So as soon as he is stable we can leave."

"Define stable." Clint was trying to hide his frustration but it clearly wasn't working. He was cranky. Maybe the idea of going back to his family home was making him act that way.

He wasn't sure. But Steve just disregarded Clint's behavior. He smiled at the archer and headed into the room. He heard the faint beeping sounds from all the machines that were monitoring Tony's heart rate.  
Steve sat down beside the bed.

The nurse came in rather quickly and she set some things down on the metal plate that hovered beside the bed.

"This is a saline solution that he needs to put in his nose to keep his sinuses from drying out or being destroyed. If you want to keep this kid alive I highly recommend that you take his drugs away from him. Especially the cocaine."

Steve simply nodded his head and made a mental note to go through his bag. He hated that he had to do it but he needed Tony completely coherent.  
If they were going up against Bucky he couldn't have Tony passing out every half hour.

"He's extremely fatigued so that's why we've got the IV hook-up going and… also we noticed some heavy bruising so I'd watch this kid carefully. It looks like he was possibly raped. I don't know what kind of lifestyle he lives or where his parents are? Because we've really been debating calling the police or having one of our children's psychiatric doctors come in and speak to him since he's underage and there is no legal guardian to speak of."  
Steve's eyes darted to Tony.

That sick feeling was back. Steve covered his mouth and processed her words.  
Obadiah was obviously rough with him. The idea of them together was still making Steve's skin crawl.  
If they did call the police that would be very unfortunate. Steve would have to leave here by force and that would send up more smoke for Hydra to see.

"We've prescribed him something for any pain he's been feeling but legally if someone comes in here with something drug-related we can't prescribe anything too high." He listened to the woman and sat back in his seat.

He didn't understand the need to use drugs. Steve had tried to get drunk before but alcohol had no effect on him. Steve looked at Tony. In the car he mentioned that he was free? That he felt free …  
Tony wasn't going to be free until he became Iron Man.

It was clear to Steve now. What really happened to Tony after he escaped Afghanistan. After he escaped Obadiah Stane. He had to kill the man to do it but only then Tony became free.  
This Tony had a looooooooooonnnnggg road ahead of him until he became the person that he knew back home.

"If you have any questions we're at the desk." The woman left some papers and the bottle of saline spray. Tony started kicking the blankets away and Steve tried not to laugh.  
He looked at the window and devised a plan.

He had a feeling that the people in the clinic were intending on keeping Tony. That's what he would do if two men with no identification showed up with a doped up child that had no legal guardian or parents. If he was a nurse in this clinic he'd do everything in his nurse powers to make sure that child was safe.

Steve stood up and he walked out of the room. He saw Clint dozing off and he kicked his foot gently.  
"Hey James Romanov. I'm going to need you to bring the car out front."  
"Shit. Seriously?" Clint could tell by Steve's expression that something serious might go down.

"Yeah. Time to go." Steve said nothing more and he headed back into the room. He walked over to the window and opened it. He pushed out the screen and then headed to the bed.

Steve decided they'd need that IV drip because Tony would wake up if he took it out of his arm. He unhooked the bag from its placement and covered Tony with the blanket that he was kicking away.  
The soldier made sure he grabbed a pillow as well. They would need that.

He gently lifted Tony, the pillow, the IV bag, and the bottle the nurse gave him then he took them all out the window. It was a small clinic so their escape was a lot easier than having to go through multiple floors and security.  
Clint had the car ready for Steve.

He opened the back door and set Tony in carefully. He put the pillow under his head and he placed the IV inside the handle that hung above the window. The one you hold onto when someone is driving too fast.

Steve got in on the passenger side and Clint drove away quickly.

**2:56 PM IN THE PRESENT**

Iron man had already gone knocking on the door at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base.  
The agents that were there told him that he wasn't granted access and they would have to use force if he continued trying to get in.

He disregarded their attempts to stop him and he forced his way into the building.  
There was just no love for Tony apparently. Inside the suit Tony was still skimming over Rhodey's files and he started to notice that one name in particular kept popping up.

Iron Man waltzed into the building. This was his building now he didn't care if S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had guns pointed at him. He went from room to room trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together.  
Well well well looked like all the key players had left the card table.

No Fury. No Rhodey. No Clint or Steve. Mariah Hill wasn't even present. Tony was surrounded by a bunch of agents.  
"Jarvis run all of Maria Hill's communication devices and get a trace on her. I'm getting the feeling she's the one I want to talk to."

"Right away sir." Jarvis went to work and some agent dude approached his suit.  
"TONY STARK?! You need to leave this facility immediately. This place is for training only Nick Fury told me to inform you that you are barking up the wrong tree."

Tony turned his suit in the direction of the agent and debated laughing at him.  
Hell yeah he was barking up trees. He'd bark up all the trees Tony didn't answer to Fury and he ABSOLUTELY did not answer to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sir I have an exact location for Maria Hill would you like me to set the coordinates?"  
"Yes. Thank you Jarvis. I forgot to thank you earlier."  
"Not a problem sir. The coordinates have been set."

Tony didn't respond at all to the agent that was telling him to leave. The power repulsors opened up on his boots and his suit took off through the roof of the building.  
Soooooo he decided to damage Fury's new home a little bit.

THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DECIDE TO WEAR A GIGANTIC DOUCHE-HAT AND NOT TELL HIM WHERE STEVE ROGERS WAS.  
Tony flew up into the air and then burst in the direction of Maria Hill.

The agent was on the phone quickly talking to Nick Fury. He looked up at the trail Tony left behind like a rocket.  
"SIR? I think Iron Man is headed your way. He was here but he didn't find what he was looking for."

Fury ended the call without saying anything. He turned to the screen that showed Maria Hill.  
"Hill, Rhodes, Stark is on the move." He was irritated that Tony absolutely refused to act like a normal human being. His whole life he was causing problems and sticking his nose into shit that didn't concern him.

It infuriated Fury.

"Let him come. We might need his help actually. We just won't tell him what we are doing here."  
Maria Hill was in the ROXXON facility that they finally located. Rhodey was outside waiting in the War Machine armor. They knew enough information about ROXXON'S plans now to shut them down and then handle it completely on Steve's end.

But Tony butting in really ran the risk of ruining everything.  
They had to act fast and destroy ROXXON'S machine. Finding their new location was like finding a needle in a haystack. But they managed and now they were ready to take it out.

"Rhodes? I'm ready when you are ready." Maria spoke softly as she pulled her gun out.

Rhodey crashed into the building and opened fire on all the tech. Nothing in the structure was of use to them so their objective was to destroy it all.  
Maria shot all the workers she came across. She was in enemy territory but she confidently breezed her way in and she killed who she could.

She made her way to the machine they used to send Bucky Barnes.  
For them that was good news because this gave them the opportunity to extract the winter soldier using their own time machine.

That was another part of their plan. The part they neglected to tell Steve about. If he went into the mission knowing he'd be up against his old friend he'd probably have a huge cloud in his judgment.

They thought it was better to send Steve in there and have him come up with a plan on his own. It's just the way Captain America operated. She reached the machine and gasped when someone behind her shoved her violently against the machine.

Damn it. She got too hasty and stopped watching her back. Maria turned around towards her attacker and kicked him hard across the face. The woman kneeled down and shot at him upward. The bullet went straight through his chest cavity.

The man dropped to the ground and she turned back to the machine. She checked the day and year that was punched in. She already had a record of ROXXON'S first attempt to send Bucky. It was the exact same day that they sent Steve and Clint. She was just glad to see that they didn't change the day on her.

"Phew.. ok Rhodes Steve and Clint were sent to the correct time. I'm shutting it down so you can destroy it."  
"Copy that." Rhodey said as he took out a few more machines that were below him. More guards and ROXXON fighters were heading in Maria's direction.

Rhodey headed in her direction and opened fire on the men before they reached her.  
As soon as Maria shut down the machine she looked up at the War Machine armor.  
"OK we're good!" She yelled as her eyes caught a glimpse of that gold and red armor as it dropped into the building.

Iron Man was there in the flesh. (well metal flesh)  
Tony was having Jarvis tap into their frequency so he could talk to them.  
"You are linked in sir."

Rhodey turned in Tony's direction.  
More armed forces were flooding into the building. Maria wasn't safe for too long.

"Tony we need to destroy all of this tech and get Maria out of here." Rhodey didn't have anything else to say to Tony really. He knew that his friend was probably confused.  
Wellllllllllllllllllllllll… Tony wasn't confused like his friend expected him to be.

While Rhodey stared at his suit Tony immediately started scanning all the tech that was still left standing.  
He paid close attention to the one that was behind Maria Hill.

He closed the communication between him and the others. He didn't feel like talking to them and he was only there to do his homework.  
"Jarv document everything. I want to know what that is behind Maria." It looked like a capsule that you could put people in.

Tony flew her way and he flinched as a huge explosion went off where all the people were flooding in.  
Rhodey shot off a small missile and blew up half of the building.  
The threat on Maria was practically vanquished. But Tony was the threat now in his opinion because he started heading straight for that machine.

Rhodey flew in his way.  
"TONY. No you need to get Maria out of here." Rhodey thought that Tony still had a way of communicating with him.

Well he didn't and if he did hear Rhodey ask him to help Maria Tony would be saying FUCK YOU as his response.  
Tony flew around him and he landed beside Maria Hill.

His eyes darted all around the machine.  
"Tony it needs to be destroyed." He heard her from outside the suit but he chose to ignore it.

What kind of machine was it? Tony immediately felt that itch in his hands.  
He needed to take it apart. He saw every aspect of the machine. How it was powered, what it was connected to, and he even noticed a date and time locked into the capsule.  
"Hoooollllly Shi-" Tony's suit flew from the standing position it was in all the way to the other side of the building.

His armor crashed into the wall and broke it apart even further.  
The War Machine collided into the Iron Man armor and sent him flying.  
"Jarvis re-attach the communication. I've got something to say to my buddy over there." Tony said as he crawled out of the rubble and headed back in the direction of the machine.  
The com link was reestablished and he immediately heard Rhodey yelling.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS GOTTA PUSH EVERYONE'S BUTTONS DON'T YOU TONY?!" Tony lifted his arms and blocked a direct attack from Rhodey.  
Rhodey was pissed. He knew that if Tony took one look at that machine their whole operation would go haywire.

Maria Hill got the hell out of there and she made sure she was far away from the machine.  
Rhodey needed to destroy it ASAP. Stark most likely caught onto what it was.

"That some sort of time machine RHODEY? Why do you want it destroyed? Let me take it and I will figure out some fun things to do with it."  
"NO. Absolutely NOT Tony I'm not going to let you do anything with that machine." Rhodey lifted the right arm of his suit and immediately opened fire on the machine.

He saw Maria get to a safe place so he took this chance to destroy it entirely. He unloaded quite a bit of ammunition on it to make sure he destroyed it.  
Tony watched as the machine collapsed and blew up before him. It was encased in smoke.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! If you just tell me then it wouldn't have to go in this direction." Tony didn't understand what the problem was. Why the fuck was Rhodey hiding things from him and now he was being a helping hand to ?

"It will always go in this direction Tony. That's like saying you won't be you. You'll always be you so it will ALWAYS go in this direction." Rhodey replied as he headed over to Maria.  
Tony was obviously missing something here.

He was totally lost and he just stood in a heap of rubble. The building was obliterated. There wasn't a scrap of tech left for any ROXXON member to salvage.

"Did you guys send Steve and Clint to a different time? Just tell me what's going on COME ON What the fuck?!" He was getting pissed off. But in his head that was the only thing that made sense.  
They couldn't tell him where Steve was… and they were destroying some tech that ROXXON obviously developed.

Tony's immediate reaction was to think that they sent Steve and Clint to intercept something that ROXXON had started.

Did they send them into some bogus "Save the president" plotline? Seriously?…  
The date that Tony saw bothered him. October 18th 1989.

That was an extremely random date. He couldn't think of any president that was assassinated during that time or anyone of importance.  
Rhodey picked up Maria. The two were about to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. now that ROXXON lost their tech they were finally able to tell Steve and Clint that they needed to eliminate the threat on their end.

Rhodey debated filling Tony in. He was pretty sure that the crazy genius had it all pretty much figured out already.  
"Tony go back to the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base. We'll get you up to speed...But trust me you're gunna wish we didn't." The War Machine flew off and Tony quickly followed.

TCH yeah he better bring him up to speed. What the hell Rhodey.  
"Jarvis run the date October 19th 1989 and see if any assassination attempts were made on any political activists or I dunno public figures. Sorry that's extremely vague…just see what comes up for that date. Ok? Run it through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s stupid database too while you're at it."

"Right away sir." Jarvis ran the date and Tony tried to think about why that date was relevant.  
Tony was lost in thought. Jarvis came back really quickly and surprised Tony with his answer.

"Sir the only known assassination was two years after the date. Howard Anthony Walter Stark, and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark assassinated December 17th 1991. It was labeled a car accident to cover the assassination."  
Tony's heart felt heavy. It was way too close to the time his parents died that couldn't have been a coincidence.

Wait October 19th? 1989?! Tony tried to think. He became lost in thought and Jarvis took control of the suit. He locked in a flight plan that took Tony straight to the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. His mind was trying to recall what went on for him in 1989 or why October 19th was so important.

He had repressed those memories for so long it was difficult to even dig them up.  
When he started thinking about it Tony suddenly gasped. On that day in October they found him after one of his many escapes and he had to stay with Obadiah again.

The pace of his heartbeat escalated. Tony started to panic as memories of that year flooded back to him.  
It was all behind him. Now his dad was dead, Obadiah Stane was DEAD, and Tony never thought he'd have to remember any of that ever again.  
_"I was afraid that I was killing the golden goose." _Satan's voice flooded his head again and Tony winced as if he was in pain.

No fucking way. They couldn't possibly have sent Steve…  
Why would they need to do that unless this stupid shit ROXXON company…  
Oh dear. Tony put it all together and his stomach twisted up.

He couldn't breathe. He thought he was suffocating but in reality he was breathing fine. His suit landed outside the facility and he started freaking out. Panic Attack panic attack.  
"JARVIS?!" he said out loud as his vitals and heart rate started popping up on the screen.

"Sir take a deep breath. You're having an anxiety attack you need to breathe in deeply." Tony listened and started over breathing. HOLY SHIT they sent Steve back to that year? THAT YEAR? Of all the years to send him.

Tony started to feel light headed his body was trembling and he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't think. His mind was on overload and he couldn't even function without Jarvis telling him how.

"I have alerted Colonel Rhodes about your situation. He is on his way to you now."  
RHODEY? Tony didn't want to see Rhodey he'd rather drop dead where he stood.  
Ok that was a lie.

The faceplate flew open and Tony started calming down. Rhodey was right beside him telling him to get out of the suit.  
Tony's focus was so off it was sad.  
"I'm fine!..I'm fine Rhodey just give me a second." The suit disassembled around his body and he sent it back to the Avengers Tower.

His brain stopped going haywire and he eased up on breathing so hard. WWWWOOOOWWW he hated it when his body went into freak out mode.  
"Let's go. Fury is waiting because he needs to send an important message to Steve." Rhodey was obviously mad at him.

"Steve?" uhhhh he kinda didn't want to see Steve now actually.  
Rhodey stormed off and Tony watched him go into the building that he just partially destroyed. Yeah Tony kinda just blew the roof off of it about half an hour ago.  
Well he could pay for it. Would that make it better?

He followed after Rhodey and was led into a room where Fury and Maria were sitting patiently.

**4:35 PM IN THE PAST**

Clint had driven for a couple of hours. It put plenty of distance between them and Los Angeles. The two decided they needed to stop and get some rest for the night.  
They stopped at the nearest hotel and purchased one room with two beds.

They felt crammed up in the one small hotel room but neither of them complained about it.  
Clint took a shower. He was so exhausted from all this Tony business and he almost fell asleep with a bunch of shampoo in his hair.  
Steve had Tony wrapped up in the bed.

Tony was still asleep and he didn't even notice when Steve removed the IV from his arm.  
Whatever the nurse put in the IV was supposed to help him rest. So that was good.  
He'd need Tony to be up on his feet and have some strength built up just in case they ran into Hydra.

Steve frowned when he thought about Bucky.  
He did not want to fight with his friend. Especially if Tony was in the mix because he could easily get hurt. Their last encounter was still fresh in his mind.

It worried him.  
Clint walked into the room and he dove into the other bed.  
"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Steve couldn't have Clint passing out on him either.

Clint didn't say a word. The archer was already asleep Steve could hear his breathing change. He set up his chair beside Tony's bed and he closed up the curtains. Steve heaved a deep sigh and he held his forehead in his hands.

He was tired. He was frustrated. They hadn't eaten anything since the mission began and he honestly didn't think he could eat. Steve had never really felt this way before.  
He felt… lost.

Not in the same way he felt when he was defrosted. That was a lost feeling he could handle. No the way he was feeling was completely different.  
Steve was really struggling internally with this mission. Maybe he felt disappointed in himself as a result.

He rubbed his face and tried to change his thought process. He heard a beeping sound coming from his bag. He pulled the bag over and he opened it. The transmitter was going off and he pressed the blinking button.  
Suddenly a screen popped up and he saw the present day Nick Fury. He was in a room with other people but Steve only focused on Fury.

Steve was so glad to see him. He smiled instantly and waited to hear his voice.  
"Rogers? How you holding up?" Fury asked as Steve inhaled steadily.

He felt nervous for some reason. He asked them if he could leave the mission. This was the first time he had spoken to anyone and he hoped that they wouldn't bring it up.

"I'm fine sir."  
"Good. Are you able to talk?" Fury wasn't sure if the younger Tony was able to hear or if there was anyone around that would keep Steve from talking.

Steve looked over at Tony. He was sound asleep and the kid already figured out enough to know that they were not who they said they were.

"Yes I can talk."  
"Good. The present day Tony Stark has already figured out about this mission. How the hell he managed to do that is beyond me. BUT we're moving on. WE were intending on including him AFTER this mission to protect him was out of the way. But apparently he's not into minding his own business. He's here along with Colonel Rhodes and Maria Hill."

Steve felt uneasy once he learned that the adult Tony was in the same room. His eyes looked away from Fury and he noticed Tony sitting beside Rhodey on the screen.  
Tony wasn't looking up. He was staring blankly at the table and had an odd look on his face.

Steve wasn't sure what to say. Did they fill Tony in about the mission entirely? Steve was hesitant to speak.

"Tell us what's been going on Captain. Your message was a bit discouraging." Fury mentioned the message and Steve looked down at the floor.

He decided not to comment on that.  
"Sir the decoy has been murdered and we have left Obadiah's home. We were headed to Clint's family home in Iowa but we ran into some complications. There is a possibility that Hydra is sending …Bucky to kill Tony. They mentioned that the person had a metal arm. We're in a hotel for now."  
Steve watched Tony's demeanor change as soon as he mentioned Obadiah.

It must have become a reality for him that they were back in time. They were back in his time learning things about his life.  
Tony didn't look right to Steve. But then again the screen was going a bit blurry.

"Captain Rogers we've learned in fact that it is the Winter Soldier that was sent from THIS time to kill Tony. We've destroyed ROXXON's machine and their entire tech so any future operations should be limited for now. Your mission has changed." Maria Hill spoke up and Steve listened carefully.

He couldn't help but glance over at the adult Tony every chance he could. But Tony wouldn't even look up.

"We want you to draw in the Winter Soldier and take him out. We will use our time machine to return the three of you to this time. Tony Stark will be safe in that era and we will have Bucky Barnes. They don't have a way to bring him back on their end so he's ours for the taking."

What Maria said both enlightened Steve yet irritated Steve. This was an excellent plan to get Bucky out of Hydra's grasp but at the same time Bucky was not a play thing that could just be plucked and taken from one side to the next.  
He needed to make sure they understood that.

"I will draw out Bucky. But he will not be treated like some play thing do you all understand me? He's not going to jump from some Hydra slave to some S.H.I.E.L.D. lapdog. I won't allow it."

"We wouldn't do that Steve I hope you know that." Fury said calmly as the room got a bit silent.  
Steve noticed Tony stand up. He roughly moved his chair back.

"WELL…I'm so glad that my Miley days will be of service to everyone. You'll all be one big happy family." Tony's sarcastic grin clearly meant FUCK YOU.  
He didn't look at Steve at all. He just gave them a peace sign and left the room.

Steve just stared. Miley? He didn't understand the reference. Great now things were going to be even more awkward between them. My God he was so frustratedddd…  
Steve sighed loudly and just pressed the button. It ended the conversation and caused the screen to disappear.

He didn't want to talk to them anymore. Steve decided to just contact them once he had a handle on his current issues.  
One thing at a time Steve. One damn thing at a time.

* * *

Notes: WHOOOOO I am on a roll today! Two chapters down and more to come.  
Thanks so much for reading and FEEDBACK IS LOVE! xD thanks again.


	9. A Kind of Magic

Chapter 9: A Kind of Magic

* * *

**5:01 PM IN THE PRESENT**

Tony headed down the hallway. He was pretty resentful about what he just heard from the group and now he was extremely pissed off. He could hear someone following him and it was irritating.

"TONY STOP." Fury called for him but he scoffed and continued walking.  
He had this cynical and overall pessimistic view when it came to people nowadays so he decided it was best if he just walked away to cool himself down.  
He didn't really expect Fury to actually give a crap as to why he was leaving.

Tony felt a hand on his arm and his eyes flew open. He turned around and saw Fury holding onto him.  
Tony's look was scornful. He was not in the mood so Fury was pretty close to getting his last eye punched if he didn't watch it.

"Easy Hollywood…Easy." Fury's voice was calm. He was trying to soothe the flames that were boiling under Tony's skin. He ripped his arm out of his grasp.

"You wanted to know what the mission was. Well now you know. We're trying to protect you. Rhodes knew that this would upset you so we decided to keep you in the dark." Fury's bullshit was no comfort for Tony. He didn't care about the stupid mission.

All he cared about was the fact that…  
He saw Rhodey and Maria walk up behind Fury. Tony started to feel a bit cornered so he backed up slightly.  
"WHY STEVE? You could have sent Natasha…Or anyone else. Why did you pick STEVE." That was what was bothering him the most.

Tony was practically gritting his teeth he was so mad at them.  
Fury looked back confused. He shrugged his shoulders and he looked over at Rhodey.  
"What? Why does that matter? Steve Rogers is one of the best. And the only one that I deem fit to take care of YOU. Who cares if I sent Steve on this mission? So what."

Tony's stare changed completely. Fury had no idea…  
"They are dating." Rhodey said to Fury as the older man struggled for breath. Fury choked up he was so stunned by what Rhodey said.

"What? Since WHEN?" Fury was totally shocked. And Tony was instantly pissed off again.  
"WE ARE NOT DATING! ERRUUGHHH." Tony turned away and tried to leave.

"Are you two involved with each other in some way? Is that what you're getting at here?" Fury asked trying to clear up any confusion that he was clearly having.

Tony stopped in his tracks. The question threw him off. He turned back around.  
"YEAH. We are "involved" and now you've just given Steve a front row seat so he can see all the things I hate about myself. THANKS FOR THAT." Tony was full of rage. The three just stared at him in silence. He laughed about it to himself and just shrugged them off.

What did they care? All they could think about now was getting the Winter Soldier under lock and key.  
Knowing them they probably knew about him being sent there the entire time but withheld the information from Steve.

Tony wouldn't put it past them. It was disparaging for him to see Rhodey get swept up into Nick Fury's stupid cat and mouse games.  
Tony was just mad.

He summoned his suit and took off. He needed to get away from them and cool down.

**2:38 AM IN THE PAST**

Clint and Tony were going on at least eight hours of sleep.. Steve wished he could sleep but his mind was restless. He was bothered by the last communication he had with Fury.  
The adult Tony wouldn't even look in his direction. Steve didn't expect Tony to act that way but he honestly wasn't surprised.

The younger Tony was turning over and over in the bed and eventually he got tangled beneath all the blankets.  
Steve could see that he was sweating. Sweating out all the drugs that were in his system most likely.

He tossed around again and then sat up. He peeled out of the doctor gown and threw it just like he did with his shirt at Obadiah's house. Tony's body crashed back against the bed and he turned over on his stomach. He was still asleep and was now only in his underwear and socks.  
Steve smiled at the sight he really couldn't help it.  
Tony was adorable. He was just a total mess clawing around trying to make himself comfortable.

Now Tony was shivering because he didn't have any clothes on. OH man this one was always a little monster even after he grew up.  
He heard him saying something in his sleep. Steve just rubbed at the side of his head and thought about getting a bit of sleep himself.

They had a fight on their hands now. They all really had to be well rested and in top form if they were going to take down Bucky.  
He heard a pained sigh coming from Tony and he quickly looked in his direction. Tony's body was hurting him Steve could tell immediately.

Tony curled his arms over his stomach and started breathing harder. He watched him turn around and it looked like he was starting to cry.  
"Tony? Are you ok?" He asked as he stood up quietly and he sat on the side of the bed. Tony stirred beside him and eventually woke up.  
"I miss my mom." Tony's eyes were tearing up and Steve's jaw hung open slightly. Everyone always brought up Tony's father but no one ever really mentioned his mother.  
Even the adult Tony never talked about his mother. So for Steve this was the first time he'd ever seenTony show emotions about either one of his parents.

It was a bit shocking.  
Tony lost his parents at too young of an age. His life had accelerated so quickly it was obvious that Tony had no idea what to do with himself. Steve knew how that felt.  
"Your mom misses you too. But she wants you safe more than anyone."

"I had a dream they died. I'm never going to see my mom again." Tony looked away and started wiping his tears that were starting to fall down quickly.  
"The terminator killed my mom. And then he kills me." Tony burst into tears and Steve tried not to look so dazed because of it.

He had never seen Tony cry like this. Tony was an expert at hiding how he was feeling.  
But not at this age apparently. Steve said nothing and he just pulled the younger Tony up gently into a hug.  
"It's ok I'm not going to let the terminator get to you. Ok? That's why I'm here."

Tony returned the hug and took a moment to pull himself together. He noticed that they were in a hotel. He saw James Romanov asleep in the other bed. Then he looked at the clock beside the bed.  
It was almost 3 in the morning?

Tony sat back and stared blankly at Steve's clean shirt. He dirtied it up with his gross sweaty face.  
Steve just smiled at him and wiped the rest of the tears away. Tony looked up at Steve and the two smiled at each other.  
He felt better hearing that. He knew that the Yankee would protect him.

Tony just knew he would. How he knew? he didn't know…but he knew.  
"Don't you sleep?" He asked Steve as the two continued facing each other. Eventually one of them always looked away. This time it was Steve he had to remind himself that this was not _that_ Tony.

"Not when I'm working."  
"You need sleep. You've been awake for years." Tony roughly wiped away a tear and it was starting to make his eyes red. The skin around his eyes were very tender and they were becoming red and sore from being rubbed so much.

So was Tony's nose. He wasn't looking too good in fact he looked worn out.  
"I'll sleep as soon as James wakes up." He said as Tony grinned.

"His name is not James haha you guys are bad liars."  
"No his name is James." Steve tried to correct Tony but he couldn't keep a straight face.

"So does you being a terrible liar make your job ten times harder or whut." Tony laughed quietly at him and Steve forced himself to keep his mouth shut.  
He didn't want to encourage him but he preferred to see Tony mocking him then being sad.

Steve didn't say anything. He tried avoiding eye contact but Tony was stubborn of course and made sure he looked at him. Steve fixed his gaze over at Clint and then he gave in and looked back at Tony.

"Go back to sleep."  
"Hmmm I don't wanna." Tony had a tricky little grin on his face. Steve glanced back over at the chair that he was sitting on earlier and thought it was wise to go back over there.

He needed to get back over there quickly because Tony had this devious look about him. Steve knew him well enough to know that he was thinking about something he shouldn't be thinking.  
Tony had a bad bad baddddd desire starting to develop in his head.  
He felt that deep urge to do something with his hands. The palms of his hands started to itch. Tony needed to… Gahh he needed..

Steve breathed in slowly and his eyes dropped to Tony's lips. He shouldn't have looked.  
Tony tipped in his direction and the two started kissing. Tony saw something he wanted and he did what he always did…he pounced.

Steve's shoulders tensed. This was WRONG. Every shade of this was wrong because Tony was seventeen and…  
The soldier turned his head and deepened the kiss. This time Tony was the one that tensed up. He didn't expect the Yankee to actually return his advances.

He had been thinking about kissing him since they met. But now that their lips were actually touching it freaked him out a little. It sent an intense feeling throughout Tony's body.  
He'd never felt it before.

What the hell was it about this guy? Tony moved closer to Steve. He started lightly touching and exploring his lips with his own. The longer the two kissed the harder the kissing and touching became.

Steve knew all of this was wrong but he had a hard time resisting Tony Stark. The confidence he exuded and his charisma was a challenge for him to refuse. Tony had all of the things that Steve felt like he lacked.

There was this intense force or energetic pull from Tony that he couldn't avoid. SEVENTEEN OR NOT…  
He missed Tony. Steve found himself craving for him a bit. Steve pulled him tight against him with one hand. It led him to strengthen the kiss that SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING.

Steve snapped out of his daze and abruptly ended their kiss. What the hell was he doing? The two stared at each other and they both had a wide-eyed expression.  
Tony touched his lip and stared at the side of the bed. His eyes seem brighter than before, and his smile was definitely more devilish.

"That should not have happened." Steve looked over in Clint's direction. Luckily for him the archer was still asleep. He went to get up and Tony grasped his arms.

"But it did. No take backs." Tony's lips pulled into a smile and he tried to hide it.  
THIS WAS BAD. VERY BAD Steve couldn't think.  
Since he took that dangerous leap and started sleeping with Tony he no longer had to hold back, there was no need for them to restrain themselves.

Steve had gotten used to it. Now there he was with this Tony …  
ERGHhhh It's not the same TONY. WAIt it was the same Tony but not the SAME Tony. Jesus he really needed to beat that concept into his head. He needed to fix this right now.

"It will not happen again."  
"Why? You married…" Tony laughed quietly and moved a bit so he could be more comfortable. He put a lot of weight on his arm that had the IV and he winced.

Oh wow Tony didn't even realize that there was a hole in his arm. He looked at it as Steve processed what had just happened.  
Was he married? No. But he felt committed to …someone.

"I'm trying to be with someone. Someone I like very much." Steve confessed quietly as he put some distance between himself and Tony. He did not want that happening again. Nooooooo way.  
Tony looked away from his arm with a frown.

"Must not be someone you really care about if you're kissing me." Tony said as he held that disappointed look on his face.  
Steve noticed that Tony's cheeks were turning a little pink.

He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. If he was attracted to Tony then he knew without a doubt that this Tony was attracted to him.

"He's a lot like you." Steve was full of confessions it seemed. Tony's eyes lit up after Steve said that.  
HE'S? The Yankee was trying to be with a guy?! Whoaaa…Tony was shocked.

"HE? Ooohh so that's why you keep looking at me like you do?" Tony spoke excitedly but he kept quiet.  
He did not want to wake up James Romanov. No way he kept his voice low and masked his excitement.

Steve didn't answer. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and thought about how to respond.  
Tony's brain was flooded with questions for him. He leaned closer to Steve and started to whisper.

"Is he in space with the other robots?"  
"Possibly." Steve was smiling. Tony could be so cute sometimes. He was like a hyper little kitten. Full of fire and life.  
Tony no longer had that look of disappointment on his face. He had a look of innocent curiosity.

"Why won't he be with you? Do you guys just have sex orrr…"  
That question threw Steve off completely. He was just starting to understand why Tony wouldn't be with him. Well he was trying to understand.  
He did not know how to answer that.

Clint woke up about the moment he heard Steve say, _"He's a lot like you."_ His back was turned to the two and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
NO. FRIGGEN. WAY. He could not leave Steve ALONE WITH THIS KID.

Holy shit he was shocked.  
Clint stayed silent and waited for the perfect moment to BUST them for talking all romantically and shit!  
Steve finally managed to answer the question.

"I don't think he knows how to be in a relationship. He's quite guarded but he wasn't always that way."  
Tony wondered what made the guy so guarded but he didn't ask. He turned his head to the side and thought for a second.

"Hmm..well if he's anything like me then he's probably freaking out about losing you more than being in a relationship with you. That's my theory anyway." Tony shrugged his shoulders and Steve suddenly got more attentive.

"What? Really?" So he was getting some insight about Tony from a younger source. Steve had no shame apparently.  
CLINT WAS GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!

"If I was with you I'd be afraid to lose you. I know I'd fuck it up somehow."  
OK. CONVERSATION WAS OFFICIALLY OVER.

Clint sat up and he threw his pillow hard against Steve's face.  
"YOU TWO DONE WITH YOUR LITTLE CHAT?!" Steve caught the pillow and got up quickly. He had his hand caught in the cookie jar and he had to get out of there immediately.

"WHERE YOU HEADED BRUCE?!" Clint yelled loudly as Steve went outside. UMM he needed to get out of there.  
Tony's eyebrows shot up as he watched the Yankee take off.

Clint stared at Tony. WAS HE NAKED? Dear God could this mission be anymore shitty and stressful?  
Tony turned in Clint's direction. He felt happy to see his other protector so upset.  
It brought him much joy.

"Hi James." Tony laughed and threw his pillow back at him. Clint was beyond angry he glared at the brat kid.  
"You need to behave. GO back to sleep." That was his first demand he gave Tony. The little punk was messing with Steve's head and this was not looking good.  
Clint needed to knock some sense into his fearless leader.

"You stay put. We are having a team meeting ok you're not invited." Clint got up and he headed to the door.  
He stopped and gave Tony a serious warning.

"If I see this door open or I see your little head poking around the windows I will hurt you. I will pull your little stunt at the club and knee your cock so damn hard..." He opened the door quickly and then slammed it shut.

Tony just huffed and turned over onto his back. He exhaled noisily, kicked his legs a few times, and then crossed his arms. Why the hell did HE have to ruin shit. Tony stared up at the ceiling and started chewing on his bottom lip.  
He wasn't going to be able to forget that kiss for a long while.

Outside Steve was pacing around and wandering away from the hotel. He was trying to make sense of what had just happened. Clint's voice intruded on his thoughts.  
"YO LOVER BOY. What the hell was that in there?" he thought about punching him but… it was Captain America.

Yeah Clint fought that urge and decided to yell at him instead.  
"Nothing. I got a message from Fury while you were asleep. They eliminated the threat on their end and-"

"CAP cut the crap. Don't act all official now and start telling me some shit about Fury. WHAT WAS THAT I OVERHEARD?" Did Steve not comprehend that this was a problem?  
Hello?! Anybody home? Was Steve really that love sick for Tony? Was he that desperate for his affection back home?

Clint was just baffled and he really failed to recognize Steve at the moment.  
Steve said nothing and he was pissing Clint off.

"You can't keep him safe if all you're thinking about is getting love advice from him ABOUT HIS FUTURE SELF! Think about what you're doing." Clint was pretty loud he looked back at the hotel. He didn't see any movement coming from the room so he turned back to Steve.

"You are officially not allowed to be alone with him. I can't trust you at this point. Let's just do what we've gotta do AND LEAVE." Clint was afraid something totally crazy was going to happen. What if Steve can't leave this Tony behind?

If they went to leave was he really going to just send the younger Tony back to Obadiah? UH NO…Steve was getting too attached to the younger Tony and was probably not going to let that happen.  
Clint only saw this ending badly.

"Our mission has changed. The threat was eliminated on Fury's end and we now have to lure out Bucky. We have an opportunity to get Bucky out of Hydra's grasp." Steve ignored what Clint said about him being alone with Tony.

In his opinion Clint was drowning in a glass of water. He made a mistake and opened up to this Tony but Steve was very focused on taking Bucky with him when it was time to leave.  
Clint sighed heavily and processed.

"So…let me get this straight. We are going up against the Winter fucking Soldier and you're armed with socks. This is just great! Haha we are going to get our ASSES handed to us. You're going to fall in love with a SEVENTEEN year old Tony Stark and live out the rest of your days in this shitty era and alter the future entirely! I TOOOOTALLY LOVE THIS MISSION!" Clint yelled off into the sky in hopes that someone above him would strike him down dead.

"Can you relax?" Steve didn't like what Clint was saying and he really wasn't liking his attitude. Steve was devising a plan but he kept getting distracted.

"STEVE we need more manpower to take down Bucky! Think of it this way YOU don't have your shield and I'm not sharing my weapons with you." Clint gave Steve the cold-shoulder and he headed back to the room.  
UGH He roughly opened the door and he saw Tony on the bed.

He half-expected the kid to try his luck and escape or something. But he actually fell back to sleep. Clint took a seat on the chair that was beside the bed.  
It was his turn to keep watch and it was STEVE'S turn to stay the hell away from Tony.

As far as Clint was concerned Steve could keep acting like he knew what the hell he was doing and just continue walking around outside. TCH CLINT WAS DONE.  
Sooooo very done.

* * *

Notes:

Another chapter bites the dust. haaaaaaaaaa sorry I'm too into my story right now so I'm tossing up chapters left and right.  
This one is a bit shorter in the word-count but it's the last one before the big show-down. I'm going to take my time on the next few chapters so just a heads up if you don't see me for a while.  
Thanks again for reading.  
COMMENTS ARE LOVE! (and they encourage the writer)


	10. Don't Stop Me Now

Chapter 10: Don't Stop Me Now

* * *

Clint was in charge of keeping Steve and Tony SEPARATED. There was no way in hell he was leaving them alone together or allowing them to talk all "romantically" like that ever again.  
NO. That was not happening on his watch.

Steve eventually came back to the hotel and it was his turn to get some sleep. He told Clint that he wasn't tired which was complete bullshit. As soon as Steve had his head against the pillow the super soldier was ASLEEP.

HAH. Clint saw that and he was proud to be right. (like always)  
He looked at one bed and saw the sleeping Tony. Then he looked at the other bed and saw the sleeping Steve.

Clint was afraid to blink because if he'd close his eyes he was afraid those two would jump into bed together or something.  
He didn't trust them to control themselves.

The two slept all the way until around 9 AM. Tony woke up first. Clint watched him as he stole a towel and headed into the bathroom.  
He was obviously going to go take the shower that he clearly needed to take.

Clint heard the shower turn on and he stood up to get some food out of the box that Obadiah's housekeeper packed for them.  
He was starving and he wasn't ashamed to start digging through the box. Ooh it was all typical "road trip" food.

Clint started eating one of the granola bars and he tossed one at Steve when he started waking up.  
"Good morning sunshine. Look there are wraps in here. Want one?" Clint started eating one. He noticed Tony's bag over on the floor.

They forgot to confiscate his drugs. Clint knew that the kid was bound to have a truckload of them stuffed in some secret pocket.  
He looked at Steve. Steve didn't say anything to him. He simply sat on the edge of the bed and started eating the granola bar.

"WHAT? I get the silent treatment now because you keep screwing up?" How rude. Clint sighed and continued eating. Steve pulled the box over and he started digging through it. He found apples and decided to take a few of those.

He still didn't say anything to Clint.

"You don't want to talk to me? FINE."  
Clint took a huge bite out of the delicious wrap he was eating. It would have been better if he warmed it up but… meh he didn't feel like it. Steve just ignored him.  
Several minutes later Tony emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in the small towel.

"I almost slipped and fell on my ass twice getting out of that shower." He said to the guys in the room as he walked over to his bag.  
Clint looked up. Steve looked up.

They both stared at Tony. He was holding onto the towel as he reached down and picked up his bag. Tony started digging through it. Steve stood up and walked up beside him.

Tony felt nervous the moment Steve was next to him. He kept digging through his bag and started gnawing on his lip. Tony busied himself.  
Could they go back to kissing? Tony enjoyed that. He brought out a pair of pants and he finally looked in the Yankee's direction.

"You need to give me whatever drugs you have. I'm going to ask you for them because I don't want to go through your things." Steve asked as Tony looked extremely offended and stunned.  
UHHWHUUUT? Tony's jaw was hanging open.

Steve and Tony stared at each other.  
Clint just laughed at the two. The way they challenged one another was always very entertaining.

"I don't have any." Tony said weakly as he stared into his bag. LIKE HELL he was going to give up his master collection.  
Damn it Tony mentally kicked himself because he put his entire stash into one stupid ziplock bag.  
He looked at Steve and he started glaring at him.

"AY you know what Yankee I'm not as out of control as people think I am. Cocaine is cool you jerk and my drugs that make sex amazing are FUN..OK I actually GRASP what I'm doing. It's just my standards of control are not as high or as acceptable as yours. Err OR WHATEVER .." Tony was just venting and saying whatever came to his mind because he didn't want to give up his stash.  
The friggen Yankee was being lame.

"This is not a game and I don't care what your level of control is. We are going to be up against someone that will kill you if you're not coherent. Tony you will die. So please just give me whatever drugs you have."  
Ok the part Tony mentioned about whatever drugs that made sex amazing? Steve could have done without hearing that.  
He held out his hand and Tony's face grew angry.

"You're here to protect me RIGHT?!" Tony turned his way and challenged the taller man.

"I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU. But I can't protect someone that is all drugged up." Steve actually raised his voice at Tony. Ho hooo it was like they were out on the battlefield. Clint was watching intently and he was opening up another granola bar.

Tony was the fire and Steve was the water. Or well he was the gasoline in this current situation.

"You didn't do jack shit to protect me the other night. He probably paid you to lure me into a false sense of security THEN HAVE ME KILLED." Tony closed up his bag and gripped it tight.  
Fuck off. He wasn't going to give in. Steve was instantly confused.

What? Steve's face suddenly felt hot. What was Tony talking about?  
Clint was confused too. That was a direction he didn't see coming.

"Who would pay me to do that? Tony what are you talking about?"  
"NOTHING. Just forget it." Tony shook his head and he ripped his bag back open. These stupid people. He clawed through his bag and located his stash.

"Are you talking about Obadiah? Wait hold on what are you saying?" Something wasn't right. Steve did not like what he said at all and he wanted to know where that was coming from.  
"Tony talk to me.." He said the exact same thing to the adult Tony before he took on this mission.

Both Tony's had the same reaction. They got angry.  
Tony shoved the massive bag of drugs against Steve's chest.

"THERE. Take it. Can I go get dressed now?" Tony let go of the stash and it fell into Steve's hands. He grabbed his bag and headed back into the bathroom.  
The door slammed and the two that were left in the room were completely silent.

Clint was trying to process. Steve looked down at all the drugs Tony had perfectly organized and sealed.  
He tossed it in Clint's direction. The archer caught it and his eyes expanded the moment he looked at the contents of the bag.  
"HOLY SHIT Tony could do twenty years in prison if he's caught with something like this." Clint examined the bag in his hands.

Steve was trying to breathe and get through all the anger that was building up in his head.  
Obadiah needed to die. It would take all of him not to murder the man when he saw him again.

Clint could see the anger building up in Steve. He needed to get his mind out of those dark and scary places.  
Obadiah was a creep and was obviously taking advantage of Tony in any way he could. It was horrible but this was Tony's past.

"What's the plan CAP? Are we going to lure out Bucky and go guns blazing? With no guns…I will add. We have no weapons other than mine. I will keep bringing it up until you talk to me." Clint stated and Tony overheard.

He was getting dressed and he listened to "James" talk about not having weapons. Well Tony had a solution for that but he needed to calm down first. He stared at himself in the mirror and started brushing his teeth.  
Judging from the Yankee's reaction to what he said to him the guy had no idea what he was talking about.

Tony felt stupid blurting out all that shit but he got so damn angry!  
Saaa he brushed his teeth then he washed his face. The cold water helped him cool off. Eventually Tony left the bathroom and he avoided eye contact with the Yankee.

He went straight up to James Romanov and he took one of the granola bars.  
"You know my dad manufactures weapons right? I can make weapons too but… I've got better shit to do." Tony freed the bar from the packaging and took a bite.

Clint smiled. That was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He was about to burst into tears and hug Tony for being such a smart little junkie brat.  
OK CLINT JUMPED UP AND HUGGED HIM.

"AWWW YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Clint gave him a warm hug but Tony was confused.  
Uhh he was trying to eat but his arms were trapped.

Steve was relieved to hear what Tony had said as well. He stood up and grabbed his own bag. He needed to shower too and get out of the clothes he was in. He needed to do it quickly because in Steve's opinion they had stayed in the hotel for far too long.

"You need to contact your father."  
Tony looked in his direction but did not make eye contact.

"I can call him. He can give me the security code to his work shop back home. Then you guys will have all sorts of stuff to kill people with."  
"HOLY SHIT THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" It was like Christmas for Clint.

He handed Tony the phone that was beside the bed. Call him nooowwwww…. Tony eyed the phone and walked over.  
Tony dialed his father's number and waited to hear his voice.

Steve set his things in the bathroom and then walked back in Clint's direction.  
"Yo buddy do you have any extra socks I can borrow?" Clint was trying to get a reaction out of Steve.

Steve hid the smile that formed.  
"I need a pair of socks I didn't pack any."

Steve wanted to punch him. He ignored him and continued saying absolutely nothing to him. Tony started talking to his father.

"Dad?" he said into the phone and he waited for a response.  
"Yes Anthony I'm here. Are you doing ok?"

"Oh I'm just peachy. Still alive… how's mom?" Tony was worried more about his mother. His dad had to control absolutely everything in the world so Tony knew that his smug ass was ok.

"She's fine."  
"Can I talk to her?" Tony bit at his lip and tried to forget about the dream he had.

"No. We shouldn't talk for too long because someone could be tapping into our phones."  
"OK Mr. Paranoia I will make this brief then! I need you to give me access to your work station. What's the password."  
"Why the hell would I let you into my shop."

Tony tensed up and his voice got louder.  
"These guys need weapons because of the terminator that is going to fucking kill me. Remember?! We happen to have a house full of weapons."  
"Let me talk to one of them." His father said as Tony scowled into the phone.

He handed the phone to Clint with a glare. He was done talking to that jerk.  
Tony walked back over to Steve and it sounded like he stomped his foot.  
"Can I at least have my cigarettes?! I can be coherent with those."

Steve sighed and nodded his head. He didn't like cigarettes but if it will make him a little less on edge then that was fine with him.  
He retrieved Tony's cigarettes and lighter from the bag and he handed them to him.

Tony snatched them from his hand and thought about yelling at him. Clint was getting all the details from his dad and Tony just stared at Steve.  
He was going to spit fire and say rude things. Tell him that he hated him or something but when they made eye contact he changed his mind.

"Thank you." He said kindly and he headed for the door. Steve gave him his space. Tony sat outside the door and he lit up his cigarette. He didn't care how the rest of the conversation went.  
He was pissed off he didn't get to talk to his mom.  
What a fuckinggg JERKKKKKK….

Howard gave them the password to enter his work space so Steve took his shower. Tony finished his cigarette and Clint packed up everything. Eventually Tony helped him and they got the car ready.  
The car was gassed up and on the road within the hour.

They were headed to one of his Howard's estates back in Malibu. It was Tony's future home but without all the bells and whistles that Tony adds later on in his life.  
Luckily for Clint and Steve they knew exactly where it was.

They had a two hour drive ahead of them. Clint decided to make the most of it by engaging Tony in conversation.  
"So when you said you have "better shit to do" than make weapons what did you mean?" Steve was driving this time so Clint sat back a bit towards his door and he was facing in Tony's direction.

He was still getting the cold shoulder from Steve, but that was ok.  
Tony was happy to answer the question.

"When I was at MIT I was working on a project so I could have ah uh… well think of it like an electronic butler. If I want to know the time I don't want to check my stupid watch. NO I just want to ask my electronic butler and have him tell me! Isn't that cool?"  
Steve looked at him in the mirror.

Jarvis. He laughed to himself because Tony invented the very thing he was talking about.  
"I want to be able to say, HEY call Obi for me. Then my butler will call. My dad keeps taking on all these government projects and putting all of us in danger with his STUPID SPY BULLSHIT. I think way outside the box I don't have time to waste making stupid weapons. I can make weapons in a heartbeat. It's just simple mechanics! My dad just does it to fund all his annoying side projects that are going to get my mother killed."

Tony was still fuming about not getting to talk to his mom. But he was happy talking about his own projects and sharing his own little ideas and dreams.

"My butler program is probably stupid to you guys since you're both from outer space. Hmm but whatever I didn't really get to work on it since I was pulled out of school." Tony shrugged and he lit another cigarette.

SINCE THEY TOOK HIS DRUGS…Tony was smoking the whole damn pack.  
He searched through his bag for his cassettes. Tony handed the bundle of them to Clint.

"Put some music on. I'm going to die in here if we don't have any music."  
"Yes sir!" Clint sarcastically saluted Tony and then he looked through the tapes.

hahah cassette tapes.

Elsewhere, HYDRA traced the phone call to Howard Stark. Howard was in Japan according to the location they traced.  
Well they would catch up to him at some point. Right now their objective was his son.

The HYDRA crusader recorded the conversation and knew exactly where they were heading. The group was already on their way from MIT and they had branched out to multiple locations in order to find Tony.  
They had agents already placed in New York and Los Angeles and now they were closing in.

The Winter Soldier was on his way to the Stark home in Malibu. He would intercept those protecting Anthony Edward Stark and kill them all.

**10:38 AM IN THE PRESENT**

Tony was locked up in his shop and made sure Jarvis would not let in any outsiders. Absolutely no one was granted access.  
He told his AI that he was not intoxicated, not in danger, and absolutely not in the need of any company. SO Pepper's access would be denied, Rhodey's access would be DENIED, and any Avenger's access would be D-E-N-I-E-D.

Tony kept running that meeting through his head over and over. The transmission of Steve was ringing in his brain and he couldn't stop it from its endless loop.  
Steve said, _"We were headed to Clint's family home in Iowa but we ran into some complications. There is a possibility that Hydra is sending …Bucky to kill Tony. They mentioned that the person had a metal arm. We're in a hotel for now."_

In his voice Tony heard uncertainty. He heard hesitation in his voice when he spoke about Bucky. He heard doubt in his voice and a lack of confidence when he said that they ran into "complications". Everything was off about Steve and maybe Fury was too stupid to see it.

Well Tony saw it and he wasn't going to ignore it.  
It sounded like Steve needed help.

He was obviously blind-sided by his mission and probably had none of his Captain America equipment to help him actually bring in Bucky. Clint's arrows were not going to be enough.  
No Tony wasn't having any of that.

He locked himself in his shop immediately after he met with Fury and he started building his own time-machine. He never thought about building one before. But if Fury and friends could do it and that idiot company ROXXON could do it without him well…  
Tony should have no problem constructing one of his own.

He had already been working on the mathematics behind a time-machine for several hours. Actually Tony was thinking about the mathematics behind a time-machine while he was sitting at that table listening to Steve say the words, _"we have left Obadiah's home."_

He started to grid up some proto-types for several more hours. It was already the next morning and Tony was beginning on the brickwork for his machine.

While he started welding he had Jarvis constructing him a new suit. He couldn't go back in time and have his younger self seeing anything that resembled his future tech.  
No way Tony DID NOT want to fuck up his own future or something.

He's seen the Butterfly Effect ok?  
Tony had the music playing loudly and it echoed throughout the work space. Jarvis turned it down so Tony could hear him.

"Sir it's time to decide on a color scheme for this suit."  
Tony stopped welding the metal and he set the torch down. Tony had to think about it because he didn't want to – AH! An idea sprung to his head.

"When I was around fifteen I thought I saw a guy all decked out in silver. He was helping my dad with something but I remember him being silver from head to toe." Tony thought for a minute.

"Well I don't remember if I actually saw a person or imagined it after watching The Terminator too many times but…I still remember that image today."  
Tony kept talking and bringing his AI down memory lane.

"Right sir. So the color scheme would be?" Jarvis wasn't fit to comprehend memory lane.

"I'm getting there Jarv. If I make a silvery metal suit and my younger self sees it then I'll just think it was the silver person I saw helping my dad when I was fifteen. Jarvis make sure it looks nothing like my tech. It has to look like liquid metal. Smoothe it out. You reading me buddy?"

"Loud and clear sir. I've changed up the diagram and it's awaiting your approval." Tony looked at the screen that had the new suit all on display for him.

"I took the slim look of the Silver Centurion armor, added longer strips of melted titanium to the exterior, so your arc reactor will not be displayed; also I've removed all the excess plating. You will still be able to move with ease and you will appear like liquid metal sir."

Saa it was a thing of beauty. Tony was very proud. His smile was wide.  
"Perfect. Send that baby to the showers."

Tony approved the new plans and he turned back to his time machine. He had the foundation built already. Now he had to build the body that would encase his armor.  
He still had a lot of work to do and he knew he didn't have a lot of time. Tony hopped back into his work area and he tugged his welding goggles over his eyes.

The music was turned back up and Tony went straight to work.

* * *

Notes: BOOM. Another chapter gone. Thanks for reading loves see you again soon!  
COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE LOVE! xDD


	11. You're My Best Friend

Chapter 11: You're My Best Friend

* * *

**1:57 PM IN THE PAST**

They pulled up to Malibu Point, which was just called the Stark Mansion while his father was the owner. Tony told Steve to park in the garage. Well the garage just so happened to be a house on its own and there were at least ten cars parked within. Steve thought he saw a car that he recognized from Tony's work shop in the future.

"The garage has its own house?" Clint commented as he looked at the actual mansion outside the garage.  
Steve parked the M3 and he stared at the house. It was huge.

"You Starks really go all out." He mentioned as Tony got out of the car.  
"Uhh just how many Starks do ya know Yankee? My dad's the only one I know with the fancy set up." He asked as Steve turned the car off and he got out of the vehicle.

Gahh Tony was so sharp did he have to listen to every word he said?

"Just your father and you. You're both very similar."

Hmmm Tony pretended he didn't hear that and he headed to the door. He rang the doorbell and an old man opened it for them.

"JARVIS! Hey how the hell are you old man?" Tony said as he walked right into the house.  
Tony tossed down his bag right in the middle of the walkway and he turned back to Steve and Clint.

"Guys this is Edwin Jarvis. He's my dad's butler and basically his babysitter."  
"You don't sound professional when you use curse words Anthony."

Steve and Clint walked into the house and they smiled at …Jarvis. So Jarvis was once an actual person? Tony's AI even had the same voice.

"Meh…I'll sound nice and professional when I'm old. Ok so these guys are my boyfriends!" Tony had a huge smile on his face and he tossed his hands up like it was the best thing ever.

The butler almost hit the floor he was so shocked by what Tony said.

"Eurhm..Boyfriends? is that what you said Anthony?"  
"Yeah they are both my boyfriends."  
"We are NOT his boyfriends." Clint needed that to be CORRECTED immediately.

"Ugh…They are my bodyguards. Dad sent them from outer space."  
"Where is Obadiah?" The older man asked and Steve cringed when he heard the name.  
In fact he became enraged when he heard the name…and that was quite uncommon for Steve.

"Uhh Obi is at his house. He's not with me right now." Tony felt really awkward answering that question.  
"I see." Jarvis took Tony's bag off the floor and welcomed them in.

Tony rushed to change that subject.  
"RIGHT. We're here to hunt for some stuff in my dad's shop. I don't know if we'll be staying long."  
The older man set the bag off to the side and actually out of the way and he turned to the group. He finally got a look at the people Tony was bringing into the house.

When he saw Steve he gasped for breath.  
It looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Steve panicked and tried to keep the man steady.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked him as the man continued to stare.

"YOU..you're…I know you don't I?" Jarvis asked as Steve's throat dropped deep into his chest. He had no idea what to say.  
Did this man recognize him?

"I…I don't think so sir."  
"I served in the British RAF during World War II. You were there I know you were." Steve's face froze. Jarvis was in the Royal Air Force he must have definitely crossed paths with him. Especially if he knew Howard.

Steve completely forgot that he could have been recognized. Tony interrupted their conversation because he really wanted to get down to the work shop.

"JARV this Yankee is too young to be in World War II you've lost your mind. We gotta go ok." He kissed the old man on the side of his forehead and he waved for Clint and Steve to follow.  
Oh thank God. Tony finally didn't catch onto something.

Steve breathed in a sigh of relief and he followed after Tony. Clint whistled and followed too.  
"That was a close one." Clint said quietly as he walked beside Steve.

Steve was still not talking to him. He really forgot why he wasn't talking to him at this point but now he was doing it just to irritate Clint.  
The two kept looking around the mansion as they followed.

"What was the password?" Tony said as he stood beside a keypad.  
"Rob Roy?" Clint told him the password but he didn't know what the hell it meant.

Tony laughed loudly and he punched the password in.  
"Rob Roy is my dad's favorite drink. One of his scotch cocktails hahah…" Tony kept laughing as the door unlatched.

The door opened mechanically and Tony turned on the light.  
"The stairs lead to my dad's home away from home. So come on boyfriends." Haahaaha he laughed again and headed down without them.

It was officially funny to him now.  
Not to Clint! He didn't find it funny but he kept his mouth shut. They needed weapons ASAP.  
When Tony was far enough down the staircase he elbowed Steve on the arm.

"You're the only boyfriend here! Why do I get placed in that category?"

Clint huffed and walked ahead of Steve.  
Steve almost said something but he resisted. Tony was just having fun and for once he was actually enjoying himself. Steve didn't take the boyfriend thing personally.

He walked into the shop and stopped immediately.  
"Jackpot. Whoo hoo! Thank you Howard Stark!" Clint started heading towards one of the many tables that were covered with things that Howard spent his time working on.

Weapons were most of them. His tools were everywhere but yet completely organized.  
Just like Tony.

It was insane how similar they were.  
"We've got arrows. Attention people we have a shit ton of arrows." Clint was having a fiesta over somewhere and he sounded like a total idiot.

Steve disregarded what he was saying and he walked up to Tony.  
Tony was looking at something on the table but he stopped and looked at Steve.  
"Are you going to take anything?" Tony asked him as Steve looked around.

Weapons weren't really his style. But he didn't want to find his Captain America shield amongst all this stuff and give himself away.  
No Steve had a better idea. He rest against the table that Tony was standing beside and he smiled at him.

Steve figured the greatest weapon to use would come from Tony's brain.

"Actually I was going to tell you what we're going to be up against. Maybe you can alter one of these weapons or figure out something that will be good to use."

Tony turned in his direction and he leaned against the table too.  
"Is that right? Ok tell me what we're up against." They stared at each other and of course like always one of them had to look away.

Steve cleared his throat and started explaining.  
"Your assassin is my friend. I don't want him to die and I have to take him back with me when I leave. He has a metal arm that is very powerful. Well Bucky is powerful in general I mean he's been altered to be so…"

"You mean he's superhuman or something?" Tony asked as he grinned mischievously. Steve noticed that flirtatious grin was he paying attention?  
Tony better be…

"He is super human. If you call it that I don't really know the proper word for it."  
"So super human like you? I wonder what that's like…you must have super human sex." Tony wondered out loud as his eyes ventured down Steve's shirt.

Tony wasn't paying attention. Steve could tell his mind was thinking about other things. Steve cleared his throat and tried to shift Tony's focus.

"His arm can be the biggest challenge for me when I try to take him down."  
"What kind of metal is it made out of?" Tony asked finally taking interest in what Steve was saying.  
"We've never had the opportunity to really study his arm. I don't know what kind of metal it's made out of. We haven't been able to capture him." Steve lowered his head and looked at the table.

"If he's your friend then why do you have to do that?" Tony asked as Steve looked off for Clint. He didn't see him anywhere so he turned back to Tony.

"That's a long story. But what do you think?" Steve didn't mean to seem like he was drawing straws or something but he confidently believed in Tony's abilities to get himself out of situations.  
He had proven it time and time again.

Why would a seventeen year old Tony be any different?  
Tony thought for a moment and then stepped closer to Steve.

"If I was to fight him knowing I had to keep him alive AND capture him.. I'd take that arm right off."  
Steve listened and failed to notice that they were standing a bit close. He stopped noticing things like that when it came to Tony.

"If it's made of metal think of his arm as a conductor and electrocute it. It will suck the electricity right in, paralyzing him, and giving you enough time to remove it. He won't die…and you'll be able to take him with you."  
Tony started chewing on his bottom lip.  
Steve smiled and touched it gently. He was attempting to pull the tender skin out from under his teeth.

When did that habit begin? He wondered as he dropped his hand slowly.  
"See that's why I asked. Can you make me something that can do that?" Tony looked around the shop. He had plenty of resources at his disposal.

He noticed James Romanov walking back in their direction as he shoved all the arrows he could find into one holster. He could alter those arrows too with no problem. Clint got distracted by a box off in the corner. He headed over to it and started digging.  
Tony looked back at Steve.

"I will. But on one condition." Tony held up one finger so that way Steve got the ONE condition part very clearly.  
"Ok name it." WAIT Steve wasn't sure if he should agree to anything Tony came up with.

Tony looked over at Clint again for a moment just to see if he was looking in their direction. He turned back and ended this lame distance between them.  
Tony reached up with both hands. He squeezed the Yankee's face then drew their lips together. That was his one condition he wanted another kiss.

Steve grabbed his shoulders and tried to get him to stop his advance. Well he could have stopped Tony. But Steve honestly didn't want to. He saw this coming. Tony leaned hard against the taller man and continued their kiss.  
It was almost as if they couldn't get enough of each other. They couldn't taste enough or feel enough it was driving him crazy.

Steve had lost it completely.  
If Tony hadn't of backed out of that kiss he probably would have took him right there on that table.  
Oh dear God. Steve took a few steps back and he made sure to cover his mouth with his hand.  
Steve kept backing up.

He backed up. Went back back back kept backing up until he felt a wall behind him.  
Tony held a grin and then he walked over towards some of his dad's tools.

"HEY CHATTY KATHY. Check this out it's one of your old shields." Clint said quietly as he showed Steve his find.  
It was one of the proto-types that Howard was making. It was one of the rejected models and it wasn't even complete.

Clint noticed Steve's face was a little flush.  
"What's up with the pink cheeks buddy?" Clint laughed at him and poked his face. Steve broke from his haze and he looked in Clint's direction.

"…" That was Steve's response as he took the shield from Clint's possession. He tossed it off behind one of the tables. He didn't want to look at it.  
Clint started to frown because now Steve not talking to him was kinda hurting his feelings. What did he do that was so bad?

Steve was getting too close to this Tony ! It was very noticeable that the two were getting a little too attached and it kinda complicated shit. YA THINK?  
Instead of facing it and being the leader he was SUPPOSED TO BE Steve was being stupid and not even addressing the friggen issue.

Clint sighed a very exhausted sigh and watched as Steve headed back in Tony's direction.. CLINT FOLLOWED.  
He stood right in between them.

"HI THERE." He said to Tony. Tony had a grin and he half waved to Clint. He was gathering tools and getting ready to put something together for them.  
Tony figured he didn't have a lot of time.

"Can you hand me some of those arrows?" Tony asked as Clint took the pack off his back and he handed them over.  
Steve just crossed his arms and watched Tony set up a little work area.

Clint had no idea what was going on but he was following along anyways.  
"My dad doesn't have a lot of electroshock weapons here but any of these arrows or other weapons can be altered to administer enough of a charge to get the job done." Tony spoke mainly to himself as he started working.

"How much time do you need?" Steve asked knowing that they didn't have a ton of time. Tony eyed Steve and calculated how long it might take him to make something usable.  
"Do I have two hours? I can make these arrows release an electric charge that will shock the shit out of that guy and I can make you a baton or a shock prod to use if you guys start fighting."

Clint and Steve looked at each other. Two hours?  
"If anyone comes to the house we will hold them off and give you those two hours." Steve answered Tony. Clint put the rest of his arrows on his back and he expanded his bow.

"I can watch outside and make sure nobody makes it to the house. THAT IS IF YOU TWO CAN BEHAVE?"  
Clint was serious. He looked at Steve.

"Can you two behave?" CAN STEVE BEHAVE HIMSELF?! Everyone knew that Tony was a total flirt so he gets a pass in Clint's book. No in this situation STEVE was the one that was screwing up. So Clint was directing this question to HIM and he wasn't leaving until he had a fucking answer.

Steve stared at Clint. Tony was working already and he wasn't paying attention.  
He had a lot riding on this. Tony could die being the biggest thing and there was the possibility of actually getting Bucky out of Hydra's grasp. All of this was very motivational for the soldier and yes he could behave.

Steve was partially insulted but he chose not to be.  
"We will be fine. Don't worry we will behave ourselves." Steve answered as Clint stepped a bit closer.  
"GOOD." Clint had his doubts.

Tch he left the two and they better keep their damn hands to themselves. Clint started heading to the roof of this massive place.  
After he left the shop Tony looked up from the arrows.

"Man…you know what I think?" Tony asked Steve as he tried not to smile.

"Tell me what you think." His arms were still crossed and Steve made sure there was a good deal of distance between them.

"I think something is really bothering him. I mean REALLLLYYY bothering him." Tony laughed loudly and turned back to his work. He was being sarcastic of course. Tony knew exactly what was bothering Clint.  
Steve found that funny but he hid his amusement.

He didn't comment and just left Tony to do his thing.

**4:45 PM IN THE PRESENT**

Tony ran into one hitch while he was closing in on his time-travel apparatus. He ran his math over and over and the only problem he had was linking his send out point to a pick up point.  
Meaning he didn't know where to send himself.

His time machine would have to have enough of a pull to send himself and his suit through time. It wasn't an easy task to calculate but Tony managed.  
He just didn't know where Steve and Clint ended up. "Some hotel" was not exactly easy to find.

Tony had to think. Think think think. Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus.  
Perhaps he could rely on his memories to guide him to where Steve was..

They were messing with HIS life after all. Going back to his youth and obviously learning things about him. Tony took in a deep breath. The first thing he thought about was being in some hospital? Well that was a start.  
Ugh he couldn't think. He'd have to wing it because he was running out of time.

Tony calculated how much time had gone by since they sent Bucky. He had to assume that Fury and Hill sent Steve and Clint based off the time machine ROXXON used.

"Jarv show me the image you took of the date on the machine"  
The image showed the date but when he was trying to figure out what the machine actually was at the Roxxon base he neglected to look at the time that was set.

There it was plain as day. Tony scratched at his chin and dismissed the screen with the image. He crumpled it up and tossed it off somewhere.

"Jarv how's that rendering coming along."

"Your silver surfer armor is at 80%" hmmmm silver surfer that was catchy. But Tony could have sworn he had heard that one before. Nah he went for something he knew his younger self would appreciate.

"Call it the T-1000. I was really into the Terminator series when I was a kid. Think of it as a gift to...me."  
Saaaaaa a gift to his favorite person.

Tony smiled to himself and he waited for the rendering to be complete.  
"Jarv once I get in this pod you give me the count down." He watched the percentage of his armor and he could hardly contain himself.

Tony decided to bring Steve a present. It was just a prototype and had no Captain America swag on it but Tony knew that he'd need his shield.

"Sir your T-1000 armor is complete." Tony's heart fluttered and he turned around quickly. It was time to suit up. He turned to his screen that controlled his time-machine.

"OK so they sent Bucky Wonder at exactly midnight on the 18th. Soooooo add..." Tony looked at the time.

"Ehh let's go 40 hours, 48 minutes and counting I should be right where I want to be."

Now he knew the time. He knew the place. Tony confidently punched in the numbers and HIT IT!  
Whooo! he activated his machine and took the welding goggles off his forehead.

"How's that for being the golden goose you fucking prick?" Tony asked Satan out loud as he turned towards another screen.  
Everything was a go. His adrenaline was pumping wildly. Tony stepped onto the slightly raised platform in the middle of his work shop and stood still.

His new suit assembled over his skin. It was in no way like his other suits and he declared it his favorite one for now. The faceplate closed over his face and the screen came into view.

"Let's do this." He said as he gripped the shield and he headed into the machine. It encircled his armor and he was sealed inside it.

Jarvis initiated the sequence and a countdown was displayed on Tony's screen.  
"In thirty seconds you will be sent back to October 21st, 1989. The time here will match the time when you arrive." Tony watched the clock and he eagerly awaited his departure.

The countdown hit zero and he was covered in a blue light. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANNN Tony was so excited.  
He forced his eyes to close and when he opened them his eyes darted in all directions.

Did it work? He was still inside the machine.  
"Jarvis?" he spoke out loud as the mechanism opened up. Tony was outside one of his favorite landmarks.  
His machine set down just outside that big giant donut Tony often sat inside.

Randy's donut. Hahaha Tony was so happy to see it.  
"Sir I set a course for one of your favorite locations since you were unsure of a destination."  
"Love it. Thank you Jarv."

Tony took a moment to think. He was relying on his new memories to lead him to his comrades. Sadly he couldn't think of much. His brain was foggy and he was all over the place.  
A memory came to his mind.  
"Steve asked me to make weapons." He said out loud as he took off from the donut.

There was only one place he could do that. Tony headed for home.

**4:59 PM IN THE PAST**

Clint was still perched up on the roof. He checked the time to estimate about how long Tony had been working on the weapons for them.  
As soon as he lifted his arm to check the time he heard a strange humming sound.

It went from a gentle hum to a loud whistle. What the hell was that?  
He looked up just in time to dodge a mortar that was headed in his direction.  
"OH SHIT!" Clint jumped up from his nest and almost fell from the roof. The mortar landed precisely where he was sitting and exploded immediately.

Tony and Steve looked up once they heard the explosion outside.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tony asked as Steve grabbed his arm.  
"We're out of time. Let's go."

Tony looked at the weapons he managed to make. Clint got four arrows that could electrocute and he was almost done with Steve's.  
"Give me ten more minutes."  
"Tony we don't have ten minutes."

They heard another explosion and the ceiling started to rumble. Tony looked up at the ceiling and then he glared back down at the table.  
"THEN GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES. I can do this ok? it's my life! It will work just .." Tony saw a semi-automatic pistol that was just sitting on the table. He picked it up and checked the magazine. It was full so he slipped it back in and readied the weapon.

He handed it to Steve.  
"Just shoot whoever makes it down here. Ok you need this or you will never beat your friend." Tony didn't even leave the discussion open. He turned back to his work and continued.  
Steve stared at the gun that was placed in his hand.

Tony.. man he was something else.

"You have to have both metal electrodes touch him. It should paralyze his arm but I don't know how much time you'll get."

"Whatever time you manage to get me will be fine Tony." Steve's focus turned to the noises he heard above them.  
The shop door opened and Clint ran down.

"They are here and they are wrecking shit. They've already blown up half the mansion." Steve handed Clint the amplified arrows.  
"When you get a chance shoot Bucky with these. We're hoping the electric charge will stop that arm from being a problem."

Clint took the arrows and nodded his head. Tony was sealing his weapon closed. Almost done almost done.  
"I haven't seen Bucky. Just a shit ton of Hydra-" Clint's train of thought was interrupted the moment the wall beside them shattered.

Steve immediately pulled Tony into his arms and he covered him as if he had his shield.  
Well he didn't have his shield. The only one that was close to a shield was a half assembled proto-type. Well Steve's body was good enough.  
The three were covered in rubble they dug themselves out and headed for cover.

"FUCK! hey my supercharged cattle-prod is done Yankee. LOOK." Tony pointed where the weapon was knocked beneath parts of the building.  
Steve covered Tony's mouth and tried to listen to where the enemies were.

Steve's eyes opened wide when he saw Bucky emerge from the location of the blast. He was holding his grenade launcher. Tony saw him. He saw the metal arm and he got as close to Steve as he could.  
HOLY SHIT THE TERMINATOR WAS RIGHT THERE.

Tony was scared the instant he saw Bucky. Everything became a reality. A group of people walked up to the terminator and he said something to them in a different language.  
It sounded like Russian? Tony tried to keep quiet and he barely noticed that Steve was still covering his mouth. The people started flooding into his dad's shop looking around for them.  
Clint decided to be a distraction so Steve could get Tony out of there.

He tossed his own grenade and shot one of his trick arrows that was able to pull him to a part of the ceiling that wasn't destroyed.  
The Hydra fighters all dodged the grenade's explosion. Bucky remained standing and he watched where Clint went.  
He attached his grenade launcher back on his belt and then he pulled his submachine gun from the back of his vest and he immediately opened fire on Clint.

Steve took that moment to pick up Tony and run like hell was at his feet. He needed to get Tony somewhere safe.  
Bucky stopped firing the moment he heard someone running. He turned around and saw Steve running away.

He dropped his gun and aimed his pistol. He didn't hesitate and he took the shot. He aimed right for Steve's back. Clint shot Bucky in the back with one of the electric arrows the instant he pulled the trigger.  
"GOTCHA." The archer yelled as he jumped down from his hiding place. He dove into the group of Hydra troops and he started fighting them off.

Steve felt the bite from the bullet. He yelled out when he felt the pain but he kept running.  
He was hit and Tony was freaking out.  
"HE ACTUALLY SHOT YOU. That fucking guy just shot you ! LET ME GO I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Tony started kicking but Steve forced him to stop.

He ran into the garage and he looked for a place to put Tony.  
Bucky's bone structure felt like it was about to shatter for a moment. The shock from the arrow did manage to paralyze him but not for very long. He ripped the arrow out and went straight for Clint.  
Bucky was pissed off now and he headed straight for the archer.

Clint knocked down one of Hydra's fighters but when he went to attack the other one he felt the hard impact of Bucky's metal arm against the side of his face.  
That… really hurt. Clint almost spun from the impact.

He held onto the wall to stabilize himself. Before he could even process the first hit he felt a strong kick to his chest. The wall behind him burst to pieces as he flew backward.  
The archer couldn't breathe. It felt like Bucky just crushed in his chest.

In a manner of seconds Bucky was right in front of him and ruthlessly punching Clint over and over. That arrow really pissed him off and he was going to make sure that Clint was aware of that.

Steve saw a closet of some sort that was by all the tools. He opened the door and he ripped out all the paints and various things that were in there.  
He shoved Tony into the tiny space and he shut the door.  
"WHAT are you doing? I can't stay in here!" Tony yelled as Steve held the door closed. Tony was frantically trying to get out but Steve wouldn't allow it.

"JUST GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES. Stay in there for five minutes…because I can't fight him if I have you near. I'll be too afraid you'll get hurt."  
"You've been shot we need to take one of those cars and drive away right now! You can't keep me in the fucking broom closet are you nuts?!"

Steve held his ground and took a breath.  
"Tony give me five minutes. If I'm not back then you take your precious M3 and get the hell out of here." Steve dug the keys out of his pocket and he dropped it on the floor outside the door.

"I'm going back to fight him. Please trust me Tony because I won't let anyone hurt you."  
He let go of the door and headed back to face Bucky.  
Steve would have to face everything at some point… there was no sense in drawing it all out anymore.

* * *

Notes: Ello! the battle begins. Thanks for reading as always. Much love to you all and if you can provide feedback that would be great.  
COMMENTS ARE LOVE. yeh you know that thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter.  
Next one will be up soon so stay tuned.


	12. We Will Rock You

Chapter 12: We Will Rock You

Summary: HOLY MOLY! Another chapter is done! haha thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter.  
It's pretty action-y haha but oh well thanks for reading.  
COMMENTS ARE LOVE! and more chapters are on the way!

* * *

Steve hurried back to where he left Clint. There was no way that Clint could take on Bucky and a bunch of Hydra if they were all attacking him at once.  
He feared that Clint was really being hurt.

Steve raced around one of the Hydra fighters and he struck him hard across the face. He blind-sided the man and Steve took his weapon.  
He needed to get rid of Bucky's numbers and get him isolated.

Steve shot three of Bucky's crew and to his knowledge there were only six more. He saw Bucky hovering over Clint and Steve panicked.  
"BUCKY?!" Steve dove toward the other soldier and grabbed him by his vest.

He dragged Bucky away from Clint but he felt that nagging bit of pain from the gunshot. Steve couldn't tell if it was healing and he really didn't have time to think.  
Steve had a strong hit to the face to deal with. That small moment of hesitation gave Bucky the opportunity to hit him hard.

Bucky went in for another shot but Steve shoved him off. It was unreal. Clint pulled himself up against the closest wall and he watched the two go at it.  
It must have been killing Steve to fight with his friend like that. Clint tried to reach for his bow so he could be of some help.

Shit… he could hardly move. He had the wind knocked out of him, a broken face, and most likely some fractured bones in his chest.  
Bucky wrecked his shitttt….But Clint was determined to get to his bow.

Back in the garage Tony remained hidden in the stupid broom closet. The Yankee shoved him in there and took off to go fight the terminator.

"Please trust me Tony because I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Tony ran those words in his head over and over. He was a nervous wreck. Tony didn't know if five minutes had gone by or an hour.  
He creaked the door open a little to see if there was anyone in the garage that could possibly kill him.  
Tony couldn't see anyone so he opened the door a bit more.  
It made a loud squeak and Tony tensed up when he heard the sound. AHHH shut up shut up.

He stepped out of the closet and he picked up the keys to the M3.  
Tony thought he should get in the car and take off…  
But he couldn't leave him. There was no way he could leave his two boyfriends behind.

Tony felt a cold hand touch his arm and he jumped up in fear. He yelled but Jarvis covered his mouth quickly.  
"Hush Anthony shh shh It's only me." Tony was relieved to see his face.

"Have you seen the others? Are they still alive?" Tony asked quietly as the two hid beside one of his father's vehicles. Jarvis was armed with a shot gun. Well that was cool.  
"They are still alive. Captain America is fighting the leader and the archer has been hurt pretty badly."

Jarvis filled Tony in and Tony listened. Ok so the Yankee was still alive…UHH Wait what?  
"Captain America? Are you high or what …old man." Tony laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.  
"Anthony that man is Captain America. I'm sure of it."

Tony knew that his father was absolutely OBSESSED with finding Captain America. He forgot most of the details but Tony remembered he was an old war soldier and basically a laboratory experiment. His body and all his abilities were increased because of some serum and his father was a part of it all.

His dad created a super human soldier.  
uhhh… Tony needed to see what was happening. It had to have been a coincidence because there was no way the Yankee was some old world hero. It was absolutely impossible.  
Tony tried to move to a location where he could see what was happening.

"You need to stay put young man or you're going to get yourself killed." Jarvis pulled Tony back to a safe position.  
WELL TONY COULDN'T SEE! He needed to know that the Yankee was ok.

Over at the destroyed mansion Steve and Bucky were locking horns. One was trying to overpower the other but they were equally matched.  
Bucky was the one with the higher advantage. His metal arm being one and the fact that Steve had no kevlar or armor of any sort to absorb the blows was another.

He had no protection whatsoever. Every hit he took felt like a car wreck.  
"BUCKY. Listen to me..it's me STEVE." He tried to distract Bucky's mindset so he could take a moment to look for the weapon that Tony made for him.  
"I'm looking for Anthony Edward Stark."

Bucky wasn't listening. He charged towards Steve and pulled his combat knife from his side pocket. He tried to stab him right in the neck but Steve grabbed his arm.  
Clint made his way back to his bow and he readied an arrow. He had one eye that was swollen shut but he managed to fire the electrically charged arrow and pierce Bucky in the waist.

He was electrocuted and the pain shot through his entire body. It felt like his bones were being shaken around beneath his skin.  
The anger rose through Bucky again after he recovered from the shock.

"You really seem to like those! Well I've got two more for ya buddy." Clint got the third arrow ready.  
His body was in so much pain but he powered through it and readied his weapon.

Bucky was enraged and he noticed that the Hydra members were just watching him instead of actually doing something.

"HE LEFT STARK OVER THERE. GO FIND HIM." Bucky demanded the remaining people he had fighting with him to branch out and look for Tony. They all headed towards the garage to locate him.

Steve was hunting for the prod when he heard Bucky. He looked up and noticed movement way off in the garage. Hydra was heading straight for Tony.  
And of course Tony didn't stay where he put him. GOD DAMN IT. That was expected but Steve needed to focus.

Steve located the device under some of the rubble.

He grabbed it and sprinted over to Bucky. Before Steve could get to him he noticed that all of the Hydra members suddenly dropped to the ground. Just out of nowhere they all fell down as if shot by someone. Steve looked at Clint to see if he shot an arrow that could take out all of them at the same time.

Bucky was even confused. Steve noticed that he was looking for whoever shot all six of the men he had with him.  
Steve took Bucky's distraction as a chance to take that arm off. He'd tear it off at this point he was tired of fighting him.

STEVE NEEDED HIS FRIEND BACK. If taking his arm off was what he needed to do then…  
He went to electrocute his friend but the soldier dodged his attack. Bucky slammed his elbow against Steve's face. He brushed it off and grabbed ahold of that metal arm.

He was intending on breaking it in two….but Steve caught a glimpse of something very silver as it flashed up to the house.  
Both Bucky and Steve stopped their attack on each other and they looked at the silver figure that suddenly appeared.

Clint's jaw dropped. He could only use one eye at the moment but…  
WAS THAT TONY? It had to be.

"Yo Bucky Wonder. We've never actually met." His faceplate opened and Tony tossed the shield that lacked the American swag in Steve's direction.  
Bucky didn't understand and he didn't care. The moment the adult Tony and Bucky made eye contact he identified him as his target.

That was Anthony Edward Stark.

He pulled out the pistol he used to shoot Steve and he aimed it right for Tony's face. He pulled the trigger and the bullet ricocheted off of Tony's face plate.  
Whooo that was close. This guy almost shot him in the face. Holy crap.

Steve was completely speechless. What was the adult Tony doing there? How did he get there? Steve was standing in total shock.  
"Stand down Mr. Winter Soldier. You're not going to beat me and you're not going to be killing anyone." The Iron Man voice was what came from the silver suit.

Tony was disguising his voice just in case his younger self heard.  
Bucky shoved his way around Steve and he walked up to the silver armor.  
"I'll pry you out of that tuna can." Bucky grabbed for the suit but Tony flew backward. Hah not a chance.

So Tony was the one that shot the six remaining men. Steve realized that and he picked up his shield. How Tony got there was beyond him but he wasn't about to start up a conversation.  
Bucky went for his target again. He rushed Tony and grabbed onto the armor.

Bucky could not control his train of thought. All he had in his mind was destroying the target in front of him. He intended to rip Anthony Edward Stark out of the shell he was hiding in and tear him to shreds.  
It was all his brain allowed him to think. He needed to destroy him any way that he could. Bucky started pounding on the suit with his metal arm.  
Bucky's eyes hunted the suit for a weak point.

His search was cut short because Steve threw his shield and it collided into Bucky's arm.  
Steve was trying to weaken it.

"Show me what you've got Bucky Wonder." Tony was provoking him. Bucky continued his assault on Tony even though it was useless. He was not going to get to his target inside that suit. Tony could only defend himself because he was afraid of killing Bucky with an attack.

Tony grabbed both of Bucky's arms and he locked them behind the soldier's back. Bucky was facing Steve and trying to get away.  
Steve looked down at the device that Tony made.

For some reason he was hesitating. Steve's mind was on overload and he couldn't even take a step in Bucky's direction.  
He didn't want to electrocute him. Steve started to think that maybe he was electrocuted all the time and that was how Hydra controlled him.

Tony started studying Steve as he kept Bucky under his tight grip. Steve was totally out of it.  
"Cap? I can take Bucky to S.H.I.E.L.D. if you want?" Steve was staring off into space.  
What the hell had been going on around here?

Tony had never seen Steve acting so out of it.  
Steve didn't respond to Tony. At this point he still didn't know what to say to him. Steve immediately tried talking to the captured Bucky.

"Bucky it's me try to remember. My name is Steve Rogers. We grew up in Brooklyn together and-"  
"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE." Bucky was like a tiger in a cage. He was trying to break free but Tony wouldn't budge.

Back in the garage the younger Tony figured he'd hidden from all the action long enough. He needed to know if the Yankee was still alive so he ditched Jarvis and ran out of the garage.  
"Anthony?! Where are you going?"  
"Sorry JARV!" Tony ran out into the open and headed in Steve's direction.

Yeah it was stupid.

The Yankee would probably kill him for just running out like he did but Tony didn't care.  
He hurried over to the destroyed mansion and he slowly came to a stop..  
Tony saw the terminator caught in between the Yankee and…

"What he hell.." Tony kept walking up slowly and he stared at this silvery THING.  
What the fuck was that?  
And why was that guys arm still on? Tony ran a little closer to the group and he yelled at Steve.

"YO YANKEE WHEN YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT ARM OFF?! I don't have all day to just stand around in some DAMN broom closet!" Tony clenched his fists and Steve looked over at him. His daze was broken completely and Steve stared at the younger Tony.  
Dear God.

The adult Tony turned his head. Yankee?  
He looked behind him at the baby Tony. He felt a crazy sensation wash over him as he looked at his younger self.

"YOU ELECTROCUTE HIM FIRST REMEMBER!? IT SHOULD PARALYZE HIM LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE IT OFF!" Baby Tony was shouting at Steve. Well adult Tony found it amusing and he turned back in Steve's direction.

"Well fancy that." He eyed the device that Steve was holding onto. Bucky was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no option for him to retreat because between Tony and Steve he was pretty much a sitting duck.

"I'm sorry Bucky." Steve said as he jammed the weapon just under his rib cage. Bucky yelled loudly because it hurt ten times worse than the arrows.  
They needed to make sure he wasn't able to get away. He couldn't risk losing him and he was hoping that enough of an electrical charge might knock him out. Steve hated hurting him but he didn't have any other way.

Tony let go of Bucky and went straight for the metal arm. Tony grabbed it and ripped it off at the joint.  
Bucky felt nothing when his arm was removed but the pain from the shock was excruciating. Steve tossed the weapon aside and he dropped down to the ground with Bucky.

Steve was about to cry. He pulled Bucky towards him and he held onto his friend.  
Steve felt awful. He hated what he had to do and he absolutely hated having to hear Bucky scream like that.

The adult Tony wanted to comfort Steve. He went to go to him but at the same time the younger Tony had the same idea.  
Tony watched in shock as his baby self ran over to Steve's side. It was like watching an old home movie starring himself.  
It was really surreal and trippy.

"Is he knocked out?" Baby Tony asked as Steve nodded his head. Bucky still had a pulse but he was knocked out.  
Clint passed out as well about an hour ago… he was still laying around with his weapon all ready.

Steve was just a mess. He stared blankly and held onto Bucky. He knew the adult Tony was right there and he didn't know what to do about him.  
That was the last thing he thought he'd be dealing with at that moment.

Tony tossed down Bucky's arm and he stared at his younger self.  
Tony stared at Tony. Eventually the younger one stood up and he finally took a close look at the silver figure that helped them out.

"Are you one of my dad's minions too?" Baby Tony asked as he reached up to touch the armor. Tony backed away because he didn't want him putting anything together about his tech.  
"No. I'm here to help those two. Your dad couldn't afford me." Baby Tony wanted to touch the metal so badly. He laughed about what the metal monster said about his dad and then he shrugged.

"Is this a suit or is it your body? What planet are you from? What's your name?! Are you made out of some sort of…" Baby Tony walked around the suit. He was looking it over from head to toe.  
Awww Tony thought he was cute. He being himself hahaha Tony laughed within the suit. Uhh which question to answer?

"Just call me the T-1000."  
"WHAT THE? IS THE TERMINATOR REAL?" Baby Tony's face grew bright and he looked like he was about to spill out a million questions.

But instead he turned back to Steve and he went down on the ground beside him. The T-1000 watched and felt really odd about it.  
"Earth to Yankee are you alive in there?"  
Steve said nothing. The adult Tony knew that Bucky wasn't going to be down for long.

"Let me take him to Fury. Let me take him before he wakes up. I was just working on a cybernetic leg the other day so…I'll fix him right back up."  
Tony spoke to Steve but he wasn't paying attention.

What the hell was going on with Steve? Tony knew that yeah he was probably shaken up about Bucky but he was just…  
Baby Tony stood back up and he stared at the faceplate of the metal armor.

"The Yankee's been through some SHIT so can you give him a minute?" His younger self was basically telling him to back off.  
Well Tony didn't know how to back off it wasn't in his nature.

"I need to take him now." Tony picked up the arm and he yanked Bucky out of Steve's arms. Steve needed to get his shit together quick.  
Bucky could wake up and shoot him in the face. He wasn't going to remember the paper boy days just because he was electrocuted.

"I'll take Barton with me as well. You need to wrap all this up and come home…YANKEE." Tony was direct and borderline cold. The threat on his life was eliminated.  
Meaning these guys no longer had any business dicking around with his past. Steve could return to the present after he took the baby Tony back to his mommy or whatever.

TCH Tony was a bit put off but he headed over to Clint.  
Poor stupid Clint. Tony lifted him and held him over his shoulder.  
He had Bucky on one arm and Clint on the other. Yeah they could all fit in his machine back over at Randy's Donut.

Tony looked back over at Steve and he watched him stand up. Steve turned to the adult Tony and said only one thing to him.  
"Thank you." Steve had his head down and he was staring at the ground.

Tony didn't know how to respond to that. It was still very much awkward city between them in his opinion.  
Seeing his younger self made it even more so.

Tony stared at his younger self for a moment. Booooyyy do you have a shitload of betrayal and WEBS OF DECEPTION ahead of you.  
Tony thought about telling himself something…giving himself some sort of a heads up to prepare him for all the bullshit that was ahead of him.

He heard Bucky take in a breath and he decided against it.  
It was time to go. Tony wasn't there to smell the roses and listen to Billy Idol or whatever. He had shit to do.  
He took off with his cargo and set a course for his machine.

Once Tony was gone Steve's nerves started to settle a bit. He knew that Tony wouldn't lose Bucky …  
He looked down at the younger Tony and he tried not to frown.  
Steve tried to smile and snap out of this depressive funk that he was in.

Tony turned and looked at his family home.  
"My dad is going to be so pissed." He spoke seriously but then he started laughing at the destroyed mansion.  
Steve started laughing too. It was just funny to him… this entire situation was crazy.

One thought crept into Steve's mind and he stopped his quiet laugh. He looked at the younger Tony and his sad expression returned.  
He had to take him back. Steve had that uneasy feeling return to his chest because he knew that he had to leave Tony with… Obadiah.

To finish this mission he had to take him back in his guardian's care and then return to where he came from. Tony looked at him and wondered what the hell he was thinking about. Tony turned his head to the side and studied his face.

"Tony I have to take you back now. Until your father says it's ok for you to leave Obadiah's care." Which would never happen. Tony's father was going to be dead after Tony turned nineteen. It was something that they could not change.

Steve needed to stop thinking about it and just DO WHAT HE NEEDED TO DO. He needed to find his duffel bag that housed the transmitter and tell Maria that he was ready to go home. Drop Tony off at Obadiah's and then GO.

That's what he needed to do but as soon as he looked at Tony again his heart sank to his feet.  
Tony was wiping his tears away and trying not to cry. Tony got angry and he slammed his two small fists against Steve's chest.  
He held his fists there and started his pleading.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! Please don't take me back I want to stay with you! I…I can stay with you right?" Tony looked away because his face started warming up.

He wanted to do more than just stay with the Yankee. Tony bit his lip and rubbed more of his tears away.  
"You can't stay with me Tony. I'm from outer space remember I…I'm not supposed to be here."  
It was hard for Steve to stomach this.

He didn't want to take Tony back knowing what was in store for him but he didn't have a choice.  
Steve refused to actually create choices about it in his head. He COULD NOT DO THAT.  
He started heading for the rubble and he expected Tony to follow. Stick to the plan. The bag had the transmitter.

Steve needed to find his bag and tell Maria that Bucky had been captured. He couldn't let this Tony alter that plan.  
He went to the front door and dug around where the wall used to stand.

He dug out the bags and located the transmitter.  
It wasn't broken. Steve worked on a message as Tony headed into the garage. He didn't follow Steve because every time he looked at him he almost burst into tears.

Tony went to see if Jarvis was still alive in the garage. The old man didn't chase after him so he assumed that he passed out or something.

The adult Tony made it to Randy's Donut. He had Jarvis activate the machine and he set both Bucky and Clint inside.  
"Hurry up Jarvis I'm surprised that Bucky is still out cold. Send me back to my lab."  
"Right away sir. You have thirty seconds."

Tony held onto the arm and watched Bucky for movement.  
That must have been one hell of an electrical charge. Maybe it fried his brain and motor functions? Tony was a bit nervous because he expected Bucky to have snapped out of it by now.

Clint was waking up. His good eye shot open once they were surrounded by the blue light.  
"Tony?"  
"Yup. How you holding up?" Tony asked as the machine did it's thing.

Clint was amazed that Tony showed up. He passed out during the finale and had no idea where he was at the moment. But it was all good Clint didn't mind.  
The machine opened up and Clint gasped when he saw that they were in Tony's shop.

Tony carried Bucky out and he set him on of the tables. He decided he'd stay in his suit for a while just in case Bucky woke up.  
"Sir I've alerted Director Fury that you have returned. Shall I send for an ambulance for Clint Barton?"  
"Do you need medical attention Clint? Jarvis is kinda freaking out."

Clint thought about it as he looked around the lab.  
"Uhh…maybe. Yeah Bucky beat the shit out of me." There was one thing that was failing to register in Clint's head.

"Yo Dum-E? I need to secure Bucky Wonder to something. I can't have him raging around destroying all my shit. So get this mess cleaned up seriously I was gone for like ten minutes."  
Clint's brain started to function properly and everything finally registered in his head.

"YOU LEFT STEVE BEHIND?" He yelled loudly as he hobbled his way over to Tony.  
"Uhh yeah he was annoying me …has he gone completely brain-dead or is it just me." Tony shrugged beneath the suit and started quickly working on something that would actually contain Bucky.

"You should not have left him there. TONY go back and get him! SERIOUSLY."  
"Ehh he needs to dump off my baby self and make it back on his own. Shit's really weird between us and I'm not in the mood to uh…go there." Tony didn't think anything of Clint's spazz attack.

"NO. TONY Steve cannot be left in that time ALONE you need to listen to me. He's not …thinking right."  
"What do you mean.." Tony opened the face plate and he looked at Clint.

"HOW DO I SAY THIS? UHMM.."  
"You say it QUICKLY and with words." Tony just decided to lock him in a cryo tube. He uses those when he plays around with chemicals but the tubing was durable enough to keep Bucky locked up.

"HE'S…uh..kinda gotten a bit attached.."  
"Attached to what…" Tony was not amused. He needed Clint to spit it out because he couldn't have Mr. Amnesia waking up.

Clint just tossed up his hands and had a troubled grin on his face. Tony studied his body language and formed a theory on what he was saying.  
"Attached to…What? Reebok Pumps? Cabbage patch kids…Reading Fucking rainbow? What is it Clint SPIT IT OUT." Tony assumed that Steve was getting lost in the awesomeness of the 1980s.

"YOU. Tony…Steve is getting really attached to..you."  
Tony froze up and stared at his Avenger companion. Uhhhhhh…  
For some reason Tony was reallllyyyy not expecting to hear that.  
Uhm there were no words. Tony had absolutely no words he just stared off and started freaking out a bit.


	13. We Are The Champions

Chapter 13: We Are The Champions

* * *

**STARK MANSION IN THE PAST**

Tony walked into the garage with a sour look on his face. His butler was still ducking for cover in the garage and he startled Tony when he came out of hiding.  
"Is everything alright now Anthony?" He asked as Tony looked in the direction of Obadiah's car.

"I GUESS. Looks like I have to go back to Obi's place." Tony sighed and he shoved his hands in his front pockets. He felt the keys to the M3 and his brain immediately started scheming.

"I am going to call your father and let him know what has happened here." Tony watched Jarvis take off to go call his dad.  
Was the phone even going to work? The house was kinda destroyed. Oh well Tony shrugged and he stared at the car.

He didn't want to say goodbye to the Yankee. Tony couldn't bring himself to do it. And he especially did not want to be taken back to Obadiah's. No friggen way.  
So Tony started gnawing on his bottom lip and rubbing at the palms of his hands. Yeah he had an itch to do something kinda bad.

Steve was heading to the garage. He sent the message to Maria and Fury and he carried his bag with him. He walked up to the entrance just in time to hear Obadiah's car start.  
"Oh no you DON'T!" Steve yelled just as Tony put the car into gear and started peeling out of the garage.

Tony tried to drive away but Steve stopped the car from moving. He put his hands on the hood and actually stopped the car from going any farther.  
Tony was a bit shocked.

HOLY HELL THIS GUY WAS THAT STRONG?! Tony started revving the engine but it didn't do him any good.  
Steve had that car on lock down. Tony even tried reversing but it wouldn't give.  
"STOP THE CAR…NOW."  
"NO. FUCK YOU get out of my way."

Tony looked behind him and tried reversing again. Ahhhhh damn ittt he couldn't get away.  
Steve started lifting the front end of the car up and the wheels were spinning above the ground.  
ARGHGGHHH TONY GOT PISSED and he slammed the car into park roughly. He turned the engine off and he crossed his arms and glared at the damn dashboard.

Steve shoved the car back down onto the ground and it made Tony's heart jump out of his chest. The car crashed back down onto the garage floor.  
HOOOOO the Yankee was pretty mad. WELL Tony could see the anger in his face. He got out of the car and he slammed the door shut. Tony stood in front of the door and made sure he was in his way just to be difficult.

"Move out of my way please." Steve asked nicely despite having a very angry expression on his face. Steve needed to take him home and get out of this place. This was ridiculous! Tony was such a monster.

"Tony I need you to move. Please." His patience was wearing thin…very thin.  
"MAKE ME." Tony defied his request and he met that angry look with his own. Oh Steve wanted to make him. He wanted to jerk him away from that door and toss him as far as he could.

At that moment Steve had no inner patience with Tony. In his mind he had already thrown him a thousand feet. HE NEEDED TO LEAVE.  
Tony's eyes glared into his and then gradually wandered down Steve's clothes. Hahah he was even more attractive when he was angry.

"AHH! Your shirt! Look there is blood." Tony gripped Steve's crisp clean shirt and he tugged him close.  
"You've been shot remember?" They were standing a bit close haha just how Tony wanted it. He lifted Steve's shirt a little and saw his stomach. He had to do that so he could see the wound.  
Ehh? there was nothing there. Just the Yankee's golden skin and a hell of a nice body.

Steve shoved his shirt down over his stomach and he moved Tony's hand away.  
"It was a clean shot. The bullet went straight through. It could have hit you but luckily it didn't." Steve checked his shirt again and made sure he wasn't all exposed.

He noticed how Tony was looking at him and he DID NOT want to go there.  
"You're all healed? What the hell are you one of those mutants or something?" Tony asked as he started staring at Steve's pants.  
Too bad he didn't get shot on the leg or something.

"Mutants?" Steve didn't know what Tony was getting at and for some reason he asked.  
"Yeah duh mutants. My dad has a contract with this school for "gifted youngsters" also known as mutants. He supplies them with tech and weapons to keep their place secure. Are you one of those?"  
Tony looked in the direction Jarvis headed.

He was probably still on the phone with his dad. Hmm Tony's hands started to itch again. He rubbed them and then gripped Steve's shirt again.  
"NO. I'm not." They needed to leave Steve stepped around Tony slightly and tried to open the car door.

Tony moved in his way and they ended up being a lot closer than Steve wanted them to be. He took a breath and it felt like he inhaled hot air. Steve's face started warming up.  
"I don't want you to take me back." Tony said softly as he pulled on that shirt again. Steve forced his eyes to close and he thought about how badly he needed to leave.

Bucky was with the adult Tony. He was free from Hydra and Steve could finally have his friend back.  
And of course he still wanted to try and make things work with Tony back home. He knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him when he returned and he couldn't keep…

Tony's hand gripped the rim of Steve's jeans and he thumbed at the button holding them together. His grip got tighter and he slowly pulled their bodies together. Steve didn't even fight it. When he felt the contact he forgot all about leaving.  
They rushed into a kiss. It wasn't a gentle, hesitant kiss either like the other kisses before. This time Steve caved in completely. His body finally ruled over his mind and he quickly deepened the kiss.

He instantly forgot how infuriating and demanding and how SEVENTEEN this Tony was and he latched onto Tony's waist.  
Tony wanted him so badly. He immediately wrapped his legs around him and the two practically melted into each other.

He gasped when Steve knocked him up against the car behind them. Their kiss grew very intense and Tony kinda freaked out a bit. WHOA..  
WHOA he had to take a breath.

The two struggled to breathe for a moment and then went right back at it. Steve lifted him up higher against the door, pinning Tony between him and the car.

Tony's hand still gripped at his jeans. He forced his free hand to join the other and he started undoing the stubborn button.  
Steve did not care. He allowed the action and looked down at Tony's hands. He watched him unzip his pants and then he forced Tony into another kiss. His lips felt amazing. Everything felt amazing that was the problem.

Tony got lost in the Yankee's kiss he couldn't pry himself away.  
Maybe they could do this in the backseat? Tony's mind started rambling ideas as he opened up the jeans and he ran his hand inside.

Steve panted loudly once he felt Tony's warm hand against his skin. Tony was slowly stroking him and his breath got caught deep in his throat.  
He shuddered against his touch slowly and then started to kiss his face to quiet himself. He kissed his neck, his cheekbones, his forehead, and then roughly went back to his lips.

Tony was struggling both physically and internally because he wanted them to FUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKK ahhhhhh and he really liked the feel of the Yankee's tongue against his. He'd never kissed someone so intimately before. Tony was starting to feel really…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The two heard Jarvis shout at them and they both shot up in a panic.  
Tony's legs dropped to the floor and he hid his face against Steve's shoulder.

His hand was caught in Steve's pants. AHHH he pried it out and gripped onto Steve's sides. His hands tightened into fists and he was twisting Steve's shirt a bit.  
HOLY FUCK..Tony just stood there with a very shocked expression. He was blushing badly and he continued hiding his face.

Steve wasn't really in a position to compose himself… His lips twisted into an awkward expression and he refused to make eye contact with…Jarvis.

Tony laughed against Steve's shoulder.  
"AHaaa…see Jarv I told you they were my boyfriends." Ohhhh MY GOODDD this was so awkward Steve did not know what to do.

He heard a strange sound where Jarvis was…like metal was turning or something. Steve finally looked in his direction and the two yelled very loudly as Jarvis started SPRAYING THEM WITH A HOSE.  
Cold water covered the two and it forced them to separate.

Steve turned away completely and he …fixed his jeans.  
"You are OBVIOUSLY not the person I thought you were. This boy is seventeen I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW."  
"Cool it Jarvs he knows how old I am." Tony started shaking the excess water off his arms.

They were soaked.  
Steve didn't say anything to either of them.  
He turned back to the car and he roughly opened the door.  
"LET'S GO …" he needed to take Tony back immediately before anything else happened.

Tony didn't argue this time. He bolted over to the passenger side and he got in the vehicle.  
They were both soaking wet…but whatever Steve turned the car on and just drove out of the garage.  
Steve headed straight for Obadiah's.

**MEANWHILE IN TONY'S LAB**

Tony had Bucky secured in a cryo-tube. It was the exact same cryo-tube that Fury had to house the Hulk in if he needed to. Thor got stuck in it instead, and so Tony took the tube and broke it down for his own use. (Basically for situations like this)

Speaking of the Hulk, Tony invited Bruce Banner into his lab and the two of them looked after Bucky. He put some bandages on Clint's face but that was basically all he could do since he wasn't "that kind of doctor" Tony didn't mind. Clint could go to the hospital or SUCK IT UPPP…

Bucky Wonder was perfectly safe inside the tube. Tony set him up a little home. His lab started to look like a hospital ward. He had the adjustable table/bed thing that he was still laying on. There was also a machine next to him that was keeping track of his vitals. Tony even gave him a chair to use and some magazines to read when he decided to wake up. Tony was outside the tube working on his arm and Bruce was running a few tests on Bucky's blood. He figured just checking the guy out was an ok plan until he figured out what everyone wanted to do with Bucky.  
"He reminds me of a hamster. A very violent one but…" Tony shrugged off his own comment and he continued his work on Bucky's arm.

Tony was repairing it and he thought about making some adjustments. He knew that Steve was going to try to restore Bucky to his former self so Tony had some ideas in his head that might…help?  
Oh yeah and Clint was still hanging around.

Clint was TRYINGGG to reason with Tony. He told him over and over that Steve should not have been left behind. Tony acted like he didn't care in any shape or form.  
He didn't want to think about Steve probably shacking up with his younger self…yeah his mind totally went there.

OF COURSE Steve would always be Steve.. He was honest, reliable, caring, kind, loving, a devoted little puppy dog, and a total boy scout. But Steve was also A GUY. And Tony knew exactly how he was back then. Tony was a horny little SHIT (still was) but he had absolutely no self-control when he was in his teens.

Tony also knew that behind closed doors Steve was not a damn boy scout at all. Steve was very aggressive sexually you just couldn't tell by looking at him.

What Clint said earlier sent Tony's head to dark and scary places. He used the restoration of Bucky's arm as a distraction.

"He's been alone for like TEN HOURS NOW. And judging by the way he's been acting he's probably going to STAY THERE or something." Clint was exaggerating and trying to make Tony worry.  
Well Tony was worried but he was an expert at hiding things.

The other thing he was worried about was Steve knowing about his little "love affair" with Obadiah. That was the part that was really making Tony feel uneasy.

"I don't think Steve would stay anywhere else knowing that Bucky is no longer with Hydra." Bruce's voice was calm as he spoke to the two.  
HAH! Tony laughed at Clint and gave Bruce a small applause.

"Well said Bruce. Cap isn't going to stay over there! You are REALLY DUMB." That shut Clint up. The archer sighed and he sat up on the table because he was getting bored.  
The science bros were doing their nerd work and he didn't want to interrupt. He looked at the icepack that Bruce brought for him and he frowned.

"You guys don't get it. You're ignoring meeee." Clint said as he put the icepack back on his face.  
"Yup." Tony was NOT GUNNA GO THERE! OK?

Steve could make it back his damn self.  
Tony was stubborn and moody and fucking hungry. But he ignored all those things and just kept soldering the damaged parts of Bucky's arm together. He was gunna wait and see what Steve wanted to do before he re-attached the arm.

"Sir you have a call from Director Fury." Jarvis chimed in and Tony rolled his eyes.  
"YAWN. Ok put him through." Tony moved closer to the arm as Fury's face showed up on one of the many screens Tony had up.

"WELL you've been pretty busy haven't you Stark?"  
"Extremely. I'm actually getting tired from all the circles I've dance around you guys. When are you ever going to get on my level? its embarrassing." Tony teased as he focused on his work.

Fury didn't comment on what Tony said he changed the topic entirely.  
"Captain Rogers has not returned from the mission yet."

Tony acted disinterested.  
"Stark when he returns I think we need to have a discussion. That means you, me, and Rogers."  
"Yeah I'm gunna pass on that. Did you know that his friend is still…comatose. Or whatever." Tony looked up and he pointed over at Bucky.

Why the hell did Fury want to have a "discussion" ? and with Steve involved? Yeah no thanks.  
Clint butted in.  
"HI FURY! I'm ok by the way." Clint was waving at the screen. Bruce walked up behind Clint and he waved at the screen as well.

"A hello from me too Fury. Long time no see." And that was all Bruce had to say. He turned back to his work and ignored the call.

"Hello Bruce it's good to see you. And Barton I'm going to need to talk to you as well. I will let you know when Steve returns and we will arrange our little discussion."  
"YEAH MMMKAY you just let us know when the golden boy returns. OK BYE BYE." Tony rolled his eyes as Jarvis ended the call for him.  
Tony tossed the stupid iron on the table and he stood up.

He couldn't think anymore. His brain hurt and he was annoyed. Clint looked in Tony's direction and so did Bruce.  
Tony stretched his arms and then stomped about his lab. He was thinking…pacing around and thinking.  
Why the hell wasn't he BACK by now?

Did that stupid paper boy get lost or something. How friggen annoying. Tony rubbed his forehead.  
Clint and Bruce looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Man oh man…Steve's not back yet. Phhwhoo…I wonder what's going on." Clint's voice was borderline mocking and Tony acted like he didn't hear him.  
The archer continued his teasing.

"He should have been back by now…what with his best friend being here and all. Maybe someone with a TIME MACHINE should go see-"  
"Oh shut up. He must have gotten lost taking mini-me back home."

Tony didn't know. He was trying to act like he didn't care. WELL HE DIDN'T CARE.  
"Yeah I don't think he got lost.."  
"GAHH I gotta get outta here.." Tony just tensed his shoulders and left his own work area.

SHUT YOUR MOUTH CLINT.  
Tony went straight for the kitchen for some food. Great now he actually had to find something for himself? Where the hell was Steve or Pepper for that.

Tony was very frustrated. He glared at the fridge and he couldn't see anything that looked good to actually eat.

**BACK IN THE PAST**

A very uneasy feeling was waving throughout Steve's body as the two sat in the car. Steve was driving to Obadiah's and they had about a half hour drive ahead of them.  
Tony was staring out the window and Steve had no idea what to say to him.  
Well what could he say to him?

If Jarvis hadn't of interrupted them back at the garage Steve would have definitely had sex with Tony. Jesus Christ what the hell was going on Steve couldn't believe himself.  
Ugh and he was pretty frustrated at the moment.  
If either Tony touched him or looked at him in a suggestive way like he alwayssss did Steve would lose all self-control again and ...go crazy on him.

So there they were heading down the highway both completely soaked. Steve's mind kept drifting to places they shouldn't.  
He couldn't believe that he turned down the adult Tony's offer and took on this mission instead.  
Great Steve couldn't stop thinking about having sex.

This was bad. He drove faster.  
Tony finally looked at him. Steve tried not to look in his direction but he eventually did.

When they made eye contact Tony started to laugh.  
"Jarvis thought that you were Captain America. For some reason I find that hilarious."

Steve wasn't expecting Tony to say that but he was glad that he did. Because he could talk about that."  
"Oh? Who is that." He acted dumb and kept his eyes on the road. He told himself absolutely NO more eye contact with Tony.

" Oh he's just the strong, brave, incredibly handsome war hero that my dad never shut up about. I had a bit of a crush on him when I was younger."  
Steve's eyes lit up in shock.

"YOU DID?" Tony did? Wait.. He started laughing because that was something that Steve knew nothing about.  
Hold on he had to know more.

"Yeah I had a crush on him. I wanted to take off his uniform and all that… but then I moved on." Tony touched his clothes to see if they were drying at all.  
Nope they were still totally soaked.

Steve was flattered. He figured Tony totally hated him for some odd reason when they met. Well now apparently he had a crush on him growing up.  
What a strange thing! Steve found it encouraging because…  
The adult Tony was much more guarded and cautious than when he was younger. For Steve it felt like his feelings were unrequited.

He frowned and checked the time.  
"You're really taking me back to Obadiah aren't you?" Tony asked quietly. Steve didn't want to answer that because he hated to see Tony upset. But he had to be straightforward and do what he needed to do.

"Yes Tony. I'm taking you back."

He knew Tony in the future so he had no business comforting him. He had ABSOLUTELY no business changing things about his past no matter how bad he wanted to. AND HE HAD NO BUSINESS ALMOST HAVING SEX WITH HIM.

Steve could not believe the way he had been acting the entire mission.  
If it was up to Steve he would neverrrrr take Tony back to that horrible person. Steve was feeling sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He was also feeling sick to his stomach just thinking about the way HE had been acting.

Steve glanced over at Tony…  
He looked tired. Obviously he was upset to be going back but he didn't look like he had that fighting spirit within him anymore. That fire he always had wasn't there.  
Tony looked depressed.

IT WAS KILLING STEVE.  
He felt like he was in the exact same boat with BOTH Tony's. Like absolutely nothing he did or said could make him happy…or comfort him.  
Or something like that? He didn't even know. Ugh Steve just rubbed his forehead and tried to stop thinking about it.

Steve looked behind him to see if it was safe and then he pulled over off to the side of the highway. Tony sat up and had a worried look on his face. He started looking around the car and made eye contact with everything except Steve.

"What?" Tony said loudly as he stared at the dashboard.  
Steve just stared at him. His eyes looked him over softly and he thought about what to say.  
Tony just glared and started looking out the side window again.

"I'm sorry I have to take you back. I honestly don't want to."  
"It's FINE." Tony shrugged because he had every intention of running the hell away again. So the Yankee was taking off that was fine…whatever.  
Tony was constantly telling himself that it wasn't a big deal. Captain America's CLONE was spoken for anyways. Or so he said.

"Tony?" Steve wanted Tony to look at him. He hated talking to people while they were brushing him off.  
"WHAT?!" Tony turned back at him and snapped his response. The two stared for a bit.  
Tony was officially BURNING all his Captain America swag when he got "home"….he didn't want to be reminded of this jerk.

Tony thought that until he actually looked at his face.  
Uhh..ok maybe he'd keep one or two things.  
"What Yankee? Just take me back and dump me off already."

"Tony you will be seeing me again someday. And when you do I want you to know that I'm going to love you." Steve was fucking up again. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory but he started telling Tony exactly what was on his mind.

"I'm going to try really REALLY hard to give you what you seem to need."  
Tony looked at him with a very confused expression. Whaa? Was the Yankee really from space or something he was starting to think so.

"What the hell are you talking about? What exactly do you think I need?" Tony's brain was overworked and he was having trouble comprehending.  
HUH?! What was the Yankee talking about?!

Steve just looked away he felt like he already said too much. And when it came to Tony he always seemed to say the wrong things so he felt like he should just leave it at that.

Tony was a passionate person but he wasn't secure at all. Steve was very secure but he felt like he lacked that passion that Tony just naturally had.  
Saaa he sighed and started the car up again.

He needed to go home and figure some things out.  
Tony just stared at him. He was baffled and his thought process was jumbled.

Ok the Yankee was losing it. Tony sat back roughly and just put his feet up on the dashboard. So many things were happening for Tony he was not processing very well.  
Steve decided it was best to stop conversing with this Tony.

Eventually they pulled up to Obadiah's house and Steve stopped the car.  
"Goodbye Tony." He looked at him briefly and then stared at the steering wheel. He saw Obadiah Stane open the door and he walked out of the house slightly.

Tony stared at him and then he turned towards Steve.  
"Goodbye Steve. Or whatever the hell your name is." Tony remained in the vehicle for a bit longer and he thought about what the Yankee said to him. He didn't know what to make of it…so he opened the door and got out.  
He was about to shut the door but he stopped and he looked in.

"Uhm..thanks for saving my life. Tell James Romanov to pick a better name for himself next time. And you both KINDA need to stop sucking so badly at lying."  
Steve smiled at Tony.

It took Tony a minute but he started smiling too. He closed the door and Steve watched him walk over to Obadiah.  
Steve felt sick. It hurt his chest to watch him go over there..

Tony walked up to his guardian and stopped in front of him.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?" Obadiah was very direct and pointed out Tony's clothes immediately. Tony looked down at his clothes and shrugged.

"Jarvis sprayed me with a hose."  
"Ok? …So the golden goose returns alive?! Your father called me and told me that you fucks blew up his house."  
"AY I didn't blow up jack shit."

Steve watched them head for the house and he sighed. Tony looked back briefly …but then he forced himself to turn away and kept talking quickly. He started telling his guardian the story.

"This GUY with a metal arm was destroying everything trying to find me. Obi he was totally CRAZY. A TOTAL FRIGGEN PSYCHOPATH. Uhh I have no idea why he wanted to kill me but the Yankee and the T-1000 fought him. I think they killed him but I'm really not sure."  
"Were you high on something.."

"NO. The damn Yankee took my drugs.."  
Steve checked the transmitter. Maria sent him the coordinates to the machine that would take him back home. He backed out of the driveway and headed to the location.

Steve was beyond ready to go home. He needed to have a loooong conversation with Fury about some things when he made it back.  
It was a lonely drive but he made it in decent time.

* * *

Notes: WHOOOOO this chapter took me a while!  
Sorry loves for the wait! I hope you like this chapter. But sadly it's bitter-sweet for me because we say goodbye to the teenage Tony. More to come  
PLEASE PROVIDE FEEDBACK! comments are love!


	14. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter 14: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D.'S NEW BUILDING. PRESENT TIME**

Steve emerged from the time machine and he smiled at Maria Hill.  
"Bet you're thrilled to be back." She commented to him and he nodded for his response. Steve was very happy to be back.

She noticed his wet clothes immediately. They were drying slowly and wrinkling horribly.  
"Fury would like to talk to you when you are ready. It appears Tony Stark has created his own time machine and he's taken matters into his own hands. He has Bucky …but I'm sure you're aware of that."

Steve just nodded again. That was just typical of Tony. He didn't have the patience to wait around for Fury and his people. When Tony wanted answers his determination to get what he wanted was almost scary.  
Steve was pretty impressed that Tony could build his own time machine. S.H.I.E.L.D. often underestimated Tony's capabilities.

Steve was going off on a tangent in his head and he tried to stop.  
"I need a change of clothes." He spoke quietly to Maria and she smiled.  
"You got it. Just go see Fury and I'll have someone bring you some clothes." She started heading away from him before he had the chance to thank her.

Steve felt bad and made a mental note to tell her thank you later on when he had the chance.  
He headed straight for Fury's office. Steve needed to have a long chat with him before he headed over to see Bucky.

**TONY'S MANCAVE PRESENT TIME**

Tony made his way back to his lab after getting himself some coffee to eat. Tony wasn't hungry for anything he saw in the kitchen so he decided coffee would fill up his stomach.  
Clint was still hanging out and being annoying, Bruce was wrapping up the work he was doing on Bucky, and Tony resumed his work on the arm.

Bruce tested his skin and discovered that Bucky had traces of liquid nitrogen swimming around in his skin cells. Meaning those HYDRA freaks were putting him on ice then defrosting the poor guy over and over.  
Tony was wondering what kind of neurological damage Bucky could have because of it… He was adding his own Stark flare to Bucky's arm when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Sir you have another phone call from Director Fury."  
"He just can't get enough of me can he? Accept the call thank you." Jarvis put the call through and Fury's face appeared.

"Hello again everyone. I'm calling to inform you that Captain Rogers has returned from the mission. Tony we're already inside the tower now because we need to speak with you. You need to give us access to your work area."

Uh..what? S.H.I.E.L.D. people were flooding his Avenger Tower? What the fuck..  
"I'm working on Bucky's arm and I've finally made him a secure little home so if you guys would just stop by later that would be great. Or stop by never …that would be even better."

There was a long silence from Fury. Tony continued his modifications and then he heard his voice again.

"Steve requests that you grant us access to your floor before he is forced to destroy it." Clint got up on his feet and Tony stopped working.

What was hell was Steve doing? Running S.H.I.E.L.D. now or something?  
And why the hell did he bring Fury to the Tower? grrrr Tony didn't know which route to take.  
He didn't want to see Steve.

Tony scratched his head and looked at Bucky.  
"WELL since you're already at the damn door what choice do I have? Jarvis open up my shop. Let them in."  
Tony was annoyed.

They were granted access to his work area floor and the door was unlocked. He saw Fury walking down the stairs to his secret laboratory of awesome. The door was opened and Fury walked in like he owned the place. Tony watched him as he walked straight over to the cryo-tube that had Bucky within it.

"You stole my tube."  
"Well you just left it out there so sue me." Tony didn't care if he took the tube he knew it would come in handy at some point.

Clint slid over to Fury and immediately started showing him something on his phone.  
"Fury can you tell who this is?" Fury used his good eye to look at the screen. The older man didn't answer and he looked at the cryo-tube.

"It's you…with an afro AHAHAHAAAAAAaaa…" Clint laughed loudly and Fury stood unaffected.  
Tony just rolled his eyes.

He heard the door to his shop open again. Then he heard…footsteps.  
"Hello Tony." Steve's voice reached his ears. Uhh Tony turned around clumsily and stared at his face.  
He really really really REALLY did not want to see him. Tony felt self-conscious all of a sudden and he uncomfortably responded.  
"Ha…" Tony went to scratch his head and almost knocked Bucky's arm off the table when he saw Steve in front of him.

Tony hurried to the arm and caught it before it hit the ground. Tony cleared his throat and awkwardly tried to put it back where it originally was. OF COURSE it wouldn't go back on correctly. Steve watched as Tony struggled with the arm.

"..Hi." He said as they made eye contact briefly.  
Tony turned away immediately and stared at the arm. He steadied the stupid arm on the …thing he had holding it up.

"How are you?" Steve asked him as Tony crossed his arms behind his back. How was he?  
Steve always friggen asked him that! How was he? really uhmmmm…

"Oh I'm just great!" Tony's eyes could have burned a hole in the arm he was staring at it with such a fiery glare. Steve took a moment to look at Tony. He looked exhausted and had obviously been awake for a long time.

GAHH that was just TYPICAL STEVE. He just waltzes into the room and thinks it's ok to just ask if he was ok.  
Tony turned his back to Steve because he didn't like him STARING. Tony took a seat back at his work area.

Jesus Christ.

"He's still unconscious?" Steve said as he headed straight for Bucky's new little home. Steve had a very guilt stricken look on his face.

Tony decided to act like everything was cool and…just ignore him. Luckily Bruce started talking about Bucky.  
"We think that Hydra might have been putting him in some sort of a cryopreservation tank or something each and every time they woke him up or put him down. I tested his skin and he has a lot of chemicals in his system that made us think that way."

Steve was standing tall and had his focus strictly on Bucky. Everyone in the room had their focus on Bucky. Tony took this opportunity to glance over at Steve. It felt like it had been years since he'd seen him. Bruce was the only one talking so Tony just continued his ogling.

"I think it's become a habit for his body to enter a comatose state. I checked his vitals he's still alive in fact I think he's sleeping." Bruce spoke to Steve and Fury. Well Tony was only thinking about how "genteel" Steve's appearance was. His clothes were all nice and clean.

Tony immediately started thinking about what he must have looked like. He had been awake for days, had messed up hair, and probably looked like a dirty urchin or something.

Wow this was awkward. Tony was just chilling in his work space wearing his comfy pants and one of his black tank tops he always wore when he was working.  
Everyone else was all dressed for success. Well except for Clint.  
But Tony felt out of place and really insecure for some reason. Which was something he felt … never.

Oh well he sighed and tried to ignore all the people in his mancave.  
"Tony I really appreciate you helping me get Bucky. I would not have succeeded if you hadn't of shown up." Steve turned in Tony's direction and had a tired looking smile.

Tony just nodded his head and scratched at his neck. He had been working on his time machine for DAYS and he had been modifying Bucky's arm for hours…Tony needed a hot shower.  
And Tony also felt very NOT seventeen… it was a very odd feeling.

"Skip the formalities Cap. It's all good there's no need to thank me." Now if they all could just NOT talk about what's been going on the last few days Tony would be very pleased with that.

He was actually glad that they all had Bucky to distract them and take the focus off of him.  
THANK YOU LORD.  
"Dr. Banner I hate to ask this from you since you're working but can you give the four of us a minute?"  
Uh say whut?  
Steve asked Bruce to leave?

Tony's eyes lit up and he almost burst into flames. Why the hell did Bruce have to leave?  
Bruce just smiled and complied.  
"Ok sure…no problem you guys just let me know if you need my help." Bruce definitely did not want to be involved with whatever mess was going on.

That was for sure he was more than happy to leave.  
"Tony let me know when you want me to come back ok?"  
"Yeah. Thanks .." Tony had a glare on his face.

He heard Bruce leave and then he cleared his throat.  
GGGGGGGRRRRRRREEEEEAAAATTTT here we go. Tony looked at Bucky's arm and then he started wiping his hands off on one of the work rags he had on the table.

His hands were itching because he wanted to get the hell out of there.  
Clint took a seat at the table where Tony was working. He caught on immediately where this was headed. Steve sat down beside Clint and Fury sat next to Tony.

Uhhhhh….Tony was not ok with this. Fury had his serious pants on and he looked right a Tony.  
"Tony I've got two things that I need to say to you. FIRST thing I want to say is that I am sorry we didn't include you on this mission. We were trying to keep you out of it in the beginning because we knew you'd go all crazy if you knew what we were doing. So I apologize for that." Fury was acting all nice and Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Pshh save it. I don't care.." Tony's attitude was probably annoying. But WHATEVER …Fury didn't give a crap about him. Tony would never think otherwise. Fury only thought about himself and ways to advance his super-hero boy band.

"THE SECOND thing I want to bring to this table is about what you told me at the new facility. You said that you were involved with Captain Rogers. I think we need to get that sorted out and out of the way."

Tony was pretty much as tense as he could be. Really? These guys wanted to discuss this NOW?  
What the hell was Tony supposed to say? He just looked at each of them (except Steve )

Steve's voice flooded his ear drums again and it made Tony look down at the table. He absolutely could not look at him in any way.

"I don't think now is a good time to discuss that so I'll only comment on it a little. I do however want to apologize for how I behaved during this mission." Steve looked at Clint because what he was saying was mainly directed to him.

"Clint told me that I should have left the mission because I wasn't thinking objectively and I honestly think that I should have left…I put him in danger and I got to a point where I wasn't even communicating with him. Luckily in the end everything turned out ok but I feel we only have Tony to thank for that."  
Steve had his head down as well. He felt like shit and he honestly felt like he was defeated during that mission.

If Tony hadn't of intervened he would have probably lost to Bucky. He went in completely unprepared and he spent most of his time trying to understand Tony.  
It was a huge problem for him.

Tony listened to what Steve said and he started rubbing his face with his hands.  
Why why why why why were they having this discussion now? And what the hell DID STEVE DO ON THIS MISSION?

"I'm sorry Clint. I was completely lost during our mission." Steve looked at the archer with a sad expression. Clint did nothing but smile at Steve. His face was bandaged up and he looked like he had just been run over by a car but he smiled regardless.

"It's ok Steve-"  
"That is EXACTLY why I want to be having this conversation. If you two are in some sort of a relationship I absolutely cannot have it affecting the Avengers. SO I suggest the two of you break off into SEPARATE LOCATIONS." Fury was very direct with his words and they registered very loudly in Tony's head.

Clint sat up straight. WHAT?  
"You want to split them up? Fuck that…I am not ok with that at all." Clint wasn't ok with just separating people that were obviously into each other.

"They can do whatever the hell they want outside the Avengers. I'm just saying that I don't want them working together. Think it over. You two can do an East Coast and West Coast thing or something…"

Tony felt like he was being put on the spot. He remained quiet long enough but he couldn't contain it any longer.  
"Avenger business is no longer S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Meaning our supposed relationship is NONE of your damn business. All my life you guys have been documenting and watching my every move. I don't… you had no RIGHT.." Tony became frustrated. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling inside.

An immense rush of anger was building up. He couldn't get away from all those eyes that were always watching him.  
Tony was sick of people constantly being in his life. He wanted to be free from them.

So Tony just started venting his frustrations that were mostly directed to Nick Fury.  
"I just want to be left alone! I want to do whatever the hell I want to do and be left ALONE! You guys find out that someone is threatening to kill me? Fine JUST TELL me and I will handle it MYSELF. I don't need you! I built my own fucking time machine and took care of it on my own. If someone tries to steal my tech, murder me, kill my family, and destroy my home WELL I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT."

"Look Hollywood you can get mad all you want. I understand that you are capable of defending yourself and I'm not disputing that. But you need to understand that we are trying to help you Tony. We want to help you and keep you alive. You're a pressure cooker that's about to burst."

"My father trusted you… look where that got him. I don't need you and I don't answer to you. END OF STORY."

Fury and Tony had an argument between them that was a long time coming.  
"YOU had no RIGHT sending your chess pawns into my past without consulting me."

"You're only mad about it because of how you were. Well that's your problem it's not my fault you were a manipulative junkie. I needed my "chess pawns" to save your life and I didn't want to deal with your attitude. Steve Rogers is the only one I deem fit to actually deal with your attitude."

WOW RUDE. Tony's jaw dropped.  
Fury had a difficult time with Tony but he actually did care for him. He always cared about him he just knew that he was the type that needed tough love.

Tony just glared at Fury and then looked away. TCH he was so pissed off and his brain really hurt. Tony just shut his mouth he was done with this ridiculous conversation.

"We are getting a bit off track. The reason we are having this discussion is because I want to know if this alliance between the Avengers needs to break into two groups…Now are you two in a relationship or not?" Fury needed to know so they could get shit accomplished and he could move on with his life. He didn't care if Steve and Tony were..whatever. All he cared about was the Avengers working.

If they were TOGETHER it was absolutely 100% NOT. GOING. TO. WORK. And he was planning on strongly encouraging them to break up the team .

Steve and Tony looked at each other. This was kind of a big question for Fury to be asking. Tony's skin was on fire and …

Clint looked at Steve. He looked at Fury and then he looked at Tony. Then he looked back at Steve and then he glanced back over at Tony again.

Whoo hooo things were getting heated up in the room ! Clint was secretly enjoying this.  
They all knew where Steve stood on the subject. He had been the one that was showing the most emotion and admitting his feelings for Tony first.

Steve was in love with him. That was more than obvious. Actually the guy was borderline CRAZY in Clint's opinion.  
He was eagerly awaiting Tony's response because at this point no one knew where he was at with all of this. Haaa Tony was about to say something Clint could see it in his face. He felt so happy.

"I CAN'T ANSWER THAT." Tony stood up and he tried not to look at Steve. He turned on his heel and accidentally hit the STUPID ARM again and quickly caught it before it hit the damn floor (AGAIN).  
WOW ok he fixed it back onto the stupid holder. Fury's eyebrow arched as he watched Tony struggle with Bucky's arm.

Clint was about to laugh at him but he controlled himself. Tony was obviously stressed out and Clint understood why. Poor guy.  
Tony stood up straight and made sure the arm didn't fall down again. He cleared his throat and uneasily spoke to the three.

"Like I said I can't answer that so I declare this meeting adjourned. Bucky should be fine in here just don't touch any of my things. I'm going…going to go away now so just leave my shit exactly where it currently is." Tony needed to shower and drop dead. He couldn't take Steve's STARING any longer so he left the room.

Steve watched him leave. He felt a nasty sting in his chest and tried to ignore it.

"I don't think we should focus on that right now Fury. I understand your need to ask but I'd rather focus on Bucky's recuperation then on …Tony."  
Steve changed the subject to Bucky and decided it was best to only focus on that.

"I can try to talk to Tony later. He's really overwhelmed right now so I think we should give him some space."  
"That's fine Captain. Now that we have access to Tony's shop I can give you however many people you need to look after Bucky."

Steve thought about it as he looked over at his friend.  
It made him feel nervous that he was still unconscious. But bringing Fury's people into Tony's shop was a bad idea.  
Tony would be even more upset.

"No we'll take care of Bucky on our own. I think it's best to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony far apart for a few days. He needs to calm down before you start bringing suits into his work space."  
Fury just nodded. Clint rocked back in his seat a few times then eventually stood up.

"Well I'm going to go pass out now. It's been a looooonnnggg few days and my bed is calling me." Clint headed towards the exit with a yawn.  
"Cap if you need me to watch Bucky or something let me know."

The archer left the work area and took the elevator to his private floor. He walked right by his bed and then crawled up to one of his nests.  
He was much more comfortable there.

Steve pulled his chair over to the cryo-tube. He was planning on staying beside Bucky until he woke up.  
"Just let us know when you need us. You're no chess pawn I hope you know that." Fury gave Steve some kind words and he smiled at the older man.

Or technically younger man to Steve…ugh he could never get his time difference right.  
Fury left and the door closed behind him. As soon as Steve was alone in Tony's shop he started looking around.

Tony had a lot of …stuff.  
"Jarvis?" Steve spoke to the artificial person and he looked up at the high ceiling.  
"Yes Captain Rogers?"It was soooo bizarre to hear his voice Steve could never get used to it.

"Where is Tony?" He asked him as he stood up and walked over to the cryo-tube.  
"He is currently in the shower. Would you like to be granted access to his living quarters sir?" Steve started to chew on a small section of his lip.  
He really wanted to talk to Tony. He wanted to talk to him and actually have a chance to be alone with him.

"Ask him if he would grant me access to his floor."  
"Sir he's given you permission many times and you already have access to his floor."  
"I know. But I need you to ask anyway." Steve would never just go up to Tony's floor. In his mind that was very disrespectful.

Steve waited for Jarvis's response.  
Tony was running shampoo all over his hair when he heard Jarvis's voice.  
"Sir Captain Rogers is requesting access to your floor. Shall I grant it?" Tony listened but he took a long time to form an answer.

Actually he didn't form an answer Tony just ran the hot water over his face.  
Steve probably wanted to talk. Talk about things that Tony absolutely NEVERRR wanted to talk about.  
He hesitated for a moment and then grabbed the conditioner.

"Deny his access." Tony did not want to see him and he definitely did not want to talk to him.  
His mind was constantly contradicting itself because… Tony actually really did want to see him.  
ARGHHH He tried not to think about it and he roughly conditioned his stupid hair.

"Captain Rogers your access to the floor has been denied."  
"That's…what I was expecting." Steve felt a nagging pain in his chest. Tony was probably going to be like that for a while. He was discouraged and trying hard to not take it personally.

He noticed no movement from Bucky. That was also very discouraging..  
Steve's evening was just going to be full of discouragement it seemed.

**OBADIAH STANE'S HOUSE IN THE PAST.**

The younger Tony was in his room changing his clothes. Obadiah told him to keep his door open so he would know if he was trying to run away.  
Tony found it irritating mainly because he was forming an escape plan in his head.

Tony changed out of his wet clothes and he didn't care if his guardian was snooping around and watching.  
He had a plan and it was a perfect plan.

Tony headed to his closet and he dug out one of his stashes of drugs.  
He snuck some Rohypnol in his pants pocket and he threw on a t-shirt. His plan was to roofie the shit out of Obadiah, steal his car, go to the place where that asshole Fury worked, and find the Yankee.

He couldn't just…tell him all that shit and then dump him off. Tony absolutely refused to accept that.  
So Tony devised a plan to find him and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.  
His first obstacle was Obadiah..

He smiled to himself and he wandered into the living room where Obadiah was.  
"Yo Obi.." He said as he headed in his direction. Obadiah didn't respond he started doing something with the television.

Tony looked around the room and noticed a glass of scotch beside the recliner.  
PERFECCCCTTTTT…. All Tony had to do was slip it in his drink.  
"Did your Yankee feed you?" Obadiah asked as he looked Tony's way.  
Tony just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the living room floor.

He often sat there because chairs were overrated.  
Tony watched Obadiah take a seat on the recliner and the wheels in his head started spinning. His devious little mind started working on his plan and he looked over at the TV.

"Have you heard anything about my mom?" Tony asked as his guardian shook his head no.  
"Nah your dad is with her so she should be fine. Stop worrying so much kid…it's annoying." Tony glared a bit and hugged one of his knees.

TCH…he only asked one damn question. Ok time was up Tony was ready to get the hell out of there.  
He looked over at Obadiah with a playful grin.. Obadiah saw his look and he ignored it. In fact he started looking around for one of his cigars.

Tony rocked up from the floor and stood on his feet..he headed over to Obadiah and he climbed onto his lap.  
"What the hell are you doing kid..haven't you played enough games?" His guardian asked him as Tony silenced him with a kiss.

He wanted to be kissing the Yankee so he imagined that it was him. It made it easier and probably more believable.

Obadiah forced his face away.  
"You must want something…WHAT is it." Tony often used sex to get something he wanted. Obadiah wasn't a fool.

Tony grinned and moved over him. He started to straddle the older man and he glanced at the glass that was beside them.  
"I…wanted the Yankee to fuck me. But you were right he was way out of my league." Tony even frowned when he said it.

Obadiah took the bait with a broad smile.  
"So now you plan on settling for me? Aww I don't know how to take that Tony." The older man pulled Tony's lips to his.  
Tony normally didn't kiss Obadiah as much but for this to work he wanted him to be very engaged and distracted.

He needed to slip the Rohypnol into his drink before things got too heated between them.  
Gahhh Tony tried to get the drug from his pocket but he didn't want to look too suspicious. Obadiah was a really strong man. Tony didn't want to fuck this up and have to deal with him on a physical level.

That would really really really suck.

* * *

Notes: HALLO I have returned! with a surprise! I bring you a rather wordy chapter (which leaves you hanging in two spots) and teenage Tony is again up to no good (I couldn't let him go) ahahah More to come.  
Please please please comment! Thanks for reading!


	15. Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 15: Another One Bites The Dust

**WARNINGGG FOLKS. I know some of you are not big Obadiah fans so I have to warn you...**  
**Heavy Underage sex scene ahead. I apologize for it hahah If you're not into that I highly suggest you skip.**

* * *

**AVENGER'S TOWER IN THE PRESENT**

Steve was sitting beside Bucky's cryo-tube waiting for any form of movement. It was like watching paint dry but…oh well.  
At some point Steve noticed that Tony had a notepad on one of the tables and he rolled his chair over and picked it up.

It had Tony's calculations and mathematic mumbo jumbo written all over it. Steve looked it over and tried to make sense of it but eventually gave up.  
He flipped the paper to an empty page and found a pen.

Steve started to draw to pass the time. He was startled the moment he heard Jarvis's voice fill the room.  
"Sir you have been granted access to Tony's floor." Steve turned his head in shock. Really? Tony actually changed his mind? Well Steve stared at the tube and thought about what he'd say to him.  
Tony was really hard to communicate with when he was upset.

Steve sighed and decided to try his luck and talk to him anyways. He looked at Bucky for a moment and then set the notepad down. Steve headed towards the door.  
He'd make this quick because he didn't want to leave Bucky too long.

"Jarvis please alert me if Bucky wakes up. I want to know if he moves at all even if it's a muscle twitch."  
Steve wasn't taking any chances. He wanted to stay beside Bucky until he woke up but he really needed to take the time to try and talk to Tony.

"I will alert you of any movement on this floor. Also sir your access has now been denied to the Stark floor. Apparently someone cannot make up his mind." Jarvis told him that Tony denied his access again.

Steve just started laughing. Oh come on Tony…  
He was probably up there scrambling over what to do. Jarvis officially became the middle man in this conversation.  
"Tell him I need to see him when he is ready. And Jarvis can you tell him that I miss him very much? Would that be ok?" Steve felt a bit silly having a robot give Tony a somewhat personal message.

That's just how it was apparently. He sighed and waited for a response.  
It was a long wait. But Steve was a very patient person so he barely noticed.  
"You now have access to the floor. But I suggest you get to the floor quickly because I don't want to be doing this all night."  
Steve sprinted to the elevator and punched the button for his floor before TONY CHANGED HIS DAMN MIND AGAIN.

He shook his head and tried to think of the correct things to say. Steve was definitely NOT bringing up Obadiah Stane…that was for sure.  
Inside Tony's room he was pretty close to having a panic attack over what to wear to bed.

It's not that the clothes didn't fit right Tony just felt like…he didn't fit right. He was in the middle of destroying his closet for some strange reason.

Tony just threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He wanted to be completely covered up for some odd reason.  
Tony even covered his head with the hood.

HE FELT VERY NOT SEVENTEEN that was the problem. Tony was having issues apparently. He didn't want Steve seeing any part of him. Tony debated wearing a blanket. He'd turn it into a damn hijab like those Islamic people wore so absolutely no part of his body could be seen.

Ok Tony was freaking out. Steve could not come up.  
"JARVIS DENY HIS ACCESS. I don't want him up here." Tony yelled across the room.

"Sir if I had eyes to roll.."  
"Shut it JARVIS just do as I say!" Tony tossed one of his shoes. Yeah he was being a bit of a brat.

" He has been granted access and Captain Rogers is already technically on your floor."  
"What? He is? Seriously?"  
"Sprinting to your door as we speak."  
Tony tried to shove his huge mess into his closet. Great. Just great!

His final decision was to NOT have Steve around. He didn't want to see him but it was too late. Tony stood up straight when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.  
"Crap." Tony muttered as he pulled the little strings on his hoodie so most of his face was hidden. Tony opened the door and kinda hid behind it.

Steve walked in and he scanned the room for Tony. He saw him behind the door dressed like…a jogger?  
Steve stood puzzled.  
"Should I even ask?" He said as he welcomed himself further into the room.

Tony closed the door and he roughly pushed the hoodie off his head. Yeah he felt stupid. Tony started pacing a bit and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Soo…can I help you with something?" Tony asked as he meandered around and avoided getting close to Steve.

Steve just stopped in his tracks and watched Tony. He looked so uncomfortable. He was moving around like he had no idea where to flee and Steve was the only stable thing standing.  
"Do you want to go out for a run Tony?" He asked as he looked over his…outfit.

"NO I don't want to go on a friggen run." Tony laughed to himself and he pulled on the strings to his hoodie.  
This was officially awkwarddddd he didn't want to strike up a conversation with him because he feared it going places.

Invisible wall. There was an invisible wall between them Tony was making sure of it. He wanted Steve to stayyy awayyy… Well Steve didn't want an invisible wall. He walked right up to Tony and he gently touched his arms.  
Tony tried to get away but he wasn't quick enough.

Steve pulled Tony close. He knew that Tony's guard was up because of everything that had been happening…But Steve didn't care. He drew him in and slowly kissed his very warm lips. Steve had been longing to kiss the adult Tony for days. So now he couldn't help himself.

Tony was being tentative. He was returning the kiss but his body was tense and if he had the opportunity to run away he would take it.

Steve stepped back and looked at Tony's face. He could feel the tension throughout Tony's body and he didn't like it. Steve touched his very warm skin and he just pressed their foreheads together.

"We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to Tony." He didn't want Tony to think that he was just going to ask him a bunch of questions and tell him about his failure of a mission.  
Tony started to playfully pull at Steve's clothes. He was glad to hear that they didn't have to talk.

"Oh? So are you trying to get laid or something Steve?" Tony teased the taller man and they started kissing again. He was more than happy to have sex with Steve. Any time any place.  
Steve laughed against his lips and he nodded his head in response. Yes he was trying to get laid and he had no problem admitting it.

"Yes I am."  
Steve knew that Tony wouldn't want to talk about what had been going on. He saw that playful grin Tony was trying to hide it. He was trying to stay angry but it was getting harder to do so with Steve answering like that.

Tony spent the day being annoyed, exhausted, and now his body was boiling underneath the stupid hoodie. He didn't want to talk to Steve but kissing him was ok. The two of them having sex was ok.  
He watched Steve's arms as he hugged them around Tony's small waist.

"I've been wanting it since the last time I was here."  
"Well I offered you an all-day thing and you refused."  
"I know. I shouldn't have left this room.."  
Tony brought his arms up slowly..he said nothing as he edged his arms around Steve's shoulders. He hugged him back.

Hugging was good Tony liked hugging. And Steve finally had an inch of encouragement. Tony found his voice after several minutes and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So..so you didn't do so well on your little mission?" Tony wasn't sure where he was going with that so he decided to silence himself by kissing Steve's neck.  
The golden boy's body was always so nice and warm. Tony was burning up but he didn't pay attention to it.

He kissed at his neck and slowly relocated his attention to Steve's lips. Tony started kissing him and he forgot to wait for an answer.  
The moment Tony relaxed against his lips and stopped being so edgy and tense Steve took it as an incentive to continue.

He unzipped Tony's silly sweatshirt and started to push it off his shoulders. Tony's body welcomed the cooler air so he didn't resist Steve's actions.  
"I didn't do so well..yeah that's pretty much how it went." Steve dropped the sweater beside them and he smiled at Tony.

"Clint told me that you got distracted..uhm.." Tony was about to ask him about his younger self. But he couldn't go there. He didn't want to know.  
"I did get distracted. I lost focus completely." Steve had to be honest. If Tony was to ask him more he would have told him everything he wanted to know.

But Tony decided not to ask. He was feeling strangely jealous…of himself? What the fuck …  
Underneath the discarded sweater Tony was wearing one of his trademark black tops. Steve slowly pulled it off of Tony and he tossed it aside as well.

Steve looked at his arms and he touched them gently. That slight change in temperature and the light touch gave Tony cold chills. Steve watched the bumps form over his skin.

Steve glanced at the scarring on his chest where the arc reactor used to be.  
Tony had a lot of scars on his body. They were his war wounds when he transitioned from spoiled billionaire into Iron Man.  
Steve didn't see any of those scars on his body when he was seventeen.  
He was staring and Tony started to feel like he was being studied.

Normally it was ok because it was Steve. But for some reason now Tony was all psyched out and paranoid about what Steve was thinking.  
He felt nervous again.. he wanted to keep himself covered and HE DIDN'T WANT STEVE STARING AT HIM.  
Tony stepped out of their embrace and he grabbed for his sweater.

"SO you weren't perfect at something for once. Well that sucks..sorry Steve." Tony quickly covered his skin. He zipped the sweater back up and started acting busy. Steve's face pulled into a confused frown.  
What the hell just happened? Tony was going back into his crazy mode.

"I'm going to continue adding alterations to Bucky's arm if that's ok. I just added a hologram feature so when he's not in super-psycho kill everyone mode he can have a normal functioning arm that looks like it has human skin. I thought that would help with his recovery so he won't have to see a metal arm all the time. So he could feel normal..or whatever."  
Define normal.

Tony felt bad for Bucky. He knew how it felt to be trapped…  
Steve just stared at Tony. Ok? …and he was bringing up Bucky why?

"Thank you for thinking of that."  
"You're welcome! So.. now that you have another wounded pet to go bring snacks and sandwiches to I'm going to get some sleep." Tony was purposefully pushing Steve away.

Steve could not believe what he had just heard. His heart sank deep in his chest and he stared at Tony's face with disbelief. Tony didn't even notice how offensive that was for Steve.  
He got a lot more offended than Tony was anticipating. The wounded pet comment was so hurtful.

Tony wasn't ready to talk to him and if he had his way he would NEVER talk to him about his stupid field trip to the 1980s.  
"Sorry I disturbed you.." Steve tried not to scowl but it was hard.  
Tony finally noticed that wounded look on his face.

Steve's chest really hurt. That almost knocked him off balance. He turned away and started leaving his room. Tony almost went to pull him back. Almost.  
He did it on purpose.. Tony was hating himself for it but ..  
GARGHHHHHHAAA HDOQWE*(&UE##U#*DASO ncW###!

Steve left Tony's floor. He started heading back to Bucky. The other "wounded pet" that he could bring sandwiches to?  
REALLY TONY?! Steve was mad. Really really really fucking mad.

Steve decided to take a detour to the gymnasium floor. He grabbed one of his punching bags and chained it up.  
Again, he was really really really fucking mad and he needed to get out that aggression.

Tony stood dumbfounded where Steve had left him. He clenched his fists and just stomped over to his bed. WOWW good job moron!

He knew was really really really really going to regret that later. Tony knew it but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Tony did everyone that knew him a favor and he just went to bed.

**OBADIAH'S HOUSE IN THE PAST**

SHITTTttt things were already getting too heated between them. Clothes were coming off and Tony was having a hard time getting the damn drug into his glass of scotch!  
Every time he tried to move in that direction Obadiah would almost catch him.

Tony was afraid he'd get caught trying to drug him and then Obadiah would just rape him again or do something worse.  
Eventually Tony lucked out. Obadiah lifted Tony up by his hips and relocated him to his liking. He positioned him so he was facing the recliner.

Tony managed to grab the stash of rohypnol out of his pocket just as his pants were being taken off.. Fuckin Obi was always rough.  
He held it in his hand and clenched his fist. Tony stared over at the glass.  
OK it was in a powder form so he'd just PUT IT IN THERE…and wait for him to drink it.

UGHHH he didn't know how long that would take. Obadiah was behind him undressing.  
Tony's nerves were all over the place. If he would have taken a hit of something he would have felt a million times better…

Obadiah pushed Tony's face more towards the seat of the recliner and then he ran his hands over his body.  
"You going to actually fuck me properly this time?!" Tony asked as he looked over at his guardian.  
Obadiah just laughed and then shrugged.

"Do you think you deserve it?"  
"UHM I never deserve to be fucked improperly." Duh. He glared at Obi and the two engaged in a staring contest for a brief moment.  
Obadiah actually felt bad about forcing himself on Tony the other evening. He just got so frustrated with him and he couldn't control himself.

"I'll make it up to you alright? I'll fuck you properly…but don't pull any bullshit stunts or piss me off. Got it?"  
Obadiah's voice was pretty intense. Tony felt like a little kid every time Obadiah barked at him.  
Tch..  
WAIT WAIT WAITTT this was his opportunity.  
"OK. I want you to get the lube out of your room and we can do it here if you want. Up to you."  
Tony started giving orders just to annoy him.  
He playfully grinned and he was just stared at by the older man.

Tony turned back in the direction he was positioned. He stared at the recliner seat in front of him and he waited to see what Obadiah would do.  
The older man stood up and pulled his pants up to his waist.

He didn't bother to button the pants he just walked away from Tony and left the room.  
Tony waited until he heard him open his door and then he popped the bag housing the rohypnol open.

He quickly poured the china white powder into the scotch and he watched it dissolve.  
Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Tony picked the glass up to make sure that there wasn't very much residue or whatever..he tried to swirl it in the alcohol.

He heard him come back and he quickly set the glass back down.  
AHHhh! He almost dropped it Tony hurried to put it back where it was and then he sat down on the floor. He shoved the stash bag under the recliner.  
Obadiah came back into view and Tony's heart was about to burst.

He was sooo damn scared about getting caught. Tony rubbed at his naked knees and stared blankly at the wall.  
Obadiah walked over to him and he picked him up again.

He picked him up like he weighed absolutely nothing and then turned him back the way he had him.  
Tony's hands gripped the top part of the recliner and his knees touched the seat.  
He could hear Obadiah taking off his pants and Tony tried not to stare at the damn glass of scotch.

Obadiah ran his hands lightly over Tony's bare back. Then he grabbed for the bottle.  
The top of the lubricant was popped open and Tony turned his head slightly. Obadiah coated his fingers and he pulled Tony towards him by his hips.  
Tony braced himself both mentally and physically as Obadiah slowly wedged one of his fingers inside Tony's small entrance.

He hissed and moved forward a bit because he was still sore from their last encounter. He tried to move again but that giant hand was holding his hips in place.  
Tony just pressed his face against the headrest part of the stupid chair. He'd have to indulge Obadiah until the fucker got thirsty enough to drink the damn scotch.

Tony just tried to relax when he felt a second finger slide inside him. Obadiah went down on his knees and started prepping Tony with his tongue.  
It made him gasp and grip the chair even harder. Obadiah was hardly ever gentle but for some reason he was deciding to be that way.

Tony wasn't going to complain. In fact he closed his eyes and tried to think of it as…someone else.  
He figured the Yankee would always be gentle. Aggressive yes but never in a way that would make things painful.

Oh great. Tony felt foolish because thinking of the Yankee in his head did nothing but make him feel aroused.  
He didn't want Obadiah thinking that HE would bring him any sort of stimulation.  
No friggen way. The older man's mouth was pleasing him and spreading him out. Tony tried to fight the urge to touch himself.

He fought hard up until he felt Obadiah's fingers slide back in. A third one was added and Tony couldn't resist anymore.  
Tony wanted it to be the Yankee so badly. So badly he was actually planning on finding him.  
He reached down to his lower half and he started stroking himself slowly. Obadiah noticed immediately and it encouraged him to take it further.

Once he thought that Tony was prepped enough he slowly eased his cock inside him. Everything felt slick as he slowly eased out and then he gradually thrust back in.  
Tony was behaving and not saying a word. His mind was on other things and Obadiah wasn't going to start a discussion.

He started thrusting faster and Tony covered his own mouth.  
CRAP he didn't want to enjoy it. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE QUICK he already wanted to be gone and on the road.  
But once it started to feel good to Tony he was officially done. He leaned back into each thrust and started getting a bit lost in it.

His guardian started fucking him almost INTO the recliner. He situated Tony's leg over the arm of the chair and started roughly pounding into him. Tony tried not to moan but it was hard! Jesus Christ the guy was going crazy on him and he was …liking it.

Obadiah pulled Tony up by his hair. Tony felt his chest against his back and he wasn't sure what the older man was going to do.  
He was loud and being really unpredictable. Tony winced when he felt Obadiah kiss then bite at his neck. The man was trying to silence himself and he thought it was entertaining to mark up his skin.

Obadiah was deeply pleased when he thought about the fact that he was fucking Howard Stark's son. The irony behind it was the driving force behind his actions.  
If Howard only knew… He was thinking about it and trying not to laugh.

Howard's son was his little junkie plaything. He let go of his hair and raised Tony's body up higher on the recliner. He thrust in deep and noticed how responsive Tony was being. He heard his muffled moans that he was trying to hide.  
The kid was clearly turned on by something.

Obadiah reached around Tony's hip and started helping him with his stroking.  
"Are you thinking about your Yankee? Huh you want him that badly don't you kid.." Obadiah found it entertaining to tease him.  
Tony was short of breath. He was trying not to respond but his body was doing all the talking. He was burning up and Obadiah mentioning the Yankee just made it worse.

"He left you here. You were dumped off and I'm all you've got left." He stopped talking and just sought out his own release.  
Obadiah shoved Tony's face into the recliner and hurried his thrusts.

It felt so good to the older man. Tony didn't want to admit it to himself but it also felt good for him. It was a rough pleasure for the both of them. There was also the risk of being caught that was stimulating to the both as well.

Tony didn't even try to hide his moans anymore. He gripped the soft fabric and tried to steady his breathing.  
Obadiah took in a deep breath and stopped his actions for a moment. He wanted to change the position Tony was in and catch his breath. He looked over at the glass of scotch. Obadiah reached over and finished his drink.

Tony couldn't believe it. He drank the whole thing and Tony's jaw stood open. He was fucking shocked.  
Obadiah turned him around roughly and he took a seat on the recliner.  
"I've given you way more than you've deserved. Now ride me… finish this off you brat."  
Tony looked down at him and he could barely process a thought.

He drank it. He fucking drank it… Was it going to work? Obadiah looked back at the glass with an odd look on his face.  
It tasted bitter probably. Obi probably noticed that it tasted different.  
Tony finally comprehended what Obadiah said to him.  
Uhh he didn't like him staring at the empty glass. So he stepped in his direction and climbed onto his lap.

Tony started kissing Obadiah. He wanted to take his focus off of the drink because it needed a few minutes to work its way around his system.  
He leaned back and re-positioned the older man's cock so they could continue having sex.

That was the best way to distract him and get that blood flowing.

Obadiah thrust upward, pushing himself deep inside Tony and filling him completely. He had a strong grip on Tony's hips and he forgot his thoughts immediately. His fingers were digging into his skin and he guided Tony and forced him to move like he wanted him to.

Tony rolled his hips and did as he was physically told. He rode him hard and moved with his motions. It started to feel so good his body tightened up around him.  
Shit he was really deep. Tony covered his own mouth again because he knew that enjoying this was wrong.

Tony lost track of time. He didn't know how long it had been he was so into what Obi was doing to his body.  
Obadiah was about to cum. Tony could feel the pressure building up and his thrusts were becoming more unrestrained.  
WHA HE MOVED HIM AGAIN! GAHH Tony kicked his leg as he was moved down to the floor unexpectedly.

Tony's arms fell down on each side of his head. He looked up at Obadiah and he was panting heavily.  
"What..did you put in my drink." His guardian asked him as he hovered over him.  
He was no longer thrusting his damn dick…

Tony swallowed hard and tried to breathe. Obadiah's eyes were darting in different directions. The rohypnol was kicking in. Tony needed to get the hell out of there ASAP.  
He tried to crawl out from underneath Obadiah.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO..did you drug me you.." Obi's voice grew harsh and scary but he was starting to act sluggish. The man was attempting to keep Tony beneath him. Well he moved away as fast as he could got up. Obadiah remained on the floor. Tony didn't waste any time and he headed to his bedroom.  
SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. He threw some clothes on and he started packing all kinds of things.

He needed money. That was the most important thing. He had some stashed away but Tony decided that it wasn't enough.  
Tony packed extra clothes, some drugs for the road, and music of course. He ran into Obadiah's room and looked for any cash. He found Obi's wallet and he took all of his money.

Tony had collected close to 3 grand just between his bedroom and Obadiah's. That was plenty of travel money.

He could hear his guardian yelling a bunch of things at him but Tony ignored him completely. Before he left the room he noticed Obadiah had a handgun beside his bed.  
Tony took it and made sure it was loaded. You never know if terminators were going to show up so he decided to steal it.

He took his bag, the cash, the keys to the dented Mercedes, and then he headed into the garage.  
Tony started the car and peeled out of the driveway.  
He headed straight for the place his dad took him all the time. That lame place where Mr. Nick Fury worked.

That was his next step to finding the Yankee. Maybe he was still there? I mean he had just dumped him off earlier that day.

* * *

Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Whoo that scene was hard to get through. (I despise Obadiah haha) Anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE FEEDBACK IF YOU CAN.  
More to come. I'm going for 20 chapters.


	16. Bohemian Rhapsody

Chapter 16: Bohemian Rhapsody

* * *

**DENTED MERCEDES IN THE PAST**

Tony was driving very very quickly into the night. He was speeding and cutting people off left and right.  
He almost ran into a car that was stopped in front of him and he slammed on his brakes.

WHOAAA JESUS CHRIST. He almost died. Tony started shaking and he pulled over onto the side of the road. Tony was pretty much hyperventilating. He couldn't control his breathing.  
He almost wrecked AND he still had that previous encounter flooding his brain.

What had just happened was consuming his thoughts. Tony felt like throwing up he was so disgusted with himself.  
He could feel Obadiah's skin all over his body. He could taste his sweat and in his head he could hear his deep voice.  
Tony could hear his moaning and that voice… GAHHHHRRRAHDFOSAHDFO231334&Y(*& # Tony ripped at his forehead a little.

The Yankee was the ticket to his freedom. Like in Willy Wonka he was the golden ticket.  
Tony started rubbing his legs and he squirmed about in the driver's seat. His body was itching to do something so badly and he couldn't get those horrible thoughts out of his head.

He frantically dug around for his bag. Tony located it and hunted for his stash of coke. He tore it from the bag and he quickly formed a line of cocaine on the arm rest beside him.  
He used the same pen that he had before and he took the hit.

Tony rest his forehead on the arm rest for a long while and let the drugs seep into his head.  
All he wanted was to not FEEL things. He didn't want to feel anything and taking a bump of coke took the edge off.  
He started the car again and headed straight for Fury's work.

It was a small building that his dad was always going to. He had been there a few times so he knew it pretty well.  
Tony had a clear plan that would hopefully get him in the direction he needed to be heading.

He parked and stared at the building. Tony checked his nose in the mirror and he noticed the deep bruising Obadiah left on his neck.  
"Fucker.." he muttered to himself as he poked at it.

Oh well it was going to help him in the long run. Tony got out of the car and he strapped his backpack over his shoulders.  
He walked straight to the door of the stupid government bullshit building and he knocked.

After a few minutes he knocked again. He friggen hated waiting.  
The door opened and a young man in a very nice suit stared down at Tony. The guy looked a bit too young to be a government minion.  
"Can I help you?" The man said as Tony stared up at him.

"My father is Howard Stark. I need to talk to him or Nick Fury…it's about the guy my dad has watching me." Tony's eyes were already red and watering from the cocaine. So it looked like he had been crying.  
Plus he looked like he had just been ravaged so everything was working perfectly.

"Are you Anthony Stark?" the man asked as Tony nodded his head slowly.  
"Yes..I can't stay with him anymore and my father won't listen to me." Tony covered his face with his hands and the guy took a step closer to him.

"Come inside and tell me what's going on. My name is Phil Coulson..ok? I'm one of Fury's new recruits." He touched Tony's arms gently and walked him into the building.  
Tony had both fake tears and real tears because it wasn't like he was actually lying.

He was telling the truth! Haha..it was just in a twisted way.  
Tony ignored hearing the guy's name and he just let himself be guided to a door. He watched him take his name badge off and slide the card in the reader.

Ooh how hi-tech. He kept his eye on that name badge as Phil started leading him again.  
"You are talking about Obadiah Stane am I right? Is he hurting you?"

This guy was too nice and it was annoying Tony. He was led to a table. Tony sat down and he started looking around the area.  
Taking that hit of cocaine wasn't helping Tony with his focus. He heard the guys question but his mind was too busy scanning the room to answer.

"Anthony Stark? Can you hear me.."  
"Call me Tony." The guy looked at him and Tony decided to focus. His suit was nice and it had a very nice key card badge thing attached to it.

Tony decided he might need that in order to get into doors.

"I asked is he hurting you?" The man asked him again and Tony stared with an empty look on his face.  
"He's…" Tony looked down at his arms and then he started rubbing them awkwardly.

He couldn't tell him. Yeah well that was his whole plan! He was going to tell him UH yEAH the guy fucks me all the time. But Tony couldn't say it. He couldn't say it because majority of the time he was the one initiating it.  
He was the one seducing and teasing Obadiah.  
Tony felt sick to his stomach. WHY was he like that? He started to wonder if he was sick in the head.

Tony didn't have to say anything else. This Phil Coulson person stood up and went over to the phone immediately. He was dialing a phone number and waiting on the line.

"Fury I have Tony Stark here and I think there is a problem." Tony looked up at this Phil Coulson person.  
Wow someone who did their job for once.. he was actually shocked.  
Phil was explaining to Fury that Tony was there to get away from Obadiah Stane but Fury was not listening to him.  
Tony looked over at the door that led into other areas within this super-secret government spy place.

He could hear Fury's loud voice yelling over the telephone and Tony almost rolled his eyes.  
"Sir I do not think this is a trick. I understand..." The guy was trying to reason with Fury and Tony was finding it hilarious.

He hung up the phone and turned back to Tony.  
"He thinks you're crying wolf. But he is going to talk to your father and he will be here tomorrow."  
Tony said nothing.

Woww .  
"We have a couch you can sleep on. There are a lot of late nights here so some of us have made that couch our home."  
"What the hell do you guys do here anyway.."

Tony was intending on hunting around and finding anything he could on the Yankee. There had to be a file system with his name on it and hopefully his address.  
"Well right now this is a branch of "Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division" Well S.H.I.E.L.D. for short. But it's going through a name change or so I'm told. Your father helped build this agency."

"Groovy. Do you have a bathroom here or…" Tony stood up and held onto his bag. He didn't care what the place was and he didn't give a shit if his dad built it. There weren't too many people flooding around so maybe he could get away with snooping about.

"Yes its right this way." Phil led Tony down a long hallway. There was one, two, three, four doors he passed on his way to the restroom. He needed to check in those for files.  
Tony stopped at the door and he looked at ..what's his face.

Tony was ready to make his move. He had a clear objective and NOTHING was going to get in the way. So he turned on the waterworks and queued the violins.  
"I don't say this a lot because I'm an ungrateful monster…but thanks for not being an asshole."  
He made sure to get all teary-eyed when he spoke to Phil.

This Phil guy obviously had a soft heart. He even formed a frown and he touched Tony's shoulder gently.  
"Don't worry. We will take care of you here."

Tony roughly grabbed a hold of Phil's nice suit. He gripped it tight and really put on the "innocent victim" act.  
"Obadiah can't get in here right? He's probably going to really kill me this time."  
"No you're safe he cannot get in here."

Tony stepped away and he wiped at his face. He wiped away his tears and hiked his backpack higher on his shoulder. Tony concealed Phil's name badge underneath his backpack strap.  
It didn't seem like Fury's new recruit noticed. But Tony wasn't holding his breath.

"I hope you're right.. he's probably looking for me. I drugged him so he would stop.." Tony deliberately left the rest of that sentence up to Phil's imagination and he rubbed at his neck

Phil gave him a supportive smile and simply nodded his head.  
He didn't know Anthony Stark at all. Fury told him that he was not to be trusted and told Phil to keep a careful eye on him.  
Well he couldn't just ignore what he was saying or what was clearly going on judging by his body language.  
In some way Obadiah Stane was abusing him, and Phil was absolutely not going to ignore it.

"Just try and relax. I will set up the couch for you so you can get some rest. We will get everything sorted out."  
He went to get the pillow and blanket that they had stored in the common room. Tony stood still for a moment and then turned towards the bathroom.  
Tony looked at the name badge and made sure it had the magic card that opened the doors attached to it.  
Ok cool. He glanced around to see what direction Mr. Phil went.

As soon as the coast was clear Tony headed into the first room.

**AVENGER'S GYM IN THE PRESENT**

Steve finished destroying multiple punching bags and decided to go out for a run. He was doing nothing but sulking all on his lonesome so he figured going outside would make him feel better.  
"Jarvis I have my cellphone on me. Please alert me if anything changes with Bucky."  
"I will inform you the moment there is any movement sir."

Jarvis's voice was reassuring. Steve was about to thank him but then he remembered that he wasn't a real person.  
AND his mind wandered onto other things. Like the things that stressed him out the most.  
He wanted to cuss Tony out. Steve was so upset he left the tower and went on a very long run.

A very very very long run.  
Just what the hell was Tony's problem? OK he knew his "problem" but Steve was at a point where he wanted to give up on Tony.  
The adult Tony only seemed to want a physical relationship. He only opened up to him when they were in bed together.

Every time Steve tried to talk to him he'd freak out … He'd just start acting all crazy and try to look as busy as possible.  
IT FRUSTRATED STEVE. He was a very patient person but deep down he was frustrated.  
Steve realized that he needed to talk to someone about Tony. Someone that wouldn't bring all the Avenger/S.H.I.E.L.D drama into the conversation and make it complicated.  
He needed to talk to someone that knew Tony on a different level.

So Steve ran all the way up Pepper Potts's driveway and he stopped at the door.  
She had very beautiful landscaping around the driveway. Steve admired it and finally decided to ring the doorbell.  
For some reason he was nervous.

Well he'd never really spoken to Pepper before and he wasn't even sure how much she knew about…them?  
But Steve felt like it was a good idea to talk to her regardless.

Tony's former bodyguard, Happy Hogan, answered the door and he stared at Steve. Steve had just been running… running for a very long time.  
Happy wasn't a very confident person so his first response was to NOT let Captain America into Pepper's home.

Eventually he decided against it and greeted him instead.  
"Uh Hi. You're Steve Rogers…right?" Happy wasn't really keeping tabs on the super friends anymore. Tony was always busy and he was always with Pepper.

"I am. Is Pepper Potts home?"  
"Well yeah. She's here." Happy thought WHY?! But he kept his mouth shut.

He opened the door so Steve could enter the house. Steve smiled at Happy and welcomed himself into the home.  
"Yo Pep…Captain America is here to see you." Happy pointed down the hallway and urged Steve to follow. He saw Pepper and smiled at her immediately. He never really got the chance to see her before. Wow she was a very pretty woman. So very well put together and elegant.

Steve began to think that she was way out of Tony's league. Steve almost laughed at himself because he found that funny for some reason.  
Pepper had a confused look on her face for a moment.

She was thinking the exact same thing about Steve after she was finally able to get a look at him.  
"Holy MOLY you …you're Steve?" Pepper thought that he was very pleasing to the eye.  
Hahah..He was WAYYYY out of Tony's league.

She set her drink beside her couch and walked over to him. She smiled back and shook his hand.  
"HI. We've never actually met but..but I know you and Tony are..uh." She looked at Happy.  
He had no idea why these two were talking.

?  
"AVENGERS..together. Yeah I know that you two fight bad guys and all that stuff. I've seen clips of you from the news and..well." She couldn't stop smiling.  
Way to go Tony haha..she was shocked that he could get someone so "well-designed" and obviously someone that was very sweet.

Steve felt bashful and awkward.  
"Yes I've seen you a few times as well whenever Tony would be watching your interviews regarding Stark Industries. I'm sorry to intrude on you in your home. But…" Steve looked down at the floor.  
This was stupid.

Steve felt like an idiot running all the way to her home. He wasn't even sure where to begin.  
"I wanted to possibly talk to you."  
"Oh? You need to talk to me?" Pepper wasn't catching on she was still stuck on how polished and NICE he looked.  
He was the total opposite of Tony.

"I was hoping to talk to you about…Tony. But if this isn't a good time then please let me know. I just ran in this direction to clear my head. For some reason I thought this would have been ok."

Steve really felt bad for going over to her house. Happy was still confused and Pepper snapped out of her daze.  
OHHH Steve wanted to "TALK" to her about TONY. OH MY GODDD she got excited.

"You're so adorable. It's perfectly fine we were just watching television and doing absolutely nothing important. What did he do?"  
"What did who do?" Happy included himself as Pepper turned to him.

"TONY. What did he do?"  
"What doesn't he do.." Happy was trying to figure out why they were having this conversation. Pepper and Tony split up. He was still friends with both of them and that was all good. But he just didn't get why Captain America wanted to talk to Pepper about his old boss.

Steve started feeling really nervous. It was obvious that Tony's former bodyguard had no idea why he was there.  
He didn't have a clue. Steve sighed and figured he better start talking and just get it out of the way.

"Tony didn't really do anything. He's just …" Steve didn't know how to word it. He stared blankly for a moment and Pepper watched his expression  
She could tell that Steve was really frustrated with something.

"Ok have a seat. Are you hungry?" She walked Steve over to one of the chairs. He sat down and she headed towards the kitchen. She waved for Happy to follow.  
Steve was always hungry. Pepper didn't even wait for Steve to respond she hurried into the kitchen and Happy quickly followed.

"Happy! Now don't freak out because I need to talk to Steve ok?"  
"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." He still wasn't getting it. Pepper started digging out a bunch of snacks.

She started handing Happy a bunch of stuff to take to Steve. She gave him crackers, cheese, a few bottles of water, and ooh Pepper was glad that she still had a tub of sliced up fruit that she could feed him.

She knew that Steve had magic super hearing or something so she started mouthing the words THEY . ARE. TOGETHER. to Happy hoping he would understand.  
As soon as her words registered he almost dropped all the snacks that were piling up in his hands.

"WHAT?!"  
"SHHHHH …Shh." She silenced him and headed back into the living room.  
Pepper was so happy. Soooo sooo happy she smiled and sat down on one of the other chairs. Happy walked up to Steve and handed him the pile of snacks.

Steve looked a little blankly and accepted the offer. He hugged all the crackers and various things over his lap?  
Uh thanks?

Pepper was just too excited to really understand how weird that was. Happy sat down awkwardly.  
WAIT so Tony was into dudes now? AND THIS GUY WASN'T WITH A WOMAN?

THIS GUY? The extremely attractive guy in front of him …was all gay and stuff? With Tony?  
Happy was kinda freaking out.  
"I always told Tony he liked blondes with big racks..and look you've got a big.." Happy was pointing at his chest area trying to explain that Steve had a large chest.

"Chest. You're all super fit and .."  
Steve slowly looked up from the snacks that were covering his lap. He tried to pretend that he wasn't hearing any of that.  
"Blonde. You're blonde too. Blonde with a big rack. Not breasts of course I mean you're a guy but.." Happy mumbled on and Pepper cleared her throat.  
Steve just blinked a few times and stared at him.

Wow.  
"SO How about you and I take this conversation to the back patio?" Pepper was trying to shift the focus and hopefully make Steve feel comfortable enough to talk.  
Happy wasn't making it easy but oh well.

Steve was very happy to hear that because Happy Hogan made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.  
"Yes please I would like that. If you really don't mind."  
"Oh Steve you are so sweet!..follow me come on." Pepper gave Happy a glare and she led Steve awaaaaayyyy from Happy and his stupid comments.

He was carrying all the snacks. Pepper finally noticed how odd that was HAAA..  
Before they reached the patio Steve felt his cell phone vibrate. He stopped and set all the snacks on the closest surface.

"I'm sorry I have to see if this is an alert from Jarvis." Steve checked the phone and he frowned with confusion the moment he saw who was trying to contact him.  
What the hell did Tony want?

Steve looked at Pepper and then he took in a deep breath.  
He wasn't happy about it…but he answered.  
"This is Steve Rogers…how can I help you."  
"Steve? Don't answer your phone like that it's dumb."

Steve took a second to wrap his head around Tony having the actual nerve to call him.  
"What do you want Tony." He sounded mad because HE WAS MAD.  
Hoo hoooo Pepper had to laugh at that.

"I just woke up. I woke up out of breath and I thought IT'S OK..I'm good. But then I noticed that you weren't here so I wasn't sure if you were still on a mission..orr…out doing whatever so I decided to call and …yeah are you busy?"  
Steve was confused.

He was very confused he looked at the cellphone and he double checked to see if it was actually Tony calling him.  
? what the hell was Tony talking about.

"I went out for a run. You're sounding a little crazy have you been drinking or something?" Steve had to ask. Tony didn't know if he was on a mission? He just got back from the mission to SAVE HIM so..  
"If this is your way of trying to smooth over that SANDWICH comment just drop the innocent I just woke up act."

Pepper was eavesdropping and she started thinking they were like a damn married couple ahaha  
"YO YANKEE what the hell is your problem?! I don't drink asshole you know that. I was just asking if you were on a mission or whatever. AND WHAT SANDWICH COMMENT?"  
Tony was really confused he was sitting up in his big big bed wondering what the hell was up with the Yankee.

Steve's eyes flew open and his heart started racing immediately.  
Something…was wrong. His heartbeat was rapid and Pepper stepped close to him.  
"Tony? Are you still in your room?"  
"Uhh yeah why?"

STEVE WAS BEYOND FREAKING OUT.  
"Can you make this a video call? I need to see you ok?"  
"Uhh..sure? I can do that.." Tony was not understanding the Yankee but whatever, he looked over in the dark and he spoke to his AI.

"Jarv make this a video call would ya?"  
"Right away sir." Tony's face showed up on Steve's phone and Steve's face showed up on a random screen in Tony's room.

Steve looked at him in a panic.  
"What's wrong?" Pepper asked as she looked at the phone. Steve ignored her.. he stared at Tony.

"Where the hell are you at Yankee?It looks like a really white house or something."  
"I'm at Pepper's OK TONY…Why do you keep calling me Yankee?"  
He watched Tony's face. He was still wearing the zipped up sweater so he knew that it was Tony.. well the adult Tony.

But the adult Tony was talking like the younger Tony and STEVE WAS FREAKING OUT.  
"Uhh I always call you that."  
"No you DON'T. And you say you don't drink?"

Tony rose up one eyebrow. He was so friggen confused.  
"I ALWAYS call you that. I've called you that since we met. And you mean Pepper as in someone named Pepper? Is that what you mean by being at Pepper's?"

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
OH MY GOD.

"Ok you're going to have to start telling me something Steve. What is going on."

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
Steve took a second to breathe.  
That was the seventeen year old Tony. Well it was the adult TONY but…  
Something was wrong. Something HAPPENED back in the past.

"Tony unzip your sweatshirt ok? Show me your chest."  
"WHAT?! And you ask if I've been drinking?!" Tony laughed at him and he looked over at the woman that asked Steve what was going on.

Uhhh who was that gorgeous red-head?  
Tony shrugged his shoulders and he unzipped the sweater. Steve's body almost collapsed he was so stunned by what he saw.

No scars whatsoever. Almost perfect skin covered Tony's chest. There wasn't a trace of the arc reactor in sight.  
Pepper even took notice. Tony didn't have a scar where the arc reactor once was.  
"Whoa..Is that Tony?"

"What do you mean IS THAT TONY? I'm Tony who the hell are you?!"  
They messed with the past. They did something that changed the Tony in the present.  
Oh Dear God.. Steve was about to have a heart attack.

"TONY I AM ON MY WAY. Don't move I will be right there." He ended the call and he looked over at Pepper.  
"I need you to take me to Tony please. I will explain everything on the way." Steve rushed towards the door and Pepper followed.

AHH SHE NEEDED HER KEYS. She didn't do very well in crisis situations!

**BACK AT THE S.H.I.E.L.D. BASE IN THE PAST**

Tony opened the first door and looked in. Hmmmm NOPE he didn't see anything that looked like it would have files in it so he closed the door.  
That was an interrogation room or something.

He nervously opened the second door.  
REALLY?! A fucking broom closet?! Tony almost slammed the door but he resisted, Broom closets officially ruined his life.  
He opened another door.

He saw two people sitting at desks typing shit.  
Tony closed the door before either of them looked in his direction.  
GAhh he was almost out of breath.

He checked behind him and he headed to the farthest door and he ran the key through the magic reader.  
Tony looked in and saw nothing FILE LIKE.

He was about to shut the door but something made him stop.  
There was a blinking machine waaayy to the left of him and it was calling his name.  
Well it wasn't ACTUALLY calling his name, but something about the machine made him go and look. The door shut behind him and Tony heard it lock.  
Meaning Mr. Phil would probably need that card to find him in that room. HAHAHA TONY ALWAYS WON.

Shit he didn't have time to joke around. Tony headed over to the machine and he looked at it intensely.  
The machine looked like it was from outer space.  
Like the Yankee…

Tony's mouth dropped open as he touched the machine.  
It was set on something. Coordinates? His coked out brain tried to process the words and numbers that were right in front of him.  
It had a date set …a date that was obviously in the future.

"Holy shit.." he whispered as he made sense of what was in front of him.  
This was how they sent John Connor's father into the past to save Sarah Connor.  
Tony was having a hard time determining if he was actually with reality at that moment.  
Was he just really high.. or.

A red light started flashing over on the wall. Then a loud alarm rang in his ears. Tony practically jumped out of his skin it was so loud.  
SHIT THEY WERE ONTO HIM. He pressed the green button and he watched it open.

Oh WOW WOW WOW WOW WOWWWWWWW He could get inside it?!  
Tony was instantly excited and he noticed that it was counting down 25, 24, 23, 22.. GAHH he climbed into the machine!

The thing closed over him HOLY HELL WAS HE ABOUT TO GO INTO TERMINATOR LAND?  
Tony's thoughts flooded with thoughts of the T-1000 and how friggen cool it would be to actually see the moon up close.

SPACE SHIPS…Those flying cars from Blade Runner  
He heard very loud talking outside the machine and he tensed his grip on his back pack straps.  
SHIT COME ON MACHINE! He wanted to go to outer space.  
Tony forced his eyes to close when he saw an extremely bright light. His eyes were on fire ssaaaaa it burned the retinas.

* * *

Notes: Hello loves! we meet again! sorry this chapter took forever but school has started and yeah I got distracted.  
Let me know what you think. I apologize since the story is getting a bit out there hahahah it will all come together nicely at some point.  
(but i won't spoil too much haha) COMMENTS ARE LOVE.  
FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. thanks for reading.


	17. Under Pressure

**TONY'S BEDROOM IN THE PRESENT**

Tony did exactly what Steve asked him to do. He told him not to move and that he was on his way.  
Well ok? He wanted to see him anyways but Tony didn't understand what the big rush was about.  
"Sir Pepper Potts and Captain Rogers are on their way to your floor."

Tony just nodded his head. He had no idea who "Pepper Potts" was but as long as he saw the Yankee that was alright with him.  
He got off his bed and he walked over to his bedroom door.

As soon as he opened it he saw Steve right in front of him. SHIT Tony was startled he took a step back.  
"Uh Hi.." He rushed his greeting because he wasn't expecting him to be all in his face.  
Steve walked up to Tony and he opened up his sweatshirt.

He had to see it in person.  
There was nothing. He touched where the scar used to be.  
"What is WITH you." Tony pushed his hand away and he tried not to glare.

"Your scar is gone." DID THAT MEAN HE WAS NO LONGER IRON MAN?  
Tony's past had definitely been altered. Of course it was.. Steve started to think about all the stupid things he did when he was back in the 1980s.  
HOW STUPID COULD HE BE? He actually expected there to not be any repercussions?  
Everything was falling apart.

"What scar? What the hell are you talking about and WHO is this?" He pointed at Pepper.  
Steve explained everything to her on the way there and she was absolutely shocked.  
Tony had no idea who she was because of what Steve did in Tony's past?

Pepper wanted to cry. She was trying to wrap her head around all of this.  
"I'm Pepper.."  
"I've established that much already." Tony's tolerance for this had officially run out.

"I work for Stark Industries. You made me CEO remember?" She was under the impression that he had amnesia? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!  
Tony's face slipped into a confused frown.

"I don't have anything to do with that company. Sorry." Tony turned to the Yankee because this was bullshit.  
He gave him a confused look.

Pandora's box was officially open. Steve took in a long breath and he finally said something.  
"Tony after I took you back to Obadiah Stane. We said goodbye and I left you behind…what did you do?"  
That had to have been the action that altered Tony's future.

It was the driving force that had to have changed him into the person that was in front of him.  
Steve had to figure this out. He had to get the real Tony back.

"Captain Rogers there is movement in the Stark Lab. It appears that Bucky Barnes is awake."  
Steve felt like collapsing. Why now? He rubbed at his eyes for a moment and tried to pull himself together.

Absolutely everything was going to shit.  
"Jarvis please tell Clint and the others to meet me in Tony's lab. I need to speak to everyone and I need Clint to watch over Bucky until I get there." Steve was ready to pass out.

Steve turned his focus back to Tony.  
"What did you do after I left you?"  
"I went to find you. What the hell do you think I went and did?" Tony answered and he ignored all that stuff about Bucky. He didn't give a crap if Bucky Barnes was awake. If he had his way the stupid terminator could rot.

Steve felt a jolt of energy rise throughout his spine. He stepped towards Tony.  
"But did you find me? How did you get to this moment right now?" It wasn't right. Something about all this wasn't right…

If the seventeen year old Tony left Obadiah Stane to find him that would explain Tony not becoming Iron Man and having nothing to do with Stark Industries. That would explain how he would have never met Pepper.  
That made perfect sense. But Steve needed to know how Tony found him.

GAHH IT WAS SO CONFUSING. Steve couldn't get his brain to function. Did that mean that the seventeen year old Tony was looking for him at that moment in 1989?!  
"Tony tell me how you found me. Where did you look?"

Tony stared at him and he was clearly confused.  
"I..I dunno. Why are you asking me this?" Pepper was so lost she it felt like her head was going to explode.

Tony just rolled his eyes and he stepped close to Steve. He leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss.  
"How about you send your little friend home and the two of us go to bed. It's a mind numbing conversation to begin with."  
Tony waved goodbye to what's her face and he tried to pull Steve towards his bed.

Steve looked at Pepper. This had to have been horrible for her. He turned his attention back to Tony and he grabbed his wrist.  
"Can't do that."  
"Aw COME ON what is with you." Tony practically hopped in Steve's direction and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Tony gave Steve a very warm hug.

He playfully tried to get his way but Steve was not moving. Tony sighed and whispered in Steve's ear.  
"Ay I love you Yankee…just come to bed and stop being a jerk."

Steve cleared his throat and tried to ignore what he said.  
This is how Tony would be if he was free from Obadiah Stane at a younger age. With his past altered he was a totally different person.  
The other Tony never acted that way towards him…and he certainly never said things like that.

Steve failed to realize that he started returning Tony's hug. Deep down he wanted to feel like his feelings were…returned.  
But this wasn't Tony. He wasn't Iron Man and…

Steve forced himself to turn away. Wow he really fucked everything up he had to physically turn away entirely. Steve needed to go see Bucky but he needed to figure out what to do.  
He tried to think. How the hell was he going to fix this?

Steve was on the right track but he didn't realize it. The seventeen year old Tony was currently looking for him.  
He was still in the machine crossing over into the present as they spoke.

AND as soon as he arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in the present the adult Tony disappeared completely.  
Pepper saw him just vanish in an instant and her body shot up taller. She gasped loudly and it startled Steve.

Steve had his back to him so he didn't see him disappear. But he noticed Pepper's reaction immediately.  
He turned around and stared at the empty space in front of him.  
"Tony just disappeared?! He was standing right there!" Pepper was a mess. She was trying to remain calm but it was really becoming difficult.

I mean Tony just vanished into thin air and Steve wasn't saying anything to her.  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? Should we call Fury or…assemble the avengers together or..something? Steve where the hell did he go?" Pepper couldn't contain her confusion and frustration any longer.

"I don't know what to do Pepper. But we can go to Tony's lab and talk to the others. I need to tell them what's going on."  
Steve did his best to NOT freak out. If he did then nothing would get fixed at all.  
There had to be a way to fix this. Steve started heading down to Tony's lab to talk to the others.

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE IN THE PRESENT**

Tony opened his eyes and stopped squirming around. The space machine opened up and Tony stared off into the room around him.  
Uh whoa.. There were tons of work stations that were covered with cool looking devices.

Tony crawled out of the machine and he headed over to one of the small tables and he started looking the things over.  
The future had really cool shit. He started to wonder what planet he was on.

Tony noticed an oversized window to his left so he tried to work his way to the door and hide at the same time.  
He didn't want any of Fury's flunkies catching him. Tony hugged his backpack and he went to the door.  
Tony slowly turned the knob and he looked down the hallway.

Nobody to his left, he maneuvered around and checked his right.  
He saw some suits and he sighed..  
Why couldn't it have been an abandoned building or something?

Shit always had to be difficult.  
Maybe he should just bust in there and start waving his gun around? Nah Tony bit his lip and waited. Eventually the suits went further down the hall.  
Tony turned around and looked at the windows.

He thought about climbing out but he wouldn't know where to go. Finding the Yankee wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  
Tony sniffed and wiped at his nose. It was running and really friggen irritating him.

Saaa how the fuck was he going to find him? Tony looked back down the hallway and saw that the coast was clear.  
He decided to try his luck and see how far it would take him.

Tony strapped his backpack to his back and he headed out into the unknown. He got about five steps down the hallway when he heard someone's voice.  
"HEY YOU! You're unauthorized to be here." The voice was loud and Tony turned in the direction of the person immediately.

Seriously not even ten seconds and someone was on his ass.  
"I'm looking for someone." Fuck off. Tony turned and started heading where he wanted to go. The man in the suit said nothing at first and Tony was ok with that.  
What he said after really freaked Tony out a bit.

"Mr. Stark?" That was all he said and Tony turned back in his direction. Mr? Mr. Stark? SAY WHAAAT?  
What did he look old or something? Tony looked down at his clothes.  
"How do you know my last name?" Tony asked feeling totally weird.

The guy jumbled to answer.  
"Are you being sarcastic Mr. Stark? Everyone knows your last name. I have to say you do look a little …different.." Tony rotated in his direction completely and he put both his hands on his hips.

"I'm always sarcastic. I told you I'm looking for someone so back off."  
Tony wanted to do what he wanted to do. And if he was called Mr. STARK in space then whatever…  
So be it.

"Who are you looking for sir? Maybe I can help you out." Uhhh sir? HE CALLED HIM SIR TOO? Tony was shocked but at least he wasn't being arrested.  
Apparently he was well known?

"STEVE. I'm looking for Steve. Have you seen him?" Tony only knew him as Steve and Yankee. Hahaha well his luck was going great for him so far so he gave it a shot.  
"Captain Rogers? …"

"Maybe? You mean Captain Rogers as innnnnnnnn the really tall, attractive, blonde do-gooder that works here?"  
Tony crossed his arms. He hoped that description helped.

The guy just started laughing at him.  
"People always tell me that you're a pretty funny person. Haha I'm guessing that you're talking about Steve Rogers…but don't you all live together?"

TONY WAS DONE WITH THIS.  
"Just tell me where he is. Ok I haven't got all night."  
He had an agenda and this dopey-faced dweeb was taking too much time.

"He lives with you. At the Avenger's tower.."  
"THE ADDRESS PLEASE." Tony demanded as the guy started scrambling a bit. He pulled something out of his pocket and started touching it like a crazy person.  
Was that a phone?

Tony took a closer look.  
How the hell? The thing in his hand was a touchable screen?  
"Uh google maps just says Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower in midtown Manhattan, New York City. That's where you all live are you feeling alright Mr. Stark?" The guy said as Tony smiled.  
Oh yeah he felt fine..

"I'm just messing with you man. What's your name?" he asked the guy as he awkwardly smiled back at Tony.  
"My name is Joseph."  
"Cool. Thanks Joseph I'm going to leave now..see ya." Tony started to leave and he rolled his eyes the moment he had his back to him. Moron..

The guy said one more thing to Tony as he ventured off.  
"I know why you look different Mr. Stark…no facial hair! That's what it is.." Yeah ok Tony ignored him and he headed to the nearest window.  
SHIT. He had no idea where he was but he knew where to go.

THANKS SUCKER… Tony didn't want to risk running into someone else. He headed out the first window he could manage to open.  
It was fucking…COLD outside Tony started shivering as he headed down the side of the building.

Good thing he had his damn Reebok shoes on. When he maneuvered close enough to the ground he held his breath and jumped the rest of the way.  
Saaaa his ankles stung but he sucked it up and started hauling ass away from the building.

Tony ran his little heart out and eventually got to a street.  
ok now shit was going to get real.. Tony walked down the street until he saw a gigantic diesel truck heading in his direction. He ran in front of it and started waving his arms.  
He needed a ride to the Yankee's place. Duh.

The lights were so bright ahhh Tony tried to cover his face but watch the truck at the same time.  
Tony heard the driver slam on the breaks. The truck screeched to a stop and the guy shoved open the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The guy screamed as Tony stood in his headlights.  
"I NEED A RIDE!" he yelled back at the guy.

The guy started shaking his head no and Tony took his backpack off his back.  
"I will give you a thousand dollars to give me a ride to Manhattan." He tried to bargain but the man started yelling.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY. GET OUT OF MY WAY KID!"  
"I'll give you TWO GRAND. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT OLD MAN. You're just as good as the next person that comes down this street."

The guy waited a few minutes and was obviously thinking about his answer.  
"TWO GRAND?"  
"Yeah."

The man waved for Tony to get in. Tony didn't hesitate he ran to the passenger side. He had to make one thing clear to the guy before they just took off.

Tony sat down in the seat and he handed him one thousand dollars from his stash.  
"Half now and half on arrival. OH and one more thing." Tony looked into his bag and brought out Obadiah's gun.

He readied the weapon and he pointed it at the guy.  
"You try to fuck with me I'll blow your head off. Just take me to this "Avenger Tower" in Manhattan and we will have no problems. You'll get your cash and I won't have to kill you. Got it?"  
Tony wasn't messing around with creepy truck drivers.

Yeah no thanks.  
The man had his hands up and then he slowly lowered his hands to the money that was on his lap.  
"There won't be any need for that young man. I'm not going to hurt you or do anything stupid like that."

GOOD.  
"How far is Manhattan from here?"  
"This is Michigan kid! That's over eight hundred miles. It will be a twelve hour drive to get there. I can get you there by tomorrow afternoon."  
Tony started to chew on his lip. Like he knew where the hell he was.

"I'll pay for the transportation. You know all the gas and shit. Please I really need to get there." Twelve hours wasn't too bad.  
"For two thousand dollars I'll take you to California if you want. You just paid down half of my bills."

The guy revved up the diesel engine and took off down the road.  
Tony felt nervous.. Nervous because he wasn't sure how the Yankee was going to take him tracking him down.  
Well he was on his way regardless and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

**BACK AT TONY'S LAB**

Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce were all standing around Tony's shop. Bucky was awake inside the cryo-tube but he was not very coherent.  
He was staring blankly as if waiting for something.

Steve and Pepper walked into the shop and they all turned in their direction.  
Bucky turned in their direction as well. He started staring at Steve.

Steve stared back at him for a moment.  
He didn't know which issue to focus on more because both issues officially sucked.  
"We have a huge problem. I'm going to have to explain a lot of things in order for some of you to understand what's going on."

He couldn't just say TONY'S GONE. That wasn't going to get him anywhere. This was far more complex than that. Steve's attention kept heading towards Bucky.  
He was alive and that had to be enough for now.

"Clint and I were sent on a mission to protect a younger Tony. I did some things that I should not have done during the mission because it has altered the present day Tony." Steve looked at Clint because he knew that he would be the one that would understand this far more than the others.

"The present Tony isn't here anymore. I think that his younger self is .." Clint cut him off quickly.  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT?! What the hell do you mean he's not HERE anymore?" Clint grit his teeth.

He fucking KNEW that something was going to happen. Steve was a love sick puppy dog hanging all over the younger Tony during that mission.  
OF COURSE IT WOULD AFFECT THE TONY IN THE PRESENT TIME.

What the fuck was he thinking? Clint was so pissed off!  
And what made it worse was the fact that the Winter Soldier was locked up like Hannibal Lector …just waiting to kill them all one by one.

Wow BRAVO STEVE.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY HE ISN'T HERE. Ok? He just disappeared…I think his younger self is doing something in the past." Steve had no idea how to fix this. He was at a breaking point and it was taking everything he had not to show it.

Clint was obviously angry with him and the others didn't know what to think. Steve looked at Pepper as she quietly listened to them all. She looked like she was in shock. Steve turned back to the group.  
"I need your help. I don't know how I'm going to fix this. I have made too many unredeemable mistakes."

Steve felt horrible. It was one bad decision after another.  
Because it was Tony. Maybe Fury was right…Steve was questioning himself as a leader and he started venting.

"Fury wants us to split up the group. I will run the East Coast Avengers and if we can manage to get the real Tony back he will run the West Coast.. or however it gets decided."  
Tony might never want to be a part of the Avengers again after this…

Steve knew how he was and Tony was not going to be ok with his life being played around with.  
He just rubbed his forehead.

"Let's worry about stuff like that later Steve. Right now let's focus on fixing this. We can vote on the split up thing some other time.." Bruce's calming voice filled the room. Clint wasn't saying anything because he was too pissed off.  
Natasha was just observing.

Thor walked up to Steve and he touched his shoulder.  
"Steven these mistakes are not irredeemable. With Mjolnir I can correct these issues." Steve looked up at Thor with a small glimpse of hope in his face.  
He almost couldn't breathe.

"Thor has the ability to manipulate time Steve. So you can relax and let us help you." Natasha finally said something and Steve looked at her.  
"You should focus on Bucky. Clint and Thor can fix this mess that is going on with Tony. In the meantime how about you, me, and Bruce figure out what we are going to do with the Winter Soldier."

Natasha wasn't taking no for an answer.  
"Why you NAT?" Clint asked with a smirk. He was beginning to think she had the hots for Mr. Bucky and he was a tad bit jealous.  
Natasha was his girl. He laughed and walked over to Steve.

"Steve you're a total idiot sometimes.. but I love you man. We'll get through this and we will have that cocky bastard back in no time! We're a FAMILY ok? So stop acting like you're going to split us up." Clint was a bit hurt he didn't want Steve splitting up the team.

Fuck a vote. He'd never agree to a split.  
Steve smiled somewhat but he didn't feel very reassured. Everything about Tony's disappearance was so vague. How were Thor and Clint going to bring him back?

He had to trust them.  
Steve was under so much pressure it felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't say anything to them anymore he just walked over to the chair he had set out in front of Bucky.  
Steve sat down and he looked over at his friend.

Bucky and Steve just stared at each other. They both were lost little lambs.

* * *

Notes: WHOOO getting closer to the end! I hope you all like the story as it is progressing. ANy feedback is appreciated.  
Thanks for reading. COMMENTS ARE LOVE!


	18. It's A Hard Life

**INTERSTATE -76 E**

Tony and his new found friend had a full tank of gasoline, plenty of snacks, plenty of liquids, and they were heading East on the 76 towards Manhattan. He found out his driver's name was Charlie and the two of them had one thing in common…  
Music.

Tony offered to play one of his cassettes and the guy laughed at him. He showed him how to operate an ipod and Tony was absolutely captivated with the technology.

"So you have HOW many songs on this thing?"  
"I have over a thousand songs. Yeah..I know that's a lot. Do you really not know what an Ipod is?" The guy couldn't believe it.

Tony shook his head no and he continued looking through the tiny machine.  
"QUEEN! I love this band."  
"Same here…shame what happened to Freddie."

Tony looked up at him…  
Uhhhh…  
"What happened to Freddie?" Tony didn't like the tone of voice that Charlie was using.  
"He DIED kid! Back in the nineties. He died from AIDS.."

WHAT?! Tony was about to fucking cry!  
"I haven't made it to the nineties yet man! I'm just a baby." Tony frowned and he started tearing up a bit. Freddie Mercury didn't make it to the future?  
Tony wondered who else was dead that he liked.

"Kid what planet are you from? Hahah you're either full of shit or mentally ill." HAH Tony laughed at Charlie that was a good one.  
He was probably both.

Saaa poor Freddie.  
It was too depressing to think about. He sighed and put on a Queen song.  
"Ok in Freddie's honor." He put one of his favorite songs on. The piano played in slowly and Charlie nodded his head in agreement.

"Good song." He mentioned as Tony continued navigating through this..ipod thing.  
GAHH he wanted one so badly.  
He heard Freddie's voice and he tried not to burst into tears..

It got to one of his favorite parts in the beginning and Tony started singing along.  
"I feeeeel like no one ever told the truth to meeee…About growing up and what a struggle it would beeee. In my tangled state of mind…I've been looking back to find where I went wroooong.."

Yeah Tony started going big because he was honoring the dead.

"TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU…If you can't make up your minddddd. TOOORNNN between a lover and the love you leave behhhhiiiind. YOU'RE HEADED FOR DISASTER 'cos you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill youuuu.. eeeevery time…"  
Charlie LAUGHED at him.

Wahh Tony was upset haha..ok he got embarrassed and he changed it to The Rolling Stones.  
Hearing Queen officially made him sad.  
"Beast of Burden?" he asked the driver.  
"Beast of Burden works for me."

The two cruised onward. Manhattan was soooo faraway but Tony could hardly wait.

**MEANWHILE IN TONY'S LAB**

Thor and Clint left with Pepper. Steve wasn't very confident that they could fix the situation but what could he do about it.  
His brain was already on overload as it is.

"I need to take a piss." He heard Bucky say as he looked up at the cryo-tube.  
Oh wow.. the poor guy didn't have a bathroom in there. How horrible.

Steve looked at Bruce and Natasha.  
"I say we let him take a piss." Natasha spoke first and Bruce nodded.  
It was inhumane to keep him trapped like an animal in there.

Steve was only unsure because he didn't know where Bucky was at mentally.  
He decided not to think about that as he stood up. Great they didn't have Tony around to mess with the cryo-tube.

How the hell do you open it?  
Steve scanned through Tony's things.  
Bruce walked over and he pressed a button.  
"Tony showed me a few things just in case we needed to get in there. Don't worry Cap we've got this." Bruce and Natasha were trying to alleviate some stress from Steve's shoulders.

He had been going, going, going non-stop since he was given the mission to protect Tony.  
Steve didn't know it but he didn't really look good. He was lacking rest.  
For him it wasn't much of a problem, he had the ability to not sleep longer than any normal person, but that didn't change the fact that he needed to rest.

Bucky stood up from his chair and he walked towards the opening. He stepped out and he stared at Natasha.  
"I'll show you where you can take your piss." She said to him as he continued to stare.

He remembered her.  
Bucky didn't want to say anything about it he just motioned for her to lead the way. He looked at Bruce and then he looked at Steve.

Bucky forced himself to look away. He saw his arm on a table and he fought the urge to go for it.  
"Am I a prisoner?" Bucky asked as Natasha started leading him to the closest restroom.

"That depends…are you still a slave to Hydra?" She smiled at Steve and left the lab. Bucky followed her..  
Bruce walked over to Steve and he sat down beside him.

Steve just sighed heavily and he rest his head on the table.  
His brain was mush. He was worried sick about many MANY things.  
"I think you need some rest Steve." Bruce advised as Steve shook his head aggressively and then he sat up.

"I wouldn't be able to rest. He's gone and it's all my fault. How could I mess up this badly?"  
"You're not perfect…you need a psychological rest not a physical one."

He cringed and looked away. Steve didn't even know where to begin with that statement and he was sick of hearing it.  
Yeah he knew he wasn't perfect. But he wasn't supposed to be STUPID either. That was the problem.

"Let us watch after Bucky and you get a few hours of sleep."  
"NO Bruce. Thank you for the concern but I will be fine." Steve barked as Bruce stood up slowly.  
He stared down at Steve and tried not to take it personally.

Steve was beyond stressed. Bruce said nothing else and he walked over to the control panel that Tony made for the cryo-tube.  
"I'm sorry.." Steve apologized immediately and he just rest his head on the table again.

He hated not knowing the outcome of things. He was a tactician by nature and when he couldn't predict the outcome of something in his head it freaked him out.

Natasha stopped at a door and she waved her hand in front of it. There was the bathroom, have fun.  
She noticed that Bucky didn't answer her question.  
He stopped at the door and he looked at her.

"You still a slave to Hydra or what?" she asked again standing with a hand on her hip.  
Bucky stared at her hip. He lifted the arm that was still attached and he touched her side that he shot through.  
She probably had a scar there. Bucky was sure of it.

He dropped his hand and looked at her.  
"I'm nothing. I don't belong to Hydra.." Bucky left her with that thought and he headed into the restroom.

He really really had to take a piss.

At the same time Clint and Thor were talking to Nick Fury. Clint decided to fill him in and bring him up to speed because he didn't know if he'd be needing his assistance.  
"For the record Thor has the ability to manipulate time so the next time you feel the need to time-travel…just ask."

That would have been AWESOME information to have before taking on the mission.. but hey THAT'S LIFE!  
"Whatever Barton. Look this video feed was sent to us from our base in Michigan. It's where we moved the time machine just in case STARK decided to go on a "destroy all the tech" spree…look at this feed from a few hours ago." Fury showed Thor and Clint a screen where the younger Tony was talking with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT! You mean to tell me he made it to this fucking time?"  
"Obviously." Fury rolled his eye.

"That would explain our Anthony disappearing. The two of them cannot exist in the same dimension.. the younger one kicked the older out entirely."

Clint and Fury looked at Thor.  
"Sooo…what does that mean? Is Tony floating off in space or something?"  
"Not exactly. I don't have the proper words to explain it. But it can be fixed we will have to take the intruding Anthony out of this dimension."

Translation: they had to put him back where he came from.  
Clint was sooooo thrilled to be dealing with the younger Tony again. NOT.

He sighed and scratched his head.  
"So where is he? Did your guys GET HIM?" Clint asked. Fury's stare was as cold as ICE.

"No."

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Clint started to RAGEE he got so pissed off.  
"PERFECT! Do you know how hard it is to keep that little shit in line?" Clint and Fury started butting heads.

"You are actually telling ME this? Wow I've only had to deal with TONY STARK since he was an infant. He's all yours now I've cut the damn umbilical cord."  
"LET'S GO THOR. I can pretty much GUESS where he is headed."

The archer started stomping down the hallway and he plowed his way out of the room.  
Demon Tony (Clint's official nickname for him) was looking for Steve. Steve Steve Steve BLOODY FUCKING STEVE.  
Thor followed after Clint and he walked up beside him.

"I think the younger Anthony will be looking for Steven..do you agree?" Clint nodded his head. YES HE AGREED.  
"That's exactly where he is headed. Demon Tony is going to go straight to his idiot soul mate. We might as well go back to the tower and wait for his junkie little ass to show up."

That was what Clint was intending on doing. He wasn't going to run around chasing Demon Tony all over the place.  
No thanks!

"What is a junkie little ass?" Thor asked as Clint started laughing loudly.  
That was hilarious.. the two headed back to the tower to update the others.

Everyone EXCEPT STEVE.

It didn't take them long to return to the tower and when they did they both headed down to the lab.  
Clint saw Natasha and he smiled at her immediately. Thor headed straight for the lab to talk to Bruce.  
"We scooby-doo'd the Tony mystery.." He said as he heard a toilet flush.

Clint arched an eyebrow as the door opened.  
AHH! HOLY FUCK The Winter Soldier walked out of the bathroom?!  
Clint instinctively jumped for cover… unfortunately for him the nearest thing to hide behind was…Natasha.

"What is HE doing out?"  
"He needed to take a piss." Natasha said as Clint stopped hiding. He glared at Bucky. The guy used his face as a punching bag ok? That shit's not cool.

Now he was all nonchalantly using the bathroom? ALONE with Nat? Just what universe was this…ugh he ignored it as best he could.

"Our Tony was shipped into another dimension or whatever because his satan-worshipping younger self crossed over to THIS time. I'm sure he will be heading this way…so Thor and I will put our feet up and wait for him."

Bucky listened to the conversation.

"Sounds good." Natasha smiled at him.  
"Are you positive he will come here?" Bucky asked for…no reason in particular.  
TCh really? Clint shrugged and headed down to the lab.

Who did that guy think he was? Clint was about to beat him to death with his own arm.  
He stepped into the lab and both Thor and Bruce were waving for him to be quiet.  
"Steven is asleep." Thor whispered as Clint looked over at the table where Steve was sitting.

He was dead asleep with his head on the table.  
The poor guy.  
Clint frowned and gave them a thumbs up meaning he understood. He tiptoed over to a chair and he took a seat.

It was a waiting game now. If Tony was navigating his way from Michigan then they had a while before he'd get there…  
That would give Steve plenty of time to get some rest.

Clint put his feet up and decided to take a little cat nap as well. He adjusted in the seat and got as comfortable as possible.  
Nap time for him.

**ON THE HIGHWAY TO MANHATTAN  
**  
The two had to stop and sleep until morning but then they were back on the road to Manhattan.  
Charlie was awake thanks to the energy drinks and the gorgeous sunlight.  
Tony kept him company through most of the trip, but every now and then the kid would doze off.

Right before 3 pm Charlie turned onto the exit NY-495 E which would take them right to Tony's destination.  
He looked over at the youngster and then he looked at his side mirror

He wondered what ever possessed the kid to run away like that. Charlie would never argue with a gun and two-thousand dollars.  
Tony was covered with beef jerky wrappers.

The truck came to a full stop. Tony woke up the moment he felt Charlie shift into park.  
"You've arrived young man. See that huge tower straight ahead?"  
Tony shot up and his hair was sticking out in every direction imaginable.

He wiped his slobber off the side of his mouth and he stretched his arms.  
"That's the place?" he said as he yawned.  
Technically Tony was home. He was born in Manhattan but it wasn't like that mattered.

"Thanks so much Charlie! Here you go." Tony dug for the money that was in his bag. He handed it over and he opened the door.  
"Take care of yourself kid!" he yelled as Tony hopped out of the truck.

"I always dooo!" Tony said as he hurried over to the HUGE tower.  
He looked up..up up up.  
"Woww.." Tony was shocked.

He walked up to what looked like the front door.  
Tony knocked on the glass.

Was the entire place made out of glass?

Inside the tower, Bucky was back in the cryo-tube. His babysitters were Natasha and Thor. Bruce went to his floor, Clint was up in his nest watching TV to pass the time, and Steve was in his room taking a much needed shower.

Everyone but Steve knew that the younger Tony was on his way but it had already been over ten hours.  
They were all restless and waiting.  
Steve was still in the same boat he had always been in. He didn't want to deal with Tony or Bucky.

Steve wanted to crawl under a rock. Sure that was a horrible attitude but feeling that way was inevitable at that point.

He turned his shower off and he grabbed a towel.  
At the same time Natasha headed upstairs to the common room to get some food. Preferably coffee.

Tony was still outside. He knocked again and then he eventually kicked the door.  
"HELLO?!" He said outloud as if someone would hear him.

The front door HAD No DOORKNOB. What the hell?  
"Yes sir? Did you need to enter the tower?" A very familiar voice surrounded Tony.

He gasped and stared at the glass. He searched for the face.  
"Jarvis?"  
"Yes sir. I shall open the door for you." The AI took Tony's voice identification and he opened the door.  
Whoaaaa…..

Tony stepped inside and he looked around.  
LOOK AT THIS SWEET HOUSE! It looked like one of those resorts in the magazines.  
Ok down to business.  
"Jarvis? Where is Steve?" he asked his butler even tho he couldn't find him anywhere.

"He's on his personal floor sir." Ok Tony really liked being called SIR. It was starting to grow on him.  
"How do I get there?" he asked as he saw an elevator open.

"Sir since you lack the ability to navigate your own home… the elevator will take you to his personal floor. Would you like me to alert him about your arrival?" Wow Jarvis was being a boob. Tony ran across the room.

"uhh no Jarv don't tell him I'm …arriving." Tony rest his back against the elevator wall as the doors closed.

Natasha was heading back to the lab. She was drinking her coffee when she saw a very tiny Tony run into the elevator.

She almost spit it all over the floor. The elevator door closed and she rushed to the communicator on her wrist.  
"Barton he's here. He just got into the elevator. " She looked up at the floor that Tony was going to.  
Steve's.

She set her coffee down and started running quickly up the many stairs to catch up with him.  
"He's heading to Steve's floor."  
Clint jumped up and accidentally kicked his television.

THAT LITTLE SHIT WAS THERE!  
Clint hopped down from his nest and he started running to Steve's floor as well.  
"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK DEMON TONY IS HERE!"  
Avengers fucking assemble.

Clint booked it up the stairs. He ran right into Natasha and she wanted to punch him.  
"DEMON TONY!"  
"I know! Shut up and go." She pushed him ahead of her.

Tony looked around curiously as the elevator doors opened. UHmm…Tony was kinda changing his mind.  
He bit his lip and he stepped into Steve's floor? His room?  
Tony walked into the opening of the room and his breath was caught in his throat.

There was the Yankee..wearing nothing but a towel. Tony blushed really badly and forced himself not to look at his strikingly attractive body.  
"I'M SORRY!" Tony yelled as he turned away. STEVE ALMOST HIT THE DAMN FLOOR!

HOLY HELL Steve yelled really loudly because that was the absolute LAST thing he was expecting.  
He held his towel and his mouth hung open wide.  
"I guess we're even now Yankee..you just barged into my room so turnover is fair play."  
Tony laughed at his own joke.

He awkwardly grinned and looked around the room.  
"TONY?!" Steve… stared.  
"Hi." Tony waved at him and he bit his lip.

HOW THE HELL?  
"How did you get here?"  
"I hitch-hiked. It all makes sense now you were from the future." Tony set his bag down and he walked in Steve's direction.

"NO how did you GET HERE?" The teenage Tony was in the present time? That had to have been the reason why the adult Tony disappeared.  
Tony got mad and he walked even closer to him.

"You said _"you will be seeing me again someday... And when you do I want you to know that I'm going to love you."_ DID YOU REALLY THINK that you could just take off after saying shit like that?! Huh? Leave things like that…I don't think so pal." Tony crossed his arms and glared at him.

Steve said nothing. He knew that was a mistake and he was paying dearly for it.  
"I went to Fury's work and FOUND YOU. Then I hitch-hiked here. Got it?"  
Clint and Natasha burst into the room. Thor took the elevator because Tony was no longer using it.  
Steve did not believe what he was seeing.

He held onto that towel tight and he watched his companions surround the younger Tony.  
"WHOA are you ZEUS?!" Tony asked Thor as he stared at him. He looked at Clint and he started laughing.

"HAHAH HI JAMES ROMANOV. Did you miss me?" Tony was actually happy to see him. Natasha looked at Clint oddly after she heard that name.  
"Hell no I didn't miss you. BRAT." Clint yelled at him and then he looked at Steve.

"Oh Steve. Demon Tony is on his way…totally forgot to mention it…sorry." Clint found that funny he turned his attention back to Tony.  
Tony was staring at Natasha.

"What do you people want?" Tony asked because he felt kinda..cornered.  
The sexy spy lady was pretty scary. James Romanov was an idiot, and then the Zeus dude had a huge hammer.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY..I gotta talk to him."  
"Oh we are soooooooo getting in your way." The archer said to him as Tony quickly stomped on Clint's foot. He stomped hard and Clint yelled out loud.

HE WAS SO SICK OF THAT LITTLE SHIT! He shoved Tony and the two started attacking and clawing at each other. Clint was straight up raging and he didn't care if Tony was in chibi form.  
Thor pulled the two apart. It was the most awkward fight any of them had ever seen.

"You're a feisty little thing…" Natasha said to Tony as she pulled him over by his ear.  
She thought he was adorable.

"He's a MONSTER."  
Tony kicked at Clint. His Reebok shoe landed right on Clint's package.

HE WAS KICKED ON THE COCK AGAIN! AHHhhh Clint hunched over and tried crawling down into the fetal position.  
Tony jerked away from Natasha and he backed up into Thor.

"I'm sorry little fire.. but your adventure ends here." Natasha grabbed Tony's arms. He tried to get away but he had zero chance of doing so. Thor touched the hammer to Tony's forehead.  
His mind went blank and Tony's arms fell to his sides.

Thor picked up the motionless Tony and he looked over at Steve. Steve had a very sad and worried look on his face.  
"Do not worry Steven. Everything will be corrected I promise you." Thor had to take the younger Tony with him.  
He left them all behind and he didn't care to fill them in on what he was doing.

Thor was gone. Tony was gone. His backpack remained on the floor and Steve stared at it.  
Clint was still rolling around in agony.

* * *

Notes: Guys I am on a roll with this story hahah I will probably end it really soon.  
Hope you all love it as much as i do! Thanks for reading as always and FEEDBACK/COMMENTS ARE LOVE!


	19. The Invisible Man

Steve was fully dressed and he was sitting on one of the chairs. He was staring at the backpack that was sitting on his floor.  
The others had went about their own merry way and Steve was stuck with his thoughts.

He had no idea what Thor was doing or when he'd be back.  
Steve could not stop staring at Tony's backpack.  
The younger Tony gave up everything to find him. He actually FOUND him which was insane in its own way.

And just like that he was gone.  
Steve wished he could have said something to – NO.  
He refused to think that thought. Steve stood up and he tossed the backpack under his bed.  
Out of sight. OUT OF MIND.

Gah he covered his face. He could not get the thousands of thoughts out of his head.  
When was the adult Tony coming back? And was he going to be the same person or was he going to still be altered like he was.  
Steve sighed heavily and left his floor. He zombied his way to the kitchen and he quickly made up four sandwiches.

Bread, May & Mus, Lettuce, Tomato, Pickles, Ham, and Cheese.  
He assembled four sandwiches and he headed down to Tony's lab. Bucky was still caged down there like an animal and Steve's mind was numb on that subject.

He opened the cryo-tube and just walked over to Bucky.  
Steve set down two sandwiches for him and then he took a seat. Bucky eyed the food and he picked one of the sandwiches up immediately.

"It sucks to eat with one arm." Bucky mentioned as Steve looked at him. Bucky looked horrible.  
He said nothing to his friend and he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You've got a lot of stuff going on in this place."  
"Why aren't you trying to escape Bucky?" Steve had been wondering that for a while but his mind was filled with so many other things.  
Bucky had plenty of opportunities to escape if he wanted.

He could have overpowered Natasha even without the use of his arm. He could attack Steve at that moment and walk right out the door.  
But Bucky wasn't trying to escape at all…Steve wanted to know why.

"I think I want to stay here until my head is right." Bucky didn't know what it meant for his head to be right but that was what he felt like saying.  
Steve studied him as he ate his sandwich.

"Do you remember me?"  
"I do. I've known who you were the whole time." Steve held a confused frown.

Bucky remembered him… Well why was he still with HYDRA? Steve's frown was deep because that really confused him.  
"That look on your face right there is exactly why I should keep my mouth shut."  
"Why are you working with Hydra if you knew who I was?"

Steve was getting angry..no disappointed. Really Bucky?  
"I stopped. But after a while I felt lost…so I went back to Hydra. It's simple really." Bucky didn't know where else to go or what else to do.

Taking missions and assassinating people was just a part of his daily life. He tried to stop but he went right straight back to it.  
The only problem was Steve and Bucky were on opposing teams.

"So I'm not trying to escape because…I want to be alright in the head." Bucky started to focus on his second sandwich.  
Steve's frown went away and he nodded his head.

Bucky was saying that he wanted to recuperate? Maybe try to find something else other than Hydra? Steve hoped that was what he was implying.  
"So tell me Steve..what has Captain America been up to besides S.H.I.E.L.D. work?"  
Bucky seemed normal, so normal Steve almost didn't believe that he was sitting right beside him.

Was it really that simple? He brought him home and now they were just sitting there eating sandwiches?  
Steve was expecting another struggle, an enormous battle to get Bucky to grasp reality.  
This couldn't be real.

Maybe he was dreaming. He was expecting to wake up and find out that Bucky had slaughtered everyone.  
"Steve?" Bucky said his name and Steve gasped.

He stared at his friend.  
"I've…well I've been just like you. Just going from one mission to the other trying to find a place in this..new world."  
"So no Mrs. Steve Rogers to call your own? I kept wondering if you were married or something after we fought the first time."

Steve's eyes flew open and he coughed a bit.  
Bucky smiled a little.  
"Uhm..not really. I've had a few gals..or "girlfriends" as they say but uhm..none of them really stick."  
"I'm shocked." Bucky really was because Steve had always been the one that was more domestic.

He expected him to have a few kids or something. Star-spangled babies that went to church faithfully every Sunday.  
"Well..there is one person. Definitely not a Mrs. Steve Rogers but, I do really like one person." Steve admitted as he looked down at the remaining half of his sandwich.

He could NOT tell Bucky about Tony but he had to give him something. Bucky was talking to him and it wasn't a dream. This was real Bucky was sitting right in front of him.  
He was beat to shit and his arm was ripped off, he looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion but Bucky was right there.

"I knew there was someone. Tell me who she is." Steve laughed and looked away.  
SHE? Oh dear if Bucky only knew.  
"This person is not like a lot of people. Very….very protective and quite a handful."  
SERIOUSLY A HANDFUL.

"Protective of what? Herself…it's not that red-head is it?"  
Bucky would be very sad if it was her.

"Natasha? NO haha well she's protective too but no it's not her. She's like a sister to me no way.."  
Steve felt embarrassed and he looked away awkwardly.

HOOOOOWWWWW to talk about this?  
"THIS PERSON is..hard to explain."  
"Fickle?" Bucky was trying to help Steve out so he could actually get a picture of who the person was.

Steve's eyes lit up when he heard that word. That was a word used back in his day. That was the perfect word for Tony.  
"YES fickle. Very fickle and I can't get this person to admit anything. I mean said person CLEARLY HAS FEELINGS FOR ME. It's been proven over and over and OVER. The feelings have DEFIED THE ELEMENTS OF TIME but I can't get this person to admit it. It's so frustrating."

Steve got very passionate about what he was saying. Clearly Tony had feelings for him and wanted the relationship to grow. His younger self gave up his life entirely and searched the globe for him. That wasn't just the teenage Tony not taking no for an answer…  
Those were TONY'S FEELINGS. Everything that was done by the younger Tony was something that the older Tony would do.

"She's not just jerking you around is she? Because that would piss me off." Bucky had a serious expression. He didn't like the idea of some gal messing with Steve's feelings.  
Steve was a softie and he knew that at Steve's core he was very insecure.

The Steve Rogers before the serum was still at the soul of him…and he'd always have those insecurities.  
Steve snapped out of the rant in his head.

"No no this person isn't jerking me around. Well I guess …the person only knows how to express affections in one way.. so sometimes I can't tell if my feelings are returned or not."

Was this conversation really happening? Steve wasn't believing it.  
"Sounds like you are being jerked around. Or the woman is obviously crazy.."  
OKKK Steve didn't want to talk about this anymore. And Tony was definitely crazy yeah.

hahaha he was glad to talk about it but he didn't want Bucky thinking badly of Tony.  
"You seem pretty interested in Natasha..is that the real reason why you aren't escaping from here?" He asked Bucky and he turned his attention back to his sandwich.

Bucky tried not to smile.  
"I'm going to find out who that fickle lady is and tell her to stop the bullshit." Bucky would rather focus on that.  
Steve laughed quietly… Seeing Tony and Bucky in an argument would be entertaining.

Steve could picture it and he shook his head.  
That was not a good thing. Besides, the real Tony was …lost somewhere.

Those thoughts started flooding Steve's head and Bucky noticed the sad look on his face.

Over in the common room of the tower Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were having a mini-meeting. They didn't know how deep all this time travel business was going to affect the adult Tony and they really didn't know how it would affect his relationship with Steve.

They didn't even know if they were going to get the real Tony back. But they were preparing themselves for whatever was going to happen.  
Clint had a pack of ice on his groin.

Saaaa he was most likely bruised.  
"Tony is probably going to be a basket-case when he gets back. He'll be moody with Steve and extra snarky towards everyone." Clint assumed and Bruce disagreed.

"I don't expect Tony to be that way. He might surprise you who knows? I do feel like he will be wanting a break from anything avenger related…given all the hostility he's been having with Fury and Steve."  
"He is going to be a total BASKET-CASE."

Clint and Bruce stared at each other.  
"That sounds like a bet." Bruce challenged the archer.

"Oh it's a bet. Fifty bucks?"  
"Deal." Clint and Bruce shook hands and Natasha rolled her eyes

The three of them heard Jarvis's voice and they looked up.  
"Thor is arriving at the tower. He would like to know all of your locations."  
Natasha answered because the men were idiots.

"Steve is downstairs with Bucky. I am with Bruce and Clint in the dining room." There was a long silence after she answered.  
"Did he get Tony back?" Clint asked as he set the pack of ice on the table.

His question got no response. Eventually the three heard Jarvis's voice again.  
"Sir Thor does have Tony with him." It was a quick response followed by silence again.

Clint was anxious to see if he was going to win the bet.  
Come onnnn basket-case Tony. Come onnn….  
The door to the dining room opened and Thor walked in. Tony slowly followed.

He wasn't…seventeen. The three stared at him and Tony stopped at the table.  
"Everything has been corrected. The younger Tony is back in his own time and I used Mjolnir to erase his memory of Steven."  
Clint frowned a bit..

Sure he hated the younger Tony but deep down he wanted to see him have some form of happiness when he was younger. He was miserable being stuck with that CREEP Obadiah.  
Clint looked at Tony.

He was the adult product of that. He told himself that he would take the things that he saw/heard between Tony and Obadiah TO HIS GRAVE.  
Maybe Tony was still miserable because of it…if he was he was an expert at hiding it.

"Are you ok Tony?" Bruce asked because Tony was being pretty quiet.  
Tony looked at the three. He had Jarvis tell them where all the Avengers were because he did not want to see Steve.

He wasn't sure how he was to be honest; all he knew was that he didn't want to see Steve. Gahh well he'd have to eventually so he decided to just get it over with.  
"I'm fine. What did I miss?" he asked the group and Clint scoffed.

Baskettt caseee…. Tony was supposed to be crying or something.  
"I probably can't have kids because of the younger you. My balls will flinch every time you are around me. THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED." Tony laughed at him and he turned to Bruce.

Anything missed from the Hulk Monster?  
"Oh I missed the younger you showing up entirely. I was in my room." Bruce had nothing. Tony looked at Natasha.

"You're younger self was so cute. I want one." Natasha wanted a little brat kid that would kick Clint anytime he was annoying. But not her own child of course not.  
Tony just smiled.

"Yeah I heard he was really something." Awkward…  
He was so happy to hear the campfire stories about his younger self.

Yeah no..  
Tony might have been acting a little too calm. Clint thought he was anyway he watched him closely.  
"Jarvis? Can you send Steve up here …"  
"Right away sir."

Tony nodded and he tapped a finger on the table.  
"Thanks for bringing me back Thor.." It was comforting to know that at least one of his avenger pals saw through the awesomeness of his younger self.

"You're welcome Anthony. It's good to have you back."  
Tch Tony just felt bitter about the whole thing. He felt like a S.H.I.E.L.D. play thing YET AGAIN.  
After a few minutes Steve walked into the dining room.

He saw everyone gathered around the table and his eyes stopped at Tony.  
Steve went straight to him and he looked him over.  
"Tony?"  
"Yo." He waved awkwardly and Steve tried to get a look at his chest.

"Is he the right one? Tony how do I know it's really you?" Steve's nerves were going a bit haywire he didn't realize how uncomfortable he was making Tony.  
"Oh I think I'm the right one." Tony was being distant and he wasn't making eye contact with Steve.

This was really awkward for everyone in the room.  
"At least I think I'm the right one…" Maybe not everyone would agree but… TA DAA there he was!

"I think you're the right one!" Clint said loudly as he raised his hand. They couldn't have Tony thinking that they would prefer him to be different or something like that.  
Tony was Tony. They all loved him and they didn't want him disappearing.

Steve was speechless. He didn't even know how to approach…this.  
He pulled Tony into a hug. For a moment there he thought he lost him..just thinking about it made his chest ache.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I can't believe I messed up that badly." He was hugging him right in front of everyone.  
Daa well the cat was out of the bag they all knew so who cares?

Only Tony seemed to care..he clawed his way out of the hug and he stepped a good three-feet away from the others.  
"It's FINE Steve don't…get all whatever. Let's just move on. It's not like anyone meant for this shit to happen."

Tony wanted everyone to be done with this time travel BULLSHIT. He wanted to find all time-like technology and destroy them entirely.  
That was what he was intending on doing. Fury better watch his ass because he was going to go straight for S.H.I.E.L.D. and he would be wiping out ALLL of their machines.

Then he was going for Rhodey.  
Steve felt uneasy. Tony was obviously going to be difficult to talk to.  
He wanted everything to be swept under the rug and he wanted to go back to his own little Tony utopia. Steve could see plots and plans forming in Tony's head just as he was standing there looking at him.

He wasn't a mind reader but he knew the look that was on his face. And he noticed immediately that Tony was rubbing at his hands.

Steve didn't want any of that. He didn't want Tony to go on a rampage he lowered his face and started to sulk.  
Tony noticed immediately. He looked over at Steve …Tony could tell that he was going through a lot so he tried to control himself.

He kinda forgot everyone else was there and he migrated back..he tugged Steve into another hug. Wahhhh Tony knew he could be really selfish and a HUGE pain in the ass!  
He didn't mean to be. Actually he didn't want to be. Not for Steve anyway.  
Awww Steve was really upset. He could feel it in the way he was hugging him back.  
Steve whispered that he was sorry to him. Tony just shook his head and gripped his clothing tight.  
gahh Tony ended their hug and he shook his arms.

"It's ok look I'm me! I may not be seventeen and I'm not a coke addict anymore but …LOOK." Tony pointed at himself as he stepped waaayyy back from him.  
SEE? He was just as equally awesome..

"I actually worked really really hard at NOT being a coke addict.. yeah." He looked away and felt very stared at.  
He needed this subject changed FAST.

"How is Bucky Wonder?" Tony figured that would be the best subject to change to. He wanted to get everyone to STOP STARING.  
Steve smiled at Tony. It was his Tony for sure but he couldn't see if he had the scar from the arc reactor still on his chest.

He didn't want to unzip his sweatshirt and make him mad so he tried to piece together his personality without needing to see the scar.

And Steve knew exactly how to do it.

"He's actually really good. I'm shocked to say it but he's …doing ok. I just brought him some SANDWICHES and we actually had a conversation.." Steve put a heavy emphasis on the sandwiches because that was how he was going to know if Tony was normal or not.

Tony cleared his throat and his face twitched a bit.  
"Sandwiches..really? You're going to go THERE." Steve was going bring THAT up this soon?  
"I'M GOING THERE."  
Tony looked at him as if Steve was challenging him.

Steve looked back and yes he was definitely challenging him.  
"Aw. How adorable. Now you two can go watch a dine-in movie together or chase some dames.. Gee it's like peas and carrots all over again whoo." Tony's sarcasm was abundant.

Steve had never been happier to hear his sarcasm.  
He wanted to kiss him more than anything, but he actually had self-control.

"I would like for you to put his arm back on when you can."  
"Putting me to work already Cap?" Tony laughed and turned away from him.

OKKkk enough talking to Steve. Tony addressed the onlookers.  
"You guys it's just business as normal here alright? I'm home now and that amazing other me is gone… let's just forget all of that ever happened …ALTHOUGH at some point I'm going to make Fury pay for making me feel like I'm S.H.I.E.L.D. property and all that. But I don't feel like doing that right now. Love you all lots…gotta run."

Tony turned away from the group and he took off to his lab.

Bruce looked at Clint with a huge smile on his face.  
"Fifty bucks." Tony wasn't a basket-case at all.

"He's HIDING IT. He's totally tearing up inside just you wait." Clint wasn't paying him..  
"I didn't hear him say anything about taking a break BRUCE."

Steve just shook his head and looked at Thor.  
"Thank you. At some point you are going to have to tell me how you did it."  
"Certainly Steven..and you're welcome." Steve headed off after Tony before he got too far.

Tony was lost in thought as he migrated to his lab.

Yeah he could put Bucky Wonder's arm back on if Steve thought it was ok. Tony made a note to himself to A. Fix Bucky's arm, B. Destroy the time machines, C. Destroy Fury, and D. talk to Steve?  
Talk to Steve as in…"talk" to him about some things.

Nah. Tony wasn't up for it so he just stuck to A, B, and C.

His blood started pumping the moment he entered his work space.  
Tony's paradise, his nirvana, his heaven, his utopia ahhhh he was home. What was he gone a whole ten minutes? Seriously..

He walked in and opened up shop. He ignored Bucky and started talking to his electronic companions.  
"Listen up daddy's home. Jarv I'm going to need you to show me what I've got on Bucky's arm. I'd like to get him out of my space as soon as it is humanly possible."

"Right away sir." Jarvis loaded up the specs he had on the arm. He just had a few more modifications to make before he could put it back on him.

Tony looked in Bucky's direction. The guy looked like he wanted to kill him. Well he probably was programmed to kill him so Tony kinda understood the look of deep resentment.  
He heard Steve walk up behind him. Yay Tony didn't feel as vulnerable now that peas and carrots were in the same room.

He got to work on the arm.  
"Has he been in there the whole time?" Tony figured it was horribly uncomfortable. Was he normal enough to …function?  
Tony had no idea.

"He's been out a few times."  
"Well he needs a shower. I have a power hose over there.." Tony laughed at the guy and then he continued his work.

Bucky heard Tony but he decided not to say anything.  
He never really could like a Stark. They always had personalities that he couldn't bring himself to like. Howard Stark was an asshole.. Now Anthony Stark wasn't much different.  
Steve always saw the good in people, or ignored their flaws because he was just a good natured person.

Bucky stood up and knocked on the tube.  
"Let me out."

Tony looked at Steve. Was it really ok for him to come out? Tony didn't want to be shot in the face.  
"Should I get my armor on?" Tony asked as Steve crossed his arms.  
"Well that answers my question about you still being Iron Man. It will be ok I won't let him hurt you."

Tony wasn't too confident but he listened to Steve anyway.  
"I'm pretty much done with the arm anyways…just some minor tweaking so yeah go ahead and let him out." Tony pointed at the controls he had for the cryo-tube but Steve was already there.  
Tony fixed up a few things as Bucky headed in his direction. Tony brought a chair over to the table so Bucky could sit down while he re-attached his arm.

"You can sit here when you're ready." Tony said nicely.  
Oh so nicely…he had a smile and everything! Steve crossed his arms again and he watched the two.  
He was afraid they would start fighting.. so he wasn't going to leave them for any reason whatsoever.

Bucky sat down on the chair and he stared at Tony. He started watching his every move.  
Tony was putting goggles on and he was readying his tools. Ok what the hell was he staring at?  
"What the hell are you staring at?" Tony asked Bucky and Steve almost hit the floor.

GOD DAMN IT. Could Tony behave just ONCE?  
"I remember your father working just like you do. He was arrogant like you as well."  
"Good for you Mr. Amnesia.." Tony didn't care he turned his attention to the stupid arm.

"Before I begin I just want you to know that THIS little sensor here? It will trigger a hologram so when you feel like having a normal arm just activate that. Cool huh?" Tony thought it was cool.

"Gee golly thank you Mr. Stark." Bucky was pretending to be grateful but he didn't remember asking Tony to do anything to his arm.  
He didn't need his sympathy or his alterations.

"Call me Tony! Well unless you still want to kill me."  
"I suppress the urge."

"Good to know." Tony went to work on his shoulder. He needed to fix up some broken parts before he could re-attach the arm. Steve covered his mouth with his hand because he was about to say something.  
This.. this was great?  
Yeah not really..

Tony started soldering the metal on Bucky's shoulder. It needed some serious TLC. Bucky filled the silence with a topic that was still bothering him.  
"Right now I want to kill this lady that is jerking Steve around. He won't tell me who it is."

Tony stopped all movement and he looked up at Bucky.  
Oh dear god.. Steve turned his face away and he stared at the wall.

"You seem like a know-it-all so maybe you can tell me who she is." Bucky stared at his goggles.  
Tony's jaw dropped open and he looked at Steve.  
Sandwiches…and lady discussions? Tony was completely stunned by this thrilling development.

He had no words. Tony turned his focus back to the shoulder and he bit his lip.  
"Tony has no idea! …Bucky uhm we don't talk much." Steve rushed to fix this. GAHHHH !  
"Yeah we don't talk much." Tony added his piece and he went back to work like the little worker bee that he was.

Oh this was just peachy! Tony was so happy in that moment.  
Steve was totally embarrassed.  
"Well she's obviously just stringing him along and Steve's too damn nice to move onto someone else. That's how I see it."

Tony's face twitched as he worked.. he was gritting his teeth Steve could tell.  
"Damn those tricky dames! You know what Bucky Wonder MAYBE she thinks Steve is insane for liking her. Maybe she knows that he can do better.." Tony thought that was a VALID reason for not…being with him.

Steve had to say something before this blew up into something horrible.  
"I know I'm not being strung along and I'm not insane. I don't want anyone else so you guys just leave my fickle gal alone."

Steve tried not to laugh.  
Tony cleared his throat and he just focused on the damn arm. He picked it up and he fit it perfectly on the joint. Bucky wasn't sure how to respond to that.  
All he knew was he was trying to tell Steve that he was wasting his time.

"Fickle dames are the worst." Bucky spoke from experience. Tony just worked on the friggen arm and ignored all of that!

Was he a fickle dame? Was the hell was that old folk slang? AHAHAH Tony tried not to laugh at this.  
And he definitely tried to IGNORE what Steve said.

"Ok you're done! Get out of my lab." Tony stood up and he set his tools down. He took off his goggles and tossed them on the table.  
Bucky moved his arm and he tested out the way his hand moved. The fingers folded to the palm of his hand nicely and he stood up.

The shoulder felt nice and secure. He kinda smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. BYE." Tony wanted them out. Out out out they had been in there too long as it was.

Bucky started heading out first. He was curious to see the place. Steve took this chance to walk up to Tony.  
He looked at Steve slightly but then he turned his focus to cleaning up his mess.  
Steve was getting too close to him. Tony could tell that Steve wanted to corner him and talk.

"GOODBYE Steve. Go…show Bucky Wonder the tower or something." That meant GET OUT.

Steve just sighed and turned away from him. Tony watched Bucky and Steve leave his lab.  
Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa it stung his chest was snapping at him.

"Jarvis lock it up…I don't want any of them coming in here."  
"Certainly Sir." Tony needed to get that stupid tube back where it belonged and he had some stuff he needed to take care of.

He couldn't have Steve distracting him.. he'd talk to him at some point. Maybe.

Notes: Only one chapter left guys! and I'm sorry about the teen Tony (i loved him so much)  
I'll update the last chapter soon so stay tuned!  
Thanks for reading and COMMENTS ARE LOVE!


	20. Innuendo

It had been three days since the adult Tony was returned to the present time. Steve was fully distracted showing Bucky his way around the tower. He got to know the kitchen very well and liked that living space the most.

Steve watched his friend open up to everyone more and more. Bucky really seemed to like Thor and he always asked him about what was outside Earth.  
They talked about planets and he gave Bucky a shot at lifting Mjolnir.

In the three days since he arrived Bucky hadn't seen much of Bruce Banner, but when he did see him he was always polite and asked Bruce what kind of tea he was drinking.  
He even asked him what the point of drinking tea was… he had no idea what that was all about.

It was apparently a pointless drink to Bucky.

It took two days for Clint to warm up to Bucky because he hated him even being around. Their first conversation was mainly about weaponry. Eventually Clint latched onto Bucky like the others and even started having sparring sessions with him.

Natasha wasn't hesitant at all to join in.  
Bucky was sweet on Natasha but she was acting blind to it. Now she had two guys pining for her affection.  
Steve found it hilarious and he contemplated bugging her about it because of how she CONSTANTLY tried to get him to go out with people.

Slowly Bucky Barnes was getting to know each Avenger…  
Well he was getting to know all of them except ONE.

Steve watched Bucky spar with Natasha and he thought about Tony. He had locked himself in his lab since he returned and he had barely ventured out since.  
He was avoiding everyone. And Steve was getting sick of it.

That day just happened to be a special day so Steve had to make sure that Tony was going to make an appearance. Steve was patiently waiting for Tony to leave his hole in the ground for the majority of the day. When it was nearing a later hour in the evening Steve decided enough was enough.

"Guys I'll be back." Steve left the gymnasium and Bucky watched him leave.  
He wondered where he was going but then he had a very swift punch to dodge. He really had to be quick on his feet to avoid that redhead.

Clint watched the fight and he snacked on some corn-nuts.

Steve made a quick stop at the kitchen. He picked up something he made earlier that afternoon and then he headed to Tony's lab. He stopped at the glass door and he could see Tony working on something inside it.  
"Jarvis please tell Tony I would like to enter." He said as he sighed softly.

A moment later Jarvis responded.  
"Sir he does not want to be disturbed."  
Steve started to pound loudly on the door. He was not taking no for an answer…he was going to break it down if he had to.

"Does he know that he has been down here for three days?" Steve kept knocking loudly.  
"Sir you are to be informed that the glass is sound proof so any knocking cannot be heard."  
"JARVIS PLEASE TELL HIM TO LET ME IN."

There was silence. He watched as Tony looked up from what he was doing.  
He turned around and looked at Steve. Tony tossed something down and he walked over to the door.  
"Jarv cue the outside speaker." Tony decided to just talk to him through the door.

Steve heard the speaker buzz on and he stared at Tony as he stepped closer.  
He crossed his arms and stared at the shorter man.

"Visiting hours are by appointment only. Sorry big guy."  
"TONY you have been down here since you got back. What the hell are you doing?" Steve did not think that this was funny at all.

Tony just tossed up his hands and tensed up his shoulders like he didn't know anything. I dunnnooo….  
"You're avoiding us." Steve was getting pissed off. Why did Tony have to shut everyone out …IT WAS VERY ANNOYING.

"Have you eaten anything?"  
"I think so?" Tony couldn't remember. He thought about eating a lot so… did that count?

Steve held up a bag of food. Most likely Steve's made with love sandwiches. Tony loved those but he wasn't going to give in. His stomach started to indicate just how hungry it was.  
Tony scratched at his neck and then he looked back over at his work space.

Nooooooo no distractions ! AHHHH he was on a roll with his work.  
"Today is March tenth." Steve held a frown as Tony looked back at him with a confused look on his face.

uhh was that date supposed to mean something?  
"Is that like…our anniversary or whut?" Tony started laughing and Steve glared.

"An anniversary would only apply if we were actually in a relationship. SO THAT WOULD BE A NO. Today is Bucky's birthday. I asked him what he wanted to do and he said he wanted to play POKER. I want you to be there.."

UUHM EW? Tony cringed and he started rubbing at his ear..  
Ugh he thought about what Steve was saying.. He sighed and just opened the door for him.  
He let Steve into his shop.

The whole talking through the door thing was bothering him.  
Tony started walking back over to his work area.

"Can't do it I'm too busy. Today is a good day to declare war on Fury." Tony smiled as he hopped his way down to his latest work of art.  
Before he could finish his step a very strong hand latched onto his arm.

Steve held him in place and he barely used a muscle to do it.  
"NO. You are not going after Fury TODAY."  
Tony turned his head and he looked at Steve.

"But I'm finally done." Steve let him go and Tony turned to face him.  
"What are you working on?" Steve wanted to know if he was being serious… declaring war didn't really sit well in his head. His eyes started scanning Tony's work.

"I can't tell you because you will try to stop me." Tony's smile was huge. He was trying to act CUTE. Well Steve wasn't buying it.  
He stepped closer to Tony.

"The only thing I want to do is kiss you." He handed Tony the bag of food and he continued to look over whatever it was he was doing.  
Tony accepted the food and smirked. Steve wanted to kiss him well that's just too bad.

They were standing too close.  
"Tony can I kiss you?" He asked as Tony jerked away from him.  
"NO." why the hell would he let him do that? Hahah…

Steve sighed and stood with his hands on his hips. Since kissing wasn't an option he tried to make sense of what Tony was doing.  
He saw parts of the time-machine that Tony constructed formed into a suit?  
"Another suit?" Steve looked at him and Tony's eyes jumped open.

"Not just another suit! It's the suit I will be using to rid the globe of all …time altering devices. So that way nobody will be tempted to go back in time and rescue poor little love-deprived seventeen year olds.."

Tony's face got a bit pink after he said that. He was kinda admitting something that he didn't want Steve to know. Yeahhhhhhh he avoided looking at Steve. He set the bag of food down.

"Is that what you think I want to do?" He turned to Tony and watched his body language.  
Tony started looking through the bag of goodies. WHOO look at that Steve brought him some burr– AH!  
Steve turned Tony in his direction and he pulled him over WAY too closssseee.  
The two were standing face to face.  
Tony wanted to get out of there GAHHH Steve was being very resilient today!  
Steve stared at Tony's face. Tony kept looking away.

"You think I want to be with the younger you? Is that what I am translating from all this?"  
"Well it would be a lot easier for you to get that kiss you want…" Tony admitted as he kept looking away.

"He is standing right in front of me. Stubborn as ever and making my day as difficult as possible." Steve quickly kissed Tony on the cheek and then he let him go.

GAHH Tony wiped off his cheek just to make him mad. NO KISS FOR YOU.  
"I want you to be there tonight. Please? All of this Fury stuff can wait."  
"Revenge waits for nothing!" Tony didn't like it when Steve had the upper hand with things.

His body felt all…jumpy and nervous.  
Tony tried to hide the smile that was sneaking over his face. UGH DAMN HIM..he rubbed at his ear again. Then he rubbed at his cheek because he could still feel that stupid kiss as if it was stuck on there.  
Steve just watched him with a smile.

"SO what time is this disgusting birthday party?" He was disinterested but he asked anyway.  
They better have some alcohol there. And Tony wasn't bringing a gift.  
"8 pm."

Tony checked the time. It was just after 6:30.  
"Little short of notice don't you think?" Tony didn't like it because he HAD PLANS..  
Tony gnawed on his lip and he wiped his cheek off again.

"Deal with it." Steve simply responded as he stared back at Tony's "revenge" suit.

Tony was absolutely crazy. Steve laughed quietly and he looked back at him.  
He could tell that Tony was still thinking about that small kiss on his cheek. He watched him rub at it like Steve beat him in a competition.  
Why was he always fighting with something? Steve admired that fighting spirit but as he looked at him he could tell that Tony was trying to fight with his own feelings.

He was a puzzling little monster.

"Alright I'll stop bugging you. But please don't forget…" Steve headed to the door. Tony stayed silent and he chewed on his lip a bit. Gahh wait! Tony rushed because he didn't want him to leave.

"Hey uh..Steve."  
"Yeah?" Steve turned around and Tony stumbled his way a bit.

Tony brought up something that he was going to say to him DAYS ago but… ehh now is a good time right?  
"Don't get too attached to Bucky Wonder being around. I mean it's great whoo birthdays and picnics and all that but when Bruce and I were monitoring his brain waves we noticed extremely different patterns. Random hyper activity and then suddenly his brain would flat line. I dunno you might wake up one day and POOF. Bucky is gone."

Steve blinked a few times because of the change of subject. But he listened to Tony carefully.  
"You really don't know what Hydra put inside his head so he might be ok for now…but later on he might have a bad spell of memories or..who knows really. This is random I know it's just…"

Tony really didn't want to see Steve get hurt. Would he mention that part? YEAH NO.  
"Thank you Tony." Steve touched his face and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips. Tony closed his eyes and gently kissed him back. Tony even stepped into the kiss and he gripped Steve's shirt a bit.  
Uhh where did THAT come from.

ACK! He covered his cheek with his hand and stared at …something. He glared at the friggen wall. Steve won that battle because he got his damn kiss.

Steve smiled at him and headed to the door again.  
He didn't want Steve to leave but he chose not to say anything this time.  
"8PM don't forget. And DON'T forget to eat. I can't have you passing out down here since no one is allowed in."

"JARVIS WOULD LET YOU IN IF I PASSED OUT!" Tony yelled for no reason as Steve left his lab. Tch …he sighed and dug through the bag of food.

"Jarv set me an alarm for 7:30 pm so I can be ready for this stupid birthday party."  
"Right. Sir you have an alarm set for 7:30 pm."

Kinda being redundant there Jarvis. Meh Tony went back to finishing up his work.  
Steve was long gone so that meant the coast was clear. Yeah he'd go to the stupid birthday party for Bucky Wonder.

Actually since it was set for 8pm Tony had …let's say 50 minutes to DECLARE HIS WAR.  
HAAAaa Tony decided to suit up.

His new suit had the ability to detect any similar tech. Anything that emitted a dimensional pull was going to be detected there was no way of escaping his wrath.  
Tony was going to destroy them all.

"SHIT I better eat first." Tony shook his head and he started eating the mini steak burritos that Steve made for him.  
He always made him something that he could eat easily.

Steve was such a cute person. Hahaha Tony thought about all the adorable stuff that Steve…  
AHEM.. he coughed and eliminated that thought from his head.  
Tony pulled out the little juice box from the bag and he pried the straw out of the plastic with his teeth.

He took another bite of the burrito and then he stuck the straw in and sipped at the juicy-juice.  
Ok he'd eat ONE MORE friggen burrito and then it was revenge time.  
It was really kinda good Steve grilled the outside of it and everything…

Tony ate two more.

Once he was done stuffing his face he let his suit assemble around him.  
"Sir, shall I alert Director Fury about your declaration of war?" Jarvis was talking nonsense.

"Uh no..he'll get the memo after I wreck his shit." Tony flew up into the sky and then darted off towards the closest S. .L.D. facility.

Inside the tower, Thor and Clint were moving furniture around so everyone would have room for the upcoming poker festivities.  
They saw Iron Man trail off through the shy and they both wondered what Tony was up to.

"I totally forgot that he was here." Clint probably saw Tony scurry out of his lab one time for coffee. He was up in one of his nests and Tony didn't even know that Clint saw him "emerge" from his cave.

"Anthony has been very distant since his return."  
"Yeah Steve's probably going nuts."

"We should make sure they sit beside each other this evening." Thor said as Clint's devil horns started showing.

"Ooh good plan buddy. Ok so these chairs will be theirs and we'll put them on the small side of the table. So they have just enough room to sit on top of each other. Hahaa" Clint started laughing and he set up the other chairs.

Bucky walked up to the table wearing …normal clothes.  
Clint thought he looked odd in them but he didn't comment on it.

Until two days ago Bucky only had the one outfit. It was tactical armor and basically fatigues and Bucky wasn't exactly comfortable wearing them.  
He didn't say anything about it…Steve was the one that noticed his discomfort and offered him clothes.

But of course Steve's clothes were too big for him. So Natasha was designated to take Bucky clothes shopping.  
"You ready to get your ass handed to you playing poker?" They were just setting up tables and chairs. Nothing fancy.  
There wasn't a need for birthday banners and confetti and all that. Everyone that lived under that roof grew up without that warm and fuzzy family life. Things like birthday parties were foreign, but they tried.

"Barton you won't beat me..I still can't get over the walls talking to you when you ask it a question." Bucky couldn't find the tiny man that was talking to everyone.  
His name was Jarvis? Bucky didn't like it because it freaked him out.

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked the wall but he didn't get a response.  
Clint smiled and helped him out.

"You gotta activate Jarvis first. By saying his name he will answer your question. Yo Jarv where's Steve?"  
"Sir Captain Rogers is on Bruce Banner's personal floor. Would you like me to alert him for you?"

"No thanks Jarv. See? We talk all day around here but Jarvis will only respond if he's addressed."  
"That makes sense." He still couldn't find the little person tho.

Bucky felt a bit out of place when Steve wasn't around. He felt awkward in the new clothes and it felt strange interacting with all these people.  
Hydra field agents didn't communicate much.

These people were too close to each other and too emotionally attached. If a bomb dropped and half of them were killed then the others would probably die themselves.

Steve seemed content with it tho. He found a home it seemed.  
Clint noticed that Bucky was lost in thought and he didn't bother him.

Steve was talking about Bucky with Bruce and Natasha. Bruce handed Steve the readings he had on Bucky when he was unconscious inside the cryo-tube.  
"Yeah Tony's right there's no telling what his brain might do. If you want we can run a few more tests to check the activity? I can do it but just know that I'm not really that kind of doctor."

"I know Bruce it's fine. I'll ask Bucky what he wants to do probably tomorrow."  
Everything was still surreal to him. Bucky being around felt like a dream.  
What Tony said about Bucky had him feeling a bit nervous …  
If he woke up and Bucky was gone again?

Steve didn't even want to think about it. He would deal with it if the time came. But today was his friend's birthday. A birthday that hadn't been celebrated since probably around the 1950s so he didn't want to fill his head with negativity.

"Is Tony going to show up? Natasha asked him as he looked at her.

He turned his attention back down to the papers in his hand and focused on what Bruce handed him. It was in chart form and very easy for Steve to follow.  
The science bros made it easy for him. Steve was glad. Basically after looking at the chart it was safe to determine that Bucky's brain was A MESS.

Right. Was Tony going to show up?  
"I didn't give him much of a choice."  
Tony better show up. Well Steve knew he would. He probably didn't want to and he was going to be a total brat about it, but Steve wanted him there.

Now he wasn't so sure if he was comfortable with Bucky finding out that Tony was the "fickle dame" yet or not.  
That was a whole different ball game.

"He's currently on a revenge binge against all those that have harmed him. I didn't pay much attention to whatever it is he's got going on right now but if he doesn't show up then the honeymoon is officially over."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up because Steve never really spoke that way. Natasha was a bit shocked as well. Steve could see it in her face.  
He was kidding of course he wouldn't actually be mad at Tony.

He'd be PISSED of course if he didn't show up. But he'd move on at some point.  
"Thank you for these Bruce. We'll get back to it tomorrow." Steve started to head out of the room.  
Bruce and Natasha followed. Everyone was gathering on the common floor. Bucky felt ten times better after Steve showed up because he was much more comfortable with him there.

Bucky pretty much resembled stray dog in shiny new clothes.

The time was 7:29 pm exactly when Pepper and Happy arrived at the tower. She was mainly there to show support for Bucky and to basically see if Tony was the real Tony again.  
Happy didn't know why he was there.

He didn't really care for the Super Friends and it was still a bit odd knowing that Tony was with a guy.  
Not just any guy, Steve Rogers, Mr. Apple pie himself? Not that he was homophobic or anything, it was just a BIZARRE change.

So he was immediately uncomfortable and scanned the area for food.  
Food or Tony. He could talk to Tony…

Pepper said hello to Bucky.  
"You're Steve's long lost friend that Tony has told me about. Hello!" She gave him a hug and Bucky was so awkward at responding.  
He thought the woman was gorgeous but he had no idea what to say in response.

"And Steve! Hello where is Tony?" she asked him as Steve gave an unsure smile.  
Tony was probably still building his "revenge" suit.

The time ticked to 7:30 pm and Tony got an alert from Jarvis.  
"Sir it is 7:30 PM you have an alert so you can be ready for a stupid birthday party."  
Tony gasped and finished blowing up one of the last machines that had the capability to alter time.

IT SEEMED FURY WAS MASS-PRODUCING THE SHIT.  
Well ok Tony found five machines total. .E.L.D. was building one from what he saw and they only had two that were operational.

Two others were being made by someone else. Maybe Fury was stashing some? Trying to get all his easter eggs out of one basket. Either way Tony destroyed all of them.

His suit was picking up signs of one more…  
Enemy companies already had the tech. ROXXON pulled it off and started this whole mess so Tony figured he better scope it out.  
"Sir it is 7:40 PM."

Tony glared as he flew off in the direction the last signal was coming from. He could make it there in two minutes and then take a quick shower gahhhhh then he'd be ok for the damn birthday party of LAME.

Tony cut through the sky and quickly came to a stop at the last location.  
There was nothing but dry land and rubble.  
Meaning the building was most likely underground.  
"Shit." He didn't have enough time to carve his way to the machine.

Tony had a debate going on his head.  
Should I stay or should I go?.. that question was lingering in his mind and he tensed up.  
"What time is it Jarv?"  
"7:49 pm sir."

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. !  
Tony clenched his fists and he took off back to the friggen tower.  
"Make a mental note that I have to go destroy that later Jarv."  
"Mental note has been taken sir."

Tony raced his suit down into his lab and it detached from his body immediately. Tony leapt out of the machine when he was free enough and he started running to get to his room.  
SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. The friggen elevator took a year of course.

Tony stumbled into his room and he shed out of his clothes.  
It was 8:10 pm but Steve wasn't really paying attention to the time.

Bucky wanted to play poker. It was one of his favorite things to do besides kill things.  
Everyone else can eat snacks and chat and do all that.. but Bucky was ready to play.  
He found the cards and started to shuffle.

"Who's in?" he decided he was dealer because it was his birthday.  
"I do not know the rules so I shall observe." Thor didn't want to have the others take the time to teach him so he decided just to watch. He sat down at the opposite end of the table from where Clint and Thor were going to have Steve and Tony sit..

"I'm in!" Clint raised his hand and he brought Steve over to the "special" chair.  
"Steve's in!" He sat the soldier down and then he sat in the seat beside the chair that was meant for Tony.

Clint rest his feet on the chair to make sure it was secure.

Steve thought that Clint was acting bizarre but he ignored it.  
"Yeah Bucky I'll play. Natasha is playing too." He smiled at her and she took a seat beside Clint.  
She whispered something to the archer.  
She probably something about him hogging up two chairs. Wellll that one was reserved for TONY.

"No games for me. I'll just make sure everyone remains honest." Bruce said to the group as he stood beside Pepper. He liked her she was very nice.

"Can I play?" Happy didn't really know anyone but…he wanted to play.  
Everyone welcomed him to the table and Happy sat down beside Bucky.

Bucky shuffled the cards and stared at him. Happy officially didn't like the guy because he looked evil or something.  
They had the poker chips all set out and Bucky was done shuffling he cards. Now he was just shuffling them to pass the time before they could start playing.  
Someone was missing.

Steve stared a bit blankly and he finally checked the time.  
Before the time reached his eyes Tony sprawled into the room. He looked like he just rushed out of the shower and threw on clothes but…he was there.

"Relax everyone I made it. Where's the birthday booze?" Tony waved at Pepper and then he headed for the alcohol.  
He hadn't seen any of these freaks for days so he was a bit nervous for some reason.  
We shall call it unresolved tension…issues.

Tony confiscated the bottle of liquor from the kitchen. He poured a drink for himself and one for Bucky Wonder.  
He walked over to the card table and set Bucky's drink down in front of him.

Bucky looked up at Tony.  
"Thank you." He simply thanked him and started shuffling the cards again. Sheesh Tony cringed because he actually had to attend this shit show party.

It wasn't really his style, but alcohol would help!

"I want one." Natasha said to Tony and he sipped at his.  
He stared at her..

"I pour drinks only for the BIRTHDAY folk. Happy birthday by the way Bucky Wonder." Tony smiled at him and Bucky rose up his glass to acknowledge Tony.  
Was he…glaring at him? or was his face just naturally like that? Ahem awkward. Tony looked for a place to sit.  
Clint grinned and he moved his feet off the chair that was meant just for him.

"Here you go Tony!" Tony stopped paying attention because he had Pepper to deal with.  
She was hugging him and being all ex-girlfriendy like because he didn't remember who she was in an alternate universe.

"Technically that was an altered future. And Pep calm down I would have gotten to know you at some point. Then I would have stolen you back from Happy and visa versa it would just go on and on like that for years."  
Tony held his drink and the bottle awkwardly in both hands. He leaned her way and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ok crisis averted. He looked over at Clint because he heard his voice.  
Clint was pointing at the chair that was directly beside…Steve.

OH STEVE! Tony kinda waved at him. Uhh they were going to cram onto the small side of the table like that? Tony was confused with the set-up but he made his way over and sat down beside him. Tony sipped his drink and he tried not to seem awkward.  
Steve just had his arms crossed but he eventually relaxed and addressed the very late Tony.

"Hi." He said as Tony set his drink down on the table. The snacks were…where? Tony glanced at Steve.  
"Why hello.."

Steve took a moment and stared at Tony's messy hair and he tried not to comment on it.  
"How are you?" he asked as Tony awkwardly looked away. STEVE ALWAYS FRIGGEN ASKED HIM THAT.

Clint covered his mouth because they were being awkward already. It had been like ten seconds HAH and Bucky just started dealing the cards. He failed to notice the awkward tension and he really didn't care to notice.

"We'll just do a standard five-card draw, wild cards are at play…" Bucky was saying stuff about the game but Tony wasn't really paying attention.  
Tony grabbed his cards and he tried NOT to smile. Steve's arm was all close to his. What the HELL did they not have a bigger table?

He noticed bets already being placed and shit! Happy and Bucky were obviously into the game. So was Natasha and Clint… well Tony was having a hard time concentrating already because Steve …was RIGHT BESIDE HIM.

Tony needed cards because his were SHIT.  
"UH hit me two anddd..I'm good! Really good…" he finally answered. Tony checked his cards and he turned them away from Steve's view. He cupped them in his hands to hide them.  
BET WAS PLACED.

"Well you look good." Steve said confidently as he set down his bet. Bucky heard what Steve said and he finally looked up at the two.  
He immediately noticed a faint blush slapped across Stark's face.

And Steve was acting odd. He was acting totally different around Stark than he acted around the others.. Bucky never noticed it before.  
He was pretty shocked as he watched the two.

"Thanks Cap." Tony awkwardly looked down at his cards.  
He started to think it was really getting warm in the room. All the bodies within it that was obviously the reason.  
Did Steve really just fucking say that? Tony drank some birthday booze.

Steve moved to pick up his cards and his arm brushed against Tony's. Gahhh Tony gnawed on his lip and he…waited for his turn. He brushed his shoulder against Steve's on purpose !  
It was becoming a power play between the two. They were subtly challenging eachother with awkward arm brushing.

Why were they stuck sitting so damn close Steve was HUGE in comparison to him. OK Bucky went, then Happy, then Natasha, THEN Clint, then it was his turn, and then it was Mr. I have random compliments and my body keeps brushing yours.

Tony was in no way focused on this game. He had a bad bad blush on his face and it got worse when he caught Steve looking at his cards.  
"AY! Don't look at my cards."  
"It's kinda hard when you're practically sitting on my lap." WHUUT CAP WAS ON FIRE TODAY Tony glared at him.

Clint and Thor started laughing loudly.

"I AM NOT." Tony didn't want to challenge him and escalate this because he was heated up enough already. Soooo he pretended like he was taking the game seriously ..he studied his cards.

"And you keep rubbing your body against mine. It's distracting." Steve continued his crazy talk. Tony gasped and looked at him.  
Steve had a huge smug SMART ASS smile on his face. Tony thought it was…

Well he thought it was adorable. He kept staring at it.  
Bucky tossed a poker chip and it hit Tony on the forehead.

HEY! Tony scowled in Bucky's direction and rubbed his forehead..  
"Why don't you two get a room." Bucky's voice was a bit angry. He was confused about Steve's sudden change in behavior and he didn't like Tony to begin with.

"HAH. HE WISHES." Tony pointed at Steve with his thumb and he finished his drink. Steve gulped and moved a bit away from Tony. Maybe he was teasing Tony a bit too much.  
Steve decided to tone it down a notch or two…or three.

Everyone at the table was staring at them. Clint was about to laugh again and strangely Thor was still laughing for some reason.  
?

"Sorry Bucky.."

Steve felt horrible. He rubbed the side of his neck and he looked down at his cards.  
"I fold." Happy was out. He was out and trying not to stare at Steve and Tony as they obviously flirted with each other.  
Did they even notice how obvious they were?

Happy was baffled. Thor was amused and Natasha placed her second bet. Clint got one more card and placed his bet then it was Tony's turn.

Tony looked down at his cards… he stared blankly for a longggg lonnggg time.  
Steve started to wonder if he needed help.  
"Tony let me see." He offered out his hand so he could help him. Tony wanted to BITE HIS HAND OFF.

"NOOoo haha back off." Steve grabbed for the cards and Tony refused to let him.  
It was hard not to laugh because Steve was being so friggen ...cute.  
"I've already seen them so let me help you." Steve was trying to be nice because Tony obviously sucked at this game.

Bucky couldn't believe this. He stared in disbelief.  
Then as he watched the two finally interact it hit him…the fickle dame comment hit him. All of Steve's words about his fickle dame were flooding Bucky's brain as he watched them.  
HIM OF ALL PEOPLE? REALLY STEVE?!

"Who wants cake?" Pepper decided to end this awkwardness and just bring over cake for everyone.  
It was awkward city up in there. Tony stood up and he rushed over to Pepper.  
She was safe.. fuck that game.

"I'll help you Pep." Tony said as he shot Steve another glare and he followed her to the kitchen..  
Steve sat up straight and he cleared his throat.  
Ok now he could actually focus on the game with Tony gone.

It was hard to stomach all the people staring at him tho. Steve glanced towards the kitchen because he suddenly had an impulse to ask Tony something.  
He wanted to...talk...to...him...  
"STEVE IT'S YOUR TURN!"  
"Come on man what are you doing?!"  
"Wake up are you gunna make us wait all night?"  
"Steven end this distraction I'm trying to learn!" everyone at the table started yelling at him all at once. Each one telling him to basically finish his turn.

He couldn't concentrate… he had a crazy idea in his head and it was all he could think about.  
"Uh..I fold?" Steve stared blankly and everyone started either growling or sighing.  
Hhaha he felt bad for ruining the first game. They continued on without him.

Steve's attention turned back over to the kitchen. Saaaaaa he was about to be really impulsive and go in there.  
He frowned and watched the game instead.. maybe he'd have a chance to ask Tony what he wanted to ask him later.

* * *

Notes: GUYS I LIED!  
You are going to get two very warm fuzzy happy two final chapters haha please enjoy (if not I apologize) I'm writing the last one so expect it very soon.  
Thanks again for reading and sorry I get too crazy with my writing so one chapter turns into 2 or three haha it cannot be helped!  
Thanks for reading and COMMENTS ARE LOVE!


	21. Seven Seas of Rhye

Pepper silently set some candles on the cake for Bucky. She eyeballed Tony as he walked up to her. He was anxiously trying to escape that situation in the poker den and he gathered the plates and forks..  
"I don't think Bucky Wonder is going to want his card game interrupted for a birthday song and dance Pep."

For some reason Tony just figured Bucky would see it as a waste of time.  
Or maybe HE was thinking it was a waste of time hahah who knows? Tony inhaled deeply and looked at the doorway that led into the kitchen.

He was thinking about Steve. Yup. Steve was in a very valiant mood it seemed.  
"Well we'll just cut the cake and give him an individual piece with a candle on it. SO that way he doesn't have an entire cake in his face ruining his game. If it matters that much to you…"

UH no… it didn't matter to him at ALL he was just saying that Bucky Wonder would get his panties all in a twist if his stupid card game was interrupted.  
Tony didn't care.

Or did he? ehhh he was getting confused.  
Well Bucky was Steve's friend so… Tony figured he'd need to get along with him at some point.  
Whatever.

"Good plan Pep." Tony's body still felt all nervous for some reason.  
His skin was jumpy.. He stared at the plates and counted the number of people in his head.  
…Bucky hated him.

Why? Tony didn't really know why but the guy just ..hated him.  
He rubbed his neck and just ignored the thoughts he was having. Pepper could read Tony like a book. She stared at him and then sighed gently.

Tony was still having a hard time figuring out what he wanted to do about Steve. Even from that short little Miami trip his mind was swamped with indecision about him.  
Make up your minnnndddd Tony. Pepper tried not to laugh at him as she sliced up some pieces and started setting the cake onto the plates Tony set out.

The attraction the two of them had for each other was obviously there. The physical and sexual part of their relationship was beyond there as well. Tony just couldn't take it to the next step.  
It was almost as if his brain wouldn't allow him to do it! Pepper was having a hell of a time trying to figure out why they weren't together already.

Saaa Tony was just a mess. He alwaysss would be.  
"Ok go take those to the table for me would ya?" She asked him as he headed out.  
Pepper frowned and just sliced up some more pieces for the others. Tony went up to Bruce first.  
"Yo I'm on cake duty. Here ya go." He gave one to Bruce and one to Thor. Thor was playing poker now and probably losing.  
He had one more piece of cake in his hand. He set it beside Natasha and then he headed back into the kitchen.

He loaded up some more pieces of cake and took them to the others. Tony nudged Happy's shoulder and he handed him his piece. When he handed Happy his piece of cake he finally noticed that Bucky was using the hologram enhancement that he put on his arm.

Tony smiled.  
He liked it? Whoa Tony was shocked he was really glad to see Bucky using it. His arm looked completely normal.

Bucky looked up at Tony. It was pretty discomforting because he kinda caught Tony looking at his arm. So now he knew that Bucky knew… That he knew?  
Some shit like that. Anyway Tony smiled even though he was totally feeling uncomfortable.

Bucky did not smile back at him. He stared at Tony like he was a BUG. Or something..  
Oh right he was staring. Tony walked quickly over to Clint and gave him his piece of friggen cake. The archer thanked him and started eating immediately.

Tony handed the last plate in his hand to Steve and he hurried away from him before he could say anything. Steve was about to thank him but Tony was already LONGGGG gone before that could happen.  
Ok last one. He walked up to Pepper and looked at the one for Bucky.

Pepper put a ton of candles on it.. He picked up the plate to take it to him. Uhh..hold up.  
"You take it to him." Tony shoved the cake in Pepper's direction. What was he thinking?  
The guy totally HATED HIM.

Pepper looked at him with a shocked expression. WHAA? She didn't even know the guy!  
Well…ok she could do it if Tony didn't want to. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways.  
Tony was just being WEIRD.

She shook her head and walked into the room. She left Tony to remain weird in the kitchen.  
"HEYY here ya go! Happy Birthday Bucky and welcome to the Avenger Tower!" Yayyy she was so happy. She set his sparkly piece of cake down on the table and he stared at the flames.

Bucky stared at the simple piece of cake.  
"Thank you." He spoke quietly and then he looked over at Steve. Steve was so glad to see his friend right in front of him.

"YEAH GOOD CAKE TOO!" Clint said out loud as he got up to get another piece. Bucky wasn't sure if he wanted to blow out the candles or not…he kinda liked watching them.  
Eventually he breathed over the flame and blew them out.

Clint walked into the kitchen and he stopped when he saw Tony. Tony was staring off into space.  
"Ay you drunk yet?"  
"Not even close.." Tony smiled and he dumped another piece of cake on Clint's plate.

"You ok?" The archer asked him with a fork in his mouth.  
Tony thought about it… uhmm yeah? He was ok.

Tony just nodded his head and gave him another smile.  
"Yeah I'm good. Just tired I've been making …a bunch of stuff." Tony shrugged.  
That wasn't really his problem Tony was just needing more alcohol.

Yeah that would be good. He hunted for another glass and another bottle because he didn't want to go out to the poker den just yet.

Clint could tell something was wrong. Tony never complained about making "a bunch of stuff" that was his life and what he did on the daily.  
Maybe having him sit beside Steve was a bad idea? Aw Crap Clint felt bad…

"I'll be out there in a minute Clint no worries…just getting some more alcohol. You guys can have the bottle I left over on the table."  
Clint nodded his head. Yeah he wanted some for Natasha as well.. it was a celebration after all!

"Tony I know Fury said he was sorry and all that but …I just want you to know that I'M really sorry about that mission. If I'd known there was another option to not impose on your past I would have-"  
"Ay AY it's ALLLLLL fine and dandy. Ok? Seriously it's…all good. Don't worry about it." Tony just gave Clint the most honest smile he could muster up.

The archer didn't buy it tho.. he frowned and just let Tony have his way. No sense in apologizing twice.  
Clint got some glasses and went back to his seat.  
All he knew was if someone went rooting around in his past he'd be furious. Why didn't he think of that before taking on the mission in the first place…

Clint figured it was just because he felt like he had no choice. Fury made it seem like Tony was in tremendous danger.  
He ate the cake and looked at Bucky.

It was probably all for the sake of getting the Winter Soldier or something. Saaa he tried to stop thinking about it. Clint offered Natasha some alcohol and she happily accepted.  
Everyone was eating cake and Steve noticed the empty seat beside him..  
He also noticed that Pepper didn't have any cake..

"Thank you for bringing the cake Pepper. I'm sorry I didn't help you." Steve felt like an idiot. He got up and gave her his piece of cake.  
HAH! Pepper forgot to get her own piece.

"No No Steve it's yours don't worry about it Tony helped me..you guys just play your cards don't worry about it." She tried to wave him away.  
"Actually I would like to play whenever one of you guys can deal me in." Pepper didn't mind playing poker.

She grabbed another chair and moved in-between Clint and Natasha.  
THE GIRLS WILL WIN THIS GAME! Pepper thought in her head as she smiled at the boys. Steve stood up. He headed into the kitchen because TONY had disappeared.  
ACK! Tony noticed Steve walk in and he turned away slightly.

Tony was pouring a drink and trying to think of a good excuse to ditch the rest of the party. He just felt…odd being there.  
Tony didn't know why but he felt so strange.

Maybe he was just being crazy.  
Steve walked over to him and he rest his side against the counter. The two just looked at each other for a moment.  
Eventually one of them always looked away. Tony turned away and focused on his drink.

Steve needed to talk to him. They had discussed absolutely nothing about his mission and absolutely NOTHING about how Tony was taking everything that had happened.  
Tony would just continue to shut everyone out if Steve allowed it.  
"I need to talk to you." Steve said delicately as Tony downed half of his drink. NOPE.  
Tony just shook his head no and he picked at the cake that was on his plate.

He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to hear anything about Steve's adventure-time in 1980s land.  
Tony didn't want to know anything…or well..ok he wanted to know _some_ things but..

Tony pointed over at the kitchen EXIT. He pointed in that direction a few times.  
UGH would ya just go be with your fuckin best bud? He told Steve with telepathic powers that he did not have.

It was the wonderful Bucky's birthday after all. Tony wanted Steve to only focus on that. He had a glare in his eyes and he told Steve to do that in his head.  
Steve sighed and he decided to pour himself a drink.

He couldn't get drunk but he just felt like …drinking. Tony watched as he put some liquor in his own glass and he drank a bit.  
GROSS. Alcohol was absolutely disgusting.

Tony chuckled quietly when he saw his face.  
Steve was full of courage that evening. He was on an emotional high and he wasn't going to part ways from Tony that evening without asking him something…

Steve was ready to ask him..  
"Tony I.." He had to think first. He forgot about all the others in the room over and he just thought about what he wanted to say to him.

Tony was fixated on the cake that he was destroying with the fork. It was too sweet for him he couldn't eat it. He looked at Steve just as he started talking again. He finally had his nerves right so he went for it..

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe…spend the weekend with me? We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to it's just..I've been wanting to spend time with you and I…never…can." Steve was hesitant and he freaked out once the words finally fell out of his face.

UHHHHH everyone in the next room could hear them? Did they not know this?  
Bucky was about to faint from the shock, Thor and Clint did a fist-bump because Steve was ON POINT with his game that evening, Pepper and Natasha were eagerly awaiting Tony's response, and Bruce and Happy were content with NOT paying attention.

They just ate cake.  
"So I'm thinking that Stark is the fickle dame that Steve brought up?" Bucky said as he tried to understand what was happening around him.  
Had Steve gone insane?

"Yup. How could you tell?" Pepper answered with a laugh as she listened ..AHHH Pepper wanted to know gahhh what the hell was Tony going to say?!  
She wanted to crawl over there…

Back in the kitchen (that they thought was magically sound proof) Tony finished his drink and poured himself another.  
Spend the weekend? With Steve? Uhhhhhh…he had shit that he needed to do. Tony needed to keep revenger-ing. He couldn't be distracted with Steve's continuous acts of affection.

Tony looked at his face. He had been turning him down left and right. He could see in his eyes that Steve was pretty nervous about asking him. Tony didn't want to hurt him.  
He looked down at the cabinet and thought about it..

"Spend the weekend where?" Tony asked as he semi-sorta looked at Steve.  
Tony's face changed to a slight grin as Steve thought about an answer.

Well he didn't have an answer to give. Steve was easy he didn't care where Tony wanted to go.  
"Anywhere you want. It doesn't matter to me." Steve felt stupid. Tony was going to say no.. it was all he had been doing since he RUINED things before the mission.

Ever since he told him that he loved him… Steve felt uneasy just thinking about it and he looked away.  
Thinking about it made his chest hurt a bit..  
That annoying nagging sensation was back and Steve hated it.  
Tony was lost in thought.

His face felt warm. He touched his face with his hand and he thought about what he wanted to do..  
The voices in the next room were getting louder. Tony heard The GREAT BUCKY'S voice and…  
Hmmm….There's more than one way to skin a cat.

"Sure. Ok yeah I'll spend the weekend with you." Tony said yes and he rubbed at his arm because he felt many many things. Tony knew exactly where he wanted to go as well.

Steve had a huge smile. He was shocked at first because he thought Tony was going to turn him down.  
His fickle dame was full of surprises! Steve held his smile and he started fumbling into different questions.

"Really you want to go? Well..when did you want to go?"  
"Today being Friday I thought…tomorrow qualifies it as the weekend?" Right?  
He was assuming that Steve meant this weekend.. Meaning tomorrow.  
Tony wanted to go tomorrow?

Steve was thrilled. He wanted to jump but no he didn't want people hearing him so he quieted down.  
"Where do you want to go?"

He watched as Tony bit his bottom lip. Tony wanted to go to a place he'd never been before. It wasn't exotic, or any bullshit like that it was just a place he always wanted to go to.  
He scratched his neck and eventually answered..

"I want to go to your place.. In Brooklyn." Tony had never been to Steve's place. They had always gone to his…  
His tower, his lab, his room, his everything..

Just like in his relationship with Pepper. It was his house in Malibu, his place, his lab, his evvvveryyyything…Tony had never gone to Pepper's home why would he? He just moved her into his house.

He knew about Steve's apartment in Brooklyn and for some reason it's exactly where he wanted to go.  
Tony saw it as a way of opening up to him.  
They were silent for a while. They both had things to think about. Finally Steve spoke and he still had that smile on his face.

"That would be great. I haven't been there in forever." He missed his apartment.

"I have one condition tho." Tony held up one finger so that way Steve got the ONE condition part very clearly. Steve's eyes opened wide as he stared at Tony.  
He did the exact same motion that his seventeen year old self did when they were down in his father's lab.

Steve wasn't sure how to respond. Was it a kiss? Because that would make him very happy.  
"What's the condition?" he asked as Tony dropped his hand.

"You'll see." Tony's shoulders lifted into a shrug and Steve scoffed loudly.  
"You're killin me!" Steve almost couldn't take his fickleness any longer.

"Well I'm sorry. Haha can I go now if I agree to spend the next few days with you?" Tony wanted to leave and finish his…revenge.  
"Is that the condition?" Steve hoped it was because the guessing games were making him go crazy.

"Nope. Can I go?" Tony pleaded with him and eventually smiled. Steve just nodded his head yes.  
He didn't want Tony to leave. He wanted to start their weekend right then and there.

"Ok Goodnight." Tony looked at Steve and thought about giving him a kiss.  
He changed his mind and he headed into the poker den. Everyone started busying themselves with the cards, the cake, or the poker chips.

The fuck? Tony just stared along his path and started to leave.  
"Night …people." He addressed them all and disappeared from the room. Tony went down down down to his lab so he could finish his work from before.

Bucky watched him go.. It wasn't long before Steve emerged with a piece of cake. He finally started to eat some of it.  
"Who won? Sorry I left in the middle of a game again."

He honestly didn't think anyone heard their conversation. Steve got so lost in his own world.  
"You won apparently." Natasha said as Steve sat down.  
"Oh you played my cards anyway?"

He turned his cards over.  
"Three of a kind could have been beat." He wasn't really paying attention Steve just ate his cake. Everyone was staring at him.

They were waiting for him to get it.  
That wasn't going to happen because his mind was in un-rejected bliss.  
"STEVE WE HEARD EVERYTHING YOU TWO SAID IN THERE!" Clint was the most impatient of the bunch. UGH he couldn't take it anymore haha .

Steve just shoved more cake in his mouth and he glanced over at Bucky.  
He grinned.

"Why Stark of all people Steve?…. You're just asking for trouble." Bucky tried to advise his close friend that what he was doing was AWFULLLLLL…  
"Apparently I like trouble." Steve just left it at that and he finished his cake.

"Awww I think they are CUTE haha you haven't gotten to know Tony well enough yet Bucky I can tell." Pepper was so damn happy. She really was and she knew that everyone was secretly happy like she was.

Bucky didn't say anything more. They just started another round of poker and upped the stakes by adding in some actual money into the pot.

While the birthday celebration "raged" upstairs Tony went back to work. He suited up and took off back to the last location of the time-altering tech he was hunting down.  
"Jarv are there any known government bases around here?"  
"None to my knowledge sir."

Tony flew faster and he stopped abruptly when he reached the destination.  
"Is it above me or below me?" Tony asked as he looked above him. Maybe an invisible ship had it?  
Tony looked below and scanned the ground for any possible entrances.

"The technology is definitely underneath you sir. I'd say around a thousand feet."  
"A THOUSAND FEET?" Tony scoffed and Jarvis had a bunch of screens pop up. It showed him the approximate distance.

He couldn't dig down a thousand feet …nobody had time for shit like that! He needed to find a way in.  
"Grid the area. Give me anything you can find on these coordinates." Tony was going to be extremely pissed off if he made a second trip over there and ended up empty handed.

"Sir I did a scan of the terrain there is nothing that will lead you to the target. Might I suggest going to a higher elevation so we can possibly find some form of access in a different spot?"  
"Good thinking Jarvis." Tony took off to a higher location. He stopped in the middle of the sky and Jarvis continued his scan of the area.  
"There's gotta be a garage door opener somewhere around here." Or a fucking door to Narnia..  
This was definitely NOT S.H.I.E.L.D.'s style.

Jarvis left no stone unturned, he checked everything for any kind of electrical pulse known to man. Nothing on the exterior was an opening for Tony.  
"I'm sorry sir you are going to have to invest in a shovel."

GAHHH NOOOOO….. Tony growled with frustration.  
He was so closeeeeee…. He had a revenge list and it was all ruined if he didn't destroy every scrap of tech he came across.

Tony's Revenge List was as follows:  
1. Put Nick Fury and his clowns in their proper place.  
2. Destroy all the tech  
3. Confront/deal with ex-best bud Rhodey for being a dick.  
4. Have sex with Steve right in front of Bucky Wonder's face.

THAT was his plan and he wasn't going to be satisfied until each number was complete.  
Now he had to figure out how he was going to get through a thousand feet of rubble by morning. Or evening? He didn't know when Steve wanted to begin their weekend away but he assumed that Steve wanted to start things early.

"SONOFABITCH." Tony quickly said out loud as he took off back to his lab.

He was fuming the entire way. When he got back he un-suited and started looking around his lab for some sort of inspiration.  
He needed a drill…a big one.

UGH he didn't have time to do that now!  
JESUS F. Christ.  
"Jarvis?" He got all demanding and Jarvis answered.

"Yes sir?"  
"I want you to send one of my wasps out there and keep a visual on the area. I can't do anything about that tech for a few days but I want you to keep me informed."  
"Right away sir." Jarvis activated one of Tony's wasps (a drone) and he sent it out of the lab.

He'd monitor the damn area while he was away on his…weekend vacay.  
Tony rubbed his face and deeply sighed. He hated it when things didn't go his way. Sooo…that mission was a total failure.

"Jarv is everyone still upstairs playing stupid poker?" He wanted to sneak up there and get a piece of cake or something.  
"Sir some of them left and the others are still upstairs talking."

EW. Tony sighed…  
"Who's still up there?"  
"Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes are the ones remaining. Would you like me to alert them of your inquiry?"

HELL NO. Tony cringed and sighed heavily.  
"No. Jarv …"

Maybe he could…venture back up there?  
IT WAS HIS HOUSE FOR FUCK'S SAKE. Tony just didn't feel right…  
"I need another drink." That's one thing he could go up there for! Tony told himself he needed to stop being so distant.  
What the hell was the matter with him?! He still felt uncomfortable and he wanted to put a blanket over his head again.

HRRRMMHFFHHH…..Tony changed his mind and he just headed to his room.  
Sleeping was a better choice. Avoiding Steve and all of his super-spy friends was the best of all possible choices.  
AHHHHH Ok he changed his mind again and he pushed the elevator button for the common room floor.

NO! GAHHH he pressed the button to his floor. He covered his face because he was so frustrated with himself.  
Ok when the door opened to the common area Tony looked up.

He hesitated but eventually stepped out onto the floor. He decided to give it a shot…  
The remaining birthday people were huddled around the table still. They were doing something but Tony couldn't really tell what it was.

He swallowed his nerves and walked over to the table. Steve's attention turned to Tony immediately.  
"HEY! You came back." Steve looked happy. He looked REALLyyy really happy. Tony felt a strong rush of anxiety trail up his body..

"I'm just here for a drink." He kept his gaze ahead of him and he went onward. Kitchen Kitchen kitchen Go go.. he hurried.  
The kitchen was all cleaned up and everything was put back in it's proper place. Tony dug around for his alcohol again and got a glass.

"I CALL BULLSHIT ON THAT ONE." He heard Clint say and he heard some cards being tossed onto the table.  
Ohhh Bullshit yeah Tony knew that game very well.  
He took the bottle with him and he headed back.. Tony stopped at the chair that Steve was sitting on.

Clint apparently called Natasha out on bullshit…she wasn't bluffing of course and he ended up with almost the entire deck.  
Tony smiled a bit and then he looked at Steve.

Steve swayed from side to side as he looked up at Tony. Like Steve had a song in his head or something.  
"You wanna play?" Steve was glad to see that Tony made his way back upstairs. He hoped that he would actually EAT something instead of just drinking alcohol.

Steve assumed that Tony only ate the food he made him… Hours ago.  
"Nah I was just getting this." He shook the bottle and waved at Natasha.  
What Tony really wanted was for Steve to go with him. Haaaaaa but he couldn't do that. What would the long lost puppy do without Steve around?

Tony looked over at Bucky. Daggers were exchanged from both of them. Bucky glared at him and Tony glared back.  
Steve didn't say anything about the alcohol because he had no control over whatever Tony felt like doing.

Tony said no about the game, but then Steve watched as he grabbed a chair and pulled it over in Steve's direction. Tony sat beside him and he moved the chair so he was as close to the table as he could get.  
"Actually yeah I'll play. Prepare yourselves because I'm king at this game."

He cracked his knuckles and looked at everyone (except Bucky.)  
Tony randomly decided that he would play one game of Bullshit, go to bed, then pack up for his weekend away the next day.

* * *

Notes:

I know I know I know I keep saying I'm going to end this story but once I start writing I look up at my Word file and I'm at 11 pages and ...yeah.  
Good news for you! Bad news for my focus on classes hahaha...  
THIS STORY WILL END SOON! I swear!  
Another chapter for you! Thanks for reading and all the comments! COMMENTS ARE LOVE thanks everyone!


	22. No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)

Chapter 22: No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)

* * *

Steve was in the common room making up a quick breakfast. He wanted to head out relatively early but there wasn't really a rush. Everything depended on whether or not Tony was ready.  
Steve wasn't sure if he was even awake.

"Jarvis? Is Tony awake?" He asked as he heard someone walk into the common room.  
"Yes sir he is in his room. Shall I inform him of your inquiry?"  
"Yes. Let him know that I'm on the common floor ready to go whenever he is."

He didn't hear Jarvis answer because Steve was focused on who walked in.  
Steve smiled at Bucky once he came into view.  
"Morning..are you hungry? I can make some more food."

He was cooking for Tony, but he could easily make more. Steve was about to hand him a plate of food but Bucky declined.  
"Steve..I need to tell you something. Well I'm not sure what it is but.." Bucky closed his eyes for a moment.

Steve stopped what he was doing and he turned to Bucky.  
"What is it?" For all Steve knew Bucky could…freak out at any moment. There was no telling what was going on inside his head.

"It's Stark. For some reason every time I see him, or hear his voice I just want to murder him." Bucky thought it was just because he was a spoon-fed snob… but gradually he was getting angrier and angrier every time Tony was around.

That wasn't normal.. Bucky didn't even know the guy.  
"Tony has that effect on people." Steve tried to make a joke.. it didn't go over very well because Bucky just looked up at him with a distressed look on his face.

"BUCKY I'm joking..ok I thought you disliking him was a bit strange myself. So maybe we can have some tests run? If you are comfortable with that we can try to see what's going on in your head. Natasha and Bruce have already been monitoring your brain activity for me but there is only so much that Jarvis can do."

Steve did not like this. He was trying to keep Bucky in good spirits but he really didn't like what he was hearing.  
Leaving for the weekend ended up being a pretty good idea.. that would give Bucky and Tony some distance and Bucky would be able to have some brain scans..or whatever he needed so they could see what was happening.

Coincidentally, Natasha and Clint walked into the common room.  
"Oh just the people I wanted to see."

"I smell breakfast." Clint was all over that he walked towards the food. Natasha stayed put and she glanced over at Bucky.

"Oh yeah help yourself it's getting cold because Tony takes forever." Steve shrugged because it wasn't like Tony was going to eat any of it anyway.  
The food didn't have coffee or alcohol cooked in so he was probably going to avoid it.

"Nat I'm going to need you and Bruce to run those tests we spoke about." Natasha knew what to do. Knowing her she had probably already noticed the way Bucky was acting when Tony was around.

"I got it covered Cap. He already has a monitor on him." She wasn't going to go into any further detail on that so she said nothing more.  
Steve just took that as a good sign and he turned to Bucky.

"Ok so Bucky I need you to hold down the fort for me while I'm gone alright?" Steve reached over on the counter and handed his friend the coffee that he made originally for Tony. Bucky just stared at the floor for a moment but then he eventually looked up.

He accepted the coffee and he stared into the mug.  
"You would trust me to do that?" Bucky didn't trust himself to do anything really. He felt on edge…  
"Bucky I trust you. You know that.."

"Captain Rogers, you have an incoming call from Director Fury."  
Steve looked about blankly. Fury? Jesus how many things were going to come up at once?

"Thank you Jarvis, please put him through." Jarvis connected the line and Steve sorta smiled when he saw Nick Fury on the screen.  
Fury did not look too happy.

"Is there a reason why IRON MAN was blowing up my buildings last night?" Steve's stood bewildered the moment the words sunk into his brain. Natasha started listening, Clint had a bunch of food stuffed in his mouth, and Bucky sipped the coffee.

Fury moved out of the way so he could show Steve part of the building behind him that was …demolished.

"He's wiped out three of our hubs where we store our tech. IN THREE DIFFERENT LOCATIONS." Steve let out an exhausted sigh.  
TONYYYYYYYYYY GODD Steve was instantly frustrated.

"Do you consider this to be acceptable behavior?! Because I want to send my people in to collect his crazy ass. THIS IS BULLSHIT." Fury yelled at him and Steve had to think about what he was saying.  
He came to a decision almost immediately.

"I didn't know anything about it until now. You need to understand that Tony doesn't want you to have any time-altering technology. I'm sorry but this is your own fault because you crossed the line and he feels betrayed. There is nothing I can do."  
"NOTHING YOU CAN DO?!"  
"There is NOTHING I can do."

Steve crossed his arms and spoke firmly. His decision was to defend Tony. Fury dug his own grave with him in his opinion. It was up to Fury to make it right.

Fury did not like the sound of that.  
"He directly assaulted my buildings, my people…this is borderline terrorism if he keeps it up."

Steve just shook his head and looked at the others.  
Technically he needed to intervene and stop Tony from what he was doing. If Tony continued pressing Fury's buttons it could be a really bad thing.

It wasn't smart in the long run to make S.H.I.E.L.D. an enemy even if they only worked with them for sport.

But honestly Steve didn't feel like doing it. Tony was going to do what he was going to do and Steve knew that he wasn't going to hurt anyone.  
He was only after the technology.

"You can't have everything Fury. Altering time is just as dangerous as the tesseract. Tony is showing you some tough love just like you've shown him all his life." Steve ended the call and he sighed again.

Was he annoyed that Tony went on his little rampage? Yes… But Steve agreed with him.  
The technology needed to be destroyed.

Great. Tony was sneaking out and destroying Fury's technology without telling any of the Avengers. Steve planned on waiting to see if Tony would tell him what he had been up to… so he put that phone call out of his mind completely.

They had other issues that the two of them needed to work through before anything else was put on their plate.

Just great. Tony was making an enemy out of Fury and Bucky wanted to murder him.  
Steve was so worried that Bucky was going to go back to Hydra or something.

He thought about cancelling their weekend. NO he decided against it because separating them was the best thing.

He stared at Bucky…  
Natasha and Clint would take good care of him while he was gone. Steve was sure of that.  
"Tony's made an enemy out of Fury …so let's give both of them some breathing room until the whole thing blows over." That was the only advice Steve could give.

Tony and Fury would always clash so there was no point in trying to figure out a solution.  
His head was starting to hurt and it was just after 9 AM.

Bucky noticed how stressed out Steve looked. He started to feel bad because he thought of himself as half of the burden.  
Steve turned back to the food he was cooking up because he didn't want it to burn. Bucky saw someone of similar build and similar hair color walk up beside Steve.

Bucky cringed immediately.  
"Ay sorry I got your alert earlier…I just had to pack, then un-pack, then re-pack. All the stuff I had packed wasn't any good so …yeah HI." Tony stood right next to Steve and he stared at the food he was making.

Bucky watched the two and an irritation started to build up in his head. Tony Stark was such a pain in the ass. Bucky just felt irritated every time he heard him talk.. He really didn't like conceited, arrogant, overconfident people like him. His brain started going crazy and flooded with those very negative thoughts.

"I figured you were upstairs freaking out about something."  
"GEE THANKS! Haha.. what are you making.. meh I don't wanna eat give it to Barton."  
"You need to start eating better.."  
"Annnddd you need to stop acting like a MOM." Tony shoved his duffel bag up on the counter and he started staring at it.

Bucky could just see the egotistical bullshit dripping from Stark at every angle.  
People like him just used people like Steve to hide their narcissism.

Wow. Bucky realized how judgmental he was being…he tried to stop his thoughts.  
Maybe it was because he was told to kill Anthony Edward Stark? Bucky could remember the programming he went through to prepare for the mission.  
His mind was swamped with reasons why he should kill him…

It was getting worse…every time he saw Stark his brain started feeling warm. He felt angry and his thoughts were getting darker and darker.  
Bucky looked back at the coffee that was in his hands and he noticed that Natasha was staring at him.  
She had a very piercing gaze. Bucky glanced in her direction for a moment.  
He didn't want to bother Steve with it.. but he had no idea how to fix it..

Steve wasn't going to grace Tony with a response to that mom comment. He simply prepared a plate of food and glanced at Tony. Steve could tell exactly what he was thinking about as he watched him stare at his bag. Tony was making a mental check of his duffel bag in his head. Tony chewed on his thumb.  
His brain was rambling everything he had.

Toothbrush, toothpaste, some deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, at least three pairs of shoes, clothes of course, a few bottles of alcohol were stuffed in his bag just in case Steve didn't have any at his place, ANDDD he brought …essentials for…very fun things. Tony blushed and snapped out of his little world. He hovered over his bag and gripped it with his hands.  
Steve handed Tony a plate and a fork.

"EAT. NOW." He pointed at the table. That meant SIT.  
Tony just laughed and took the plate and fork. Whatever..

"Ok caveman.." He walked over towards the table and he noticed that Bucky was having a staring contest with the coffee mug. OOOOOkkkk Tony wanted to get something off his chest before going anywhere with Steve.

He set his plate down on the table nicely and he walked straight over to BUCKY WONDER. For some reason Natasha went to stop him.  
? What was her deal..

Tony eyed her for a moment but then he stopped right in front of Bucky. Tony shoved his hand right beside the coffee mug. Bucky glanced at Tony's hand and then he looked up at his face.

"I'M TONY. Nice to meet you." Tony's tone was slighhhhtly sarcastic. He heard Steve drop something in the kitchen area and his big dopey head poked over in their direction.

It's cool Steve. I GOT THIS.  
What was everyone freaking out ABOUT? He was just officially introducing himself to the guy.  
"I'm Tony Stark…actually not hhmm what was it you two called me? Oh I remember Steve's FICKLE DAME…My name is Tony." Tony was expecting a fucking handshake.

For some odd reason everyone around the two of them seemed a tad bit on edge. Tony ignored it and he stared Bucky down.  
Bucky had a bottled up rage brewing in his head. He stared at the hand and he forced out a response.  
"I didn't expect you to be the type that was offended by old fashion jive." Bucky was still staring at the hand..

"I'm not offended. I grew up hearing all KINDS of insulting lingo. Pssshhh being called a fickle dame is nothing. You knew my father right?"  
Tony would just rather have Bucky call him by an actual name…that's all.

"I knew him..yes."  
"So then you should know.. he was the king of sass." Tony was still holding out that hand.  
Tony had no idea why Bucky hated him but he had his suspicions.

Maybe Bucky had a bit more than the friendly feels for Steve or something? Maybe he was a total wreck in the head? Somewhat psychotic? Ummmm… maybe he was totally lost and needed to use him as a punching bag? Who the hell knows?!…but Tony was sick and tired of Bucky hating him.

"I'm Bucky. Well James is my actual name…but.." he gently gripped Tony's hand and the two shared a handshake.

"WELL! Nice to meet you James. I'll still call you Bucky Wonder if you don't mind." Tony went to turn away but he stopped.

"Oh. If you have any problems with that arm let me know.." Tony pointed at Bucky's arm and then he took his hand back. Handshake was officially over.  
Bucky stared at his empty hand. He wasn't sure what to say. Tony Stark talked sooooo fast he couldn't answer him AND repress the urge to murder him all at the same time.

Bucky gave it a shot.  
"Thank you." His shoulders tensed and he tried not to glare..

"Yup. AND! if you have any plans to take out Hydra for wellll you know screwing around with your psychosis and all that jazz I'M TOTALLY YOUR MAN when it comes to HUGE BIG-WIG TAKEDOWNS. Just say the word and I will …wreck some shit."

Tony just smiled and left it at that. He had food to eat. Tony looked over at Steve and childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Take that LOSER…go play 1950s housewife now and clean up the kitchen.

HAHAHA Tony laughed at his own idea in his head and he sat down to eat. He took a few bites but then brought out his phone so he could check on the video feed.

STEVE WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK. Just moments before Tony even walked in Bucky was thinking about murdering him. That was progress…right?  
Dear…Lord.. he needed to get out of the tower.  
"Anyone else want food?" Steve said out loud as Bucky looked down at the floor..  
Natasha stopped staring like she was going to intervene and she got something to eat. She joined Tony and Clint at the table.

Bucky was glad that was over. He decided to head out to the balcony. He had a pack of cigarettes out there that he got when Natasha took him clothes shopping.

After breakfast was finished and everything was cleaned up Tony and Steve headed for Brooklyn. They didn't really say any goodbyes because that would have been stupid.

They were just going for the weekend.  
Tony was excited. To him it felt like the first time he'd been out of the tower for months. He felt like he hadn't seen sunshine or something.  
It was a weird feeling. Steve mentioned that he had absolutely no food in his apartment so they had to get groceries, but then they eventually made it to his place.  
The closer they got the more nervous Tony felt.

Steve unlocked the door and opened it for Tony. Tony stood in the doorway and hesitated to go in. Steve walked in completely and he started setting his stuff down.  
It was a LOOOOOOOTTTTT smaller than Tony had imagined.

Tony took two small steps in and he started looking around. He gripped his duffel bag tight as he stood in place.  
"Well Tony this is the place. Go ahead and set your stuff down wherever." Steve said to him as he filled up the fridge with the groceries they bought.

Tony was still standing in the same place. He looked at everything that was in front of him. There was another door to his right that he assumed was where the bedroom was. Other than that Steve basically had a couch with no television, a desk, an ancient music player, table and chairs, and a refrigerator?

Aaaahh he couldn't believe that he actually agreed to partake in this weekend away because he knew that stuff was going to be brought up that he did not want to talk about.

And they were…alone.  
Tony agreed to go because he wanted to take Steve's feeling for him and RUB Bucky Wonder's nose in it, but he was also tired of that sad look on Steve's face. He was starting to feel guilty and he hated it.

There was such a huge contrast between a sad Steve and a happy one. Tony preferred to see him happy.  
Actually he preferred to see him frustrated but that was only when Tony was arguing with him or pressing his buttons.

He tried to steady his breathing. Great he was freaking out already…  
Saaaaa this was ok. This was very ok he told himself not to freak out because they needed to talk.

Tony could feel his nerves buzzing around faster beneath his skin as he thought about it.  
Maybe he needed medication or something. Ugh Tony just shook it off and he tried to stop his brain.

Tony was silent. He looked at everything in the apartment like he was drawing a mental map.  
The apartment had a nice airy feel to it, because of the windows but basically it was a …

"Tony? Are you going to survive this?" Steve asked as he finished putting the groceries away. Steve crossed Tony's line of sight and slowly stopped in front of him.  
"I'll put your bag in my room if you'd like?" Steve asked as Tony stood with a vacant stare.

Steve just slipped the duffel bag off Tony's shoulder and he carried it into his bedroom anyway. He set their things at the foot of his bed.

"It's so cute.. Steve?" Tony finally said something as he took a step further into the apartment. Steve heard him but he didn't respond. Tony walked all the way up to the small table and he touched it.

How was there no dust? Tony shook his head in disbelief.. Steve headed back to him. Tony leaned against the table as Steve leaned over his way..  
"Ay come here." Steve pulled Tony toward him. He hugged Tony's waist and Tony relaxed against his extremely warm body.

Steve gently gave Tony a kiss.  
A classy kiss on the cheek, that's what he did then he softly spoke to him.

"Thank you for what you said to Bucky before we left. About "wrecking shit" I'm sure he liked that."  
Tony shrugged his shoulders against Steve's chest.

"If he did I couldn't tell. I can't get a read on the guy…I keep thinking DOES he have a personality? Orrrr… am I just missing something."  
Steve frowned.

"He has a wonderful personality. You two would really get along if he was himself. He's very honest and straightforward… and stubborn. Kinda like someone else I know." Steve didn't know if he'd ever see Bucky as he was before. But he was very grateful for the Bucky he had now despite the flaws in his character.

Thinking about it made Steve feel depressed. He sighed and turned his head so he could look at Tony.  
"Ay ay you can't have TWO straightforward stubborn guys chasing your tail." Tony was not having that.. Meh he didn't like what Steve said.

Steve found it funny. He simply smiled but ignored the comment.  
"I miss you..you know that?" Steve really missed him when he wasn't around.

He hated it. Even if Tony was the most frustrating and difficult THING on the face of the planet Steve Rogers had ever come across…he needed to be around him.  
Tony drew in a few deep breaths and he hid his face against Steve's neck.  
Gahh Steve.. What a damn crooner or whatever haha..

Tony opened his mouth to say something.. He knew that he needed to give him something. He'd been denying him and denying him.

Playing coy and basically being a gigantic pain in the ass.  
Tony couldn't say SHIT about that. He decided to change the subject.

It was getting warm anyway.  
"OH umm speaking of wrecking shit.." Tony started as he edged out of the embrace. Steve just glanced at the growing distance between them and then he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah?" Steve felt very odd so he turned…away. He moved a chair and just waited for whatever Tony was about to say.

"I kinda went a little crazy and destroyed a lot of things. Mostly S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Now DON'T BE MAD because I only have one more thing to destroy. But I probably pissed Fury and his STUPER friends off…just a heads up."  
Steve just stared …

Yeah he already knew what Tony did. He was glad that he told him but he wasn't really paying attention.  
"Well Fury had it coming.. what one more thing do you need to destroy?" Steve tried to ignore the ache in his chest. Tony was obsessing and he really didn't want to encourage it.

"A friggen underground lair of lame has time-altering technology and I want it destroyed. I can't find a way in. Maybe…you can help me. After we get back of course." Tony bit his lip because he wasn't sure what Steve would say.

He noticed Steve's mood shift immediately once Tony changed the subject. UGH he was such a horrible personnnnn ! look at the golden boy's face. Steve looked so down.

Steve looked at Tony.  
"Sure. I will help you find it. But I have one condition." Steve held up one finger so that way Tony got the ONE condition part very clearly.  
HAHAHA Tony smiled and waited to hear it.

"What is it?"  
"YOU'LL SEE." Steve teased as he turned away from Tony. Is that how annoying he was? AhAA Tony just looked up at him.

"I'm just kidding ..I don't have any conditions." Steve felt like he didn't have a bargaining platform to stand on….so why bother?  
He figured Tony wouldn't have been interested in any sort of condition he could come up with. Tony wasn't really interested in anything other than obsessing over the technology.  
Which was to be expected. Steve tried not to take it personally he knew that Tony had been very upset because of the mission..

Uhmmm Steve was being too quiet. Tony was looking at him but he was staring off into space.  
A light bulb flashed in Tony's head.

"OH YEAH! My one condition!" Tony grabbed one of the small chairs.. Steve snapped out of his daze and actually held a glare. Really Tony? He was going to bring that up now…

Steve watched him grab the chair.

He dragged it over to Steve and he set it beside him.  
"Sit." Tony said as he walked over to the other chair. Steve grumbled..  
He sat down and tried to cool off his brain.

Steve was almost glaring at Tony because he was …frustrated.  
Tony set his other chair directly across from Steve's. Tony sat down and their knees were touching.  
"Pepper taught me this game.. well she got me extremely drunk when we played but..I can't exactly do that with you now can I?" Tony smiled and he adjusted in his chair.

Steve was sooo…confused.  
"What game?" He did not want to play games! He wanted to…do other things.  
Other things that he had been wanting to do FOR DAYS. But Tony was only interested in everything else.

"It's an honesty game." Tony said as Steve slowly started to focus. He was opposed to the game until he heard the honesty pitch.  
An honesty game sounded interesting…because they had a lot to admit to each other.

"Alright…what are the rules?" Steve was interested completely after hearing that.  
"We ask each other questions. We have to keep constant eye contact. If you look away and break eye contact you're obviously DODGING. If you dodge then you don't get a rebuttal question and you just get more questions to answer.. Get it?"

He spoke clearly and he expected Steve to understand. Tony had to tweak the rules a bit since there was no intoxication involved. Steve wouldn't be able to get drunk with him while playing and he really didn't want to anyways.

"OK. Who asks first?"  
"Me duh." Tony stared into Steve's eyes. Steve smiled and sat up straight.  
Tony was being so serious about this.. it was hard not to laugh.

He stared back into his eyes.  
"Ok ASK." Hurry up Tony. Steve sat expectedly and the two continued to stare at each other.

Tony asked his first question.  
"Does Bucky have feelings for you. I mean NON-FRIEND feelings?" Tony needed to now because he didn't like the evil glares he always got from him.

Steve kept his eye contact. The question was a bit odd but he smiled.  
"He might. So do I ask a question?" Steve kept his eye contact so..

UGH Tony did not like that response. He studied Steve's face.  
"Yes Steve, you ask me a question."

Steve thought about a good question. One came to mind that he had always wanted to ask.  
"Do you even have feelings for me? You can never give a solid answer…and sometimes I can't..tell." Steve's chest started feeling heavy again after he asked the question.  
He was really nervous to hear …

Tony's face was getting red but he was trying to act unaffected... Tony thought that his feelings for Steve were obvious but APPARENTLY that wasn't the case.  
He decided a quick answer was best..

"Yes. UHM HE MIGHT? What do you mean he might?" Tony needed some serious clarification on that.

Steve just kept his eye contact. Tony didn't care to elaborate on that question so Steve tried to rid it from his mind and distract himself from it.  
"Bucky and I have a long history. When we were younger we had very questionable sleepovers." Steve was teasing Tony.  
He could see the questions burning in his head. Steve was telling the truth. But Tony didn't have anything to worry about…

Because Steve was in love with him. Which was probably a stupid decision at this point..  
Tony cleared his throat and moved in close to Steve. The taller man crossed his arms and smiled at Tony.

" Right. EW.. don't want to know. Ok my next question. HOW WAS I?" Tony kept his eye contact strong and he CROSSED HIS ARMS TOO. Steve kept looking in his eyes but his expression dropped to a confused stare.

How was he?  
" What do you mean?"  
"I mean..HOW WAS I?" Tony wasn't going to spell it out. Tch… he kept staring into those blue eyes and waited for him to comprehend.

Steve gathered that Tony was making a sexual reference? How was he…in bed?  
"Uhh you're great. Actually you're amazing. So do I ask you a question again now or?" Steve wasn't getting it and he surely did not want to break eye contact.

Tony started laughing. Hahaha Steve was so fucking adorable.  
"NO. I know I'm great….and amazing. I'm asking YOU how was I..meaning in 1989."  
Tony had to spell it out because his sweet innocent Steve didn't understand.

Well he was being hella vague. Tony watched his expression switch from thoroughly confused to…nervous?  
WAS STEVE NERVOUS ? Tony gasped…Steve looked away. HE BROKE EYE CONTACT.

"AY! How was I?! You slept with me didn't you?.." How odd was that question. Steve shook his head and he clearly had a blush on his face.  
"I didn't sleep with you." Steve looked back at Tony's face.

Ehh?  
"Tony I did NOT sleep with you..but.." he wanted to. Steve looked away again. GAHH TONY ALMOST SMACKED HIM because that was twice he broke eye contact.  
"BUT? What did my sleazy younger self do to you?"

"We..you were very interested. Interested in me."  
"Did we kiss?" Tony asked as Steve dodged his eyes.

"Yes..a few times."  
"Did I suck you off or something.. Look at you!"

Steve had a bashful grin. He tried to understand this game..  
And he was dreading his answer because he was already in trouble.

"So I don't get to ask a question? because I looked away?"  
"Stop trying at act CUTE.. Steve. OK I'll change up my question. What happened that made you so SHITTY during your last mission?" Tony wanted answersssss ASAP.

Steve forced himself to look into Tony's eyes. It was VERY difficult.  
"I.. I got too attached to you. It got physical at times but we never slept together. I wanted to get you out of that situation." Steve was painfully trying to answer.

Tony listened and he roughly brought his arms higher up on his chest.  
"What situation?… you looked away around a million times SO I get to ask until I'm satisfied." Tony was just throwing rules in there now.. but oh well.

Steve decided to tread carefully. Them talking was good but he was hesitant to bring up the "situation"… but he had to answer.  
"The situation between you and …Obadiah Stane." Steve just closed his eyes.

Was that looking away?  
"I lost my mind on that mission but nothing sexual happened. Ok Tony no sex! We didn't but… I wanted to. I wanted to show you something else then what you had and help you. Maybe make the younger you happy.. So I got distracted ..."

Tony breathed in a secret sigh of relief. He was afraid that Steve…slept with him? Haha he was staring and actually he felt a bit put off by that response.  
"It doesn't matter what age you were sent to STEVE…17, 18, 19, 20…I was in that situation ever since I was SIXTEEN..you couldn't possibly have made the younger me happy."

Tony looked away this time.

He was angry.. but willing to discuss it or whatever. Steve opened his eyes and he looked at Tony.  
Steve decided to ask a question..  
"How.. how did you two start..sleeping together?" He hated asking it.. Steve hated himself for asking but he needed to know.

"Do you really want to know?" Tony had never told anyone about Obadiah before.. He had never vocalized their sexual relationship to anyone.  
Steve just nodded his head.. he wanted to know.

"It's simple. At MIT I was trying to hook up with this guy..I liked him a lot. He told me he wouldn't sleep with me until I slept with someone else.."  
"What a jerk.." Steve didn't like hearing that. What an awful person.

"Yeah tell me about it. I can pick some WINNERSss... soooo on school break I was all upset. I couldn't talk to my dad about it because he was a douche. But Obi could tell I was upset and asked me what my problem was… and I told him. He gave me his scotch and offered to help me out.."  
Tony's shoulders jerked upward. He shrugged and continued..  
"Maybe a week before I turned seventeen I slept with him. After that I started using it against him. Whenever I was put under his protection and I wasn't getting something I wanted I'd let him fuck me.. I didn't care what it meant to him and I wanted it…"

Tony didn't want to play this game anymore.. He kept looking away and for some reason he started feeling..sad..  
No awful. Tony started to feel really disgusting and he rubbed at his legs.  
"I kept thinking that my dad would stop being a fucking idiot. But he got my mom killed and Obadiah was all I had.. I had no one else. For years I tried to be in relationships. Have a girlfriend or whatever. I didn't even have friends! Nothing worked."

He felt like he was being force fed. All his life that was how he felt. That was why he hated S.H.I.E.L.D. and HE HATED… UGH.  
Tony roughly wiped away a tear and he finally looked at Steve.

"When Pepper started working at Stark Industries I fell in love with her. I didn't need Obi anymore. He finally tried to have me killed and now he's DEAD. I killed him. Understand?"  
Tony quickly brought his hands up to his face. He started to cry and he wasn't expecting it.

HOLY CRAP he got up to leave but Steve pulled him back. Steve held Tony on his lap and he tried to comfort him.  
Ugh he just shoved his face under Steve's.

"I don't want to play anymore. " Tony wiped his face and Steve made Tony look at him.  
The look on Steve's face was so warm.. so inviting.  
Ughh he kissed his neck and tried to calm down. There was nowhere to run anymore.. Steve knew everything.

"Tony I want to make you happy. You keep fighting me and I understand why.." Steve tried to make Tony look at him again but he kept turning away.

"Would you stop fighting me? Please give me a chance…." He was finally able to get Tony to look at him. Tony's face was full of fire..  
He was bitter, angry, and still fighting..

He was such an emotional person. Tony tried to hide it but when he got mad or emotional the entire room could feel hot.  
Steve gently kissed him but it just made Tony turn away.

"Tony I get one more question right?.." Steve smiled and looked into Tony's eyes.  
Tony just shook his head no about a hundred times but he looked into his eyes anyway.  
"Do you love me?"  
GAHHH the dreaded question Tony looked away again. His heart started beating quickly and Tony avoided Steve's eyes. Steve was patiently waiting for an answer..  
He'd been waiting for months.. wahh when did they start sleeping together? Two months..

Tony covered his face again and finally answered.  
"YES! Fucccckkkinn really? Steve I do love you." How could he not? He loved him the whole time Steve just NEEDED to hear it. Steve wasn't as confident as he looked.

"I'm sorry if I make you think that I don't. I don't want to be difficult."  
Ohhhh gahhh Tony just wanted to kiss him now. He was done talking about all that useless..past bullshit.  
Steve didn't sleep with his younger self and friggen run away with him or whatever so he felt better. And now Steve knew about that… other stuff.

"Tony it's ok."  
"No STEVE it's not.. CHAPTER fucking closed alright? No more..past bullshit. No more time-travel bullshit."  
Tony didn't have anything else to ask him and he assumed Steve got all he needed to know.

"Ok. Chapter closed." Steve agreed. It was time to move on from all of this.  
Tony wiped away his final tear. The idea of chapter closed really worked well in his head.

"Sooo…we can kiss now." Tony said seriously as Steve laughed quietly. Oh he wanted to do more than that.  
"Caaaann I take you to bed?" Steve asked hesitantly because Tony's train of thought could turn on a dime.

Steve had to be sure.  
"UH wull..Yeah.." Tony almost rolled his eyes because that was supposed to be obvious. HO DAMN! Steve picked him up and Tony gripped his shoulders. The two dropped onto the smaller bed and Tony noticed the noises it made immediately.  
AHAHAH hoo man this was going to be interesting.

Steve finally did not have a worry in the world. Sure if he thought about it he could stress out about a lot of things. But he was content being in the moment he was in. He touched Tony's face and just enjoyed the contact.

Their clothes were still on for the time being and they were only kissing.  
Tony tried to relax his body completely. Steve was on top of him, kissing him everywhere he could.  
It felt amazing…Tony closed his eyes and just let Steve do as he pleased.  
He kissed his neck and his mouth…Tony sat up and slowly wrestled out of his shirt. Tony threw it far and smiled against Steve's lips.  
Steve kissed his chest, his scars. Everything he could because finally Tony wasn't triple thinking what he wanted.

He traveled down the bed a bit. Steve pulled Tony's jeans off from his ankles and tossed them beside the bed. Then he grabbed his red underwear and pulled it off him as well. Tony was completely exposed and Steve was next.

Tony stared at that crisp clean shirt for a moment but then he wanted it gone. Tony tossed it far like the other articles of clothing. Steve found his way back to Tony's lips and they just roughly kissed each other.  
They weren't saying anything, just touching and kissing. They spoke to each other so much and so often the two always got strangely quiet when they were together intimately.  
Steve explored him. Each move he made was documentation. Tony liked to be kissed on the neck.  
He'd always gasp when Steve would grip his hips. Steve was making mental notes on what he liked.

Tony made Steve sit up and he unbuttoned his pants. He pushed the jeans and his underwear down his hips and Steve helped the rest of the way.  
"Turn over for me.." Steve spoke quietly as he sat back toward the edge of the bed.

Tony complied and turned over. He rest on his stomach and Tony started tapping his feet together as he waited. Steve was obviously hunting for some lubricant. He looked back at what he was doing.

"Steve I packed some.."  
"Oh did you... Why am I not surprised?" Steve had a smile that Tony loved to see. AY Steve wasn't the only one that wasn't having sex ya know...

"Don't act innocent I know you packed some too. Haha Don't even try to lie." Golden boy.  
"I didn't expect this to happen at all. I packed ..nothing."  
Steve's face was flustered. Hell yeah he did! Hahaha .. Tony was looking back at him with a grin.

"Look at your face." Steve couldn't lie to save his life. It was adorable. Steve didn't comment any further because he found what he was looking for. He brought the bottle of lube over to Tony and it was inspected instantly.

"HAH! That's not mine." Tony fucking knew it.  
Steve just pushed him playfully and said nothing. He was shy about it for some reason. Probably because Tony knew.

Sometimes it felt like they could read each other's minds. Steve pulled Tony up by his hips and Tony maneuvered onto all fours.  
Gahh Steve needed to fuck him because the past few days were a challenge. No damn foreplay he needed to …

Steve had a lot of pent up frustration to work out. He coated two of his fingers and he slowly started prepping Tony .

Steve was hard. Very hard. Tony hadn't even taken notice of it at that point. He just relaxed and let Steve do his thing. By the time he worked the second finger in Steve was a lot closer.. Tony leaned back a bit and he felt how hard he actually was.

"Lemme see that bottle.." Tony said quietly as Steve handed it over. Tony popped it open and he dripped some of the liquid over his hand. He reached to Steve's cock and gently ran his hand over the very sensitive skin.

Steve shuddered the moment he got some much needed attention down there. He had to bite his tongue already.

He eased his fingers in and out of Tony with one hand and he reached over and stroked Tony with the other. Steve was ready to pounce. He was so erect it was tortureeee! Tony coated Steve's cock with a bit more lubricant and then he went back to both his hands gripping the bed.  
Steve edged his cock in, he pushed gently and watched Tony's body language carefully. There was no hesitation coming from his smaller frame.

Steve worked himself in deeper and Tony pushed back gently against him. He turned his head and the two started to kiss..  
SHIT. Steve was reeeeaaaallly friggen hard Tony gasped and dealt with the stretch.

As soon as his mouth was free he decided to tease Steve some more.  
"Would it turn you on if I call you Yankee?" HE HAD TO ASK. Tony quietly laughed as Steve thrust up.

Steve looked like he was about to cum. He gasped loudly after hearing that and he bit at Tony's shoulder.

Was that a yes?  
"Did you really have to say that? Right when I start.." Steve couldn't believe Tony . What was he supposed to SAY?

Steve tried to ignore what he said and he struggled to keep things slow.  
"It's ok if it turns you on Steve.. I think it's cute." HMMPHH Steve was getting tired of his teasing. He grabbed Tony's hips and worked his cock in deep.. He gradually increased the speed of his motions after each thrust. He was building up a heavy rhythm and Tony shut his mouth. Tony shut up completely and he hid his face against the bed.

Steve could hear quiet gasps from Tony. They were muffled against the bed.  
That frustrated him because he wanted to hear him.. So he pulled out and slowly turned him over. He directed Tony onto his back and Steve was pulled into a forceful kiss.

Tony lifted his legs up on Steve's sides and he dropped his hands beside his head. He looked up at him and attempted to catch his breath.  
Steve got a pillow and he rest it under Tony's lower half.

He stared down at Tony and started stroking him so Tony didn't feel neglected.  
"Stop teasing me.." he was almost demanding but in such a nice way.  
"Fuck me Yankeee." Tony covered his face with his hand and tried not to laugh. The bed was all creaky and was probably going to fall apart, and Steve was so aroused it was sad.

How could Tony not laugh at this?

Steve did not like being teased…but he slowly found the humor in it. He just rolled his eyes and looked over Tony's body.  
He felt Steve lunge back into action. Tony grabbed his own cock to keep it still as Steve started fucking him again.  
For some reason …Tony was the one being turned on by the whole Yankee thing. He was so much more aroused after voicing his thought out loud.

Was he sick in the head? Now it was all he could think about. He started stroking himself as Steve's grip got stronger.

Steve was too aroused for Tony's games. He had too much sexual frustration going on and he was about to explode if Tony said Yankee one more time.  
Great now he couldn't stop thinking about it..

His thrusts got faster, his breathing was getting louder, and gahh everything was getting hotter. He pulled Tony up just as he started to cum. They both moaned as Tony rode him out to completion. They tightly wound their arms around each other.  
That was just round one. This was definitely going to be an all day and night thing. Tony was already planning on doing it multiple times in multiple different ways.

Steve was bottoming next because Tony needed to have some fun with him. Because now he was aroused and he had his own frustrations to get rid of.  
The two sexed until they could sex no longer.. Steve was the one that could hold out the longest because he had the serum giving him the upper hand.

At some point the sun disappeared. When? who knows the two were really not keeping track of the time.  
In the middle of the night they were laying too close to each other. The contact woke them both up and they started having sex again. That poor bed wasn't going to last the weekend.

Tony woke up the next morning with a splendid head of bed hair and a permanent blush that was probably going to remain on his face the whole day.  
Gahh he had never slept so good. He looked around Steve's room and decided that this place was his haven he'd go to whenever he got too stressed out.

Fuck Miami.. and all those other places. Steve's apartment was so …peaceful. Mhaaa he thought about getting out of bed because the smell of food was calling his name.

Ugh he forced himself to get up.. his legs were wobbling and he could hardly stand. Tony powered through and hunted for his bag. He pulled out a pair of slacks and he stole one of Steve's shirts.. WOW IT WAS HUGE on him. Tony pulled the slacks up over his hips and he closed his bag.  
He wandered through the small apartment. Some crooner music was playing and Tony headed for Steve.

Steve was doing what Steve always did.. making him food like a little 1950s housewife or something.  
Tony walked into the kitchen area and he hugged Steve's waist. He pressed his face against his crisp clean shirt and just thought about…stuff.

"Hello Tony." Steve tried to look at him but Tony wasn't moving from that spot.  
"Hi Steve." He kept his very warm face against his back.

"How are you?" Steve asked him as Tony held in his laugh. Steve ALWAYS FRIGGEN ASKED HIM THAT.  
How was he?  
"I'm good. I'm …pretty good." Tony figured things were going to be ok.

He still had some things to work out and that list to finish. But for the first time in a long while Tony felt like he was pretty good.  
Tony decided that he wanted to try the whole "relationship" thing that Stevie Wonder wanted from him.. it just felt right.

But was he going to let Steve know that? Nah not anytime soon… he could figure it out himself. 

* * *

Notes: HERE YOU HAVE the extremely LONNNNGGG final chapter!  
I've started all kinds of projects at school right now so the time has come for me to end this story! but do not fear because I have some sort of continuation in the works! (obviously I've left it open for continuation) that was my plan once things started to develop. Thanks sooo much for reading! I loved writing this story and even if it has it's flaws I love it very much. Comments are love and feedback is win! Take care guys! Once i work out the bugs in my head about a future continuation I will be posting it! Thank you loyal readers! **kissss* much love!


	23. Reprise Chapters: Paradise City

Notes: Small disclaimer before reading: I enjoy writing for FUN and I have a very odd way of expressing myself when I write. I don't write in a proper "format" that pleases those that feel the need to be politically correct/english majors/serious author types.  
I don't have time to deal with a beta writer. So basically what you see is what you're gunna get. I apologize for this! I do love my story despite it's flaws and I do promise to give my chapters more time and a few more read-troughs before submitting them. But just know I'm not an author by any means. I appreciate any feedback but I'm not all that concerned with my writing style. That's just a heads up! 

* * *

**SOME RANDOM STREET, BROOKLYN, NY**

Steve Rogers was on his cellphone, he spoke to Natasha Romanov and ran down a busy sidewalk at the same time. Natasha was informing him that they were showing Bucky videos of Tony, and hoped that they would help him not want to kill him.

"But are the videos working Nat? Does he still want to murder Tony?" That was the biggest concern in Steve's life currently.

His best friend wanted to murder his… boyfriend? Companion? Whatever the hell Tony was. Either way Steve couldn't let the situation carry out any longer. They were supposed to return to the tower that day. They wouldn't leave if Steve got his way because he wanted to stay another day.

"His brain isn't as active as it was when he was around Tony in person. Maybe it's working but it's really hard to tell. Bucky told us how Hydra programmed who he was to assassinate in his head. So we're trying the same thing to reverse it."

Steve was still worried about the whole thing. What if Bucky had too fragile of a mind or something? They had way too many unknown variables in this lame equation.

"Cap he's trying and actually subjecting himself to what we call the "Tony Stark Show" ...which he's not too thrilled about. But he's learned a lot about him if that helps?"

Steve was deep in thought as he ran around someone that was in front of him.  
"Don't show him any of those other videos that Tony's got on the net. Only show him the positive stuff." He mentioned as Natasha laughed.

She actually laughed. It was rare to hear her laugh something had to be really funny or entertaining to bring it out of her.

"Trust me Bruce and I are doing our best to keep these educational videos positive."  
She must have come across some videos that she found funny. Steve didn't ask about them and honestly he would NEVER google TONY STARK every again.

Yeah there was no friggen way. He chuckled a bit and shook the thought from his brain.  
"So when is the honeymoon over?" Natasha needed to know when they were coming back so she could keep on her toes.

If they just showed up she wanted to be sure Bucky wasn't around to chop off Tony's head when she wasn't looking or something like that.  
Steve sighed and gave it some thought.

"I think we are going to stay another day. Tony is finally relaxing for once."  
"Right sureee..relaxing." She rolled her eyes on her end and Steve tried not to smile on his.

"He is. But who knows I might get back to the apartment and he will be packed up to go or something…I never know with him. He's still hell bent on getting his revenge." Steve hoped that Tony wouldn't be all packed up and ready to go.

He wasn't expecting him to be but like he said you never know.  
"Cap we won't know if what we are doing with Bucky is working until the two are in the same room together. So you guys coming back is up to you. Let me know ok…see ya."  
Natasha ended the call and paid attention to what she was doing.

Whatever that was. Steve finished his run and he headed to his apartment. He needed to ask Tony what he wanted to do and he figured now would be the best time to fill him in on Bucky's struggles.

He couldn't have Tony pressing Bucky's buttons or baiting him into a fight or something like that. Steve unlocked the door and headed in.  
He walked straight into the living room and he looked down at the mattress that was placed on the floor.

The bed was too noisy for their activities and it was about to fall apart so the two of them moved the mattress into the living room. The bedroom was way too small for it.  
So Steve's living room was an absolute disaster.

Their stuff was all over the place and all the furniture was shoved into odd spots about the apartment.  
Steve didn't pay any attention to that his eyes were focused on the person that was still asleep on top of the mattress.

Tony was in a deep sleep so Steve tried to avoid waking him. He headed into his room quietly. He was going to shower but he immediately heard Tony as he woke up and started to move about.

He heard Tony breathing, and yawning… thanks to having enhanced hearing he was able to tell exactly how he was moving. Tony was awake and sitting up on the mattress.  
Steve walked back into the living room and smiled at him.

Tony just cleared his throat and stared down at the bed. He had slept so much but he still looked exhausted.  
They said nothing to each other at first, Steve remained where he was and Tony rubbed at his neck.

"I think I.." Tony started to speak but his voice was very raspy. He cleared his throat again and his face flushed with warmth.  
Steve's jaw dropped in shock and he walked over to him.

"Are you getting SICK?" he asked in a hurry as he dropped down beside him. Tony just shook his head a few times.  
"NO. I'm not I just..I just sound SICK. Maybe I wore myself out and my throat's a bit…sore." Tony either had a fever or he had a really deep blush on his face.

His voice was hoarse and Steve was blushing a bit himself.. Did they have too much sex or something? Steve didn't know what to think.  
"Well you kept..." Steve couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I KNOW you don't have to remind me haha." Tony forced the words out of his throat and he sounded horribleee doing it. He knew what he did to Steve all friggen weekend. He bit his lip and looked away.  
They both spent about a minute not looking at each other and Tony eventually stood up. He rubbed his throat and headed into Steve's kitchen.

He just overdid it…that was all. Ok DROP IT! Tony was totally embarrassed. His weekend actions were on display thanks to his sore and raspy throat.  
It was almost like a GIANT BILLBOARD that said Hey Tony Stark what did you do all weekend?  
UHH I gave Steve Rogers multiple blowjobs how about you?

He shook his head and just scanned the cupboards for some stupid TEA or anything that would soothe his throat.  
Steve stayed on the bed and he watched Tony.

"You have been fighting off getting a cold for over a week…maybe two weeks. I noticed you were tired and a bit sluggish before I left on my mission." Steve's voice was starting to sound very authoritative.  
Oh great. Here we go.. Tony just ignored him and looked for something. He busied himself.

"Since I took that mission you've been up for how many days BUILDING a time-machine from scratch? How many hours did you spend building a NEW SUIT to take with you through said time machine? Then you altered the same suit to detect OTHER time machines. You don't eat unless I feed you…you don't sleep until I make you tired enough. Tony you are getting sick….and it's not because of all the sex we've been having."

Steve managed to make himself angry. Well he was just upset that he actually let Tony get to that point.  
Tony continued to act busy. He tried to tune Steve out and he ignored him completely. Steve knew that game very well.

"I think we should stay here another day or two so you can get some actual rest." Steve was concerned and he spoke firmly. Tony just glared at the stupid mug he had brought down from the cupboard.

"NO. I don't want to stay here another day I've gotta talk to Rhodey and ..take care of some things." Tony argued even if he sounded like a 90-year old chain smoker.  
He didn't even hear Steve get up from the mattress, but he gasped when he was right there beside him.

HOLY SHiiitt Tony's heart burst up into his throat.  
"NO TONY." Steve was prepared to challenge Tony and fight him on this.  
He needed to rest.

Tony's inner rage kicked in and he fired back at him.  
"LOOK just because we're dating now or wha… youfffffffffffffff ffuuuussssshhhhhh haaajajaiiww:? #! #((*!" Tony shut his mouth tight and Steve's ears perked up.

"Say that again..I'm sorry what was that?" Steve acted like he couldn't hear him and he immediately started smiling.  
Tony crinkled up his nose and it felt like his ears caught on fire.

He..fucked up. He tried to mentally erase what he had blurted out.  
"Just because we're… what now? Did you say dating?" Steve poked the tiger and he grinned about it.

Tony just turned away and grabbed Steve's stupid kettle thing that was probably from the 1930s.  
Tony tapped his throat a few times to indicate that he couldn't talk.

Can't TALK. Sorry… he hid his face from view as he started to put water in the pot. STEVE HAD SOME TEA luckily. Tony just focused on that and ran the water.

Steve pulled Tony from his distraction and hugged him to his chest.

He gave his blazing hot neck a gentle kiss and then he kissed the side of Tony's forehead.  
"I'll go out and get you some medicine. I'll get all the bells and whistles because I have a feeling you're going to get sicker."

Tony shook his head about a million times. HE WASN'T GETTING SICK.  
It was all…Steve's fault! He was the one with the huge friggen-

Steve turned Tony's face and the two kissed slowly. Saaa he didn't fight him off or bite his mouth like he wanted to.  
Tony just kissed him back and he tried to ignore how hot his body felt.

Jesus f'n Christ maybe he was getting sick.  
HIS GOD DAMN REVENGEEEEEE… Tony was really pissed off now. He watched Steve walk away and he touched his own forehead.

Yeah Tony decided that they were …dating. He wanted to try the relationship thing with Steve but he didn't want to admit it to him just yet.  
Why? Who the fuck knew…but now he sounded like he had been deep throating all weekend and Tony just wanted to hide under someone's stairs or something.

HE WAS SWARMED WITH BIZARREE FEELINGS OK? Tony figured he was just being stupid.  
Ugh whatever he grabbed the stupid tea when he heard that irritating whistle and he poured himself a cup of tea.

**THE AVENGER'S TOWER, MANHATTAN, NY**

At the Avenger's Tower, Clint Barton was hidden away from the others in one of his nests. They had no crisis to avert and no mission to be a part of so the archer had nothing to do.  
Natasha was normally the partner he sparred with to keep in shape and pass time between missions. But now she was so engrossed in Bucky as he "recuperated" so Clint was left on his lonesome.

It was hard for the archer to stomach. He felt replaced and bored.  
Boredom was a fate worse than death.

Clint decided to LEAVE. He thought that might have helped his problem. He dropped down from his perch and he stumbled when he noticed Thor as he approached him.

"Uh hey Thor I'm about to take off." He had a feeling creep over him when he saw the look on his friend's face.  
Thor looked like he needed to talk.

"Sir Barton I need to speak with you." Clint took a moment and strapped his bow over his shoulder.  
"What's up buddy? You wanna just come with me?" Clint started to walk toward the nearest exit.  
Exit stage right. That was where he was headed. Thor followed. The doors opened for them and the archer breathed in the fresh morning air.

It felt good to get out of the tower. Clint smiled at the sky and he put his sunglasses on.  
"It's going to be hot later." He mentioned as Thor continued to follow. Clint got all the way to his car when he stopped and turned his attention to his silent friend as he shadowed him.

"Uh what's up?" he hated the suspense. Thor finally spoke.

"I was unable to fulfill my promise to Steven. It seems Mjolnir and Heimdall were incapable of doing what I thought could be accomplished."  
Thor's focus when he spoke was on the ground.

He looked pretty disappointed with himself. Clint took a moment to soak in the words. The promise he made to STEVE was.. what again? Clint forgot.

He recalled the promise to Steve after a moment and he almost screamed.  
"WHAT?! Are you saying.. wait what are you saying?" Clint prepared himself for the heart attack that was about to occur.

"I am saying that the younger Anthony couldn't be returned to his realm in the way I had hoped. Too many things had been done to the past to be corrected. It didn't work how I determined it would."

Thor looked behind him because he feared the others would discover his failure. He even had to lie to Steve and he felt sick about it.  
Clint's eyes were open so wide Thor started to grow concerned.

"So how did you get the real Tony back? How did anything happen? Is the demon Tony back where he fucking belongs or whut?!" Clint raised his voice because he did not like being confused.

He wanted a straight answer from Thor. Sugar coating would not be tolerated!  
Clint crossed his arms and waited for the explanation.

Thor spoke up as soon as he formed the words in his head.  
"The only way to keep our Anthony as he rightfully should be was to have Heimdall create a rift between the two. Think of them as two different souls now. We combined our abilities and that was our only solution."

"Anddd Heimdall is who?" Clint was lost immediately.  
"It doesn't matter who he is. All you need to know is that the younger Anthony is back in his own time and the adult Anthony is in his. The only difference is…"  
Thor failed to finish because he wasn't sure how to explain in a way that Clint would understand.

Time travel and realm jumping was so foreign to the planet Earth. Thor was convinced that they would never catch up to the other realms he knew of.

"The only difference is the younger Anthony was not put back exactly as he was before. There was no way to alter the reality he changed for himself. His path had been changed and there was nothing that I could do."

"So you sent him back but he won't live the same life that our Tony lived? Is that what you are saying?"  
Clint scratched the back of his head as he processed.

"That is exactly what I am saying. He knows about his adult self and what would happen if he was to come here again. He still knows about Steven and I gave him a choice. He could live on Asgard with my people and become a great warrior, or continue his life on earth and-"

Clint cut Thor off right there. He interrupted him and uncrossed his arms.  
"I'm going to assume he chose to stay on Earth." Thor nodded his head yes and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Yes his decision was to stay on Earth. I took him where he wanted to go."  
"Well at least he's GONE. But you're going to have to tell Steve and Tony that he wasn't returned to his factory default settings if you catch my drift. You don't want that to blow up in your face later on."

Clint was worried because he knew that the demonic, drug-addicted, teenage Tony Stark had the freedom to run about in 1989. Who knew what he would do.

"What he does back in the 1980s won't affect the Tony that is here now because of that rift you created? Is that right?"  
"Yes you are right. It's not a very solid solution but it was all we could do. Anthony gave me his word that he would not pursue Steven and return to this time. He knows what it will do to his adult self."

"Well no offense to the Tony we know but the word of his younger self DOESN'T MEAN SHIT." Clint's voice was louder than before. He didn't trust the younger Tony and the subject got him heated up.

"Well I could not force him to live on Asgard. It was his decision to make."  
Thor dropped his head down with total shame. He wasn't proud of his failure. Thor knew that Steve and Tony were going to be upset with him. Clint distracted him from his thought as he touched Thor's shoulder.

"Yo you did the best that you could. Hell you did more than that! You brought our Tony back..so don't sweat it. If they decide to be divas about it tell them to fix it themselves next time. Ok?" Clint tried his best to make Thor feel better.

It helped somewhat but he still held a frown.  
"Let's go do something. I'm bored in the stupid tower and Nat is too busy helping the Winter Soldier recuperate." Clint's mouth dropped into a frown just like Thor's.

They both felt like losers. Thor agreed to join Clint and the two left the tower together.

**STARK MANSION, MALIBU, CA **

It was 1989 in Malibu California. Three Starks sat on three different lawn chairs as the mansion in front of them was repaired. It was the last day of construction so they intended to be back in their home by the end of that day.

Howard Stark had a drink in his hand as he read the newspaper, Maria Stark sipped on her orange juice, and Anthony Stark listened to his new cassette player.

The last thing Howard heard from Nick Fury was that Tony ran away from Obadiah Stane. Howard was told about the incident at Fury's main base between Tony and a new recruit but he didn't expect it to be resolved so suddenly.

Tony returned out of the blue and demanded to see his mother. Howard gave him what he wanted and the three of them stayed at the destroyed mansion.  
They had not discussed Tony's latest stunt in any way. Howard was waiting for the right time to talk to his son but since his return he clung to his mother like a Siamese twin.

He had to force an opportunity.  
"Maria can you take this to Jarvis? It's giving me a headache." He reached the newspaper over in his wife's direction. She turned her attention to him and grabbed the paper. She knew that Howard wanted her to leave.

She didn't question it. Tony took his head phones off and sat up when he noticed his mother stand up.

Ehh? Where was she going Tony's face slipped into a frown.  
Howard moved one seat over. He sat beside his son and ignored the cringe that formed on his face.

"It's about time you explained what happened at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. You stole someone's access card and pulled some kind of stunt." Howard knew the details of what happened but he wanted to hear Tony's side of the story.

Tony stared at his father.  
Well what was he supposed to say? A bunch of shit had happened Tony didn't even know where to begin. He thought about telling his father everything but he had no idea what good it would do.

How could he tell his dad that some Zeus guy with a hammer offered him a choice, to go live on some other planet and be "free" or return to his normal life and live without the Yankee…  
His father would think that he was insane.

In fact Tony felt insane. Maybe he hallucinated everything? What if it was all a dream?  
He looked over at the mansion as the construction workers repaired the damage.  
The damage was real…

_"I'm going back to fight him. Please trust me Tony because I won't let anyone hurt you."_  
The Yankee was real wasn't he? He remembered his words and his voice as he looked over at the garage.

Tony started to question everything that had happened.  
The guy with the hammer gave him too much information to process. He asked to know everything about his adult self in order to make his decision.

Tony knew that his father and mother were going to die, he knew that Obadiah was going to betray him, he knew that he was going to be Iron Man someday, and he knew all about Captain America and being an Avenger with Steve.  
Zeus showed him all of this.

His adult self had something that he wanted. His golden ticket.  
"Anthony? Did you hear anything I said?" His father's voice was loud because he was obviously mad at him.  
Tony chose to continue his life on his own planet in his own time. He gave his word to Zeus that he would let the Yankee go.  
After he found out all the things his adult self went through how could he destroy what he built or try to take what he had?

Tony decided it was ok to let the Yankee go because he had an idea with himself in mind.  
This was his path now and everything was his for the taking. Tony looked up at his father and finally gave him a response.

"Dad I didn't want to say this in front of mom but… I know where Captain America is. You know your old friend Steve Rogers. I know where he is and I want the two of us to get him." Tony didn't trust anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. they were all a bunch of snakes in his opinion.

Tony's brain buzzed with ideas and he didn't want his dad focused on that lame "stunt" he pulled on one of Fury's bimbo employees.  
He wanted his dad to take him to Captain America. So he could free his Steve, and have his Yankee.

Howard had the look of complete shock slapped over his face.  
That was not what he was expecting to hear in any way. He stared at his son and tried to form words.

"If this is some kind of joke-" Howard started to accuse but Tony was not in the mood for it.  
"NO DAD it's not a damn joke. I'm serious! I know where he is and you're going to take me there."

Tony sounded demanding but he didn't care. His eyes were set on the prize and he refused to let his dad's pride get in the way of what he wanted.  
Howard sat back and thought it over.

He took a drink of his scotch and stared at the construction in front of him.  
"I'll take you on one condition." Howard held up one finger so that way Tony got the ONE condition part very clearly.

Tony just crossed his arms and waited.  
"Yeah?" he was too excited to find his Yankee to deal with his dad's bullshit.  
"You need to explain what's been going on with you and Obadiah.. Fury's agent told me that he's been abusing you. I want the truth."

Tony's excitement diminished after he heard that name. Tony felt sick to his stomach.  
His gut twisted up into knots.

Howard noticed the change in his demeanor.  
"I was just bullshitting…to get into the door I made up some sob story." Tony lied to his father and he kept a straight face.

Howard didn't buy it. He studied his son and then lit up a cigarette. Something was wrong and he didn't like it.  
So he decided this was his perfect opportunity to spend time with Tony and get the answers that he wanted.

Howard inhaled the smoke and looked at the mansion again.  
"You and I will leave tomorrow. If you are bullshitting me I'll kick your ass."

Tony put the headphones back over his ears and he kicked back against the lawn chair like he was before.  
Hah he got what he wanted. Tony smiled and tuned out everything but his music. 

* * *

Notes: Hello everyone! I bring you the first of the Reprise Chapters (I wrote one then re-wrote it again! sorry if you read the old/horrible one.)  
I was going to start with a whole new sequel but then I thought...Nah. I'll just keep writing here. I've finished some projects for school so I'm slowly chipping away at the story. There were questions left unanswered, story lines were left unfinished, AND WHAT IS THIS?! ...I'm still not done with the teenage Tony. I abruptly ended his adventure for a reason.. FEEDBACK IS CRUCIAL! let me know what you think of this continuation. Should I keep going? or should I just stop here and call it a day. thanks for reading! comments are loved!


	24. Reprise Chapters:Good Times Roll

**STEVE'S APARTMENT, PRESENT DAY**

Steve returned to his apartment and he wasn't too surprised to see that Tony was still in bed.  
Tony was getting sick whether he liked it or not.  
He made his way over to the mattress on the floor and he sat down beside it.

Steve pulled the medicine out of the bag and he looked over the directions. He had no need for medicine and it had been a while since he'd even seen a bottle of it.  
Tony turned about and roughly kicked away the blanket that he was covered in.

Steve looked over and tried not to laugh at the total mess that was Tony Stark.  
He looked back at the box and he heard him growl or make some sort of noise that portrayed his discomfort.

"I HATE BEING SICK." Tony said out loud as he forced his body up. Tony rubbed his face because it felt all hot.  
He felt gross and his throat hurt. He sounded like a chain smoker and …

Tony just buried his face back against the pillow and Steve finally laughed. He could no longer hold it in.  
"You should rest more then. And you should eat better." Steve advised as he returned his focus to the stupid medicine.

A pillow hit his head and he heard that growl again.  
"You shut up.." Tony didn't want to hear Mr. Domesticated and his lectures about him being sick.  
Steve simply smiled and opened the box.

"Here, get this medicine in your system."  
"AY I'm not a damn child gimme that thing." Tony crawled over towards Steve and he snatched up the medicine.

Steve watched Tony as he started reading the label.  
"You're not a child?" He was about to laugh his head off but he resisted.

Tony ignored him and tried not to smile. Steve was teasing him and was obviously amused.  
But Steve brought up something that Tony didn't expect to hear. He opened up the bottle as Steve started to talk.

"While I was out I got a call from Fury. He's already started to assemble two separate locations for the two of us to work." Steve looked over at Tony as he drank down the medicine.

Tony coughed and wiped the side of his mouth. Why the fuck did Fury decide to do that? Tony's blood began to boil.  
"Who gave him that authority? He has no control over what we do." Tony croaked out the words and eyed the medicine again.

Steve just sighed and pried his shoes off.  
"Ello? Who gave him the idea that he could do that.."  
Tony asked the same question again. Then he decided to take a second dose of medication so that way it would really kick in.

Steve saw his action and he got into bed beside him. Steve took the medicine away from Tony before he took too much of it.  
He closed up the bottle and put it away.

Steve was NOT ANSWERING and Tony didn't like it.  
"Are you running that shit show now? I get the feeling you are." Tony had a feeling that Steve took over for Fury or something like that.

He finally remembered to ask him about it.  
Steve eyed the sick person beside him and said nothing.

"Who gave him any authority to "assemble" two different locations for us? Answerrrrrrrrrr…" Tony's voice was ridiculous. Steve sighed quietly and tugged Tony in his direction.  
He felt like kissing him instead of giving him an answer. Tony resisted the advance for only a moment. Once Steve's lips were close to his he caved in and they gently kissed.

Tony was sick, his clothes were on backward, his hair was a disheveled mess, and he was all sweaty from lying under blankets and sleeping all afternoon, but Steve wanted to kiss him.  
The two took that moment to just kiss and feel each other up a bit.

Tony broke away and cleared his throat. He asked Steve to respond again with a raspy voice.  
"ANSWERRRR.."

Steve gave up dodging and responded.  
"It's under my authority. I've agreed to run an east coast team. I told him that he can try to contact you so you two can discuss whatever you want to do about running your own."

Tony's jaw fell open and he stared at the blond that was coiled up beside him. What the?  
"Why did you agree? I thought we were going to vote on it or some crap like that." Tony specifically remembered something mentioned about a vote.  
Or whatever.. he couldn't believe the words that came from Steve's mouth.

Steve looked away.

"Are you running S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony was not happy with this. He wanted answers but Steve was all clammed up and not telling him what he wanted to know.

"Tony there is no real structure to S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. We only have an alliance with those that are left. I'm the acting interim for the time being until Fury has an actual replacement." Steve began to think that Tony missed the memo when it came to Steve's last interaction with Hydra.

His face was filled with surprise so Steve assumed correctly. Tony tried to clear his throat because he needed to talk this out.

"WAIT.. so you're running the show for Fury when there is no show to run? But he's still in charge? I'm so confused." Uh what was going on? He didn't know where all of this was coming from.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore because talking about Fury with you is just a waste of time.. I've decided to run an east coast team and that's all there is to it."  
He loved Tony, but he was OBSESSED with his revenge and getting back at Fury. Steve didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Plus he had Bucky to help as well and Steve thought it would be best if he kept the two separated.  
Tony wasn't going to like it but Steve felt that it had to be done.

"It's not going to happen anytime soon Tony. Once you're better I'm still going to help you like I said, and then I think we need to divide the team. If we are going to be in a relationship then it's for the best."

Tony's tired eyes stared into Steve's.  
He wasn't sure how to take in the information at all. He felt insulted/confused/relieved/sick/ok with it and well he felt many different things.

If it was something that Steve really wanted Tony decided for once not to fight it.  
"I actually don't have the energy to fight you on this." That was the only comment Tony could come up with. He glanced at Steve's shoulder and spaced out a bit.

"Wow that's a first. You should get sick more often." Steve teased Tony and he gave him another kiss.  
Tony slowly kissed back.

Tony figured he was just sick because of all the bullshit he had dealt with the past few days. It annoyed him but hey that's life. He snuggled up against Steve and thought about what Steve had just told him.

It was a random subject but Tony figured Steve wanted to separate the teams when Fury brought it up. Steve was obviously still in "I failed at my mission" mode.

Tony wasn't going to cry over it…and he wasn't going to change Steve's mind.  
"Well I get the first draft pick on who's on my west coast team." Hphm take that. Tony smiled at him and Steve simply nodded.

He kissed Tony on the forehead because the conversation went a lot easier than he thought.  
His next step was to tell him about Bucky.

…Steve decided to hold out on that for a bit.

**STARK MANSION, 1989**

The younger Tony was sitting in the repaired living room. The chair he sat on was huge and he sat cross-legged and hunched over a notebook. The important parts of the mansion were inhabitable in the early part of the evening. The Stark's moved the belongings they had with them inside once they were able.

It smelled like sawdust in the living room.  
Tony sneezed loudly and rubbed at his nose. Ugh he hunched back over his notebook. He sketched and calculated something that he was going to show his father, his mother was off organizing something, and Howard was on the phone.

Tony did not pay any attention to what his father said on the phone because he was too invested in his design, but he looked up the moment he heard a familiar voice.

Obadiah walked into the living room and Tony's jaw dropped open. Jesus Christ he did not expect to see that fucker anytime soon. His dad welcomed him over and Tony cringed.

"Obi! I'll be right with you ok I'm just talking with someone." Howard's focus trailed off and he  
turned his back to Obadiah.  
Tony looked back at his sketch and he continued his calculations. He cranked his music up and did his best to ignore the older man.

Obadiah noticed Tony immediately. He glanced in his direction and tried to soften his glare.  
The punk kid drugged him and left him completely naked on his living room floor.  
Obadiah wanted to kill him.

Every ounce of muscle in his body wanted to walk over to the evil spawn of Howard Stark and rip him to pieces.  
Tony could tell that Obadiah was staring at him so he looked up at him.

They made eye contact…It sent a river of anxiety all over Tony's body. Obadiah stepped in his direction but he stopped.

Howard hung up the phone and he noticed the two as they stared at each other. The moment they noticed Howard was paying attention they both looked away and focused on something else.

"You called so here I am Howard. What's up?" Obadiah wanted to get the hell out of that room. Howard held back the comment he wanted to make and just smiled at the younger man.  
"I'm sending you to Russia to look into something I was working on. That or Japan take your pick." He knew something was wrong and he didn't like it.

Obadiah needed to be out of the picture until Howard got his answers.  
He pretended to be a blind fool for the moment and he smiled at his business partner.

"Russia sounds good. I'm not a fan of sushi." Obadiah smiled back and he tried to make a joke. Howard ignored it and he assembled some papers that he had ready for him.  
"The Vanko family …these documents should fill you in and get you up to speed. I'd like you to leave as soon as you can."

Howard turned to his new liquor cabinet and he poured himself a drink.

"I'll leave right now." Obadiah held up the paper and he stepped away. The conversation felt odd but he decided not to question it. Getting out of that house was his first priority.  
Obadiah walked away from Howard and put the papers in his jacket pocket.

Howard watched over his glass of scotch as Obadiah stopped in Tony's direction. Obi wanted to strangle the brat.  
Tony looked up at him and gave him a strange glare.  
He looked as if he was challenging the older man. Tony's look dared him to do something.

Howard knew his son more than Tony thought he did.. He acted oblivious on purpose.  
Tony took one headphone off his ear as Obadiah walked away.

PSHHHHYAAA SO LONG FUCKER.  
"Dad so what's the plan? I've got my plan so I wanna hear yours." Tony scooted off the chair and he headed in his father's direction.

Now that that JERK was out of his face Tony decided to focus on his Yankee hunt.  
Tony looked at the scotch that was in his father's hand.  
He wanted a sip…

"He's in the North Atlantic so we are going to take one of my boats and find him." Howard shrugged and finished the glass.  
Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"WRONG. It's freezing cold. And we won't be able to get to him. This isn't fishing DAD." Tony scolded his father and Howard chuckled a bit.

"You're running this showboat remember Anthony. So impress me.." Tony opened up his notebook and took his headphones off his head.  
They hung on his neck and he flipped to the page he wanted to show his father.

"We need to make this.." He held up the paper and Howard looked it over.  
His father set down the glass he was holding and he took the notebook in his hand.

"A suit?" He started reading the calculations and the plans for construction that his son had written beside the picture he drew.

"Yeah it's a suit. We will have to be able to withstand the cold to get to him. I figured we could fly over the location he's at and I can drop down into the water within the suit. Then we BUST him out of his watery frozen prison."

"We'll have to head to my other lab to build this." Howard became engrossed in what he was seeing.

Tony's eyes opened wide and he felt like jumping around. His dad was going along with his awesome idea!  
"You designed this?" Howard asked as Tony's excitement dropped.

"UH yeah what do you think I've been doing this whole time? Doodling?" Hahaha Tony laughed loudly and then scratched his head.

"I'm going to talk to Fury about keeping your mother safe. I have to line that up first and then we will head to my other lab. We'll start on this suit tonight." Howard handed the notebook back to Tony and he headed over to his wife.

He had to fill her in and talk about what would be happening.  
Tony's little heart filled with joy. He watched his father as he left the room and Tony glanced back down at the suit he designed.

"Come say goodbye to your mother Anthony. We're going to leave soon." He heard his father from the other room and Tony's ears perked up. He hurried over to his mom to say goodbye.

~~  
Within the hour they were in the car, a half hour after that they were in his lab, within six or so hours after that Howard and Anthony Stark were both engaged in the construction of a suit that would withstand sub-zero temperatures.

Tony designed the suit with the idea in his head that he needed to get through the ice to free Steve.  
They didn't have the technology that his adult self had at his disposal, so Tony's first suit was nothing like the Iron Man suit that he knew he would have in the future.

Oh well Tony didn't care.

They developed the ideas that Tony came up with and broke up the work load so they could get the suit done at a fast pace.  
Tony constructed the suit while Howard worked on making it function. It needed to be pressurized so it could be underwater, it needed oxygen flow, radio communication, and it needed various types of water impellers.

Tony brought him the helmet that fit perfectly over his head and Howard created an encasing to go over the helmet.  
Howard was making it out of quartz because glass would not be able to make the dive.

He took a moment and looked over at his son.  
Tony had his music on and was completely engaged in his work. He was building the boots for the suit.

Tony slipped his headphones off and he turned towards his father. Howard looked back at his own work because he didn't mean to stare that long.  
"How much power do you think we're going to need to get him out of that ice?" Tony couldn't get that thought out of his head.

He didn't have the same power source to use that kept the suit running and he NEEDED IT! He couldn't remember what it was even called. Zeus showed him that thing he had embedded in his chest powered his suits in the future.

Tony chewed on his thumb and tried to think.

"Son the electric motor I made should give you more than enough time to get him out. You're over thinking and driving yourself crazy." Howard could tell that Tony was nervous.  
He continued to scratch his head and pace about.

Tony's skin started to itch. Saaaaa he had gone too long without taking a hit.  
"Take a break Tony. I'll finish up the boots. I wanted to work on the propulsion jets anyway.." Howard stood up and he walked over to the unfinished suit.

They already worked on the suit for hours and Tony looked exhausted. He did not want his son to get over-worked.

"Steve Rogers is obviously staying put so I want you to get some sleep." He pointed at the murphy bed that was closed up in the wall.  
Tony shook his head.

No No No nooo he wanted to continue his work.  
There was no way he could rest when he had a billion thoughts buzzing around his head. He wanted to get the Yankee out of his icy prison.

Tony frowned and looked over at the wall. He scratched at his palms and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Get some rest …NOW." Howard spoke sternly as Tony growled because he DID NOT WANT TO LISTEN.

UGH.. he huffed and stomped over to the stupid bed and he pulled it down. Everybody treated him like he was a damn kid.

Tony crawled onto the bed and he fluffed up the pillow. Tony coughed and rolled over onto his back.  
He stared up at the ceiling and thought about…stuff.

At this rate the suit would be done within a day or two. Which meant that he'd be finding Steve very soon.  
He didn't want his dad to catch on that he …

…  
… had feelings for him.

Tony bit his lip and thought about how he was supposed to behave. This Yankee wasn't the same one that protected him before.  
But they were the same person. Tony had every intention of telling the Steve from this time exactly how he felt.

He rubbed his forehead and tried to process. Tony wondered if he should tell his father?  
UH dad I'm kinda in love with your BFF that has been frozen since 1945.  
Tony slapped both of his hands to the sides of his face.

DID HE JUST THINK THAT?  
Oh dear. Tony was a mess. He turned over and watched his father as he worked on the suit.  
He was adding pressurized rings on the joints that prevented the suit from leaking.

Tony decided he needed to tell him. Prepare his father in some way because he wasn't going to be able to hide his feelings for the Yankee.  
"Dad.." Tony spoke up but his voice didn't reach Howard's ears.

"DAD." He spoke louder but he didn't get a response.

"DAAADDD!" Tony yelled that time and Howard ripped off the goggles.  
"WHAT?!" Howard yelled as he turned around. Father glared at the son and the son glared at the father.

There was a moment of silence and Tony finally built up the nerve.  
He needed to break the ice somehow… His dad had to know at some point!

"What is it Tony?" Howard figured that Tony was hungry or something. He tossed the goggles off and he headed over to the cooler of food that his wife packed up for them.

Tony tried to form words. He tried and tried and tried but it was so hard.  
This was basically coming "out of the closet" material.  
Howard tossed his son a bologna sandwich and he dug around for something to drink.

"Dad have.. ummaah.. have you.." Tony bit his tongue and he looked at the sandwich.  
JUST SAY IT!

Howard rose up one eyebrow and he looked over at Tony. Then he peeled his bologna sandwich out of the plastic it was wrapped in and he took a bite.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Tony quickly forced the question out and he instantly regretted it. Howard coughed loudly and choked on the bite that was partially chewed.

He coughed again and he was about to faint.  
WAHH Tony didn't mean to ask that! It just came out and his father was choking?

Howard forced some water down his throat. He caught his breath at some point.  
"No I have not.. WHY?!" That was a shock.

He stared over at his son with a puzzled look on his face.  
Holy shit Tony scratched at his arm and he wished that he could go back in time and NOT ASK THAT QUESTION.

"I was just wondering." Tony started to chomp on the sandwich. He started to eat it so fast his stomach would probably hurt later.  
His nerves were all over the place.

"Just wondering?" Howard was a bit freaked out. There was no way he could finish that sandwich that was for sure.  
Tony just bit his lip and looked away from his father.

"Have you? Tony?" Howard felt very uncomfortable. Tony was unsure if he should answer. He started to rub at his legs as he debated it in his head.

"I have… a few times yeah." Uhh more than a few times. Tony swallowed hard and winced as if he was punched in the stomach.  
There was a small explosion that went off in Howard's head. Tony shut his eyes in a panic!

HOWARD. FREAKED. OUT.  
"WHAT THE?!" He stood up and he almost knocked over the cooler. Tony just sat there and he kept his eyes closed.

He regretted all of this. His father was walking about the lab. Tony could hear him as he threw things around but Tony refused to open his eyes.

"DAD I really like someone.. this person is I DUNNO it felt like love when we'd kiss and stuff."  
Tony tried to fix the situation but he only made it worse.

"Just STOP talking Tony I'm trying to.." Howard tried to breathe. He needed some scotch as soon as possible.

Howard had a feeling about Tony.. he was having an internal crisis and he needed to think.  
He did not want to hear Tony speak so he poured himself a glass and he walked towards the suit.

Tony finally opened his eyes and he saw his father as he started working on the suit.  
Uh ok? He just sat there and waited for…what?

Tony's entire body felt hot. He could tell that his father was not going to talk to him any longer.  
He hung his head down a bit and then pulled at the blankets that were stuck underneath him.  
TCH. Great Tony felt really stupid he covered his body with the blanket and he turned his back to his father.

He felt like a total idiot.


	25. Reprise Chapters: Kickstart My Heart

It took Tony four days to fight off being sick. He stopped his resistance after a while and just let Steve do his thing.  
His thing was making him feel better.  
Tony had gotten used to the fact that Steve was the type of guy that had to help…absolutely everyone.

At first Tony was baffled by the amount of effort Steve put into helping people in a day. One of the days he was there he just observed the man. Steve cooked for him, opened doors for him, pulled out chairs for him, (really?) he said hi to all the neighbors, helped the old woman a floor below him move her plants, and who knew how many cats or kids he got down from trees when he went on his run in the morning.

Steve COULD NOT stop helping people. Tony felt like he was just a terrible mess of a human being that couldn't do ANYTHINGgg for himself.  
He felt that way at first but eventually accepted the fact that Mr. Apple Pie was just…different.

Steve was a special breed of cat and Tony stopped trying to make sense of it all. For some reason when they both packed up their things to head back to the tower Tony felt sad about it.  
He had a frown that entire morning.

They decided to leave the mattress on the floor in the living room. It looked better that way and it saved them some time if they decided to "spend the weekend" there again.  
Tony had a proud smile on his face when he saw it on the floor.

In summary their relationship was new, pretty sexually charged, and yeah they had a huge mess of problems. But when he walked out of the apartment and watched Steve lock the door his head filled with the craziest of thoughts.

The sugary yet bittersweet feelings he had were kinda hard to stomach. It was why he compromised on the idea to split up the Avengers and take a team of his own to the West Coast.

Tony needed to keep him at a distance. He was at a point where he felt like he was way more than just in love with Steve.  
It felt deeper than that and it kinda freaked him out. Tony's hyperactive brain filled with fear and concern.

What if he lost Steve somehow? Tony went about his entire life feeling empty and alone, he filled the void with shit that didn't matter. But now with Steve he felt …  
Whooo that was one bridge he DID NOT want his brain to strut across.

"Here, I have this extra key that you can have. If you ever need a place to stay outside the tower I ..well.." Steve held out a silver key and Tony stared at it. His thoughts went away as his gaze continued.

"I'm sure you have plenty of other places to stay. Mansions, Italian villas, and all that but well you're welcome to stay here too." He tried to sell the acceptance of the key that he held out for him.

Tony just smiled and took the key from his hand. He leaned in Steve's direction and gave him a tender kiss.  
"Thank youuu." He looked at the key and then fished out his own set. They walked to the elevator and Tony worked the key onto the ring.

It felt like a fairy-tale.  
Actually it felt like something that could be snatched up and ruined in a heartbeat. Tony rest against the wall in the elevator as Steve noticed his silence.

Tony was being too quiet for his liking. He pressed the button for the bottom floor and he stood beside Tony.

They looked at each other for a brief moment as the elevator started to head down. But then like always one of them looked away.  
Steve glanced up at the floor number as it ticked downward.

Tony was acting the way he was when he first walked into Steve's apartment.  
He was quiet and wide-eyed. His eyes timidly explored the elevator as if there was something to see.

A timid Tony meant he was nervous. Steve just sighed quietly because he didn't know what Tony had to be nervous about. His nerves were all over the place and it always threw Steve off.  
He felt thrown off by him all the time but eventually accepted the fact that Mr. Indecisive was just…different.

Tony was a special breed of cat and Steve stopped trying to make sense of it all.

Tony was nervous about going back to the tower. It felt foreign now for some reason.  
"Oh lordie..is this really happening?" Tony asked as he moved closer to Steve. He didn't know why he asked him that it just came out of his mouth. Ok there was nothing wrong with being cautious.

"You tell me." They both looked at each other again. Tony's heart beat picked up as he looked at Steve. They had been over this and over this!  
He pulled on the collar of Steve's jacket and the two locked in a kiss.

It was short but sweet because Tony's heart was going haywire. It beat quickly and he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

It started to beat at the same pace of his younger self.  
At that precise moment, 20 something years or so in the past, his younger self had a heartbeat that matched his exactly.

He had tested out the armor's mobility.  
Tony could walk in it. He could move about in it and they were about to test it out to see if he could swim.

The test run was the final run. Because the Stark's were absolutely crazy.  
Howard and Anthony were in one of his father's aircrafts. Luckily for them, Howard Stark piloted a military aircraft that was designed to hover over the water.

They drifted over the North Atlantic right above the coordinates that Tony memorized.

The crazy Zeus guy showed Tony his life on some yellow orb. When it got to the part where he met Steve the younger Tony made sure he soaked in as much information as possible.  
The coordinates that were on the S.H.I.E.L.D. file was more than enough information to find him.

"Ok we're ready for the drop! Tony if anything goes wrong you tell me immediately. UNDERSTAND? I will pull you up." His father looked over his shoulder at his son as Tony assembled the armor over his body.

He had to assemble it himself, his father was the pilot and he kept circling to keep the aircraft at the coordinates.  
Plus they didn't have the time or the technology to have the suit assemble over him.

Tony would work out that kink sometime later.  
"I understand!" he spoke loudly because the aircraft was drowning out his voice. His father had barely spoken to him since their awesome conversation back at his lab.

Howard just ignored him and worked on the suit. Now it was finished and the two kinda had to interact to get shit done.  
Tony's heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Before you go Tony I want you to tell me something!" His father said loudly as Tony looked in his direction. Tony held onto the helmet and stared at his father.  
Yeah? He waited as Howard watched where he was flying.

He checked the coordinates and circled back. His father had to talk loudly so Tony could hear him nice and clear.  
"THE PERSON…you said it felt like it was love and all that? Please tell me you are not talking about Obadiah. Because I will jump out of this plane and freeze with Steve!" Howard was dead inside until he heard the answer.

He glanced back at his son so he could see his reaction. It was hard to focus on him because he was flying a damn aircraft.  
Tony had a sickened look on his face.

"UHM EW. FUCK NO. Trust me dad it's not him. Hahaha" Tony started laughing and he looked funny doing it in the bulky suit.  
Gross.. He could never be in love with someone like Obadiah.

Howard was immediately relieved. But then the confusion swarmed over him after because he had no idea who else his son could have been sleeping with.  
They needed to have a talk. A serious conversation was needed at some point.

"CAN I GO NOW?"  
No. Howard wasn't ready to send his son into the North Atlantic to pick up one of his old war buddies.

If something was to happen he'd never forgive himself. So Howard stalled and asked Tony another question. He shook his head no and asked something else.

"But I'm right to assume that you HAVE slept with Obi right? I can see it I'm not blind you know!" Howard felt sick.

Tony was about to put the helmet on but he stopped after his father said that.  
He couldn't lie to him. Tony wanted to lie but he figured it would do him no good. This would open a huge can of worms that Tony wasn't sure he was ready for.

Obadiah was a scary person, a person that had his own set of wealth and connections. He was his father's dark horse that swooped in and closed deals and did the dirty work.  
Tony didn't want to admit it but he was scared of what Obadiah could do to him if he made the man angry enough.

Well he already had an idea of what he could do to him.

Saa… Tony sighed and thought it through. After today he'd have his Yankee so…  
He looked over at his father and gave him an actual answer.

"I've slept with him. Yeah." He spoke clearly and his face sunk low. He stared at the floor of the plane and he felt it shift beneath him.

Due to the shock Howard almost lost control of his aircraft. He corrected his actions and tried to focus.  
Obadiah Stane was a dead man. Howard grit his teeth and he looked over the controls.  
He pressed a button and the latch on the door unlocked.

Tony looked over at the door and he tried to steady his breathing. He opened the door the rest of the way and he looked down at the ocean. His father flew down as low as he could take the small aircraft.

He had so many questions in his head that he wanted answered. His thoughts burned with resentment, confusion, and anger.  
He watched his son as he looked over the water. The suit was heavy enough to keep him from flying out.

An answer sparked as he watched and it filled Howard's mind up with even more confusion. The way Tony looked over the water said it all.  
"TONY! One last question before you go!" His father yelled and Tony stomped his foot.

"WHAAAATttt Dad I gotta get down there-" His words were cut short.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? You built a suit to find Steve Rogers? How did you even know where he was? OR WHO HE WAS!" It had never occurred to Howard up until that point.  
He wanted to find his friend, so when Tony told him where he was then Howard was all for finding him.

Howard jumped on the plan but he never thought to ask Tony why.  
Yeah he used to talk about Steve Rogers all the time and he told Tony about him when he was a kid. He admired Steve and he didn't want his story to die so he talked about him a lot.

But for Tony to be so headstrong about finding him and even building a suit?  
It gave Howard all the answers yet no answers at all.

"Tony why are you doing this?" He asked in a gentler tone that time. Tony just stared at his father and he stepped closer to the edge.  
He was about to take the plunge.

Howard circled the aircraft one more time as he waited for an answer.  
"He's .." Tony started to give a response but he stopped. He didn't know how to explain.

How the fuck could he explain that one?  
He put the helmet on over his head and he latched it in the four locations around his neck.

Tony took in a deep breath and he checked the pulley system he was attached to.  
"Radio is a go. The suit is a go. Can you hear me Papa bear?" Tony stepped out into the openness anyway.

Howard was unable to respond because his brain tried to process. Tony stepped out of the aircraft and took that long leap into the water. His father finally responded.  
"Make sure you have those propulsion jets turned on or you're not going anywhere." He just focused on his son making it through this deep sea dive.

He didn't want to play around with nicknames or the idea that his seventeen-year-old son was somehow in love with a buddy of his that was frozen in a chunk of ice.  
Howard was having a strange day ok?

Tony felt heavy as the suit sunk through the water. There was a rush of adrenaline that pulsed through his body.  
Anything could happen.

The suit could explode, the suit could leak, the quartz dome his father made could shatter, ocean debris could get swept into the propellers that were inside the propulsion mechanisms, the electric motor could go out and he wouldn't be able to move around, JAWS could show up and attack him. Anything could go wrong!

The suit was heavy enough to sink but light enough to sway with the current.  
"Dad?" Tony was able to see clearly but there wasn't much to look at.

Above his chest was a switch board. He was small enough to take one of his arms and press the buttons that were needed to operate his suit.  
"Are you alright Anthony?" His father asked as Tony nodded his head.

"So far so good. I've just gotta get used to maneuvering." Tony flicked one of the switches that turned on the halogen lamp that lit up brightly through the chest plate. It was the perfect spotlight and his father even made it on a turntable so he could point it in different directions.

Cooooooollll Tony smiled and he returned his arm to the metal encasing. He moved through the water.  
He was able to see a ton of ocean muck and bubbles. Wahh he saw some fish. Up ahead of him he could see the ice.  
They equipped the suit with some mini-torpedoes for the big chunks, good old handy dandy laser heating to melt the ice, and of course an ice pick. Tony needed all those things so he could carve his way through the damn ice.

The gloves of the suit touched the ice and Tony got to work. He knew that Steve was deep in the middle so he needed to get moving.

Back in the present, Tony and Steve (mostly Steve) called a meeting for the Avengers that were currently inside the tower.  
It was the usual bunch plus one.

Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Bucky patiently waited in the conference room. Bucky was not an Avenger but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.  
Steve and Tony didn't even set down their things they assembled the meeting as soon as they got home.

Clint rocked back and forth in his chair as he waited. When Steve came into view Clint's smile was wide.  
"HAH! Welcome back!" Clint felt happy to see them and he waved one of his arrows to display his rejoice-ment.

The others just smiled at Steve and then they smiled at Tony as he set his stuff down.  
"Hello everyone." Steve waved and then he smiled at Bucky.

Bucky got a haircut? He took a moment to look at his friend and then he started this whole shindig.  
Steve got straight to the point. Tony got straight to saying hello to Bruce.

"Sorry we were gone a few extra days. Tony ended up getting sick and I kept him under lock and key." Steve confessed as he took a seat.

"Yup. I ruined all the fun." Tony commented as he scanned the room for his seat.  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. Tony smiled at Clint and headed in his direction. He sat beside the archer and he leaned back in his chair just like him.

Steve was in super-serious mode and Tony wanted to laugh about it. But he swayed and paid attention instead.  
March on oh fearless leader.

"I've informed Tony about what's been going on with Bucky, he's informed me about ruining things with Nick Fury, and we've both informed each other that we're…going to be starting a relationship." Steve stopped talking for a moment to let the information digest.

"SO I've assembled this meeting because in light of all this stuff going on there are going to be some changes."  
Clint sat up straight.

"Are you two getting married?" HE LAUGHED LOUDLY and Tony's face turned beat red.  
HELL NO they were not! Do not put that idea in Mr. Apple Pie's head!  
Steve's gaze snapped in Clint's direction.

Steve found it funny. But he decided not to humor the archer.  
"No we are not getting married. Sorry Barton.. But we have decided to split the Avengers into separate divisions."

"I'm sorry whut." Clint spoke up again and his jaw dropped open. He clearly looked unhappy with what Steve had said.

"Tony and I will only work together if there is an emergency that requires both teams to assemble. I know the idea of us splitting up will probably make some of you mad but we feel it needs to happen. At least for now.."

Steve was very official with everything. Tony was amused and he looked at everyone's faces. Natasha looked undecided, Thor looked confused, Clint looked pissed off, Bruce just sipped his drink, and Bucky looked…  
Tony stared over at Bucky.

Bucky was looking at Steve but then slowly glanced in Tony's direction.  
Tony smiled at him. Uhhmaahh..fucking awkward.  
Steve started to talk again and they both looked his way.

"Don't freak out this isn't going to happen tomorrow. Just think it over and we'll discuss it again some other time."  
He didn't want his friends thinking all of this was forced. He wanted them to have a chance to open up to the idea on their own.

"That's all I needed to say really..so how has everything been going here?" Steve looked over at Natasha.  
He completely forgot to call her back and tell her when they would return to the tower.  
Steve felt bad about it but he was certain that Natasha didn't take it to heart.

Tony leaned a bit on the table and he looked over at Bucky. He wanted to know if the Winter Soldier still wanted him DEAD.

He was about to ask but Clint was the first to speak, he looked in Thor's direction.

"THOR has an update." Clint had a grin that looked pensive yet sarcastic at the same time. Everyone looked at Thor.  
Thor smiled at the group and brought his hands up a bit as if to defend himself.

"Why thank you noble archer for you have just hurled me underneath the children's yellow transport." Thor crossed his arms and held a glare in Clint's direction.

Uhh Tony translated that as… Clint threw him under a bus?  
Thor's Shakespearian jargon just blew by Steve so he sat there confused.

"He means Clint threw him under the bus." Natasha translated and clarified what Thor said and everyone nodded in unison.

" I didn't throw you under a BUS we talked about this man! You gotta let them know."

Clint and Thor seemed to have locked horns about something. Tony was kinda in the middle of the two.

"I know this! However I do not appreciate this sudden shift in focus to me. There are more important matters.. Like this Winter Soldier here beside me."  
Thor pointed at Bucky.

Bucky finally focused and he felt a bit uncomfortable.  
Everyone now stared at him and he felt uneasy.

Natasha started to talk because she felt that Bucky was about to get ganged up on.  
"Bucky's doing a lot better. He-"

"I don't want to kill Stark. Not right now anyway if that's the matter you're talking about." Bucky cut her off.

He didn't need Natasha to help him out. He could function like a normal human being and answer a question.

She looked over at him but he wasn't focused on her. He was focused on Tony.  
Tony became engaged immediately and he stared back.

"You wanna test your progress Bucky Wonder? Let's see how long it will take for you to try and kill me."

For some reason Tony wanted to know and he decided to taunt him.  
"I don't have to TRY Stark…I could do it right now if I wanted to." Bucky felt challenged and he could feel the anger build up. His arms felt warmer and his shoulders tensed a bit.

"I think you're starting to want to." Tony toyed with him again and Steve's voice got in the middle.  
"TONY KNOCK IT OFF." He actually glared at Tony. What the hell was going through his damn head?

The two lovebirds scowled at each other.  
"Knock it off?! How the hell are we supposed to know if he still wants to kill me or not!?"  
"You antagonizing him does not help at all and you know it."

Tony just crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair. TCH. He looked away from Steve.

Steve's glare turned in Thor's direction. He did not want to hear about BUCKY. What Thor said was what he wanted to know about so he immediately turned the conversation back to that.

"You've got to let WHO know WHAT?" Steve was mad. Tony knew he was mad and well he didn't exactly care.  
How else would they find out if they had made any progress with Bucky if they didn't antagonize him and make him mad?

It made sense to Tony so… WHATEVER STEVE. He was a big friggen BABY.  
Steve was just too soft when it came to his BFF. Tony rolled his eyes and waited to hear Thor out.

Thor sighed loudly and tried to find the words.  
"I've made a few mistakes recently. Mistakes that have basically been corrected but it has been said that I should inform those involved anyway."

Thor pointed one hand at Steve and the other hand at Tony.  
"Steven, Anthony, this involves the two of you…because things were not done exactly as I said they were. I apologize for this but I made a promise I was unable to keep."

Thor dropped his hands and his head lowered a bit.

Uhhhh Tony stared with a blank expression. He looked at Steve and for some reason he…  
Tony looked down at his hands. WHAT THE?  
He felt a crazy rush of anxiety or something. Whoa whoa whoa he started to wonder why his heart started to beat at such a crazy pace.

No one noticed Tony as he stared at his hands.  
"What promise?" Steve had so much going on he drew a blank and had no idea what Thor was talking about.

Before Steve could hear Thor's answer an odd feeling started to pump through Steve's chest.  
His body started to feel…cold?  
Steve touched his face and he started to shiver.

"What's going on?" Natasha was the first to notice Tony. He had sweat on his forehead and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Then she noticed Steve as he started to act strange.  
Steve's body began to ache and he tried to stand.

It felt like he was being chopped into a million different pieces. Tony stood up quickly but he almost fell back into the chair. WHOA he was hella dizzy Clint caught Tony and held him up.  
"STEVE? UH TONY? What the hell is going on with you two?" Someone said something but Steve was out of it. It was so damn cold he couldn't move.

It felt like he woke up again. Somehow it felt like he had just woken up from the ice.  
He couldn't breathe and he felt all locked up.

At that precise moment, 20 something years or so in the past, Steve was woken up and his body felt pierced all over from the bitter cold.  
The younger Tony

* * *

was about to have an anxiety attack as he tried to get Steve out of the ice.

Tony yelled at his father to pull them up.  
Steve was awake but he was in no way coherent. Howard pressed the control that pulled the heavy suit out of the water.  
Tony had a fear that he was going to drop him or lose him in the ocean current. What if he drowned?! The cable could snap or the aircraft could crash.  
ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN. Tony was freaking out.

It didn't help that it took an eternity to get Steve out of the water!  
When they reached the floor of the aircraft Howard headed to a place where he could land. Tony pried the suit off his body as fast as he could and tried to get to Steve. He watched as Steve shivered on the floor and he even screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! You actually found him I can't believe it!" Howard was amazed and he could barely fly straight. He kept trying to look behind him.

"Believe it dad!" Tony had to get Steve warm as soon as he got out of the fucking suit!  
Tony was completely dry and Steve looked like he was about to freeze to death. He threw away the final pieces and he hurried over to Steve. Tony was beside him and he grabbed his face.

"You're gunna be ok Yankee! Hey! Is your brain on ice?" Tony tried to get Steve to look at him but he couldn't get his attention. Steve was blinded by the cold and all the lights that were around him. Nothing he saw was clear and nothing made sense. Tony's nerves couldn't settle and he tried to focus on making him warm.

Both Steve's struggled and they were being held by whoever was around them, while both Tony's hearts were about to beat out of their chests.  
Thor stood back and watched in horror. That was something that he did not see coming. 


	26. Reprise Chapters: Bark at the Moon

On Steve's personal floor in the tower he stood beneath an extremely hot stream of water. His body still felt cold regardless of the attempts to get warm.  
"Sir, Tony Stark would like to access your floor. Shall I allow it?" Steve heard Jarvis's voice and he turned the shower knob and it made the water even hotter.

Steve started to shiver again even though he was rained with hot water. His teeth chattered and he answered.  
"Yes Jarvis thank you. Tell him I'm in the shower." Steve found it funny to have the power to deny Tony access to his room.

He would never do that of course but that was beside the point. After a few minutes Steve heard Tony as he entered his floor.

"Steve?" His brain received Tony's voice and he just put his face beneath the running water.  
He was too cold and confused to talk.

Tony stood outside the shower for a moment. He chewed on his bottom lip and then started to undress.  
He knew Steve wouldn't mind, and he needed to talk to him. Tony dropped his clothes to the floor and opened the shower door. He waited a moment then went to step in.

The steam came out of the shower like a friggen sauna. The water hit Tony's arm and he immediately yelped from the shock.

"FUCK THAT IS HOT!" He scowled and Steve quickly turned the knob. He had no idea that the water was hot enough to burn Tony.  
"I'm freezing. How long was I out?" His body was still as cold as ice.

Tony studied the situation as he slowly stepped into the shower. Ow ow o wow ow owwww….he winced and tiptoed his way over to Steve.  
He looked over Steve's golden skin and made sure everything was in its proper place.

"Don't burn yourself dummy.." he was pretty worried. Tony was scared to death !  
Steve just smiled and hugged his arms to his chest.  
Tony could see the chills that rippled through his body.

"You were out cold for almost two days. Jarvis told me that you just woke up. You're really still freezing huh?" Tony looked him over with a frown.  
Steve's teeth started to chatter again and he looked away.

He nodded his head and kept his focus elsewhere.  
"I spoke to Thor after that whole fiasco happened. He was just about to tell us that my younger self wasn't put back exactly as he was found."  
Tony explained as he turned the shower head so it only hit Steve's body.

Then Tony turned up the heat a bit.  
"So do you think that is why I'm a walking popsicle and you almost went into cardiac arrest?" Steve tried to keep his spirits up. He absolutely hated being cold but he refused to freak out about it.

Oh, and the water did nothing to calm his nerves.  
"It has to be the reason! I want to go back in time and kick my own ass. Mini-me is up to something there is no other explanation. THOR gave the younger me free reign to do as he fucking pleases!...so of course.."

Tony stopped talking. He tried not to smile and he glanced over Steve's gorgeous body.  
Steve just shivered and tried to make sense of everything.

"Soooooo of course what?" He wanted Tony to finish his train of thought. Not stare at him.

"Of course my younger self is fucking with YOUR timeline. I'll bet Mini-me went to find YOU.. I mean come on the younger me was obviously into you or whatever." Tony smirked and he finally touched Steve's body.

Steve was on fire for fuck's sake! His skin was hot Tony was worried he was going to melt his flesh off.  
He still shivered in front of him so …this did not look good.

"Right. He was a bit interested I forgot all about it."  
"OH YEAH SURE YOU DID." Hahah Tony laughed and Steve looked away again.

Tony pulled Steve into a kiss. He couldn't have him thinking about his idiotic younger self.  
CHAPTER CLOSED REMEMBER?

Steve kissed him back. He pried his arms apart and wrapped them around Tony. Steve thought that the contact of Tony's skin might work better than the water.  
Their kiss deepened and he felt a bit warmer.

"It felt like I woke up all over again." Steve admitted as he broke from the kiss. Tony nodded and forced Steve into another one.  
He was just really in the mood to kiss him and since Steve showed no sign of protest he went for it.

"You feeling warmer yet ehh?" Tony figured there were a number of things he could do at that moment to warm Steve up.  
His devious mind wandered to fun places.

But Tony knew Steve like the back of his hand. Steve was nervous and freaked out. If he tried to seduce him or anything like that he would have been uncomfortable.  
Steve was in 'I am freezing but I want answers' mode.

"I felt warm for a moment.. but it went away. I don't remember how long I was like this when I was found before."  
Tony turned his head to the side.

"Thor said that he created a rift between that time frame and this one. He created it so I wouldn't change or disappear and now I'm the only Tony Stark that exists in this realm or whatever… he has no idea why we are being affected like this."  
Tony thought on his own words for a moment and then sighed.

"All of that is beyond me. Time rifts, dimensions, realms, and all that other world stuff. I think it basically comes down to the fact that it's you and me. Thor made a rift to keep you from changing but maybe we are still linked." Steve did not believe that things could be changed without having a consequence.

He learned that the hard way when he was sent back in time to protect Tony. Everything blew up in his face.  
Steve reached beside Tony's waist and he shut off the water.

It didn't help and his mind was now distracted. Steve kissed Tony's lips and the smaller man latched onto him in an instant.  
Tony just had to kiss him. They were friggen naked and close so Tony couldn't resist.

He grabbed Steve's face gently and the two pressed into each other.  
"I need to talk to Thor." Steve managed to say something to Tony before he was kissed again.

"Talk to him later.. You already solved the mystery." It made sense to Tony.  
They were linked. AWESOME.

So now it was time for sex.  
Steve grinned and grabbed Tony's wrists.  
"I'll make you so warm.. You've got nooo idea." Tony teased the blonde and it caused him to smile again.

"Oh I've got annn idea. Sorry Tony."  
Tony knew that Steve wasn't in the mood but he tried for it anyway. The water drained beneath them. Steve just shook his head and he stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed the towel and immediately covered his lower half. Steve needed a blanket because the cold had almost become unbearable.

He ignored it. Steve needed to talk to Thor.  
Steve dried off and pulled a t-shirt over his head.  
Tony poked his head out of the shower and followed Steve's lead.

"AY just remember what happened last time you refused sex." Tony pestered on because he found it funny.

A dark thing fell over Tony's head and he was blinded for a moment.  
Steve tossed his towel in Tony's direction and it covered his head completely.

They both got themselves ready to talk to Thor. While Steve pulled his pants up on his waist he stopped for a moment.  
He gasped and stood up straight.

Steve felt warm. It felt like warm water flowed down his shoulders.  
He looked at Tony and thought about how to explain the strange sensation he felt.

At that exact moment, the Steve Rogers that was awoken in 1989 opened his eyes slowly.  
He saw a textured ceiling and he could hear what sounded like small, buzzing motors.  
Steve turned his head and he saw three space heaters pointed at him.

They were all set on full blast. He stared at the red coils that emanated the heat and helped warm him up.  
Steve closed his eyes and immediately thought of the impact of his plane hitting the water.  
His gasp was loud as he shook the thought away.

He uncovered himself from the five blankets that trapped his body and he tried to get out of bed.  
Steve was no longer in his uniform. Steve looked at the pale slacks he was wearing and the white t-shirt.

He heard someone walk into the room.  
"Hooooolllyyy shit. Look at you." Howard couldn't believe it. To him, it felt like he stood in front of a ghost.

Steve stared at Howard.  
It took him a moment to realize who it was. Howard was much older than when he last saw him. The eyes were the most recognizable part of his face. Steve stared for a moment then eventually spoke.  
"Howard Stark?" Steve blinked and Howard smiled.

"Steve Rogers? You do know that is your name right? I hope you don't have amnesia." Steve started to rub at the side of his forehead.  
He wondered if he was having a strange dream.

"I know who I am. Where am I?" That part he did not know.  
"You're in my home in California. I think you should get some more rest. I'll fill you in when you are more up to it."

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. He thought that he was hallucinating or not completely awake.  
Why did Howard look so much older? He winced and tried to think.

Steve heard someone else walk in and he forced his eyes to open. He looked over at the person that walked up beside Howard.  
He was small-framed and stood just above Howard's shoulder.

Steve's attention went straight to the person's eyes. They looked almost lined just like Howard's.  
"This is my son Anthony. He's the one that drug you out of the chunk of ice that I'm going to tell you all about at some point."

"You have a son? Since when?" Steve was baffled by what Howard said. He never expected Howard Stark to actually have a son. He looked at the young man beside him. Howard smiled and explained further.

"I've got a wife too! She's a keeper… but Anthony? Not so much." Howard looked at his son and he grinned.  
Tony just stared at his dad with his eyebrow arched. They both shared the same sarcastic behavior.

Steve's mouth formed a smile but it didn't feel genuine. His mind was lost and he couldn't focus.  
"You can call me Tony.." Howard's son had a pretty direct aura about him. He had a sharp demeanor that Steve noticed immediately.

He was about to thank him, but then his brain focused on the last part of what Howard said.  
"You drug me out of what ice?" He wanted to know sooner rather than later and Steve did not want to rest.

Tony stared at Steve. The man in front of him looked lost and distraught. But mostly he looked…attractive. Tony didn't know what to say to him all he could do was stare.

His father did the talking and for once Tony was happy about it.

That is until his dad kicked him out.  
"Let me talk to Steve. I need to catch him up on a lot of things, so take a hike Tony.." Howard walked Tony out of the room and he closed the door.

Tony gasped as the door slammed shut behind his back. He could not believe his father.  
WOW RUDE. Tony scowled at the door and he thought about giving it a hard kick.  
He growled and stomped off to …somewhere.

How the fuck was he supposed to act now? Tony wanted to tell the Yankee how he felt about him. But he started to think that he would only sound like a total crazy person!

Tony started to pace around the living room. It still smelled like sawdust in the house.  
He tried to think. Think think thinkkkkkk…  
The Yankee was under his roof and he had no idea who he was anymore.

Tony had a small glimmer of hope at his disposal..  
_"Tony you will be seeing me again someday. And when you do I want you to know that I'm going to love you."  
_  
The Yankee told him that when he was taking him back to Obadiah's house. He wouldn't just SAY that unless he actually meant it.  
The Yankee that he met was already taken by his older self, Tony had no intention of hurting his older self in any way..

ESPECIALLY after he found out everything that happened to himself as an adult.  
The problem was he couldn't let go of Steve's words to him.

And when they kissed it felt…real. So he knew that if one Steve Rogers could feel something for him then what was going to stop this one from having feelings for him as well?  
Tony had a lot on his mind.

He stole his father's liquor decanter that was full of scotch and decided to get drunk in his room. He had no idea how long story-time was going to last with his damn dad so why not?  
Tony busied himself. He latched onto a long-forgotten project that he had on his desk just to pass the time.

He decided to only get a little buzzed. He couldn't get drunk and make a fool of himself in front of Steve.  
At least not for the first few days. Tony grinned at the thought as he pulled the top off the jug and he stared at the crystal.

Tony got about half-way through the bottle when he heard Steve and his father outside the room.  
His father showed him the house and told him that he was welcome to stay in the room that he was in for as long as he wanted.

Tony looked over at the door to his bedroom and debated the idea of leaving.  
He started to wonder what his dad told him. Then his head filled with unanswered questions.  
He realized that he didn't even know how old Steve Rogers was.

The scotch was getting the best of him. Tony stood up from his desk and he dropped the little gizmo he tinkered with onto the floor.  
He looked at his bedroom door again when he heard his father's voice.

"This here is Anthony's room. But you don't need to know that the most important room in this place is the kitchen." Howard walked onward and Steve followed.  
He glanced at the door because he never got the chance to thank Howard's son.

Steve was too busy being polite during his tour of the mansion.  
"Is it brand new?" Steve noticed that it looked newly remodeled.

Howard stopped and turned to Steve.  
"Nope it's older than dirt. I just had to have the place fixed up because we had a few Hydra cronies try to kill.." Howard stopped before he could tell him the whole story.  
Steve looked at Howard with a confused expression. He did not like hearing the word Hydra and he wanted Howard to finish.

"My son. But let's not get into all of that I don't want to overwhelm you with all this information."

Howard went to his liquor cabinet out of habit. He looked inside the glass doors and immediately noticed that his decanter of scotch was missing.  
He rolled his eyes and turned to Steve.

Steve stood up straight because Howard caught him standing somewhat slouched.  
He was overwhelmed already but he didn't want to admit it.  
It was 1989? Howard told him that everyone he knew was older and… He had been frozen for how many years?

Life had carried on without him. Peggy Carter carried on without him, Howard was older, married and he even had a son, Then there was always his friend Bucky..

Well he was dead so…Steve tried not to look so depressed but he felt so lost. It felt like he had been robbed.

Tony decided to show his face. He ventured out despite feeling buzzed and he located his father and Steve.  
His white socks slid over the hardwood floor as he came to a stop.

Howard and Steve looked at Tony.  
"You stole my scotch." Howard was not amused and he wanted Tony to stay in his room. He had a lot of things to deal with in regards to his son and he wasn't in the mood to even think about it.

Every time he saw his son he wanted to slam a certain someone's face into a brick wall.

Tony brushed off his dad and kept his focus on Steve. Steve finally had a chance to talk to the younger of the Starks so he stepped in his direction.

"Hello." He greeted Tony.  
"Hi." Tony felt awkward and he moved his foot over a part of the wood floor.

"How are you?" he asked him as Tony quickly looked up. How was he? Uhmm..  
He couldn't think of an answer. Tony shrugged his shoulders and got a bit tense. He noticed Steve's crisp, clean shirt and he wanted to touch it.

"It's Tony right?" Steve smiled at him and Tony tried not to melt into a puddle of buzzed goo.  
"Uh right.. yeah I'm Tony." HE FELT STUPID.

Steve was about to thank him for freeing him, but another person walked into the room.  
An older man walked in and Howard greeted him immediately.  
"Steve this is Edwin Jarvis. He was in the British Air Force and fought right alongside you. Jarvis do you remember Captain America?"

OH DEAR GOD. Tony almost had a heart attack when he saw Jarvis look at Steve.  
Steve turned to the older man and got that lost look in his eyes again.

Steve didn't recognize him, but he smiled and reached out to shake his hand.  
OH DEAR GOD. OH DEAR GOD. OH DEAR GOD.

Howard, Steve, and Tony all gasped when Jarvis smacked Steve's hand away.  
"I've already met this so-called Captain America. I may be old but I'm surely not senile."

Steve was shocked. His jaw dropped open and his hand stayed stiff in the direction it was hit.  
Howard flipped out and glared at his butler.

"And what is your problem?! This is Steve Rogers you f-"  
"He's not the Captain America that I knew. I caught him red-handed fooling around in the garage with THIS ONE here... Don't even try to deny it Anthony because I will tell your father everything that I interrupted."

Howard stood bewildered. Steve was about to die from shock.  
HOLYYYYY CRAP Tony flew over to Jarvis and he covered the old man's mouth with his hand.  
AHAHAHAHA Tony started to back them away.

"He's just being crazy! Hahaha funny story Jarv." The old man swatted Tony away and became angry.

"You had your hand down his damn pants Anthony and you both left me alone when this mansion was destroyed. Are you going to lie to my face now?"

TONY COVERED HIS EYES! He wanted to die from the embarrassment.  
Steve's confused expression immediately changed because obviously Edwin Jarvis was mistaken.

"Um he has not had his hand down my pants!" Steve had to argue because even the idea of that happening was insane to him.

Jarvis turned to Steve. They both looked at each other and Tony jumped to react.  
"YEAH JARV! It…" Tony thought of the only thing to say that would be able to save him from the mess he was just placed in.

The only thing he could say to get out of the situation was the absolute worst thing he could say. But it had to be done.

"It was someone else Jarv.. Some other guy. They just look sort of similar." Tony kept his eyes glued to the floor.  
Howard observed the sudden madness and he looked at Tony's expression.  
Steve wasn't expecting that. He coughed a bit and looked over at Howard.

"Look Jarvis, Steve just woke up from a very deep sleep. It was obviously someone else like Tony said. Some other…guy." Howard spoke between clenched teeth.

"I'm not mistaken. It was YOU and Anthony. You're both trying to play mind games on an old man. And Howard you need to control what is happening under your own roof. He brought home two "boyfriends" This one and another one."

Howard just tossed his hands up and sighed loudly because he DID NOT want to think about his damn son and everything that he had to deal with when it came to him.

When Obadiah returned from Russia he had to deal with that, Tony obviously had feelings of some sort for Steve, and now obviously Tony was bringing people to the house and had Jarvis all freaked out.

Plus he stole his liquor!  
HOlyyyyyy…. He felt so angry all of a sudden. Howard needed to leave the room.  
"Are you hungry Steve? I haven't shown you the kitchen yet."

Steve was trying to make sense of what had been said. The old man was convinced that he would actually do something like that?

Steve looked at Howard's son. He was how old?  
Howard interrupted his thoughts and he looked away from Tony. That was obviously an issue between father and son and he did not want to be involved.

"I could eat. Yes thank you." Steve glanced in Tony's direction for a moment and then he headed after Howard.  
He had no idea what to say to Jarvis in order to make amends. Steve decided to worry about that later.

Tony swallowed and felt an uneasy burn in his chest. He watched Steve go and he didn't move a muscle.

The slow burn made its way to his face.  
"I am so upset with you Anthony." Jarvis left Tony to stand there all alone.  
Gggggggggggrrrreeeeeaaaattt. Fucking great.

That was NOT how he wanted things to go at all. Tony retreated to his room and he quietly closed the door.  
Yeah his only plan was to finish his dad's scotch.


	27. Reprise Chapters: Sweet Child O' Mine

Tony finished the entire decanter of scotch all by himself. He stared off into space and tried to make sense of something he saw over on the wall.  
Maybe it was a spider.

Tony leaned forward and he dropped whatever it was that he held in his hand. Oh right the crystal liquor holder. It hit the carpet and he looked down.  
Sooo the Yankee had no idea who he was, and thanks to JARVISssssssssss and all the shit he said, Steve probably thought he was some kind of sex fiend or something like that. Shit was really awkward now and Tony didn't want to show his face.

TCH Tony was so mad he wanted to scream!  
But he didn't. The alcohol hit him hard and he felt down in the dumps because of it. Tony looked over toward the headboard of his bed.

He had a secret stash of drugs hidden there. He needed a pick me up because just being drunk SUCKED. The depressant within the alcohol made his mood stoop down…. down… down..  
He rest his head on the desk and tried not to think.

Steve and Howard were still having their conversation as they headed down to his workspace.  
"Are you sure you're ready to see the outside world Steve?" Howard presented an idea for Steve and intended for it to play out some other time, but Steve was anxious to venture out it seemed.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any." He didn't like to drag things out. Steve was informed about what time he was in and now he wanted to move on.  
It was time to adapt.

"Ok I will set it up. When would you like to be re-introduced to this wonderful society?" Howard asked as he pressed the passcode for his lab.

"Whenever you can set it up.." Steve shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he had anything else to do with his time.  
And of course he did not want to burden anyone.  
Howard had shown Steve the entire mansion except for one location. The lab was restored to Howard's liking and he finally got around to showing it to him.  
Steve looked around as the two walked in.

Howard went straight to where he stored some keepsakes that he held onto in honor of Steve.  
"I still have a good number of your shields. A few were just proto-types but I'm sure you remember them."

He held up one shield and he wiped away the dust that was caked up on top of it.  
Steve frowned when he saw it. The object in front of him depressed him and he didn't really know why.  
Howard noticed Steve's sad expression and he tossed it aside.

"WELL! Enough of that… have a look over here." He pointed at the suit that was built to find Steve. He put it on display and he planned out alterations with Tony that they would get to at some point.  
"It's a suit of some sort?" Steve questioned as he touched the arm.  
"Tony calls it his "Hydro Armor" it has the same mechanics as a deep sea submersible but it's all condensed into this tiny package. I still can't believe that he came up with the design and calculations to build this.."

Steve was staring at Howard but then his eyes locked back to the armor.

"Your son built this?" he was amazed. Steve thought that Howard was showing off his own invention, not his son's. Howard crossed his arms and nodded his head a few times.  
"Yes he built it from the ground up. I only did the detail work to help him finish it but he could have done that all on his own. I'm still in shock. My damn kid is smarter than me!"

Howard was very proud of his son but he didn't want that going to his head.  
He stared at the suit for a moment and then looked at Steve when he said something.  
"Never thought I'd meet someone smarter than you." He teased as Howard winced a little.

"Yeah don't tell him that. I don't want him knowing anything of the sort. He already gives me grey hair as it is."  
Howard turned away from the suit and he sighed.

Tony Tony Tony Tony. At some point he had to deal with everything that had happened so far with him.  
Howard was dreading it and he wished he was still in the dark.  
"He's a bit promiscuous isn't he?" Steve asked with a smile and he watched Howard's reaction.

Howard became a different person when he talked about his son. Steve took notice immediately. His son was an Achilles heel to the inventor.  
He had a vulnerability now that Steve had never seen before. The Howard he knew cared only about himself and his work.

"UH YAH! That's an understatement…there is a lot going on with him. Too much going on with him and I'm …"  
Howard wanted to tell him that he was FREAKING OUT, but he decided against it.  
He rubbed his forehead and looked around for anything to drink.

"What's going on with him? If you don't mind me asking... maybe you just need to talk it out."  
Howard laughed a little. He needed to do more than talk it out.

"UHMM where would I even begin?" Howard rubbed the sides of his head as he tried to calm his frustration.  
Steve looked over at the table that was obviously a work station. He took a seat and he pointed at the chair that was over on the other side.

Howard wasn't sure how much he should say to Steve but he walked around the table and took a seat.

The adult Tony received an alert from Jarvis. It let him know that Thor had returned to the tower.  
"Did you enjoy your little vacation there pal? It sure took you long enough!" Tony said to Thor as the Asgardian set down his hammer.  
Thor had not returned to the tower for over a week. He left for Asgard to get them some answers but took forever and a day to return.  
Tony had zero patience within him, but with Steve's help he was able to keep his cool.

"I have good news and I have bad news for you. Which would you like to hear first?" Thor asked them both as Steve and Tony answered.  
"BAD."  
"Good."

They had an opposite response and they both looked at eachother. Thor tried not to laugh at the two.  
"You wanna hear the good part first Steve? That's like eating the dessert first.."  
Steve just stared at Tony.  
"You pick the order of information Thor. Please.." He was not in the mood to argue with Tony over which order they should hear the news.

Steve was the one that was the most impatient but he had more self-control.  
"The good news is that I have some actual information for you!" Thor held his head high and smiled.

Tony's face shrunk into a disappointed frown. What the eff..  
"OK so then we only really have BAD news. Awesome. OUT WITH IT.." Tony couldn't wait any longer.

Thor relaxed in his stance and then he spoke.  
"The Captain America was woken up at the exact moment our Steven collapsed. So now there are two Stevens and two Anthony's. You both now exist in two different dimensions."

TCH. Tony hissed and roughly crossed his arms. HE FUCKING KNEW IT!  
"So what does this mean? How did I end up having a panic attack? And Steve was out for two days!" Tony needed to know because to randomly have crazy anxiety was NOT COOL.

And the idea of Steve turning into a block of ice at random was also not cool.  
"The only explanation I was able to receive is that there is a dimensional rift between the times each of you reside, but we could not put a dimensional rift between your souls. So any extreme feeling of anxiety or pain will be felt. The other Steve woke up frozen, so you felt it as well."

So Steve was right and they were linked. Tony glanced over at Steve and he tried to read his mind.  
He wondered what he thought about this crazy shit.  
"Is there anything that can be done about it?" Steve asked Thor with a frown.

"It is unfixable I'm afraid. Too much has already been done and I fear any attempt to fix the issue will just make things worse."  
Tony just scowled and stepped away from the two.

"See what happens when ya fuck around with people's lives?" Tony wanted to go irate but he controlled himself.  
"I'm very sorry Anthony. I shouldn't have taken matters into my own hands without discussing it with the two of you. I was wrong." Thor felt horrible.

Steve sympathized with him and he gave Thor a small smile.  
"It's alright Thor. You didn't know what the outcome would be.. This really isn't that big of a deal if you think about it. So I'm linked with another me? Tony what if the anxiety attack was just a one-time thing?" Steve needed to stay positive about all of this because he could see the anger building within Tony.

Steve felt guilty in some sense as well. The mission he took on should have been discussed with Tony beforehand.

Tony was not so sympathetic. His back was still turned to the two and he kept his arms crossed.  
"I'm ready to form my own West Coast team… I'm going to talk to Fury and ask him what kinda bullshit location he's already set up for me. And then I am cutting him out completely."

Tony vented to the two as he clenched his fists. That summoned his suit so he could get the hell out of there.  
Steve could be all forgiving and sweet about it with Thor but Tony was NOT going to be all sunshine and roses.

HE FELT FUCKED WITH YET AGAIN.  
"Tony do what you want, I'm not going to stop you…" Steve just sighed and let Tony take off.  
He looked at Thor and sighed again.

The younger Tony stood in front of the mirror in the upstairs bathroom of the mansion. He had no idea how many days it had been since the Jarvis incident.

Tony had seen the Yankee a total of four times since the man had woken up.  
The first time he saw him his father kicked him out of the room, the second time Jarvis totally humiliated him and ruined his life, the third time Steve was in the kitchen talking to HIS FATHER, and the fourth time he saw him getting into a car with his dad.

JARVIS had seen Steve more than he'd seen him. Jarvis mentioned something about Steve being helpful around the house.

UGH IT MADE TONY SICK.  
Now he was trapped in his own house. It was packed full of random people that were friends with his father. Howard decided to let the world know that Captain America had returned to the land of the living.

Steve was being re-introduced to society. Tony saw the announcement for it on the news. His dad didn't even bother to let him know…  
So the house was filled with snobby board members and employees of Stark Industries, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, engineers, publishers, media scum, and old war time people.

Tony knew absolutely NO ONE that was there except his mother, his father, Jarvis, and the Yankee.  
…it wasn't like he had any friends. He didn't even have Obadiah there to torment.  
Tony stared in the mirror and he tried not to frown.

Tony thought about taking a hit. He licked his lips and debated it. He did not want to be all…crazy and out of it in front of Steve. He had been so good and only used the drugs from his secret stash at night when everyone was asleep. That way he'd never accidently run into the Yankee and make a total fool out of himself again.

Ok he decided to resist until the party died.  
Tony dug into his pocket and felt the bag of coke. He wanted to snort some dope so bad his skin started to ache. He scratched at his arm and he tugged on the tie he was wearing.  
He heard a small knock on the door and he stood up straight.  
"Yeah?" he figured it was some JERK that was too boozed up or something.

Tony unlocked the door and it slowly opened.  
"How are you doing honey? Let me look at you." His mother smiled at him and Tony smiled back. She straightened his tie and then brushed something off his shoulder.

"I believe this is your first official tuxedo … How do you like it?" Her voice calmed his nerves and he cleared his throat.  
"It's choking me.. but it's fine." Tony really liked the suit.

It felt so nice on his body and he wanted to sleep in it. He glanced back at himself in the mirror and then he left with his mother.  
She was dressed in white and she looked very elegant.

"I lost track of your father somewhere. Everyone is trying to talk to Steve and I think he's still trying to keep them in a certain order." She explained as Tony's eyes dropped to the floor.  
Is that what he had to do as well? Get in a line to have a minute or two with Steve?

His father was ruining EVERYTHING. Tony felt overwhelmed and …depressed.  
"Oh there he is! Come with me Anthony." She gripped her son's hand and he followed behind her at a slow pace.

No no no no noooo he didn't want to be anywhere near his father. Tony wanted to jerk his hand away but he would never do that to his mother.  
They stopped walking and Tony cleared his throat.

He heard his father's voice but he refused to look up.  
"I didn't expect there to be THIS many people. They all want to see if it's really Steve in the flesh."  
"Maybe they think you're a liar…" Tony said to his dad as he continued to stare at nothing.

Uhh did he say that out loud?  
Tony looked up and he finally saw his dad's face.

Howard stared at his son for a moment. He didn't respond to him because he was interrupted. Some man walked up to his father and shook his hand.

"Hello Mr. Stark. I'm-" BLAH BLAH blah.. Tony tuned the guy out immediately and he looked around.  
HE NEEDED A DRINK. And he couldn't see Steve anywhere.  
An older woman walked up and smiled at him. She pulled Tony into a hug and Tony tried to crawl out of it.

The fuck?

"Howard! Is this your son? How old is he Howard? Maria how are you?!" Her voice was loud and noisy. Tony could feel his headache as it slowly approached.

"Yes this is my son Anthony. He's seventeen." Howard pointed Tony out and touched his shoulder. The loud woman spoke again.  
"Boy I remember you from when you were in diapers! You're getting so handsome! I bet your mother and father have to chase the girls away don't they?"

Tony cringed and he noticed the glass of alcohol in his father's hand. He rolled his eyes right in front of the woman and grabbed his father's drink.  
Tony chugged the alcohol down and handed it to the woman.

"Yikes. I'm out.."  
It was time to leave. Fuck that… He walked away and ignored whatever the woman said next.  
Howard's jaw dropped open.

Tony headed to the nearest exit. He almost made it but then he was stopped by someone else.  
JESUS CHRIST COULD THE PEOPLE JUST BACK OFF?

Tony looked at the person in front of him.  
"Hello Anthony Stark. I'm glad to see that you are doing well." Tony stared for a moment and tried to figure out who it was.

"I was almost fired because of you. But…what's done is done." The man kept talking and Tony couldn't place his face.  
HOLY SHIT! It was the guy with the name badge.

"OH hahh… Phil right? Yeah sorry about that I had to uhmm.." He had to find Steve. The moment he looked at the door his eyes finally locked on him.

Steve was talking to a few people. Tony's lungs filled with air and he held his breath.  
"Phil Coulson. And don't worry about it…you were trying to get away I understand." The guy smiled at him and Tony stared at Steve.

Right! Phil Coulson? Yeah that was his name Tony looked at him and stepped back a bit.

He remembered that he told him about Obadiah in order to get into the building. Tony bit his lip and awkwardly smiled back.  
Then he tried to glance back over at Steve. Maybe he would get a chance to talk to him?

"We are keeping an eye on your former guardian for your father. He is still in Russia for the time being." Phil spoke a little too casually.

Tony felt uneasy when people talked about Obadiah. It made him feel sick.  
"Please don't say guardian… it creeps me out. And good for him! I hope he stays there…gotta go." Tony tried to work his way to the door so he could LEAVEEEE..

As soon as he stepped away from Mr. Phil Coulson he noticed that Steve was looking in his direction. They looked at each other from across the room. Steve smiled at Tony and then some older person walked up to him.

Mr. Phil Coulson stopped in front of him again and he took Tony's hand.  
"Sorry Anthony.. I don't mean to be so direct but I really want you to take this. You put on a good show but if you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to here's my card."

Tony gulped and looked at his hand. Uhh whut?  
He stood dumbfounded as Phil walked away. He headed to Captain America because he had some vintage cards that he wanted autographed.

Tony stared at the business card and…..

He stepped out into the fresh air and he took a deep breath.

What the hell was that? Tony shook his head and he walked over to one of the green hedges that were perfectly sculpted and maintained.  
Tony dug around at the roots and he uncovered one of his cigarette stashes that he had around the property.

His mother always threw the tobacco away that was around the house. She was on a health kick and was trying to outlaw all cigars, and cigarettes.  
Yeah his dad wasn't too thrilled about that.

Tony lit the cigarette and he inhaled all the toxins. They filled his lungs and he exhaled.  
Some old jazz music played behind him. Tony just was not into this bullshit party.

It didn't help that he knew absolutely no one there. Nobody was his age and even if they were he would probably end up hating them.  
Tony just smoked his cigarette and enjoyed the cool air.

"I've been trying to find you all evening. You're a tough one to track down I'll have you know." Tony's silent moment was disturbed by a very smooth voice. He turned around quickly and he almost dropped his cigarette.  
WHAA he coughed. The Yankee was right in front of him and he didn't want him to see him smoking.

"You've been trying to find me? Why …what did I do?" He scratched at the side of his head and he tried to remain calm.  
Steve just smiled and walked over to him.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you for getting me out of the ice. Things have been so busy with your father and I keep missing the opportunity to thank you..so thank you."  
Tony swallowed hard and he forgot all about his cigarette.

It burned in his hand as he stared at Steve.  
He thanked him? Ok Tony processed and swallowed again.

Words.. he didn't have any words because his mouth would not work.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he looked at Tony's hand. He was about to burn himself.

Tony was just dumbstruck and he stood there like an idiot. Steve walked over and he took the cigarette out of his hand.  
He crushed it and tossed it aside.

Tony shook his head and his mouth finally said something.  
"Can I have a kiss for getting you out of that ice?" The question hadn't even processed in Tony's mind at that point.

It just came out and was purely unfiltered. Steve stared with a very confused look on his face.  
His smile became wide as he looked away.

"No. Why would I let you do that?" Steve answered as he tried to make sense out of Howard's son.  
"Why not? You kinda owe me…and that is the only thing that I want."

Steve was stunned. Completely stunned as he stepped closer to Tony. Tony looked up at him and wondered what Steve was going to do.  
Steve leaned in pretty close.

"I'm sorry but the answer is no. Have you ever heard that word before?" Steve stepped back and Tony jumped to act.  
"ALL THE TIME ACTUALLY."

Tony never really got what he wanted. Sure material things whuuuutever.  
He had been doing everything he could to get to Steve Rogers. But all along the way he'd been slapped with NO NO NO… NO.

It annoyed him.  
He looked at Steve's grin as the taller man turned away. He started to head back inside but Tony didn't want him too.

"ACTUALLY..there was something I wanted to tell you too. It's not a thank you or anything like that. Would you go on a walk with me and hear me out?" Tony hoped that his big mouth didn't just ruin everything.

He couldn't help it! His mouth had a mind of its own.  
Steve stared over at the party that was thrown for him. He knew that he should head back in there and talk with the people but…

He was curious.  
"Sure." He walked back over to Tony and the younger of the two looked shocked to receive that response.

Whoa no way! Tony started to head down the property. Steve followed and waited for Tony to talk.  
It took him a few minutes to get his head on straight. When they were far enough away Tony started to speak.

"I wanted to explain that whole garage thing that Jarvis just randomly dropped on you. Uhmm.." Tony bit his bottom lip and continued to walk. Steve held his smile and decided to help Tony out.

"Your father told me his theory on that. Nick Fury already had a Steve Rogers protecting you. He was sent with a friend from the future because I was actually supposed to be woken up way after 2010..So your butler actually saw a Steve Rogers but it wasn't technically me."

Steve walked slowly beside Tony but the two came to a stop.  
Tony scratched his eyebrow and stood there dumbfounded. Hold up… Steve knew all that?  
What the fuck else did he know?

"You're right. Everything you said is right." It was hard for Tony to believe but he actually didn't have to explain it to Steve. They walked a little farther away from the mansion before Steve spoke again.  
"But as for what happened in the garage .."

Tony started to feel flustered after Steve brought the whole garage thing up again. Steve stopped in the middle of his sentence but Tony was already on edge.  
He began to ramble because he felt nervous.  
"That was why I wanted to kiss you. ERRR NO! I mean that is why I got you out of the ice. I…"

They stopped their walk again and they looked at each other.  
"I have really strong feelings for you. This probably sounds insane but I've been dimension hopping, terminator ducking, "guardian" drugging, and hydro-suit building my way to you. And now you're here and you don't have a clue who I am. You're the Yankee but you're not MY YANKEE..and I get it! I understand this is just some weird Karma I've accumulated from something that I did-"

"Tony how old are you.." Steve interrupted and Tony was caught off guard. He hesitated but answered.  
Well…he gave an answer but it wasn't truthful.

"I'm twenty-five." He grinned and tried to keep a straight face.  
"Liar."

Steve smirked. He couldn't help but think that Tony was cute.  
"Ok I'm seventeen. But I'm turning eighteen in a little over a month!" Tony figured that was a silver lining of sorts.

Well Steve was too honest of a person.  
"Anyone can be physical with someone. Just because of one incident in a garage doesn't mean that you're-"  
"AY WHOA Yankee…you were attracted to me. You wanted me and you are a very good kisser. We would have gone further but Jarvis.." Tony stopped because Steve looked away.  
Tony was nervous because it felt like he messed up somewhere.

WHAT THE HELL DID HIS FATHER TELL STEVE? How much did he know?

"I'm not the same person that protected you before."  
"YES YOU ARE! You are the exact same person which means you are going to have the exact same feelings. You are going to feel that same attraction."

Tony thought it was best if he just walked away.. he needed to walk away before he said something that he'd regret.  
Tony didn't get that opportunity because Steve spoke first.

"Well I am not attracted to you. My only interest is to protect you and keep you safe."  
Tony gasped and stared up at Steve.  
OUCH. It felt like tiny daggers stabbed his chest over and over.

"What?"  
"I told your father that I would protect you. He has a lot on his mind and he is very worried about you. I might as well make myself useful now that I am here so I gave him my word that I'd keep you safe. Especially from Obadiah Stane when he returns."

Tony. Felt. Sick. His stomach twisted up in knots.  
OH FUCK THAT! His father had Steve brainwashed already and made him into another one of his S.H.I.E.L.D. bodyguard CLONES.  
"I'm going to puke. He sold you that line?" He sold him that line.

Tony needed some air. He needed to get outside from OUTSIDE. He walked off and tried to catch his breath.


End file.
